CIUMJuniors S1: Becoming a Freedom Fighter
by Speedlion
Summary: Vanwege het slechte script wordt dit verhaal niet vervolgd. Tenzij, natuurlijk, ik positieve reviews krijg... niet dat negatieve reviews niet welkom zijn
1. Introductie

This counts for every chapter in this story: I do not own any of the characters in this story (I don't know exactly what this means, but better safe than be sorry)

Dit is een uitleg. Zonder dit te lezen zul je er waarschijnlijk weinig van snappen, dus...

En nog iets... De eerste 4 à 5 hoofdstukken zijn zoooo slecht. Ik ben van plan deze hoofdstukken over te schrijven, zodat ze wat beter zijn. Als je het verschil wilt zien, ga dan naar hoofdstuk 44 - Tails' eigen groep: Liberty Spartans.

* * *

**Voorgeschiedenis:**

In het midden van de 21ste eeuw was er een gebeurtenis die de wereld die toen nog aarde heette voorgoed veranderde. Aliens van een ander zonnestelsel kwamen in vrede naar de aarde, de Xorda. Echter, de aliens werden slecht behandeld en aan experimenten blootgesteld. De Xorda zagen de mens als een slecht wezen en ze hadden nu tot doel de hele mensheid uit te roeien. Enkele dagen later zonden ze een straal naar de aarde die nagenoeg alle mensen op de wereld doodde. Een klein groepje mensen in een vliegtuig overleefde alles en stichtten een ondergrondse stad. Maar dat was niet het enigste wat er veranderde. Sommige dieren werden omgevormd tot half mens, half dier. Ze heetten Mobians en ze stichtten de stad Mobotropolis. Je begrijpt het al. Sonic the Hedgehog was er een van. Maar daar gaat het verhaal niet over, hoewel dit personage wel een kleine rol speelt in enkele verhalen. Echter, noch mensheid, noch Mobians wisten dat de Xorda meer deden dan alleen de aarde te bestralen. Het dichtstbijzijnde hemellichaam werd ook bestraalt, de maan. Hier had de straal echter een heel ander effect. Planten begonnen te groeien en een dampkring en ozonlaag werden gevormd. Toen het licht van de straal weer weg was lagen er verscheidene, op Mobians lijkende wezens op de grond. En niet een paar, nee, duizenden, miljoenen, over de hele maan verspreid. De eerste Xorda-straal had niet alleen iets weg gestraald, maar ook ingestraald. Levensvormen zoals Mobians, die hier Monians worden genoemd, waren op de maan gekopieerd. De maan heette Monius en de Monians bouwden een beschaving op. Het bleef vredig totdat...

* * *

Oké. Dat was de uitleg. Op naar het echte werk :D


	2. Caveyard Freedom Fighters

Ik ben het verhaal onlangs eens over gaan lezen... ik kwam tot de conclusie dat de eerste hoofdstukken echt zoooo slecht zijn. Ik ben hier een heel tijdje bezig. Ik denk dat ik de eerste vier hoofdstukken over ga schrijven. Als je het verschil wilt zien, ga dan naar hoofdstuk 44 - Tails' eigen groep: Liberty Spartans.

* * *

**Caveyard Freedom Fighters:**

Het was die ene cruciale dag dat alles op Monius veranderde. Het was ergens in 3200, exact weet men het niet meer, maar dat doet er ook niet zoveel toe. We zoomen in op de stad Moniopolis, de hoofdstad van Monius. Er bestonden geen landen. Wel bestonden er provincies. De koning hiervan was koning Senots-Si. We zoomen verder in op een speeltuin waar acht kinderen van ongeveer 12 jaar aan het voetballen waren. Ik noem ze wel bij hun naam: Fink the Monkey, Cindy the Rabbit, Yreme the Tiger, Speedy the Lynx, Philly the Rat, Ultic the Hedgehog, Cracker the Fox en Dan the Eagle. Fink was een drukke aap die bijna nooit zijn mond hield en zich bijna nooit schaamde. Cindy was een konijn die altijd aandacht wilde. Desondanks was ze wel heel aardig tegen haar vrienden, maar o wee als je het met haar aan de stok kreeg. Ze stond bekend om haar extreme woede-uitbarstingen als iemand haar liep te treiteren. Yreme was een rustige tijgerin die het vooral van haar denkvermogen moest hebben. Ze zou zo de psychologie in kunnen gaan en zag altijd wat er in een ander omgaat. Ze was slim en intelligent, maar dat hield op bij het technische. Haar beste vriendin was Cindy. Speedy was een onbesuisde en drukke lynx en beste vriend van Fink. Hij was snel en voor niets bang, maar met woorden was hij makkelijk te kwetsen. Gelukkig had hij meestal zijn praatgrage vriend Fink aan zijn zij die hem altijd uit dat soort situaties redde. Philly the Rat was een technisch genie en samen met Dan the Eagle bouwden ze de meest rare dingen, die meestal nog bleken te werken ook. Als hij boos werd veranderden zijn pupillen van bruin naar rood en de puntjes van zijn vacht werden wit. Hij droeg altijd een rode pet en had altijd een strohalm in zijn mond. Ultic the Hedgehog was een supersnelle rode egel, de snelste op Monius. Hij had rode stekels, maar op snelheid werden die helemaal wit. Hij is de leider van de vriendengroep en beste vriend van Cracker the Fox. Cracker the Fox was een vos met twee staarten die hij als hij ze ronddraaide kon gebruiken om te vliegen. Met zijn roodbruin-witte vacht leek hij veel op Tails die leeft op Mobius. Waarschijnlijk is dit een gevolg van de kopiëring van Mobius op Monius in de genen. Cracker was ook heel goed in de techniek, maar anders dan Philly. Cracker was vooral met programmering van systemen bezig. Ook in elektronica was hij een waar genie. Ten slotte heb je Dan the Eagle. Dan was een zeearend met grote, brede vleugels. Desondanks was hij nogal verlegen en durfde het niet altijd voor zichzelf en anderen op te nemen. Als zijn vrienden speelden, stond hij meestal aan de kant te kijken hoe zijn vrienden lol maakten. Als leerling van Philly was hij al aardig technisch, maar niet zo technisch als Cracker of Philly. Hij was welbekend met cultuur en geschiedenis en hij was een aardrijkskundige op wereldniveau. Samen vormden ze een onafscheidelijke vriendengroep, die alles samendeden. Dit waren de hoofdpersonen, nu het verhaal. De acht kinderen waren al een aardige tijd bezig en stopten eventjes met voetballen. Opgewonden liepen ze naar de kant waar Dan glimlachend stond.

'Goed gespeeld Phil', zei hij.

'Waarom doe je zelf niet eens mee?' vroeg Philly aan Dan. Als antwoord kreeg hij:

'Ach'.

Ultic haalde een fles water uit een tasje en begon er gulzig uit te drinken.

'Hé, jongens. Ik heb een leuk idee. Laten we naar de Caveyard gaan', zei Fink.

'Ben je gek', zei Cindy, 'Het is daar levensgevaarlijk. Je verdwaalt daar zo.'

'Kom op, man. De eerste grot die we tegenkomen gaan we in en verder niet.'

'Ja, dat wordt vet', reageerde Speedy.

'Wat doen we?' vroeg Ultic aan zijn vrienden.

'Laten we het doen', zei Fink opgewonden.

Iedereen in de groep stemde ermee in.

'Als je maar wel bedenkt dat we maar één grot in gaan en verder niks', zeurde Cindy.

En zo gingen ze op weg. De Caveyard is een groot terrein, met enorme grotten. Het is verboden terrein voor onbevoegden en zeker voor kinderen. Toch was Fink er samen met Ultic, Cracker en Speedy wel vaker geweest. Er was veel vulkanisme en met grote heuvels in het landschap kon je er makkelijk in verdwalen. De grond was bovendien dun en daarom nooit bewoond geweest. Deze plek is waarschijnlijk ontstaan doordat de Xorda-straal vroeger niet al het oppervlak van de maan kon bedekken en dat het deel dat tegenover het inslaggebied van de straal amper werd geraakt. De enige invloed van Mobius op dit deel zijn de grotten. In het midden van de Caveyard ligt de zuidpool, ook wel de Cave-pool genoemd. Dit was een aardig grote plek met een laag sneeuw. Aan de andere kant van die pool lag een regenwoud. Ze liepen, of vlogen, naar de Caveyard dat aan de rand van Moniopolis lag. Het was er intens stil. Tenminste, als je Finks stem niet meerekent, want die kletste erop los. Van verre zag hij de eerste grot en hij rende vooruit.

'Ik vraag me soms echt af waarom ik hem mijn vriend noem', vroeg Cindy zich hardop af.

'Misschien, omdat je geen andere vrienden hebt', zei Philly sarcastisch.

Cindy keerde zich naar Philly om een gevat antwoord terug te geven, maar draaide zich weer om en zei:

'Je bent het niet waard dat ik met je discussieer over wat ik vindt.'

Philly glimlachte om de arrogante Cindy. Ze kwamen aan bij de grot. Vol verwondering stonden ze te kijken naar het grote gapende gat dat de ingang moest voorstellen. Fink kwam de grot uit en zei:

'Sta dat gat niet zo na te apen en kom naar binnen.'

Nadat hij dat gezegd had lachte hij in zichzelf.

'Na-apen, hihihi. Die moet ik vaker gebruiken.'

Ze liepen naar binnen. Cracker vloog naar het plafond.

'Dit is vet man!' zei hij.

Opeens klonk er een bange stem vanuit de ingang.

'Eh, jongens, dit ziet er niet zo goed uit.'

De altijd zo rustige Yreme stond te trillen op haar benen.

'Wat is er aan de hand, Yreme?' vroeg Cindy.

'Dat!' Yreme wees naar boven.

Iedereen liep naar de ingang van de grot. Toen ze omhoog keken zagen ze een hele vloot met allerlei ruimteschepen.

'Wat gebeurt er allemaal?'

Een groter schip dan de rest landde op Monius vlak bij het paleis van koning Senots-Si, waarbij het enkele huizen in nabije omgeving vernietigde. Zonder dat onze vrienden het zagen stapte een kaal klein mannetje uit het schip. Achter hem volgden robots, die meteen het paleis ingingen. De koning inmiddels, die alles had gezien keek verbaasd uit zijn raam. Zijn gezin stond bij hem. De deur van de kamer werd ineens kapotgeslagen en twee robots stapten binnen en probeerden de koning vast te grijpen. Zijn vrouw en dochter stonden bang in een hoekje. De koning kon één van de robots uitschakelen, maar een ander greep hem vast en wilde hem knock-out slaan. Zijn vrouw kwam vanuit haar hoekje op de robot aangestormd en ging aan zijn lichaam hangen, waardoor de robot omviel. Hevig beschadigd bleef de robot liggen.

'Snel, we moeten weg.'

Hij liep naar een hoek en haalde een plank omhoog. Onder die plank haalde hij een papier tevoorschijn. De ernaast liggende planken werden ook weggehaald en hij zei:

'Hier Carla. Neem dit. Hierop staat de route naar een schuilplaats beschreven. Op de achterkant staat wat je moet doen. Duik in dit gat en ren door de geheime gang.'

'Maar, pap...'

'Snel, nu. Jij bent de enige die erdoor kan.'

Ze liep aarzelend naar haar vader en het gat. Haar moeder zei:

'Ga maar. Wij komen zo.'

Haar vader tilde haar op en zette haar in het gat. Ze ging een trap af en de koning drukte op een knopje dat het licht aanzette in de gang. Snel legde hij de planken terug. In de deuropening verscheen het kleine, kale mannetje. Achter hem stonden allemaal robots.

'Zo, jij hebt tegen mijn eerste robots gewonnen, zie ik. Dan heb ik hier nog wat uitdaging voor je,' zei hij tegen koning Senots-Si.'

'GRIJP HEM!' schreeuwde hij tegen zijn robots en de robots stortten zich op de koning en zijn vrouw. Twee apparaten met een lange buis werden binnengebracht. De koning en de koningin werden in de buis geduwd en het kleine kale mannetje zei:

'Zo, eindelijk zal Snively dan heersen over een planeet.'

Vervolgens drukte hij op een knopje en de koning en de koningin werden gerobotiseerd.

Ondertussen stonden de acht vrienden nog steeds in de grot. Overal landden vliegtuigen. Plotseling hoorden ze iets buiten de grot en ze liepen naar buiten om te zien wat er was. Buiten aangekomen, zagen ze dat er een vliegtuig bij hen was geland. Vijf robots stapten uit en sprongen op de kinderen af. Deze zetten het op een lopen. De robots haalden hen echter snel in en een van de robots maakte een enorme sprong en belandde voor hen.

'Wat nu?' vroeg Speedy the Lynx

'Ik weet het niet!' zei Cindy bang.

'Allemaal een andere kant uit, snel!'

Iedereen sprintte weg. Bijna allemaal kwamen ze weg. Cracker, echter, werd gevangen door één van de robots. De rest verborg zich in het woeste landschap.

'Help. Help me!'

Hij sloeg tegen de robot aan, maar deze gaf geen kik. Hij liep terug naar het vliegtuig, waar een zesde robot een roboticizer had neergezet. De anderen hadden in de gaten dat Cracker in gevaar was. Niemand wilde echter helpen.

'Haha. Leuke vrienden heb je. In ieder geval zijn wij er zo meteen wel voor je als je een robot bent geworden,' zei de robot. Toen Cracker dat hoorde werd hij furieus.

'Help me dan toch! Lafaards! Noemen jullie je een vriend van mij! Ze maken een robot van me!' schreeuwde Cracker.

'Dat nooit!' riep Ultic. Hij rende op de robot toe, die Cracker in de buis had gestopt en de roboticizer had aangezet. Cracker bonsde tegen de wand.

'HELP!'

De roboticizer begon zijn werk te doen. Cracker probeerde omhoog te klimmen, maar in foetushouding werden eerst zijn staarten gerobotiseerd, daarna zijn handen en ten slotte zijn voeten. Ultic was nu op topsnelheid en beukte volop tegen de roboticizer aan. Het glas brak en het robotiseringsproces werd stop gezet. Het was nog niet te laat. Cracker had ijzeren staarten, ijzeren armen tot zijn elleboog en ijzeren benen tot zijn knieën. Cracker en Ultic vielen allebei op de grond. De robots vielen opnieuw Ultic en Cracker aan, maar dit keer sprong ook Speedy tevoorschijn.

'Blijf met je poten van mijn vrienden af, wil je!' schreeuwde hij en hij sprong op een van de robots. Met een steen sloeg hij het hoofd van de robot aan gruzelementen en de robot was uitgeschakeld. Vanuit een andere schuilplaats kwamen nu ook Philly, Fink en Yreme tevoorschijn. Met stenen bewapend storten ze zich op de robots. Het werd een harde strijd waarin Cracker en Fink bewusteloos raakten. Maar uiteindelijk vluchtten de laatste twee robots het vliegtuig in en vlogen weg.

'We hebben het gehaald!' zei Philly.

'Ja! Jij wel ja! Maar moet je kijken wat ik heb! Als je me eerder had geholpen dan was ik misschien nog helemaal heel geweest! Moet je zien! En waar zijn die lafaards!' zei Cracker boos.

Zijn ogen fonkelden van woede. De anderen waren woest op Cindy en Dan. Voorzichtig kwamen ze tevoorschijn.

'Waarom hielpen jullie niet mee?' vroeg Ultic buiten zinnen.

'We waren bang,' was hun antwoord.  
'O. Dus je wilt zeggen dat wij niet bang waren!' schreeuwde Fink tegen Cindy en Dan.

'Lekkere vrienden zijn jullie zeg! Die rennen al weg bij het minste of het geringste!' zei Cracker. 'Moet je kijken naar mijn staarten! En m'n armen en benen! Vindt je dat normaal! VINDT JE DAT NORMAAL!'

Cracker was helemaal razend. Hij wilde de twee aanvallen en sprong op ze af. Het was dankzij Yreme, die Cracker tegenhield, dat Cindy en Dan niet werden verwond.

'Laat me begaan op die twee,' schreeuwde Cracker tegen Yreme.

'O, nee.'

'Ze hebben het verdiend. Jij trouwens ook. Iedereen. Jullie kwamen allemaal te laat te hulp. Als jullie eerder in actie waren gekomen, was ik nog normaal.'

Iedereen stond er verslagen bij. Cracker was helemaal rood.

'Hè. Wat nu. Wat moeten we nu. Dit kan ik niet echt normaal noemen. En het kan al helemaal niet meer teruggedraaid worden. Jullie hebben m'n leven voor goed verpest. Hartelijk bedankt. Hij draaide zich om en liep kwaad weg. Achter hen klonk een stem. Toen ze achterom keken, zagen ze een meisje uit een grot komen.

'Wie zijn jullie.'

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Yreme.

'Ik ben prinses Carla.'

'Hoe kom jij hier?'

Ze vertelde haar verhaal. Toen ze uit was verteld kwam Cracker tevoorschijn. Hij was nog steeds kwaad. Woedend zei hij richting zijn vrienden:

'Ik weet niet hoe jullie erover denken, maar ik ga naar de stad om andere Monians te helpen. Als je geen lafaard bent kom je mee en anders mag je verdwijnen.'

'Ik ga mee!' zei Speedy.

'En jullie?' vroeg Cracker aan Cindy en Dan.

'Ja. Ik ga mee,' zei Dan.

'Ik ook.'

Cracker zette zich in beweging en ging vliegen. Dan vloog op en vloog vooruit.

'We ontmoeten elkaar vanavond bij deze grot. Probeer vooral kinderen te redden,' zei Cracker en hij was weg. Clara gooide de kaart in de grot en rende met de anderen mee.

Ultic rende op volle snelheid weg. De anderen renden zo snel mogelijk achter hem aan, maar konden hem vanzelfsprekend niet bijhouden. Toen de groep van 6 de stad binnenkwam was deze in complete chaos. Overal waren de huizen verwoest en het was duidelijk dat dit deel al was uitgekamd door de robots. Ze renden snel een hoek om en zagen een robot die een krokodil te pakken had. Een roboticizer stond nog geen vijf meter verder weg. De krokodil schreeuwde en brulde om hulp. Speedy pakte een sterke tak van de grond en rende op de robot af.

'LAAT HEM LOS,' schreeuwde Speedy en hij sloeg de robot op zijn hoofd. De anderen, inclusief Cindy schoten te hulp. De robot moest de krokodil loslaten om zich te verdedigen. Maar voordat hij daar de kans voor kreeg sloeg Speedy zijn hoofd van zijn lijf. Een schok ging door het metalen lijf van de robot en het viel levenloos op de grond. De krokodil omhelsde Cindy en zei:

'Bedankt dat jullie me hebben gered.'

'Nou, eh... ik heb niet veel gedaan, hoor,' antwoordde Cindy verbaasd.

De krokodil had tranen in zijn ogen.

'Ik help mee,' zei hij.

'Mooi,' was het antwoord van Philly.

Ze renden verder.

Ondertussen was Dan ook op zoek naar iemand die nog gered kon worden. In zijn ooghoeken zag hij plotseling een Monian die achterna werd gezeten door een robot. Hij verzamelde al zijn moed en dook naar beneden met grote snelheid. De Monian werd bewusteloos geslagen door de robot en de robot liep met de Monian naar een vliegtuig, waar een roboticizer stond. Dan, nog steeds in duikvlucht greep de Monian vast in zijn vacht en trok hem uit de handen van de robot vandaan. De robot was even verbaasd over de snelheid hoe hij afhandig was gemaakt van zijn slachtoffer, maar al snel kwam hij er weer bovenop en onmiddellijk begon hij op Dan te schieten. Toch was Dan ontsnapt als de robot niet zou hebben kunnen vliegen. Toen Dan achterom keek zag hij dat de robot hem achternazat. Een loop klapte uit de robot en een klein model raket werd gelanceerd. Dan kon hem nog maar net ontwijken.

'Waar moet ik naartoe. Waar moet ik naartoe,' dacht Dan. Plotseling schoot een idee door zijn hoofd. Een paar honderd meter verder was er een rivier gelegen met heel lage bruggen. Hij draaide naar rechts. Een kogel vloog vlak langs zijn hoofd. Hij dook wat naar beneden. Toen hij links keek zag hij een brandje in een fabriek. Achter hem klonk een ontploffing. Voor hem zag hij de rivier liggen, maar... waar waren de bruggen.  
'Hoe... waar zijn die bruggen ge... aaaaaah...'

Een kogel raakte hem in zijn vleugel. Zonder dat hij ook nog maar kon vliegen, stortte hij naar de aarde.

'Ik ga eraan. Ik wordt verpletterd door de klap,' dacht hij nog en hij drukte zijn ogen stijf dicht. Plotseling werd hij vastgegrepen. Hij deed zijn ogen open en zag dat Cracker hem vast had. Cracker, die niet op Dan lette, zag er verbeten uit. Tanden op elkaar en met een grimmige gelaatstrek. Dan vond het ergens iets stoers hebben, hoe hij keek. Cracker keerde om en vloog recht op de robot af, die zich inhield. Hij richtte zijn geweer op Cracker.

'Kijk uit. Hij gaat schieten.'

'Dat zie ik ook,' zei Cracker.

Dans kijk op Cracker was compleet veranderd. Zo teruggetrokken en soms verlegen als hij normaal was, zo heldhaftig was hij nu. Hij was een soort verborgen held, die zich ontpopte in een ware redder, als het er op aankwam, terwijl hij in het gewone leven lijkt op iemand die niets durft. Dan zag hem nu als de redder van zijn leven en als een algemene held. Hoe had hij hem ooit in de steek kunnen laten.

'Wat als hij mij nu had laten vallen? Dat had eerlijk geweest. Ik had hem ook in de steek gelaten. Dit is eigenlijk geen eerlijke behandeling.'

Meer dan ooit voelde hij zich schuldig tegenover Cracker. Al dat denken gebeurde in enkele seconden. Een schot klonk. Cracker dook omlaag en Dan hoopte dat Cracker niet was geraakt. De robot had gemist en dat moest hij bekopen met zijn leven. Nu de robot het schot had gelost steeg Cracker weer en gaf de robot met zijn gerobotiseerde hand een klap die zijn gezicht vermorzelde. Dan zuchtte van opluchting. Nog steeds maakte Cracker geen oogcontact met Dan.

'Ik zet je bij de grot aan de grond en dan vertrek ik weer naar de stad. Zorg goed voor dat kind.'

Dan gaf een zachte brom als teken dat hij het begrepen had. Even later werd hij afgezet en verliet Cracker hem zonder ook maar iets te zeggen en hem aan te kijken. Beiden ontweken oogcontact. Het kind dat ze hadden gered was nog steeds buiten bewustzijn. Van de spanning had hij nog niet gemerkt hoe pijnlijk zijn vleugel was. Nu het avontuur voor hem was afgelopen, voelde hij de pijn meer dan ooit. Innerlijk sterker dan van buiten. Met zijn vrije vleugel schudde hij het kind heen en weer totdat het de ogen opsloeg. Het was een soort leguaan. De Monian knipperde met zijn ogen en legde zijn hoofd opzij. Toen hij Dan zag bleef hij naar hem kijken.

'Hoe kom ik hier,' vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

'Door een held.'

'Ben jij die held.'

Dan schudde.

'Mijn vriend is een held.'

'Waarom dan.'

'Hoe heet je.'

'Chris. Het lijkt alsof je pijn hebt.'

'Ja. Ik ben geraakt in mijn vleugel.'

'Hoe is dat gekomen.'

'Dat is een lang verhaal. Kort samengevat... nee. Ik vertel alles wel. Wij waren na een potje voetbal naar de Caveyard gegaan. Daar zijn we nu ook. Toen we daar waren zag Yreme al die vliegtuigen opeens. Plotseling landde bij ons ook een vliegtuig en één van die robots kreeg Cracker te pakken.'

'Wat is er gebeurd.'

'Hij werd meegenomen naar zo'n apparaat dat een robot van je maakt.'

'Hielp je hem niet?'

Dan kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. Zijn onderlip trilde.

'N-nee. Mijn andere vrienden wel, maar ik was te laf.'

'Overleefde hij het?' vroeg de leguaan.

Dan knikte.

'Maar hij moet vanaf nu af aan in het leven gaan met twee metalen staarten en twee metalen handen.'

'Is hij die held.'

Dan knikte weer.

'Ja. Toen de anderen de robots hadden verslagen was Cracker razend op ons en hij vertrok vliegend, want hij kon met zijn twee staarten vliegen, naar de stad om anderen te redden. Wie niet ging was een lafaard. Hij had mijn huid al vol zitten schelden en had mij al uitgemaakt voor lafaard. Ik besloot ook mee te gaan. En toen zag ik jouw.'

'Dus jij hebt mij gered?'

Dan schudde.

'In principe niet. Ik trok je uit de handen van die robot en vloog weg. Maar die robot vloog ons achterna en schoot mij in mijn vleugel.'

Dan gaf een snik.

'Ik dacht dat ik dood viel. M-maar toen werd ik vastgegrepen door Cracker.'

'Die ene.'

Hij knikte.

'Degene die ik in de steek liet, Chris.'

Dan barstte nu in een zacht huilen uit. Chris keek naar de gebroken Dan.

'Voor mij ben je ook een held.

'N-nee. Ik ben geen held. Ik ben een lafaard die zijn vrienden in de steek laat. En wat krijg ik daarvoor terug. Een redding van de dood! Heb ik dat verdiend. Nee!'

'Maar je bent toch vertrokken naar de stad.'

'Alsof dat een bewijs was. Ik had amper de moed om jouw te redden. Au! M'n vleugel!'

'Ga maar wat uitrusten.'

'Ik moet je nog wat zeggen. Zie je die kaart daar. Ja, die daar. Als hier nog een schip land pak je die kaart en laat je me hier liggen. Voor wie het overleeft is die kaart een schat.'

Dit vertellen was voor Dan erg moeilijk geweest. Hij zakte onderuit en was bewusteloos, mede door de pijn in zijn vleugel.

Toen Dan weer bij bewustzijn kwam lag hij op dezelfde plek als waar hij had gelegen. Al zijn vrienden waren aanwezig samen met nog tien anderen. Onder hen waren Chris en de krokodil die Jeff bleek te heten.

'Kijk. Hij is wakker,' zei een meeuw-achtige Monian die later Evets Niwri bleek te heten.

Fink kwam in zijn gezichtsveld.

'Gaat het een beetje.'

'Ja,' zei hij een beetje schor en hij probeerde te zitten. Toen dat niet lukte ging hij weer liggen.

'Denk je dat je het lopend gaat halen, één kilometer.'

Dan schudde.

'Laat mij hier maar. Het houdt jullie alleen maar op.'

'Kom op nou. Niet zo negatief,' zei Philly. 'We zouden je voor geen goud willen missen, man. Ik draag je wel, vriend.'

'En ik help wel,' zei Chris.

'Waar is Cracker.'

'Die praat buiten met Ultic en Speedy, de enigen die hij nu nog in z'n buurt wil hebben.'

Yreme liep naar buiten.

'Hé, gasten. We kunnen vertrekken. Hij is wakker geworden. Hij moet wel gedragen worden.'

'Ik help wel met dragen,' stelde Ultic voor.

Cracker mompelde wat onverstaanbaars en stond op. De sfeer was een beetje neergeslagen. Het bleek dat ze een brancard in elkaar hadden kunnen fabriceren. Speedy was terug naar de stad gegaan en had een deken en wat stokken meegenomen op eigen risico.

Ze begonnen eindelijk de tocht naar de schuilplaats. Dan vertraagde de groep en pas na een uur bereikten ze de geheime ingang. Dan hoorde Clara lezen van de achterkant van de kaart.

'Op de plaats waar het kruisje staat ligt een middelgrote steen. Verschuif deze en als je eronder kijkt zie je een klein gaatje. Dit gaatje is een deel van een luik.'

'Dan zal de koning deze steen wel bedoelen,' zei Ultic. Hij wees op een middelgrote steen.

'Hoe gaan we die wegkrijgen.'

'Hier staat dat hij heel makkelijk weg te krijgen is. Wacht eens even.'

Clara liep naar de steen en gaf 'm een zet. De steen stuiterde weg.

'Het is helemaal geen steen, joh. Het is namaak,' zei Evets.

Een vleermuis liep naar de plaats waar de steen had gelegen en keek op de grond.

'Ja, hier is een gat,' zei de vleermuis die Empi Bat heette. Hij had echter de bijnaam "Razor" vanwege zijn scherpe tanden.'

Carla stak haar vinger in het gat kromde haar vinger en trok een luik omhoog. Ze keken in een donker gat.

'Nou, ik weet niet of we daar veel van kunnen verwachten,' zei een papegaai die Car the Parrot heette.

'Ik ga wel voor,' zei Ultic.

Achter elkaar gingen ze het gat in, waar een trap zat.

'Ik zie geen hand voor ogen,' zei Cindy, die halverwege was.

'Ik zie wel wat, wow. Dit is ongelofelijk.'

Wat Ultic zag was inderdaad ongelofelijk. De bovenkant van de schuilplaats gloeide gewoon. De oppervlakte van de Caveyard was gewoon doorzichtig van onderen en liet het zonlicht gewoon door. Maar dat was niet alles. In de schuilplaats stond een compleet dorp. Op een bordje stond: Caveyard Village. Overal groeiden bomen en planten.

'Ongelofelijk. Hoe zou dit hier zijn gekomen.'

'Ik denk dat het gemaakt is door de koning.'

'Schrijft de koning nog iets in die brief, Carla,' zei een Moniaanse kat.

'Ja, Claws. Dit is geweldig nieuws. Nou ja. Geweldig. Luister. Hier staat: Als jullie de schuilplaats in zijn gekomen raad ik jullie, of jou, aan om eerst contact op te nemen met een groep vrijheidsstrijders, die zich Knothole Freedom Fighters noemen, op die planeet waar wij steeds omheen draaien. Een duivels genie is daar aan de macht en ik ben in 3236 nog naar de planeet geweest en heb van deze schuilplaats een connectie gelegd tussen Caveyard Village en Knothole Village, waar die anderen wonen. Vermaak je, Caveyard Freedom Fighters.'

'Ongelofelijk. En dan maar denken dat die planeet onbewoonbaar was, hè Bella,' zei Claws.

'Ik neem meteen contact met die groep op,' zei Cracker enthousiast. Het leek bijna alsof hij het voorval van de robotisering was vergeten, maar later zou blijken dat hij het nog stevig in z'n achterhoofd had zitten. Hij liep naar het eerste gebouw en zat meteen goed.

'Dit connectie-centrum ziet er zo goed als nieuw uit,' zei Cracker. 'Nou, laten we even zien of ik met dit overweg kan.'

Omdat Cracker erg veel met systemen bezig was, wist hij er heel veel van en Cracker had binnen vijf minuten contact. Het scherm floepte aan en een Mobian kwam op het scherm tevoorschijn.

'Hallo. Zijn jullie de Knothole Freedom Fighters?'

'Ja, dat zijn wij. Wie zijn jullie.'

'Wij zijn van de planeet Monius die om jullie planeet draait. Er is twee weken geleden een connectie gelegd tussen onze schuilplaats en jullie schuilplaats.'

'Ja. Er begint me iets te dagen. Jullie moeten de Caveyard Freedom Fighters zijn. Maar jullie planeet was toch in vrede.'

'Niet meer. We zijn vandaag overvallen door een vloot ruimteschepen. In die ruimteschepen zaten robots met apparaten die Monians tot robots maakt. We hebben van de koning een brief gekregen en daar stond in dat we met jullie contact op moesten nemen.'

'Ja. Wij hebben met hetzelfde probleem te maken. Het zou leuk zijn elkaar eens te ontmoeten, maar eh... dat gaat natuurlijk erg lastig. We zitten op een andere planeet.'

'Het zou handig zijn, ja, maar dat probleem is te groot. We zouden eventueel naar jullie toe kunnen komen, maar we weten natuurlijk niet waar ergens jullie zitten op die gigantische planeet.'

De Mobian mompelde wat.

'Ik zal er over nadenken. In ieder geval leuk jullie te ontmoeten. Mijn naam is Sally Acorn.'

'Mijn naam is Cracker the Fox.'

'Weet je Cracker. Je doet me denken aan één van onze leden.'

'Oh.'

'Ja. Hij lijkt bijna exact op jou.'

'Hoeveel leden hebben jullie?'

'Wij hebben acht Freedom Fighters en wat kleineren die niet echt meedoen. Met hoeveel zijn jullie.'

'Nou. We zijn hier net een paar seconden. Als we naar leeftijd moeten kijken, zijn we met twaalf Freedom Fighters en wat kinderen.'

'Dat is aardig groot. Wat is er eigenlijk met je staarten gebeurd. En je handen ook.'

'Daar wil ik het liever niet over hebben. Ik ben gewoon gedeeltelijk gerobotiseerd.'

'Da 's niet zo fijn.'

'Zeg dat wel.'

'Wij hebben er ook zo'n eentje.'

'Maar terug ter zake. De kans is groter dat jullie ons kunnen vinden. Wij hebben bovendien geen ruimteschip. Ik weet niet hoe dat met jullie zit?'

Liddos Rooster kwam binnen, een van de nieuwere Freedom Fighters.

'Heb je contact?' vroeg hij.

Cracker knikte. Sally gaf antwoord:

'Ja. Wij hebben de FFS-M2. Daarmee kunnen we naar jullie komen, maar ik zie niet hoe we het probleem daarmee kunnen oplossen.'

Op het scherm kwam een andere Knothole Freedom Fighter binnenstappen. Het was Antoine d'Coolette.

'Hé. Wie zijn dat.'

'Freedom Fighters van een andere planeet.'

'Huh.'

Cracker zei:

'Vanaf Mobius zien jullie onze planeet altijd van dezelfde kant. Midden in dat zicht licht de Caveyard. Het is een eenzame en gevaarlijke plaats. Ik neem aan dat jullie een scherpe radar hebben waarmee Monians ook kunnen worden waargenomen.'

'Inderdaad.'

'Wij staan buiten de schuilplaats.'

'Hoe bedoel je, "buiten".'

'Onze schuilplaats is ondergronds.'

'Oh. Apart. Die van ons ook.'

'Hoe lang denken jullie er over te doen voor jullie hier zijn.'

'Ik denk over een week of twee. Er moeten nog wat aanpassingen aan het schip gemaakt worden.'

'Oké. Wanneer nemen we weer contact op?'

'Over een week. Zelfde tijd.'

'All right. Over en sluiten.'

'Over en sluiten.'

Cracker verbrak het contact.

'Over twee weken pas?' vroeg Liddos.

'Ja. Maar denk niet dat we in de tussen tijd stil gaan zitten wachten tot ze eindelijk komen. We moeten actie ondernemen.'

'En over welke actie zit jij te denken.'

'Heel veel actie. Maar dat ga ik overleggen met de leidster.'

'Ja. Wie is dat eigenlijk.'

'Carla, natuurlijk. Die is nu in principe koningin.'

Cracker liep naar buiten. Overal liepen Monians rond. Hij hield Don Hernandez, een Moniaanse jakhals, tegen en vroeg hem of hij wist waar Carla was. Als antwoord kreeg hij:

'Ik heb geen idee. Ik zou het aan Ultic vragen. Die heeft zich in dat huis geïnstalleerd.'

'Thanks,' bedankte Cracker en hij liep naar het hem gewezen huis. Achter hem liep Liddos Rooster, een zoon van de hertog van Moniopolis. Hoogmoedig als hij was wilde hij dat er niets gebeurde zonder dat hij er van wist. Integendeel tot Cindy, die ongeveer hetzelfde was, was hij niet bang om zich in werkelijkheid te laten zien. Cracker klopte op de deur.

'Binnen,' riep Ultic vanachter de deur.

Cracker liep binnen.

'Hé, Cracker. Heb je contact opgenomen met die andere groep.'

Ultic, die op bed lag, richtte zich op.

'Ik wil Carla spreken. Weet jij waar ze is?'

'Twee huizen verderop.'

'Oké.'

'Hé, krijg ik nog te horen wat je tegen die kneukels hebt gezegd.'

'Niet als je zo van ze denkt. Heb geduld.'

'Anders vertel jij het Liddos.'

'Nou...'

Cracker die net één stap uit de deur was, keerde zich om en trok Liddos de deur uit aan zijn arm.

'Sorry, Liddos heeft wat aan z'n stem.'

Hij stapte de deur uit en Liddos vroeg:

'Waarom houdt je het geheim.'

'Omdat ik het verhaal niet duizend keer wil vertellen.'

Na een paar stappen, klopte hij op de deur waar Carla achter zou moeten wonnen. Carla deed open.

'Hé. Heb je contact met ze opgenomen.'

'Ja.'

Cracker vertelde het verhaal.

'Maar dat is fantastisch,' zei Carla toen ze alles had gehoord. 'Ik denk dat we eerst maar even moeten bepalen wie er wel en wie er niet een Freedom Fighter gaat worden.'

'Zal ik iedereen bij elkaar roepen, koningin,' zei Liddos.

'Hoe bedoel je koningin?' zei Carla verbaasd.

'Uw vader en uw moeder zijn immers een robot en aangezien u de enige bent die in aanmerking komt als opvolger van de troon, bent u nu onofficieel koningin.'

'Hou 'es effe op met dat "u",' zei Cracker.

'Ik noem hare majesteit tenminste bij haar echte titel.'

'Ga jij de anderen maar bijeen roepen, Liddos.'

'Zal ik doen, majesteit.'

Liddos liep de deur uit en vroeg:

'Waar belieft u de bijeenkomst te houden.'

'Eh... doe maar voor de ingang.'

Liddos was weg. Cracker zuchtte. Hij liep naar de deur en mompelde:

'Slijmbal.'

Even later zat iedereen bij elkaar in het gras in een kring. Liddos had Carla "verzocht" om aan het hoofd van de kring te zitten, wat ze tot zijn plezier had gedaan. Carla begon te spreken.

'Als eerst wil ik iets aan jullie allemaal vragen. We hebben een leider nodig. Ik wil dat er wordt gestemd.'

Verontwaardigd klonken er kreten in de kring.

'Natuurlijk bent u dat!'

'Wie anders dan u zou dat kunnen doen.'

Natuurlijk droeg Liddos ook zijn steentje bij met:

'Natuurlijk bent u het. Een majesteit is geen majesteit als het iemand moet dienen.'

Toen iedereen weer een beetje was bedaard zei Carla:

'Ik snap dat jullie mij als leider willen. Daarom zal ik die taak op me nemen. Nu wil ik eerst even weten wie er ouder is dan 10 én een Freedom Fighter wil worden. Behalve de acht originele vrienden waren er nog vier anderen die zich aanmelden: Peter Scarve, meestal genoemd bij zijn bijnaam "Claws", Empi Bat, meestal genoemd bij zijn bijnaam "Razor", Bella Sallum, een Mobiaanse hamster en natuurlijk Liddos Rooster. De rest was, of te bang of te jong en meestal beiden. Vervolgens vertelde Cracker wat ze met de Knothole Freedom Fighters hadden besproken.

'En nu wil ik van jullie weten wat er moet worden gedaan, voor we in actie gaan komen.'

Iedereen schreeuwde door elkaar.

'Ééntje tegelijk graag,'schreeuwde Ultic.

Het werd wat stiller.

'Ald. Zeg het maar.'

'Het zou wel handig zijn als we konden weten wie eigenlijk degene is die Moniopolis heeft overgenomen.'

'Daar moeten we inderdaad zo snel mogelijk achter komen.'

'We kunnen afluisterapparatuur kunnen installeren bij die gast,' was een suggestie van Philly.'

Carla knikte.

'Dat leek mij ook een goed idee. Wie zou die taak op zich willen dragen.'

Vier vingers gingen omhoog. Cracker, Ultic, Liddos en Speedy gaven aan de missie te willen doen.

'Mooi. Dat hebben we dus bepaald.'

'Een radar!' riep Claws.

'Ja. Wie zou daar aan kunnen werken?'

Philly, Claws en Razor namen de taak op zich om een radar te maken.

'Ik wil ook patrouilles door de stad. Ik weet niet wie dit wil doen. Het is niet nodig, maar het zou wel handig zijn en het zou heel wat levens kunnen redden.'

'Ik doe dat wel,' zei Fink.

Ook Ultic, Razor, Cracker en Bella wilden deze taak op zich nemen.

'Als laatst moet de omgeving worden verkend en in kaart gebracht.'

'Dat is een geknipt baantje voor Dan,' zei Philly.

'Ja. Die weet daar heel veel van af,' ondersteunde Cindy Philly in zijn mening.

'Het is alleen jammer dat hij op dit moment niks kan doen. Ik ga hierna even naar zijn vleugel kijken.'

'Ik neem die taak wel op me,' zei Cindy.

Ook Speedy, Yreme en Carla zelf zouden deze taak vervullen.

'Wornay en Mickey. Ik denk dat jullie het best de kleintjes in de gaten kunnen houden. Ik weet niet of iemand anders nog wat wil zeggen, maar anders kan iedereen aan zijn taak beginnen.'

Speedy klom uit het de ingang. Achter hem volgde Ultic. Daarachter kwamen Liddos en Cracker tevoorschijn. Allemaal waren ze bewapend met een walkietalkie, een pistool en een metalen stang.

'We zullen maar aannemen dat de nieuwe heerser in het oude paleis woont,' zei Liddos.

'Dat denk ik ook.'

'Het lijkt me het beste dat ik een klein eindje vooruit vlieg om de omgeving vanuit de hoogte te checken. Aangezien ik nu ook wapens tevoorschijn toveren uit mijn metalen onderarmen zou ik eventuele robots snel kunnen uitschakelen.'

'Weet je eigenlijk alle functies al van die arm.'

'Nee, maar ik hoef maar aan een wapen te denken en het komt tevoorschijn.'

'Misschien heb je wel een radar.'

'Dat zou wel leuk zijn.'

Onzichtbaar activeerde Cracker een radar in de hoop dat hij er een had. Een radar klapte open.

'Warempel. Ik nog een radar ook.'

'En...'

'Hij is aardig uitgebreid ook.'

'Laten we gaan.'

Ze gingen op weg. Cracker ging vliegend vooruit.

'Eigenlijk toch wel handig. Maar zou ik dit voor eeuwig willen houden,' dacht Cracker in zichzelf. Hij begon erover na te denken.

'Voor ik werd gerobotiseerd zou ik het voor geen goud hebben gewild. Maar nu ik het heb blijkt het best wel handig te zijn. Zeker voor de organisatie die we nu hebben opgezet. Maar zou ik weer terug willen als ik dat kon. In ieder geval wel mijn staarten. Maar ik weet niet of ik mijn armen ook weer terug zou willen terughebben. Ze geven me nu wel iets heel anders. Ik ben de sterkste van het team en... Nee. Tijdens mijn tijd als Freedom Fighter zou ik het zeker niet willen. Ik ben de enige die een robot aankan met gemak.'

Er was iets te zien op de radar. Twee stipjes aan de rand van zijn radar verschenen. Hij hield zich in.

'Wat is er aan de hand, Cracker,' vroeg Ultic.

'We krijgen bezoek.'

'Eindelijk. Tijd voor wraak.'

Aan de horizon verschenen vier vliegtuigen.

'Ik heb een appeltje te schillen met die metalen barbaren,' zei Liddos.

Cracker klapte een loop uit en zei:

'Ik ga er op af,' riep Cracker. 'Ik zorg voor de vliegers en jullie voor degenen die de grond bereiken.'

Hij vloog weg. De schepen kwamen steeds dichterbij. Cracker hield zich in. Hij had een grimmige lach op zijn gezicht.

'Here we go,' zei hij en Cracker vloog recht op de vliegtuigen af. De voorste begon te schieten.

'Stelletje metalen dozen. Take this.'

Hij richtte zijn loop op het voorste vliegtuig en schoot. De raket raakte het vliegtuig frontaal en het werd vernietigd. Een mitrailleur klapte uit en Cracker keek verbaasd.

'Dit wordt steeds leuker.'

Hij loste enkele schoten op het volgende vliegtuig. Een kogel van dat vliegtuig ketste af op zijn arm en schoot rakelings langs zijn gezicht. Twee vliegtuigen landden en enkele robots stapten uit. Daar raakten ze in gevecht met de drie anderen. Ook al vochten ze nog zo dapper ze zouden het nooit redden, vond Speedy. Hij greep zijn walkietalkie.

'Hallo, hier Speedy. We hebben dringend hulp nodig ongeveer tweehonderd meter van Caveyard Village vandaan. We zijn aangevallen door een overmacht van robots.'

De krakende stem van Clara klonk.

'We komen er zo snel mogelijk aan.'

'Over en sluiten,' zei Speedy en hij greep naar zijn metalen stang.

'Kom maar op.'

Het was Speedy's eigenschap dat hij voor niets bang was. Hij kende amper angst. Het risico gerobotiseerd te worden schoot niet eens door zijn gedachten. Hij beschouwde dat risico als een "als dat gebeurd, kon ik er ook niets aan doen". Het was voor hem niet eens een risico. Dat hij risico's niet inschatte, maakte hem enorm dapper, maar ook enorm onbesuisd en hij deed soms domme dingen en was makkelijk op de kast te krijgen. Hij rende op de robots af en sloeg erop los. Een robot die hem als tegenstander had kon net zo goed dood neervallen. Ze vochten hard, maar verloren toch terrein. Net op tijd arriveerden de nood-troepen. Op de kleintjes, Yreme en Dan na was iedereen mee. Nu werd het een eerlijkere strijd. Cracker die twee keer een medestrijder van het leven redde door een robot vol te pompen met lood, werd knock-out geslagen door een van de robots. Claws stak zijn metalen slang net op tijd door het lichaam van een robot voor hij Fink kon verwonden. Philly zag dat Razor in problemen zat en schoot hem te hulp. Één van de robots greep Razor bij de nek en wilde hem verstikken en hem vermoorden met een kogel.

'Hohoho, stuk oud roest. Dat gaat zomaar niet.'

Rennend en al schoot hij op de robot. Natuurlijk weten kinderen niet met pistolen om te gaan en het schot dat hij loste was dan ook helemaal mis.

'Hier heb ik niks aan,' zei hij en hij gooide het weg om zijn metalen stang te pakken. Met een schreeuw stortte hij zich op de robot. Maar op het laatste moment draaide de robot zich om zodat de stang niet op het hoofd maar op de arm terecht kwam, wat de robot natuurlijk niks deed. Door de kracht van de slag stuiterde de stang terug uit de handen van Philly. Onbewapend en hulpeloos als hij was stond hij aan de grond genageld terwijl de robot zijn ingebouwde geweer op hem richtte. Een schot klonk en de robot viel kapot op de grond. Weer bevrijd, krabbelde Razor op en keek naar degene die dat schot had gelost. Hij zag Liddos zich net omdraaien en Liddos schoot weer op een andere robot. Het was raak. De robot viel kapot op de grond. Steeds minder robots bleven over en ten slotte was elke robot uitgeschakeld. Iedereen checkte of iedereen er nog was. Ze hadden het allemaal overleefd, maar niet zonder schrammen en builen.

'Poe, dat was me een stevig gevecht zeg,' zuchtte Clara.

'Zeg dat wel.'

Ze kwamen bij elkaar.

'Ik denk dat we voor vandaag genoeg hebben gedaan.'

Cracker deelde mee wat hij allemaal op zijn metalen arm had ontdekt.

'Hmm... die vuurwapens waren nutteloos. We kunnen er helemaal niet mee omgaan. Ze zijn voor volwassenen bedoeld. We kunnen beter zwaarden gebruiken.'

'Daar ben ik het mee eens,' zei Bella.

'Toch schoot één van ons verdraaid goed,' deelde Philly mee.

'Ja,' zei Razor,' wie was dat.'

'Ikke,' zei Liddos.

'Ik dacht het al,' zei Philly.

'En wat dacht je van mij,' zei Cracker.

'Jij was ook zuiver, ja.'

'Laten we maar teruggaan naar Caveyard Village.'

Met z'n allen liepen ze terug.

'HOE KAN DAT NOU!' schreeuwde Snively door een kamer.

'Dat weet ik niet,' zei een robot.

'Daar moet toch een verklaring voor zijn. 30 robots verdwijnen toch niet zomaar van een radar.'

'Dat weet ik.'

'Oh... Je weet eindelijk eens iets. Dat gaat de krant in.'

De deur van het vertrek ging open.

'Baas, we hebben iets schokkends ontdekt in de resten van de robots,' zei een robot.

'Ik kom eraan. En jullie mogen ook vertrekken.'

Toen iedereen weg was begon hij te razen.

'Ik dacht alles eens goed in de hand te hebben. Ik heb de roboticizer vernieuwd, heb er replica's van gemaakt en de koning en koningin zijn robots. Mijn andere robots hebben een eigen wil en een bom in hun lijf, zodat ze mij trouw zullen blijven. Maar wat krijg ik nu. Mijn patrouille wordt compleet verwoest door een onbekende oorzaak. Ik hoop niet dat we hier hetzelfde gaan krijgen als op Mobius. Daar ben ik helemaal gek van geworden. Laat mijn oom alles daar maar opknappen. Ik en Dr. Phantom nemen deze planeet wel voor onszelf. Ik ga maar eens naar die autopsie van die blikken hersenloze creaties van me.'

Hij liep de deur uit en ging de trap af. Hij ging ergens een deur binnen en een kleine robot, aangepast voor onderzoek naar de bevordering van de techniek in de robots, reed op hem af op kleine rupsbanden.

'Nou, wat schokkends heb je nu weer ontdekt.'

'Kogels.'

'KOGELS! JE ROEPT ME NAAR BENEDEN VOOR KOGELS! MAN, DIE ROBOTS HEBBEN ALLEMAAL EEN EIGEN GEWEER! WIL JE ZEGGEN DAT ZE ELKAAR HEBBEN LOPEN AFKNALLEN!'

'Nee. Het type kogel dat ik heb ontdekt, gebruikt u in geen enkele robot.'

'Hmm... dat is anders. Dat betekent dat iemand mijn patrouille heeft overvallen.'

'We krijgen hetzelfde probleem als uw oom, meneer.'

'Ja. Maar ik ga het nu vanaf het begin af aan goed aanpakken.'

Snively draaide zich om en wilde net de deur uitlopen, toen een explosie te horen was. Het was al avond en plotseling vielen alle lichten uit.

'WAT GEBEURT ER NU WEER!'

'Dat weet ik niet.'

'HOUDT JE MOND. IK WEET AL LANG AL DAT JULLIE NIKS WETEN!'

Hij liep de deur uit. Terug in zijn kamer keek hij naar buiten door het raam.

'Er moet wat gebeurd zijn in de elektriciteitscentrale,' concludeerde Snively.

'JUPITER!' schreeuwde hij.

Een robot kwam haastig naar binnen.

'Wat is er.'

'Roep Mars hier, wil je.'

'Oké.'

Even later kwam de robot Mars naar binnen stappen.

'U riep mij.'

'Dat is zo. Ga kijken wat er overgebleven is van de elektriciteitscentrale.'

'Wat is daar mee gebeurd dan.'

'Dat weet ik niet.'

'Meestal zijn wij degenen die iets niet weten. Bent u ziek.'

Snively werd razend.

'GA WEG, VOORDAT IK JE AAN MOOTJES HAK!'

'J-ja, baas.'

De robot ging weg en was binnen een halfuur terug.

'Zo, wat heb je me te vertellen, afgezien van beledigende opmerkingen.'

'De elektriciteitscentrale is met een tijdbom opgeblazen.'

'Maak dat je wegkomt.'

'Maar, wat doe ik verkeerd.'

'Ga weg, of wil je dat ik me op jou afreageer.'

Toen Mars dat hoorde, wist hij niet hoe snel hoe weg moest komen.

Ook in Caveyard Village was de explosie goed te horen. Iedereen klom uit de schuilplaats, maar kon niks anders ontdekken dan een rookwolk in de verte. Dit zat anders met de patrouille, die bestond uit Fink, Razor en Bella. Ze slopen door het westelijke deel van Moniopolis. Ogen goed open en oren op scherp, er ontging hen niets. Niet dat men scherpe oren nodig had om de klap te horen, maar toen de explosie plaatsvond zaten de drie nog geen vijf straten verder weg. Door de grote trilling vielen ze allemaal op de grond om vervolgens om te kijken en te zien dat de elektriciteitscentrale in de fik stond.

'Hebben wij hier wat mee te maken?'

'Nee. Voor zover ik weet niet.'

'Stil eens,' zei Razor.

Zachtjes waren stemmen te horen die steeds dichterbij kwamen. Ze keken richting een kruising en plotseling renden twee schimmen over de kruising.

'HÉ, wacht!' riep Bella.

Ze kwam in beweging en begon de twee schimmen achterna te rennen. Razor en Fink volgden haar. De twee schimmen die ze voor zich zagen, waren aardig snel en gingen weer een hoek om. Robots waren het in ieder geval niet. Toen de drie ook de hoek om waren gegaan, waren de twee schimmen verdwenen.

'Waar zijn die nu weer gebleven.'

'Robots waren het sowieso niet.'

'Wedden dat ze iets met die explosie te maken hebben.'

'Dat geloof ik best.'

'Leuk om te horen dat we onbekende collega's hebben. Ik hoop dat we ze nog eens tegenkomen.'

'Laten we gaan kijken bij de fabriek.'

'Nee, we gaan terug naar Caveyard Village. We zouden alleen maar problemen krijgen met robots,' zei Fink. Ze liepen weg. Zonder dat ze het wisten werden ze nagekeken door de twee zwarte schimmen.

'Wat denk je van hen,' vroeg de een aan de ander.

'Ze hadden het over ons als "collega's. En ze hadden het over "Caveyard Village ".'

'Voor zover ik weet bestaat er geen dorp in de Caveyard.'

'Dat vindt niet eens het mysterieuze. Ze noemden ons collega's. Maar het zijn kinderen.'

'Wel verstandige kinderen.'

'Hoe bedoel je.'

'Nou, de beslissing om naar huis te gaan en een ontmoeting met een robot niet te riskeren.'

'Ja. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat we snel genoeg meer van ze zullen horen.'

'Kom we gaan naar ons hoofdkwartier. Morgen hebben we weer een missie.'

De twee schimmen liepen naar een rioolput en gingen erin.

De volgende morgen maakten zes Freedom Fighters zich op om de heerser te confronteren. De zes dappere strijders waren: Ultic, Speedy, Cracker, Clara, Liddos en Razor. Toen ze buiten stonden, keek Cracker op zijn radar om te ontdekken dat het krioelde van de vijand.

'Gasten, moet je kijken.'

Ze keken op Crackers radar.

'Goedemorgen,' riep Liddos uit. 'Die koning heeft de beveiliging wat versterkt.'

'Met mijn radar komen we er wel doorheen.'

'Als je toch eens niet half-gerobotiseerd was...'

'Dan was ik nu veel blijer geweest, Ultic. Kom op we gaan.'

Zonder problemen kwamen ze bij de stad.

'Poe. Ik was even bang dat ze ons zouden ontdekken,' zei Razor.

'Wij allemaal, denk ik zo,' zei Cracker.

Cracker vloog niet. Hij had had met de meeste van zijn vrienden goedgemaakt. Alleen Cindy en Dan kon hij nog steeds niet uitstaan. Dat hij hem van de dood had gered, terwijl Dan hem niet van de dood zou hebben gered kon hij nog steeds niet geloven.

'Kom we gaan die nep-koning eens vertellen wat we van hem vinden,' zei Carla. Ze liepen door de stad en kwamen aan bij het paleis.

'Nou. In ieder geval weten we hoe die koning eruit ziet,' zei Speedy. Op de muur hing een laken met het gezicht van Snively erop met daaronder zijn naam.

'En zijn naam. Rare naam. Wie heet er nou Snively.'

'Kom. We staan niks te doen.'

'Dat gebouw zit vol robots,' zei Cracker toen hij op zijn radar keek. 'Ik stel hem even in op 3D,' zei Cracker.

'De derde verdieping. Daar zijn de minste robots. We gaan daar naar binnen.'

'Hé, eh. Wij kunnen niet vliegen, hè.'

'Ik neem twee van jullie mee en Razor de andere twee.'

Cracker pakte Speedy en Ultic en Razor pakte Carla en Liddos. Ze wisten echter niet wat ze tegemoet gingen. Cracker vloog naar de ramen van de derde verdieping en trapte tegen het glas. Het glas versplinterde en de scherven vlogen naar binnen. Een robot die vlak bij het raam stond keerde zich om. In de kamer bevonden zich veel meer robots dan op de radar te zien waren geweest. De reden hiervoor was dat juist op dat moment een hele nieuwe groep robots de kamer inkwam. Cracker vloog naar binnen, zette Speedy en Ultic neer en begon op de dichtstbijzijnde robot te schieten. Door hetzelfde gat kwam Razor tevoorschijn en hij zette zijn twee passagiers op de grond. Het bleek echter, dat er niet alleen robots in de kamer waren, maar ook drie volwassen Monians en Snively zelf.

'Wie zijn jullie?' vroeg Snively.

'Wij zijn Caveyard Freedom Fighters en wij komen je afzetten om Carla op de troon te zetten, langneus,' zei Ultic en hij sprong op Snively af.

'Hoe durf je. Grijp ze en robotiseer ze samen met die andere opstandelingen.'

De robots stortten zich op de Freedom Fighters. Tot verbazing van Snively zag hij dat Cracker metalen onderdelen had. Snively werd opeens aangevallen door Ultic.

'Breng die anderen weg!' riep Snively met de bedoeling dat de drie Monians niet vrij zouden komen. Het was echter al te laat. Cracker had zijn hand veranderd in een zwaard en onthoofde de robot die tevergeefs wilde afweren. Één van de Monians kwam vrij en de andere twee vlogen nu ook hun bewakers naar de keel. Snively wist uit Ultics vingers te glippen en naar de deur te rennen. Van achter werd Ultic vast gegrepen door een robot, respectievelijk Mars, die meteen werd doorstoken met het zwaard van Razor.

Plotseling werd de deur ingetrapt en een nieuw leger robots kwam naar binnen.

'Snel we moeten weg,' schreeuwde één van de Monians en hij greep Ultic en één van de andere Monians vast en vloog uit het raam. De derde Monian pakte Speedy en Carla beet en vloog ook uit het raam. Razor greep Liddos beet en samen met Cracker waren ze weg voor de robots ze te pakken hadden. Cracker schoot een raket af op het gebouw. De meeste robots werden meteen vernietigd door de explosie, maar enkelen waren al ontsnapt en zaten nu achter de vluchtende Monians aan. Cracker ging naast de onbekende Monian vliegen. Het was een Moniaanse vleermuis.

'Ga naar de Caveyard en blijf aan de rand. Ik handel dit wel af!' zei Cracker.

De vleermuis knikte en ging naar zijn vriend die leek op een tor of een kever of zoiets. Cracker hield zich in en schoot een raket op de robots af. De explosie vermoorde vrijwel alle robots, maar twee wisten ook deze ontploffing te overleven.

'Lang leve de robot,' mompelde Cracker.

De twee robots begonnen nu een verdediging. Een raket miste rakelings. Cracker dook onder de robots door en kwam achter ze terecht. Nog in de draai werden de robots volgepompt met lood en vielen ter aarde. Nu alle robots vernietigd waren vloog Cracker weg. Aangekomen bij de rand van de Caveyard zag hij zijn vrienden al staan samen met de drie Monians. Cracker landde en de vleermuis kwam op hem af. Cracker stak zijn hand uit.

'Ik ben Larry the Bat. Ik wil je bedanken voor de redding.'

'Bedank me maar in de schuilplaats,' zei Cracker toen hij een blik liet vallen op zijn radar.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'We krijgen zometeen weer bezoek. Snel, volg me.'

'Cracker steeg weer op en pakte Speedy beet. De anderen gingen ook de lucht in en binnen een kwartier waren ze bij de geheime ingang van Caveyard Village. Snel gingen ze naar beneden en kwamen ze aan in het onderaardse dorp van de Caveyard.

Alle vrijheidsstrijders kwamen tevoorschijn en vroegen honderduit, om uiteindelijk teleurgesteld weggestuurd te worden door Carla die het later zou vertellen. De zes Freedom Fighters gingen samen met de drie Monians naar Carla's huis en pas daar kwam een gesprek op gang. Fink, Cindy, Philly en Claws kwamen ook binnen.

'Ik denk dat we wel wat uitleg zijn verschuldigd, jongens,' zei Carla. 'Welkom in Caveyard Village, onze uitvalsbasis en hoofdkwartier.'

'Ik had al zo'n idee. Jullie heb ik eerder gezien,' zei de derde Monian, die op een stokstaartje leek, terwijl hij op Fink en Razor wees.

'Dat lijkt me hoogstonwaarschijnlijk.'

'Laat ik me zelf eerst voorstellen. Ik ben Oliver the Meerkat en dat zijn Larry the Bat en Ian the Bug. Wij alle drie zijn lid van de rebellengroep Moniopolis Underground. En bij onze eerste missie ben ik samen met een ander lid door drie van jullie Freedom Fighters gesnapt na de ontploffing van de elektriciteitscentrale.'

'Dus dat waren jullie.'

'Inderdaad.'

'We hoorden dat jullie ons collega's noemden en het hadden over een dorp in de Caveyard. Dat verwarde ons, vooral omdat jullie nog kinderen zijn, terwijl jullie heel volwassen reageerden.'

'Laat ik mezelf eerst even voorstellen. Ik ben Carla Squil op dit moment de enige opvolger van de troon en dus koningin. Dit zijn mijn vrienden Speedy the Lynx, Ultic the Hedgehog, Fink the Monkey, Cindy the Rabbit, Philly the Rat, Cracker the Fox, Peter Scarve, Liddos Rooster en Empi Bat. Er zijn nog drie andere leden. Dan the Eagle is gewond geraakt en Yreme en Bella zijn nu bij de kleintjes.' Vervolgens vertelde Carla het hele verhaal. Toen ze klaar was, keken de drie Monians verrast wat ze al voor elkaar hadden gekregen.

'Mag ik even wat vragen, Razor. Ken jij Bella ergens van.'

'Ja natuurlijk. We werden samen door Cracker gered. Ik was nog met een derde toen we werden gered, maar die rende voordat we werden gered door Cracker een andere kant op.'

'En die vriend heette Maddy the Crocodile.'

'Ja, hoe weet je dat.'

'Hij zit bij ons.'

'Echt. Daar zal Bella heel blij mee wezen. Ik ga d'r meteen halen.'

Meteen rende hij de deur uit. Twee minuten later waren de twee terug.

'Is-ie oké,' vroeg Bella aan Ian.

'Hij is helemaal oké. Ik heb een voorstel. Wat zouden jullie twee ervan vinden om bij Moniopolis Underground te komen.'

'Ja, man. Dat zou geweldig zijn,' riep Bella.

'Van mijn part mogen jullie,' zei Carla.

'Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Bedankt.'

'Ik zou je toch niet kunnen tegenhouden, ook al wilde ik het niet,' zei Carla.

'Welkom bij Moniopolis Underground,' zei Ian.

'Vertel jullie verhaal eens. Hoe zijn jullie bij elkaar gekomen?' vroeg Claws.

'Dat is een raar verhaal. Het lijkt heel toevallig hoe onze mogelijkheden elkaar aanvullen. Toen die ruimteschepen kwamen stond ik aan de grond genageld,' zei Oliver. 'Ik was op weg naar huis. Iedereen om mij heen raakte verbaasd wat dat kon zijn. Toen zo'n schip bij ons landde deden we een paar stappen achteruit om daarna robots te zien uitstappen. Op dat moment raakte iedereen in paniek. Een Monian naast me werd neergeslagen door een robot en toen keerde hij zich tegen mij. Ik ontweek zijn twee eerste slagen, maar een derde kwam frontaal in mijn buik, wat alle lucht uit mijn longen perste en mij hulpeloos maakte. Het was door Ozzy the Cat dat ik hier kan zitten en niet een hersenloze robot bent. Hij sprong op de rug van die robot en begon hem met een steen te bewerken. Uny Scorp kwam helpen en met z'n drieën versloegen we de robot. We renden een steeg in en kwamen erachter dat we ingesloten waren toen voor ons een robot verscheen en achter ons een robot de steeg instapte. Opeens ging een rioolput open en drie gezichten verschenen. Die gezichten waren van Ian the Bug, Larry the Bat en Maddy the Crocodile. We ontsnapten via het riool. Ian wist een goede schuilplaats. In zijn kindertijd heeft hij altijd in een hut gespeeld die hij in het riool had gemaakt. Tenminste, niet naast een rioolgang. Hij heeft in zijn kindertijd een hele zijgang weten te maken. Hoe had je dat nou voor elkaar gekregen?'

'Met explosieven. Mijn vader was een expert op dat gebied,' zei Ian.

'Met die explosieven had hij een ruimte kunnen creëren, groot genoeg voor vijf mensen om in kleine hutjes te wonen. Later heeft hij een tweede gang gemaakt vanuit de eerste gang naar een tweede ruimte.'

'Ik moet zeggen dat het heel onwaarschijnlijk klinkt,' zei Cracker.

'Ha. Toen ik op mijn eerste missie aan Razor, Fink en Bella ontsnapte, vond ik het ook heel raar dat jullie in de Caveyard woonde. Het is ook heel toevallig dat jullie deze schuilplaats hebben ontdekt. Waar wij nu wonen heet trouwens Dynamite City.'

'Ik heb een vraagje. Kunnen jullie even meekomen. Dan neem ik contact op met de Knothole Freedom Fighters.'

'Ik ben benieuwd naar ze.'

'Alleen de drie leden van MU (Moniopolis Underground), Carla, Cracker en Ultic gingen mee. De rest ging weg naar hun eigen huis.

'Weet je. Het zou handig zijn als we ook connectie met jullie konden leggen.'

'Zat ik over na te denken. Daar moeten we het later nog maar eens over hebben.'

Ze kwamen aan bij het connectie-centrum, zoals ze dat noemden. Cracker ging in de stoel zitten en de rest stond achter hem. Cracker schakelde de connectie in en zocht contact met de Knothole Freedom Fighters. Het was al nacht op Monius en dus ook op Mobius. Voor het scherm verscheen Sally, maar nu stonden er nog twee anderen bij haar, respectievelijk Sonic en Tails.

'Hé, wat is er,' vroeg Sally. 'Nu al problemen.'

'Dat kan je wel zeggen. Ik heb een vraag. Ken jij ene Snively.'

'Ja. Jazeker. Wat is er met die langneus.'

'Hij is degene die hier nu voor koning speelt.'

'Dat is geen goed nieuws.'

'Ken je hem goed.'

'Heel goed. Te goed. Hij is de neef van Dr. Eggman, degene die hier alles op stelten zet. Kijk uit voor hem. Hij is heel gevaarlijk.'

'We zijn hem al tegengekomen. Vandaag nog. We zijn het paleis ingegaan en hebben hem geconfronteerd. Hij rende de deur uit en door ons optreden hebben we drie Monians kunnen redden. Ze zijn zelf ook rebellen onder de naam Moniopolis Underground.'

'Man, je hebt geluk dat je het overleefd hebt. Die gast is tot alles in staat. Tot alles.'

'Hoe gaat het met het ruimteschip.'

'Morgen kunnen we komen. Rotor heeft iets verbeterd, waardoor we overmorgen al bij jullie zijn. Ik ga mee, samen met nog een paar anderen en met Freedom Fighters van andere groepen.

'Met hoeveel komen jullie.'

'Heel veel. Alle Knothole Freedom Fighters, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Charmy Bee en Mighty the Armadillo van de Chaotix en Barby Koala van de Downunda Freedom Fighters.'

'Mooi. We zullen jullie wel zien verschijnen.'

Cracker verbrak het contact weer en zei:

'Voor vandaag is het over. Morgen gaan we weer verder neem ik aan.'

'Helemaal mee eens,' stemde Carla met het plan in.

De volgende morgen gingen Ian, Oliver en Larry samen met Razor, Bella, Ultic, Cracker en Carla op weg naar de andere leden van Moniopolis Underground. Zonder problemen kwamen ze bij de stad. Ian the Bug dook de eerste de beste rioolput in en zei:

'Kom maar. Ik ken het riool beter dan m'n eigen broekzak.'

'Dat verbaasd me niet, aangezien je geen broek hebt,' zei Ultic.

'Daarom ook.'

Ian leidde ze door verschillende gangen tot hij bij een muur blijf stilstaan.

'Waarom sta je stil,' vroeg Cracker. 'Op mijn radar is niks te zien.'

Ian drukte tegen de muur en opeens schoot een deur open.

'Daarom.'

Ze liepen door de gang. Ze gingen een bocht om en stonden plotseling in een ruimte waarin drie kleine lage huisjes stonden. Uit een van de huisjes klonk een schreeuw en de deur vloog open. Maddy the Crocodile rende op de nieuwelingen af.

'Empi, Bella. Jullie zijn nog in leven!'

'Jij gelukkig ook,' zei Bella ook en ze omhelsde Maddy.

Uit het derde huis kwam een kat tevoorschijn. Hij had voor zijn rechteroog een ooglapje zoals piraten die hebben en had een oranje-rode vacht.

'Wat ben ik blij jullie te zien. We dachten dat jullie ook robots waren. Wie heb je meegebracht. Een robot!'

Ozzy schrok toen hij Cracker zag. Vanuit een tweede gang verscheen Uny Scorp, een Mobiaanse schorpioen.

'Rustig gast. Deze drie kinderen,' zei Ian,' hebben ons op het nippertje gered van robotisering.'

'Indrukwekkend,' zei Ozzy en hij schudde de drie de hand. Weer moesten ze uitleggen wat er allemaal gebeurd was en met het verhaal hadden de drie Freedom Fighters duidelijk indruk gemaakt op de leden van MU. Aan het eind nodigde Carla MU uit in Caveyard Village voor de aankomst van de Freedom Fighters van Mobius. Ozzy gaf aan dat hij het bod graag accepteerde en ze keerden na een heerlijke lunch terug naar Caveyard Village. Dit kostte weinig moeite door de radar van Cracker. En toen begon het wachten.


	3. Knothole Freedom Fighters

De eerste 4 à 5 hoofdstukken zijn zoooo slecht. Ik ben van plan deze hoofdstukken over te schrijven, zodat ze wat beter zijn. Als je het verschil wilt zien, ga dan naar hoofdstuk 44 - Tails' eigen groep: Liberty Spartans.

* * *

**De Knothole Freedom Fighters:**

Er gingen twee dagen voorbij zonder problemen. Na drie dagen namen de Mobiaanse Freedom Fighters contact op met Caveyard FF en MU. Het bleek dat ze bijna in de atmosfeer van Monius waren. Iedereen was blij dat er eindelijk professionele hulp in aantocht was. Iedereen liep naar buiten en wie kon vliegen, vloog naar boven. Cracker zag een grote stip ongeveer honderd meter van hem vandaan en ging op die stip af. Daar aangekomen zag hij de FFS-M2 in de lucht hangen. Hij was verbaasd over de grootte van het schip. Hij zwaaide naar het schip en keerde om. Het schip volgde hem naar de schuilplaats. Toen ze daar eenmaal waren aangekomen was iedereen verbaasd. Het schip landde en de Knothole Freedom Fighters kwamen eruit. Carla liep op Sally af en ze schudden elkaar de hand.

'Leuk jullie te ontmoeten,' zei Sally.

'Ik ben blij jullie ook te ontmoeten.'

Ondertussen maakten Tails en Cracker kennis met elkaar.

'Man, jij lijkt exact op mij, afgezonderd van die metalen onderdelen. Wat is er daarmee gebeurd.'

'Sorry, maat, maar als ik daar over ga praten maak ik sommige teamleden tot schaamte.'

'Oh. In ieder geval zie ik dat je het niet vervelend vindt.'

'Nou, ik weet eigenlijk niet wat ik ervan moet vinden. Het is wel heel belangrijk geweest voor de missies die tot nu toe zijn uitgevoerd.'

'Haha. In ieder geval zal het goed van te pas komen.'

Ze gingen naar de schuilplaats en die avond was het heel gezellig. De Mobian Freedom Fighters vertelden verhalen. Hierbij kwam Ultic te weten dat Sonic de snelste van heel Mobius was. Op zijn beurt vertelde Ultic dat hij de snelste van Monius was en de andere Freedom Fighters probeerden een wedstrijd tussen de twee te krijgen, maar Sonic en Ultic wilden niet, met de reden dat het niet uitmaakte wie er sneller was. Die dag ging iedereen gelukkig naar bed. De volgende dag was de sfeer veel serieuzer. Een krijgsplan werd opgemaakt om Snively gevangen te nemen. Het plan was als volgt: De FFS-M2 zou landen bij het paleis met de Mobian Freedom Fighters, Caveyard Freedom Fighters en de MU. Vijf nieuwe Freedom Fighters zouden aan deze actie deelnemen: Wornay Elk, Mickey the Dodo, Don Hernandez, Evets Niwri en Jeff the Crocodile. Ze zouden voor de directe aanpak gaan. Degenen die konden vliegen, Cracker, Dan (die weer herstelt was), Razor, Tails, Charmy, Ray, Ian en Larry zouden via andere verdiepingen het gebouw ingaan onder leiding van Cracker. Enkelen zouden bij de FFS-M2 blijven om het te verdedigen bij eventuele aanvallen op het ruimteschip. Geleid door Ian zaten Yreme, Cindy, Mickey, Wornay en Uny in dit team. Over bleven de grondtroepen die vanaf de grond het gebouw zouden betreden. Deze grondtroepen waren onderverdeeld in vier groepen, Team North, South, East en West. Team North had als leider Ozzy the Cat en bestond uit Maddy, Larry, Oliver, Bella en Uny. Team South had als leider Carla Squil en bestond uit Speedy, Ultic, Fink, Philly en Liddos. Team West werd geleid door Sally en bestond uit Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Claws en Evets. Als laatst blijft Team West over met als leider Sonic en teamleden Amy, Barby, Mighty, Don en Jeff. Je kan je het paleis voorstellen als een langwerpig gebouw. Het had vijf verdiepingen en was wit gekleurd. Voor de ingang van het paleis hing een doek met het gezicht van Snively erop.

'Het is tijd om Snively eens te laten leren dat Monians niet zomaar te vangen zijn,' zei Carla tegen Sally.

'Ik zou zijn gezicht eens willen zien als hij mij ziet. Wij zijn wel de laatste die hij op deze planeet denkt tegen te komen.'

'Ze liepen naar de FFS-M2. Achter hen volgden alle Freedom Fighters. Iedereen nam zijn plaats in, in de FFS-M2. Antoine en Tails achter het stuur. Toen iedereen in de FFS-M2 zat, gingen ze weg. Er hing een gespannen sfeer. Elk team zat bij elkaar en er werd weinig gesproken. Na vijf minuten verscheen Moniopolis in zicht.

'Daar heb je Moniopolis jongens. Maak je klaar. We gaan die Snively leren dat hij van Monius af moet blijven!' schreeuwde Antoine.

'Paleis in zicht,' zei Tails. 'Ik ga landen.'

'We gaan er uit, gasten. Eindhalte is bereikt. Team Fly als eerst en kloksgewijs de gewesten. Als laatst Team Stay. Daar gaan we,' schreeuwde Carla. Een schok verraadde dat het schip was geland. Cracker duwde de deur open en sprong naar buiten waar zijn eerste slachtoffers verbaasd stonden toe te kijken. Met enkele klappen waren ze uitgeschakeld. 'Naar de derde verdieping,' riep Cracker naar zijn teamleden. Tails vloog naast hem. Cracker trapte een raam in en het gevecht startte. Cracker schoot de eerste twee robots kapot en liet de rest aan de anderen over. Hij wilde persoonlijke wraak. Tails en Charmy volgden hem aan zijn zij. Hij liep meteen een trap op en kwam een robot tegen die meteen werd neergeslagen door Cracker. Toen een tweede robot verscheen hield Cracker hem aan.

'Waar is Snively!' vroeg Cracker.

'Die ontsnapt via de oost-uitgang.'

'WAT!' riep Cracker uit. Hij sloeg de robot tegen de grond en pakte zijn walkietalkie.

'We moeten naar de oost-ingang,' zei Cracker en met z'n drieën renden ze verder. Bij de oost-ingang ging het gesmoord. Sonic had de deur geforceerd met zijn spin dash en stond meteen tegenover een groep robots.

'Oké, boys. Lets do it to it.'

Vervolgens sprong hij op de robots in om ze samen met zijn teamleden te verslaan. Er was nu een algemeen alarm ontstaan en alle robots in het gebouw hadden zich geformeerd bij de hoofdingang, de ingang bestemd voor team South, Carla's team. Vandaar ook dat Team East snel door kon. Op de tweede verdieping kwamen ze dan eindelijk Snively. Ze liepen net een hoek om toen Snively op ze op botste. En toen kwam een stukje dat Sonic hoogst amusant vond. Nog steeds versuft keek hij op en schrok zich helemaal kapot.

'Nee, nee. Dit kan niet. JIJ KAN HET NIET ZIJN!'

'Ha. En waarom niet.'

'Jij bent een Mobian. Hoe kom jij hier.'

'Ach. De Knothole Freedom Fighters hebben zo hun connecties weet je.'

'Mij krijgen jullie niet te pakken.'

Hij draaide zich om en wilde wegrennen. Hierin werd hij echter gestopt door Tails en Charmy. Snively was te verbaasd om iets te zeggen.

'Ik ben bang dat u daarnet gelogen hebt, langneus,' zei Tails.

'Hou op met die bijnaam en vecht liever als een man.'

'U wilde vechten hè,' klonk achter de ruggen van Tails en Charmy. Cracker te verschijn.

'Met alle genoegen.'

'Hoe-hoe kom je aan die metalen onderdelen.'

'Oh. Dat? Jouw robots vonden het nodig me te robotiseren. Jammer voor u maakte ze hun werk niet af. Nou, komt er nog wat van terecht dat vechten.'

'Nee. Ik heb me bedacht. Ik denk dat ik jullie vraag je over te geven.'

'Zouden wij enige reden hebben om dat te doen.'

'Nou, als je je eens omdraait...'

Op hetzelfde moment werd Cracker vastgegrepen door een robot. Ook Sonics groep werd van achteren aangevallen door robots en was te verrast om zich op tijd te verdedigen.

'Weet je. Ik laat dat vechten wel over aan mijn trouwe dienaren.'

Hij zei tegen zijn robots:

'Breng ze naar de roboticizer en robotiseer ze allemaal.'

'Hiervoor zul je boeten, Snively,' schreeuwde Amy.

'Wat jammer voor je dat je hamertje nu niet in de buurt is, hè,' zei Snively en hij verdween om de hoek.

Hoe ze ook tegenstribbelden, ze konden niet loskomen. Ze werden met z'n allen een kamer ingebracht waar een reusachtige roboticizer stond.

'Zo. Dit is Snively's grote versie van de vernieuwde roboticizer. Er kunnen veel meer personen in,' zei één van de robots.

'We ontmoeten elkaar wel weer als jullie robot zijn,' zei een andere robot.

'Niet als wij er nog zijn,' schreeuwde een stem achter hen. 'Bevrijd ze jongens.'

'Wat moet dat betekenen,' zei een robot en hij keerde zich om. Hij zag Dan staan.

'Oh. Jij. Daar heb ik fijne herinneringen aan. Jij was die lafaard die niet kwam opdagen bij zijn halve robotisering. Haha. Zorg er maar gauw voor dat je wegkomt. Lafaards horen niet te vechten met geavanceerde machines.'

'Dat neem je terug.'

'En anders,' zei de robot nog steeds lachend.

De volgende seconde had de robot een klap te pakken van Dan. Hij viel achterover.

'Daar ben je nu wel achter, hoop ik,' zei Dan. 'Wie is de volgende.'

Met die woorden stortte hij zich op de volgende robot. De rest van Team Fly volgde hem. De robots vonden heel wat weerstand, maar toen Dan Cracker had bevrijd, was het over met de robots. Met zijn ijzeren handen velde hij iedere robot. Na iedereen daar te hebben verslagen gingen ze snel naar beneden. Beneden begonnen de robots de overhand te krijgen. Zich niet eens bewust van het idee dat er misschien ook nog Freedom Fighters in noorden van het gebouw zouden zijn ging hij overtuigd de trap af die in de hal eindigde. Daar vochten Team South en Team West tegen de robots. Toen Sally Snively de trap af zag komen sloeg ze de robot waar ze op dat moment mee bezig was neer en rende op Snively af. Ze werd op tijd onderschept door een andere robot en bleef bewusteloos op de grond liggen.

'Jullie denken nog steeds dat jullie mij kunnen verslaan,' zei Snively.

Iedereen merkte hem nu op. Het leek net alsof er een plotselinge wapenstilstand was ontstaan.

'En we zullen die gedachten dan ook volbrengen.'

'Misschien, maar ik denk dat jullie het zonder Sonic en Tails toch niet gaan redden.'

'Wat bedoel je daarmee!' riep Antoine achterdochtig.

'Oh... zo meteen zul je ze waarschijnlijk naar beneden zien wandelen als robots. Veel plezier met vechten.'

Deze woorden kwamen aan als een bom. Snively draaide zich om en wilde weglopen. De Freedom Fighters waren ontmoedigd en de robots pakten de Freedom Fighters.

'Hohoho. Maar dat gaat zomaar niet,' schreeuwde Antoine, die net was vastgegrepen door een robot. Hij probeerde zich los te rukken. Snively draaide zich plotseling om.

'En waarom niet. Vindt je het ineens niet zo leuk meer nu Sonic en Tails er niet meer zijn.

'Kom hier, dan laat ik je voor je daden boeten!' schreeuwde Antoine.

'Ja, lafaard, kom hier.' steunde Rotor hem.

'Haha, als je nou eens zelf komt,' zei Snively spottend terug en hij draaide zich weer om. Ineens wist Antoine zich los te wrikken uit de greep van de robot. Hij rende op Snively af.

'Hier ben ik! Nu is het tijd om je te laten boeten voor je daden! IK HAK JE IN MOOTJES!'

Snively, die zich voor de derde keer omdraaide keek verschrikt naar Antoine.

'Ja. Nu ben je niet zo dapper meer hè!' zei Antoine.

'SCHIET DIE GEK NEER!' schreeuwde Snively naar zijn robots. Enkele andere Freedom Fighters wisten zich los te wrikken uit de macht van hun robot en vielen hun bewakers aan. Net voordat Antoine Snively kon bereiken klonk een schot. Antoine viel getroffen op de grond.

'NEE!' schreeuwde Bunnie terwijl ze zich loswrikte en haar robot neersloeg.

'Dat, Snively, was een actie die niemand je ooit zal vergeven,' zei een stem boven hem.

Snively keek naar omhoog en schrok.

'Nee. Onmogelijk.' Boven hem vloog Cracker.

'Laten we ons gevecht afmaken,' zei Cracker en het volgende moment had Snively een klap te pakken van Cracker. Bewusteloos bleef hij liggen. Team North kwam ineens ook opdagen.

'Sorry, voor het te laat komen, maar we moesten nog eventjes iets afhandelen,' zei Ozzy.

De robots begonnen nu in te zien dat ze opeens in de minderheid waren.

Cracker liep naar Snively toe, haalde zijn kruisboog tevoorschijn en zei tegen de versufte gemenerik:

'Je hebt twee keuzes. Ik denk wel dat je ze kunt raden. Geef je over of anders zal je het met je leven moeten bekopen.'

Snively dacht nog even na, maar zei toen:

'Alle robots, geef je over.'

De robots gaven zich op bevel van hun hogere over. Meteen stapte Bunnie kwaad naar Snively toe.

'Zo, klein miezerig puntneusmannetje, dit heb je verdient,' zei ze en ze gaf Snively met haar robot-hand een klap in zijn gezicht.

Bunnie wilde hem verder afranselen, maar Cracker hield hem tegen.

'Ho. Dat komt later. Eerst wil ik kijken hoe het met Antoine is.'

Sonic liep snel naar Antoine en voelde aan zijn pols.

'Hij leeft nog. We hebben snel iemand nodig die...'

Antoine kreunde.

'Hij beweegt. Oh... Antoine...,' zei Bunnie dolblij.

'Wat is er ook al weer gebeurd,' zei Antoine suf.

'Maar, hoe kan jij...'

'O, ja. Die kogel... grote schok... hoofd tegen de grond... Au m'n hoofd.'

'Liefje, wat loop je te brabbelen.'

'Jullie dachten zeker dat ik eraan was, hè.'

Antoine wilde gaan staan, maar Cracker wilde hem tegenhouden

'Hohoho. Ik weet niet of jij het verstandig vindt, maar blijf maar lekker liggen. Je hebt een kogel in je lijf, gast.'

'Ja, dat dacht ik ook heel even,' zei Antoine glimlachend.

'Hoe bedoel je. Je werd duidelijk geraakt,' zei Speedy.

'Wacht, ik snap het al,' riep Bunnie. Ze omhelsde Antoine.

'Wat stom dat ik daar niet eerder aan heb gedacht.'

'Ja, hallo. Wij kunnen geen gedachten lezen,' zei Amy.

'Ik heb altijd een soort van kogelvrij vest aan onder dat pak. Het hoort immers bij m'n uitrusting. Natuurlijk voor messteken, maar die kogel werd op het nippertje tegengehouden. Ik voel hem een beetje in m'n huid steken.'

Antoine trok zijn pak uit.

'Maar hoe komt het dat je op de grond viel. En dat je bewusteloos raakte.'

Antoine trok een pijnlijk gezicht toen Sonic de kogel uit Antoines huid trok.

'Die kogel had daar niks mee te maken. Hihi. Ik struikelde over m'n eigen voeten. Vervolgens raakte ik de vloer zo hard dat ik het bewustzijn verloor.'

Het was even stil. Toen barstte iedereen in lachen uit.


	4. De ontsnapping van Snively

De eerste 4 à 5 hoofdstukken zijn zoooo slecht. Ik ben van plan deze hoofdstukken over te schrijven, zodat ze wat beter zijn. Als je het verschil wilt zien tussen de schrijfstijl van toen en nu, ga dan naar hoofdstuk 44 - Tails' eigen groep: Liberty Spartans.

* * *

**De ontsnapping van Snively:**

Snively werd in de boeien geslagen en de robots werden naar de gevangenis gebracht. Snively werd meegenomen in het schip. Moniopolis was nu vrij, maar er was nog véél meer te doen. Moniopolis was maar een kleine stad van de vele duizenden steden op Monius. En dan hebben we natuurlijk ook nog de kleine dorpen. Snively had samen met zijn partner Dr. Phantom, zo vertelde hij tenminste, heel Monius overgenomen. De dag voor de overval op het paleis had hij gehoord dat de invasie van Dr. Phantom een beetje uit de hand was gelopen. Een deel was per vergissing niet ingenomen, omdat ze van elkaar dachten dat ze het wel zouden innemen. Het gevolg was dat de bevolking van dat gebied een oorlog had verklaart aan Dr. Phantom. Dr. Phantom was zo nodig nog gevaarlijker dan Snively. Dr. Phantom was een doctor die experimenteerde met mutatie-stralen voor de geheime dienst van de regering. Bij één van de experimenten bestraalde een leerling per abuis de doctor. De straal bevatte een mutatie die een wezen in een half geest, half Mobian veranderde. Met de mogelijkheden tot magie is Dr. Phantom een geducht tegenstander. Door de straal werden zijn gedachten ook gehersenspoeld en hij was door en door slecht. Met zijn Phantom Legion, een leger met mutaties van zichzelf heeft hij de andere helft van Monius in handen genomen. Nu Snively was verslagen werd het tijd om terug naar de schuilplaats te gaan om Snively verder te overhoren. In de tussentijd, en dat was heel kort, werd Snively naar een kleine cel gebracht. In de cel begon Snively te mokken.

'Alles heel goed bedacht, maar wat krijg ik. Nog geen week ben ik heerser en ik wordt al afgezet door een paar kinderen.'

'Oh... dat denk je maar,' klonk een stem.

'Wie ben jij,' zei Snively verschrikt.

'Dat hoef je nog niet te weten. Eerst wil ik weten hoeveel je ervoor over hebt om vrij te zijn.'

'Veel.'

'Veel van wat je nu hebt? Dan gaat de deal natuurlijk niet door. Ik wil die stalen tralies niet met je delen.'

'Nee. Veel van wat ik heb als je me vrij maakt.'

'Hmm... Ik heb er nog steeds geen vertrouwen in.'

'Vertrouw me. Ik zal je een kwart geven van wat ik verdien,' zei Snively wanhopig om de onbekende over te halen.

'Je hebt me overtuigd,' zei de onbekende. Vanuit de schaduw stapten drie personen die even later konden worden geïdentificeerd als Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear en Nack the Weasel.

'Nack! Hoe kom je hier!'

'Lang verhaal. Nou ja... eigenlijk niet, maar dat is voor later. Eerst gaan wij ontsnappen. Luister goed. Je doet alles wat ik doe. Je stormt niet met die kale, bolle kop de besturingsruimte in om vervolgens ons vier in dezelfde cel te laten belanden. We verstoppen ons in dit vliegtuig. Ze zullen je waarschijnlijk niet in de schuilplaats laten. Als ze dat wel doen dan heb je gewoon pech en gaat het plan niet door. Kan jij dit enorme schip besturen?'

'Ik ben bang van niet!'

'Dacht ik al. Kleinere schepen wel misschien?'

Snively knikte.

's Avonds bevrijden we je uit je cel en gaan naar het Phantom Kingdom. Daar krijgen wij ons beloofde deel. Oké.'

'Ja, oké.'

Er klonk wat gerommel bij de deur. Nack, Bark en Bean verdwenen snel in de schaduw. Sonic verscheen in de deuropening.

'Zo kom maar mee.'

Het had drie uur lang geduurd, maar toen werd Snively teruggebracht naar de FFS-M2. Snively had weinig meer te vertellen. Terug in de cel kwamen de drie weer tevoorschijn. Snel werd het slot geforceerd en Snively was er weer uit.

'Thanks.'

'Snel. Je weet maar nooit,' zei Nack. Hij liep naar de deur van het vliegtuig en binnen enkele seconden stonden ze buiten. Zonder ook maar één probleem kwamen ze bij het verlaten paleis. Even later klonk het geluid van een vliegtuig en even later vlogen de vier weg.

Dan, Ozzy, Sonic, Sally, Tails en Carla zaten met z'n zessen te pokeren bij Dan. Een klop op de deur klonk.

'Grr... Nu ben ik de Big Blind,' mompelde Dan.

Weer klonk een klop en Dan zei, uit z'n concentratie gehaald en lichtelijk geïrriteerd:

'WAT IS ER!'

De deur ging open en Cracker stond in de deuropening.

'Oh, eh... sorry Cracker. Wat is er.'

'Ik wil even wat met je bespreken,' zei Cracker een beetje ongemakkelijk.

'Als je me weer gaat staan uitschelden, blijf ik liever hier.'

'Nee. Dat is het niet.'

'Ik kom,' zie Dan.

Hij stond op en zei tegen de andere pokeraars:

'Ik kom zo terug.'

'Wij gaan alvast verder,' zei Ozzy, die bijna al de inzet aan zijn kant had liggen.

Dan liep de deur uit en deed hem dicht.

'Laten we eerst maar naar de Caveyard gaan,' zei Cracker.

Dan stemde stil in. Even later zaten ze met hun ruggen tegen een stuk ruw steen. Kijkend naar Mobius. Na een paar seconden begon Cracker te spreken:

'Ik denk dat je wel ongeveer weet waar het over gaat.'

Dan gromde wat. Cracker hakte de knoop door.

'Ik had nooit zo tegen jou moeten uitvaren. Niet op die manier. Ik was buiten mezelf en ik had mezelf niet in de hand. Ik weet hoe jij bent. Normaal gesproken tenminste. Maar jouw persoonlijkheid kwam op dat moment totaal niet bij me op. Ik moest en zou iemand de schuld geven. Jammer genoeg was jij dat. Ik vergat dat we vrienden waren. In het begin snapte ik niet hoe ik jou van de dood kon redden, terwijl je het bij mij niet zou hebben gedaan. Ik dacht gewoon dat het niet menselijk zou zijn om jou zomaar dood te laten vallen. Maar ik ben erover gaan nadenken. Ik plaatste mezelf in jou situatie. Als ik jou was geweest, zou ik ook niet meteen op die robots zijn afgestormd. Ik zou eerst alles op een rijtje willen zetten. En ik kan er natuurlijk ook niks aan doen dat je een grote twijfelaar bent. Ik had je niet om je eigen eigenschappen moeten uitschelden. Mijn zicht op jouw veranderde toen je op jouw beurt ons redde van de dood, vanmiddag.'

Cracker glimlachte.

'Weet je wat ik geweldig vond.'

Hij keek naar Dan die een ongemakkelijk gezicht had.

'Wat dan?' vroeg Dan.

'Hoe jij die robot op zijn nummer zetten. Echt een stukje om in een stripboek te zetten of zoiets. Ik had jou nog nooit zo gezien, hoe jij die robots op je nam en vervolgens mij en de anderen bevrijdde.'

Hij stopte even.

'Dan, kun je me vergeven voor alles wat ik tegen je heb gezegd.'

Cracker had moeite om zijn tranen te bedwingen. Nu draaide Dan zich naar Cracker.

'Crack. Eigenlijk zou ik dat moeten vragen. Ik had alles heel snel op een rijtje. Ik was gewoon te bang om te vechten, om gerobotiseerd te worden. En later toen je mij redde voelde ik me schuldiger dan ooit. Je gaf me een veel te goede behandeling. Je had mij eigenlijk ook dood moeten laten vallen. Toen ik jou kwam redden en die robot zette me voor schut, kwam alles weer terug. Ik was er net overheen en die idiote robot bracht alles weer vers in mijn geheugen. Ik wilde niet aan m'n lafheid worden herinnerd. Kun jij mij vergeven?' Dan kon zich niet meer bedwingen en liet zijn tranen de vrije loop.

Cracker kon zich niet bedwingen en terwijl hij Dan omhelsde. Alles was vergeven. Twee minuten later kwamen ze weer aan bij Dans huis. Ze stapten naar binnen als echte vrienden en de pokeraars waren blij met deze gebeurtenis. De banden van vriendschap waren weer sterker gemaakt.

De volgende morgen:

'ALARM, ALARM. SNIVELY IS WEG!' klonk de stem van Ozzy door de vroege morgen. Al snel was deze vroege morgen veranderd in een vroege chaotische morgen. Niemand kon het geloven. Voor de cel lag een briefje. Razor pakte het op en zei:  
'Kijk!'

Iedereen keek in zijn richting.

'Wat heppie,' vroeg Bella.

'Een briefje. Luister: _Goodmorning guys. Als je dit leest ben je vast al heel wakker. Nee. Ik ben geen Snively. Ik ben een oude rivaal van je: Nack the Weasel. Samen met Bark en Bean ben ik op door Eggman op een missie gestuurd, om jullie in de gaten te houden. Toen wij aankwamen zagen wij een raket en Bean was zo slim om dat ding in te gaan. Toen wij er ook in zaten begon het weg te vliegen. Honger lijdend hebben wij gewacht tot jullie weer zouden landen. Laat ik het stuk waar wij de koelkast hebben leeg gekaapt maar overslaan. En nu zien jullie dus een lege cel. Op __dit moment gaan we met Snively naar Dr. Phantom om jullie sukkels eens te laten zien dat je Snively, maar vooral ons niet boos moet maken. We zien elkaar snel genoeg. _

_Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear en Bean the Dynamite. _

_P.S. Samen met Eggman maken jullie geen schijn van kans. _

Het was stil. Volkomen stil. Uiteindelijk verbrak Acoi the Parrot de stilte.

'Dat ziet er niet best uit.'

Het werd weer stil.

'Ik vraag me af of dat van Eggman wel waar is,' vroeg Sally zich af.

'Ja.'

'Als dat zo is, gaat het ongeveer hetzelfde worden als op Mobius.'

'Toch snap ik Dr. Eggman niet. Waarom neemt hij nu niet Mobius over. We zijn bijna allemaal weg.'

Vanuit de besturingsruimte klonk een schreeuw van Barby Koala.

'Jongens kom eens!'

Snel rende het overgrote deel van de grote groep naar de besturingsruimte waar Barby en Ian stonden te staren naar het beeldscherm. Op dat beeldscherm was hun oude vijand Dr. Eggman te zien.

'Zo luitjes, hoe gaat het daar zo. Al jullie verlies ontdekt.'

'Ja, dat hebben wij.'

'Mooi. Dan weet je ook af van mijn nieuwe partners.'

'Ja ja. Vertel ons nu eerst maar waarom je hierheen bent gekomen. Je wilt toch Mobius hebben,' vroeg Sonic

'Jongeman. Denk eens na. Als ik Mobotropolis zou innemen zouden er allerlei nieuwe Freedom Fighters-groepen ontstaan. Bovendien weet ik dat je me toch weer zult verslaan, zodra je Monius over had genomen. Jij bent degene die mij in de weg zit en mensen die mij in de weg zitten moeten eerst weg voordat ik verder kan komen. Vergelijk jezelf met een virus. Ik kan de computer wel opstarten en alles opbouwen, maar als de virus zijn werk gaat doen ben ik alles toch weer kwijt. Daarom moet jij eerst weg. Tot nu toe is Mobius brandveilig.'

'Wie zegt me dat jij gewoon niet op Mobius zit.'

'SNIVELY!' schreeuwde Eggman en Snively kwam tevoorschijn. Dr. Eggman keerde zich weer naar het scherm.

'Tevreden. Tot over enkele dagen. HAHAHAHAHAHA.'

Dr. Eggman verbrak het contact.

'Nou, dat is lekker. We hebben lang niet genoeg Monians voor een oorlog.'

'Als allereerst moeten de overgebleven Freedom Fighters allemaal hierheen komen,' zei Sally.

'En de inwoners moeten worden gederobotiseerd,' zei Sonic.'


	5. Een maand voorbereiding

**Het nieuwe Freedom Fighter doel: Monius:**

Het was vijf weken later. Alle robots van Moniopolis hadden weer hun vrije wil, maar hadden wel nog een robot-lichaam. Ook de koning en zijn vrouw, die dolgelukkig werden herenigd met hun dochter. En toen kwam er een ceremonie, waarin de Freedom Fighters werden beloond voor hun daden. Maar toen werd het weer heel serieus. Een leger kon koning Senots-Si absoluut niet vormen, aangezien dat op het moment van de aanval heel ergens anders was gelegerd. Het vrije gebied werd Kingdom of Moniopolis gekroond en toen begonnen de plannen voor een nieuwe oorlog. Verschillende inwoners van Moniopolis boden zich aan als soldaat, maar de koning weigerde elke soldaat. Hij vroeg als allereerst aan de Freedom Fighters of zij wilden vechten. Elke Freedom Fighter groep antwoordde ja, maar ze wilden niet rechttoe, rechtaan meteen gaan vechten, maar eerder met sabotage en guerrilla-tactieken werken. Koning Senots-Si stemde daarmee in en maakte een leger van inwoners die de stad zouden bewaken en liet de Freedom Fighters op het front vechten. Bijna elke inwoner van Moniopolis vond dit wel riskant. Er was een hele planeet om in te nemen en dat moesten kinderen doen? Maar er was nog meer gebeurd. De Caveyard Freedom Fighters gingen uiteen. Er waren nu twee groepen. De eerste groep bestond uit de acht originele vrienden, Carla Squil, Claws en Liddos Rooster. De tweede groep bestond uit de eerst bange en jonge kinderen die nu vonden dat ze zelf ook mee mochten vechten. Toen dat niet werd toegestaan door de meeste Freedom Fighters maakten ze zelf een groep met de naam: Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters. Carla stond dit toe en een nieuwe groep was geboren. Deze groep bestond uit: Don Hernandez, Wornay Elk, Mickey the Dodo, Evets Niwri (de leider), Jeff the Crocodile (de co-leider), Car the Parrot, Acoi the Parrot, Ald the Cow en Xavier the Skunk. Maar dat was niet de enige groep. Enkele kinderen, die waren geïnspireerd door de Caveyard Freedom Fighters stichtten ook een groep en omdat ze robot waren, noemden ze zich de Telliks Freedom Fighters. De naam was afgeleid van 'metalics'. Deze groep bestond uit: Lennart "Dig" Mole, Joe Cheeta, Sparrow Stuart, Caroline the Termite, Laura the Cow, Pitney Eddison en Priscilla Sparkleton, de leider van de groep. Bovendien waren sinds kort Freedom Fighters van Mobius aangekomen: De rest van de Chaotix, de rest van de Downunda Freedom Fighters en de Arctic Freedom Fighters. Alle groepen bij elkaar dus: Caveyard Freedom Fighters, Moniopolis Underground, Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters, Telliks Freedom Fighters, Knothole Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Downunda Freedom Fighters en Arctic Freedom Fighters. Deze groepen werden in groepen van twee naar een ander gewest gestuurd. De Knothole FF's zouden samen met de Caveyard FF's naar het zuiden gaan, door de Caveyard heen naar Rentuh Town om daar Lemmy Jaguar, een jaguar die zijn eigen volk heeft verraden door de poorten voor de robots van Snively open te doen. Per telefoon werd hij daarvoor bedankt en bestuurde hij nu Rentuh Town, samen met een groep die ongeveer gelijk staat aan de Destructix op Mobius. Deze groep heette de Demolix. De Chaotix en de Telliks FF's gingen naar het noorden om het op te nemen tegen Haight een commandant van een deel van het Phantom Legion. MU en de Downunda FF's gingen naar het westen naar Spalloc Sea om het op te nemen tegen Barry Barracuda en zijn Davic Monkeys. Als laatst gingen de Renderrus Reven FF's en de Arctic FF's naar het oosten, naar de Eastern Mountainchain om het tegen een andere gezaghebber van het Phantom Legion op te nemen, Itey.

_(Ik volg vanaf nu omstebeurten de groepen. Om de beurt beleven ze een avontuur)_


	6. Romalc Valley DEEL 1

**Romalc Valley (deel 1) – CFF/KFF**

'Jongens, we slaan ons kamp hier op,' zei Carla tegen de Knothole en Caveyard Freedom Fighters toen ze voor Romalc Valley stonden, een vallei van ongeveer 200 meter breed van noord naar zuid. Ze waren al twee dagen op weg. Nog twee dagen en dan waren ze bij hun eerste doel: Rentuh Town.

'Poe. Ik ben nu al moe,' zei Liddos tegen Ultic.

'Ik niet.'

'Nee dat begrijp ik. Jij kan binnen enkele seconden deze hele Caveyard doorrennen zonder ook maar een greintje energie te hebben verloren.'

'Weet ik. Maar ik denk dat ik m'n verlies toch tegenkom als ik het tegen Sonic moet opnemen.'

'Kom op, man. Sonic haal je makkelijk in. Die is vergeleken bij jou een slak.'

'Nou, dat zou ik niet zo snel zeggen,' zei Amy, die achter hen stond.

'Poe... moet een klein egeltje het opnemen voor Sonic. Hij is nu wel héél laag gezonken, denk ik zo,' zei Liddos

'Eh... Liddos,' zei Ultic. Liddos negeerde Ultic

'Moet je haar zien. En wie ben jij. Het zwakke meisje dat elke keer weer moet gered moet worden. Geen wonder dat ze verliefd is op Sonic. Die heeft haar zo vaak gered dat ze hem als een held ziet.'

Zonder dat Liddos het had opgemerkt was Amy woedend geworden en ze zat tegen een explosie aan.

'Kijk, meisje. Laat Sonic het maar voor zichzelf opnemen, dan zie ik wel of hij zo snel is. Stomme vraag natuurlijk, want dat durft-ie toch niet.'

Dat was de druppel voor Amy. Dit was te veel voor haar.

'KUN JIJ JE MOND NIET EENS HOUDEN, ARROGANT STUK ONBENUL!'

Liddos had nog steeds niet in de gaten dat ze het héél ernstig meende.

'Oe. Zie hier hoe een klein roze egeltje over haar toeren gaat.'

'Eh... Liddos,' probeerde Ultic nog een keer. Ultic zette een stapje achteruit, want hij wist wat eraan ging komen. Amy's blik verraadde alles. De ophef in het kamp had nog geen aandacht gekregen van anderen.

'Ik vraag je nog vriendelijk om je gedachten over Sonic en mij niet verder te uiten, voor je eigen bestwil.'

'Waarom zou ik me laten tegenhouden?' vroeg Liddos.

'Omdat je anders een klap op je kop krijgt die je twee weken later nog zult voelen!' zei Amy woedend. Het was duidelijk te zien aan haar dat ze zin had om nu al te gaan slaan.

'Oe, nu ben ik bang. Weet je wat, je had beter op Mobius kunnen blijven.'

'Ik waarschuw nog één keer,' zei Amy met enorme ingehouden woede.

'Haha.'

Liddos draaide zijn hoofd naar Ultic.

'Hoor je dat, Ultic. Dat kleine, roze meisje bedreigt me. Haha.'

Hij draaide zijn hoofd weer terug en keek Amy aan die genoeg had van de waarschuwingen. Haar ogen schoten vuur en haar Piko Piko Hamer had ze stevig vast.

'Zeg dat nu nog eens?' vroeg ze Liddos met haar Piko Piko Hamer in haar handen.

'Uh oh,' kon Liddos nog uitbrengen. Hij keek recht in het gezicht van Amy en zag nu pas dat ze het "meisje" heel verkeerd had ingeschat. De hamer zweefde door de lucht en raakte Liddos tegen zijn zij. Liddos, probeerde de slag af te weren, maar het had geen zin. Liddos vloog met een snelheid van meer dan 20 km/u naar achteren, om tien meter verder neer te komen op een tent.

Amy liep naar Liddos toe, pakte hem in zijn kraag.

'Je mag dan wel belangrijk zijn, maar op dit moment heb ik enorm zin om je royale kop te bewerken. Je hebt nog een andere keuze, die je waarschijnlijk wel kan raden,' zei Amy dreigend.

Liddos keek angstig in het gezicht van Amy. Liddos had in Amy nooit zijn meerdere herkend. Maar nu hij Amy zo zag, wist hij precies waarom ze bij de Freedom Fighters zat.

'H-H-Het s-spijt me,' zei hij maar.

'IS DAT ALLES. HET SPIJT JE ALLEEN MAAR!'

'W-Wat moet i-ik dan zeggen.'

'Biedt je excuses aan, aan mij en aan Sonic.'

Achter haar klonk de stem van Sonic:

'Laat hem maar los, Amy.'

Ze keek om en zei:

'Sonic. Deze nep-held maakte jouw belachelijk.'

'Dat meisje is gek geworden,' zei Liddos tegen Sonic.

'Dat is ze zeker niet,' zei hij. 'Laat hem maar los,' zei Sonic tegen Amy.

'Maar...'

'Laat hem maar los.'

'Het is dat jij het vraagt anders had ik het nooit gedaan,' zei ze en ze liet hem los zodat Liddos op de grond viel. Het moment dat Liddos weer opstond liep hij naar Sonic en zei tegen hem:

'Ik dien mijn beklag in. Dat meisje is compleet gestoord geworden. Ze viel mij aan. Ik verzoek om haar meteen terug te sturen naar Moniopolis.'

'Ik denk er niet over.'

'Maar... Dat meisje viel me aan. Vindt je dat normaal.'

'Ja.'

'Vindt je dat normaal? Ben je net zo gek geworden.'

'Nee. Ik vindt het normaal, omdat dit anders ook niet toegestaan was,' zei Sonic en hij gaf Liddos een klap tegen zijn slaap dat Liddos bewusteloos in elkaar zakte en op de grond bleef liggen.

'Breng hem naar zijn tent en laat hem voorlopig niet in m'n buurt komen, of hij krijgt dezelfde behandeling als nu. Om Liddos, Sonic, Amy en Ultic stonden de rest van de Freedom Fighters verbaast te kijken wat zich had afgespeeld. Sonic verliet boos de kring en Amy liep achter hem aan, ook de kring uit. Ultic en Tails pakten Liddos en brachten hem naar een tent. Cracker bleef voor de tent staan en de rest ging door met de gewone bezigheden.

Het was middernacht dat het eerste avontuur weer begon. Cracker had samen met Antoine, Tails en Cindy de zuidelijke wacht. Antoine had moeite om niet in slaap te vallen. Cracker keek goed rond, maar kon niks ontdekken. Vorige nacht was er ook niks gebeurt en hij verwachtte niet dat dat nu wel zou gebeuren. Nu pas viel hem een lichte gloed op die aan de rand van het dal scheen. Hij stootte Tails aan.

'Hé, wat denk jij daarvan?' vroeg hij en wees Tails op het schijnsel.

'Oh... dat is raar.'

Ineens was het licht verdwenen.

'Het is weg!'

'Hier is iets niet pluis,' zei Cracker.

'Zullen we de anderen waarschuwen.'

'Beter van wel. Zometeen is het iets heel belangrijks. Ik ga wel.'

Hij stond op en liep naar de tenten. Hij zocht naar de tent van Carla en Sally en zei:

'Sally, Carla. Wakker worden!'

'We zijn nog wakker. Wat is er,' zei Carla.

Plots klonk een schreeuw. Cracker keek verschrikt de kant op van de schreeuw.

'We zitten in de problemen.'

Sally en Carla kwamen hun tenten uit en renden naar de plek waar Tails, Antoine en Cindy stonden. Maar ze stonden er niet alleen. Enkele in zwart gehulde figuren, met kleine capes en met verduisterde gezichten en gele lichtpuntjes als ogen stonden tegenover de drie. Tails was in gevecht met één van hen en Antoine sloeg net een tweede buiten westen. Cindy sprong net op een derde af. Meer waren er niet. Met de hulp van Carla, Cracker en Sally waren die andere twee ook snel verslagen. Enkele Freedom Fighters gingen kijken wat er aan de hand was.

'Poe,' zei Sally. 'Als Dr. Phantom zo makkelijk is, zal het ons makkelijk lukken om hem weg te krijgen.'

'Ik denk, Sally, dat je ongelijk hebt,' zei Tails , terwijl hij naar de rand van de vallei keek. Dezelfde figuren kwamen op het kamp afgerend, maar niet met hetzelfde aantal. Het waren er honderden. Sally slikte.

'ALARM! WE WORDEN AANGEVALLEN!' schreeuwde Cindy het kamp in en als je als Freedom Fighter van een nachtmerrie in een nog ergere nachtmerrie kon vallen, dan was het hier en nu. De Freedom Fighters pakten snel de wapens bijeen en verzamelden. Het Phantom Legion was nog geen 50 meter ver weg toen de Freedom Fighters op hen afstormden. Cracker ging vanzelfsprekend vooruit en schoot een raket in het midden van de Phantom Legion af. Een explosie volgde. Aan de horizon verschenen nieuwe figuurtjes. Deze vlogen echter.

'Oei. Net als ik dacht dat het voor mij eens makkelijk zou worden...' zei Cracker en hij hield zich in. Hetzelfde ogenblik vloog Dan hem met een rotvaart voorbij.

'Kom maar bij papa,' zei Dan en hij sloeg de eerste met zijn grote vleugels uit de lucht. De grondtroepen hadden nu het Phantom Legion bereikt. Het gevecht begon. Speedy sloeg de eerste twee phantoms neer met zijn hand en pakte daarna een derde en gooide die tegen twee anderen aan.

'Hey, gasten. Het is de bedoeling ons te verslaan, niet om ons te vermaken!' zei Philly terwijl hij een phantom neersloeg.

'Dit houdt m'n conditie wel op peil,' zei Cindy.

'En het is goed voor je gezondheid,' zei Fink die een phantom vanaf zijn rug over zichzelf heen naar voren gooide.

'Als dit alles is,' zei Sonic. 'Dan gaan we het makkelijk krijgen.'

Met een trap schakelde hij twee phantoms uit. Amy Rose was dolgelukkig met de kans om te laten zien dat ze niet zomaar een klein, roze egeltje was. En dit viel Liddos erg op. Terwijl hij bescheiden hier en daar voorzichtig een phantom neersloeg, zag hij Amy recht in de phantoms rennen. Even wilde hij haar waarschuwen, maar toen hij zag dat het phantoms regende, begon hij respect te krijgen voor Amy. Van haar had hij dit zeker niet verwacht. En reken maar dat Amy er lol in had. Met haar hamer sloeg ze tientallen phantoms neer. Liddos lette niet op zijn rugdekking en een phantom benaderde hem van achter. Voordat die hem echter kon bereiken, had Ultic hem uitgeschakeld.

'Hé, eh... Dromen doe je maar in bed.'

En weg was Ultic weer. Het aantal phantoms slinkte aanzienlijk toen een nieuwe raket van Cracker insloeg op het slagveld. De meeste vliegende phantoms, die vampoms heetten, waren al uitgeschakeld door Dan. Aan de rand van de vallei verscheen een duister figuur.

'Ik kan jullie ook nooit alleen laten, hè!' schreeuwde hij. Hij stormde de vallei in. Antoine en Bunnie werden Bunnie werden bijna onder de voet gelopen en Sally die voor hem verscheen veegde hij haar simpelweg aan de kant. Hij kreeg Carla op zijn rug, maar Carla was geen partij voor de sterke Phantom die een soort van Panda was en Gray the Panda heette. Ze werd van zijn rug geplukt en op dezelfde manier weggewerkt. De volgende was Liddos Rooster die in zijn weg stond. Liddos richtte zijn pistool op Gray, maar deze pakte hem op en zei:

'Als je mij wilt verslaan heb je wel meer nodig dan dat.' Hij pakte het pistool beet en vermorzelde het. Ook Liddos werd achter hem neergegooid.

'Hé gast. Hij mag dan arrogant zijn, maar mensen van adel behandel je niet zo,' zie Amy.

'En wie ben jij?' vroeg Gray. 'Haha. Wilde je me met dat kleine hamertje te lijf gaan. Gray wilde weer op dezelfde toer gaan, maar daar had Amy geen zin in.

'Als het zo'n klein hamertje is , vindt je het vast niet erg als je er een slag mee krijgt.' Ze zwiepte het wapen naar achteren en toen het naar voren kwam raakte het Gray the Panda van de zijkant. Door de kracht waarmee de hamer aankwam werd de phantom-leider naar de zijkant geslagen, waar hij op enkele ondergeschikten viel. Hij stond op en sloeg Tails buiten westen, terwijl hij Amy probeerde te bereiken, die het Phantom Legion weer verder aan het inslinken was. Van achter zijn rug haalde hij een katana en hij sloeg Cindy met heft van de katana neer.

'Je weet dat ik het absoluut niet accepteer dat je mij slaat, hè!' zei hij met bulderende stem tegen Amy, die zich net omdraaide. Hij hief zijn katana en wilde het laten neerkomen op Amy, toen zijn slag werd geblokt door Antoine zwaard.

'En garde.'

'En wie ben jij nu weer,' zei Gray terwijl hij een slag met zijn zwaard uitvoerde op Antoine. Het mes vond op zijn weg echter Antoines zwaard.

'Dacht je mij met dat zwaard te overwinnen. Haha.'

Hij sloeg nog een keer en Antoine weerde moedig af, maar toen hij naar zijn zwaard keek was deze in tweeën gebroken. Gray wilde net zijn genadeslag geven, maar twee robotarmen grepen Amy en Antoine vast en trokken hen buiten bereikbaarheid van Gray. De robotarmen bleken van Bunnie te zijn.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Je weet dat je zulke figuren nooit met z'n tweeën moet aanvallen.'

'Hebben jullie problemen met die gast?' vroeg Cracker achter hen. Bij hem waren Claws en Speedy.'

Gray liep op zijn drie nieuwe slachtoffers af: Ultic, Fink en Sonic.

'Gray hief zijn katana, maar deze werd door enkele kogels uit Crackers mitrailleur versplinterd. Ultic, Fink en Sonic, die niet eens doorhadden dat ze van achteren werden aangevallen door Gray keken verschrikt om.

'Mijn katana. Mijn mooie katana! Dit gaat niet ongestraft blijven. Hij maaide zijn arm naar Ultic, Fink en Ultic, waarbij hij Fink raakte en bewusteloos sloeg. Hetzelfde moment stormden Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Cracker, Claws en Speedy in op Gray en samen met Sonic en Ultic kon Gray het niet meer volhouden. Overal kreeg hij nu slagen. Sonic sloeg met zijn spin dash Gray buiten westen en toen het Phantom Legion dat zag ontstond er paniek en de meesten vluchtten. En toen waren de rollen omgedraaid. De meeste phantoms waren al verslagen, voordat ze uit het dal waren gekomen. Gray werd gevangen gehouden tot de volgende dag...

* * *

Let op: Het volgende hoofdstuk is niet Deel 2. Deel 2 zal pas 3 à 4 hoofdstukken verderop verschijnen.


	7. Nilrebna Freedom Fighters

**Nilrebna Freedom Fighters – TFF/CHX:**

De Telliks Freedom Fighters en de Chaotix waren naar het Nilrebna Highland. Het was een grote grasvlakte met hier en daar een boom. Priscilla Sparkleton, een Moniaanse ekster, had samen met Knuckles the Echidna de leiding.

'We slaan hier ons kamp op, gasten,' zei Knuckles tegen de Chaotix en de Telliks Freedom Fighters.

'Het is hier wel stil, zeg,' zei Mighty tegen zijn beste vriend Ray.

'Een beetje té stil,' antwoordde deze.

'Vindt je?'

'Ja.'

'Dat komt waarschijnlijk omdat al het leven hier al robot is geworden.'

De wind ruiste door het gras.

'SAFFRON, CHARMY, STUART! Komen!'

Vanuit de tent naast hen kwamen Charmy en Saffron tevoorschijn

'Wat hebben jullie nu weer gedaan?' vroeg Ray aan Charmy.

'Ik weet het niet,' zei Charmy met een lachend gezicht.

'Nou, dan wordt het wel heel ernstig, als je niet eens meer weet wat je doet,' zei Espio die vanuit een andere tent op Charmy en Saffron toekeek.

Vanuit dezelfde tent klonk de stem van Archimedes:

'Tuurlijk. Ze sturen een lucht-patrouille vooruit om te kijken of er nog lastige dingen op onze weg liggen.'

Archimedes kwam ook de tent uit keek even hoe Saffron en Charmy samen met Stuart de tent van Knuckles in verdwenen. Even later kwamen ze er weer uit samen met Priscilla Sparkleton. Ze vlogen weg. In het begin was er weinig te zien, maar op een gegeven moment zei Priscilla:

'Ik weet niet of het aan mij ligt, maar volgens mij ruik ik rook.'

'Ja, dat ruik ik ook de hele tijd,' merkte Stuart op.

Priscilla dook rechts naar beneden.

'Kijk daar. Een kamp van de phantoms,' zei Charmy.

Ze landen stilletjes en liepen op hun tenen dichter na het kamp. Enkele phantoms zaten om een kampvuur. Bij dat kampvuur zat ook Haight, een Mobiaanse bizon. Hij besprak een plan met de andere phantoms. De vier kropen wat dichterbij.

'... en als we ze dan eenmaal hebben ontdekt zullen ze in onze val trappen als muizen in een muizenval.'

Van buiten het kamp klonken opgewonden stemmen.

'BAAS, BAAS!'

Haight keek op.

'Wat heeft dat te betekenen?'

Één van de phantoms kwam opgewonden het kamp binnenrennen.

'We hebben ze gesignaleerd.'

'Is het waar. Echt waar.'

'Jazeker. Een grote groep.

'Haha. Hun groep kan me niet groot genoeg zijn,' bulderde Haight.

'Hmf... Ik zou 'm nu 't liefst z'n kop inslaan,' zei Sparrow Stuart grimmig.

'Ssst. Straks horen ze ons nog,' waarschuwde Priscilla.

Haight ging verder met spreken.

'Waar zijn ze gelegerd.'

'Alexithy Tree,' zei Sparrow Stuart tegen zijn vrienden.

'Ze zitten bij Hymn Plain,' zei de phantom.

'Hé,' zei Stuart. 'Daar zitten we helemaal niet!'

Ze keken weer naar het kampvuur.

'Morgen krijgen ze met ons te maken,' zei Haight.

'Kom we gaan. Hier krijgen we toch niets meer nieuws te horen,' zei Priscilla en voorzichtig slopen ze weg. Op topsnelheid vlogen ze weer terug en even later kwamen ze bij het kamp aan.

'Knuckles, Knuckles. Kom eens!' riep Priscilla.

Knuckles kwam uit zijn tent.

'Wat is er aan de hand.'

'Twee kilometer verderop zitten phantoms. Wij luisterden ze af en plotseling kwamen enkele phantoms het kamp inrennen dat ze 'de groep' hadden gevonden.'

'ONS?'

'Nee, dat is het gekke. Wij zijn op dit moment bij de Alexithy Tree. Maar de phantoms gaven aan dat ze een groep op de Hymn Plain hebben gevonden.'

'Is dat dichtbij,' vroeg Ray.

'Vijf kilometer die kant op,' zei Priscilla naar het oosten, naar links. 'Ze gaan ze morgen overvallen.

'Dat moeten we natuurlijk voorkomen.'

'Vindt ik ook.'

'Hoe lang denk je dat het gaat duren voor we daar zijn.'

'Als we opschieten zijn we er binnen een uur.'

'Dan gaan we nu opbreken en vertrekken we meteen naar de Hymn Plain.'

Er klonk wat gemompel, maar dat bracht Knuckles niet terug op zijn beslissing. Nog geen kwartier later vertrokken ze. Espio werd samen met Lennart Mole, die altijd "Dig" werd genoemd, vooruit werd gestuurd. In tegenstelling tot de meeste Moniaanse mollen is Dig een heel snelle en vlugge mol die bovendien heel goed kan zien. Espio en Dig kunnen zich beiden onzichtbaar maken, Espio door zijn huidskleur te veranderen en Dig door met een slag in de grond een hoop stof op te werpen waarin hij zich dan vervolgens in de grond boorde. Het was een heel effectieve aanval. Met hoge snelheid kwamen ze aan bij de Hymn Plain. Hij zag er verlaten uit.

'Ik ruik rook,' zei Espio.

'Het spijt me, maar mij neus is niet het beste zintuig dat ik heb,' zei Dig.

Espio maakte zich onzichtbaar en zei:

'Ga jij de grond maar in.'

Dig groef zich binnen een seconde in de grond en ging ondergronds verder.

'Kijk daar. Ik zie de groep.'

Dig kwam boven de grond uit en zag dat Espio weer zichtbaar werd.

Het was een tamelijk grote groep.

'Blijf hier, ik ga dat even bekijken,' zei Espio en hij werd weer onzichtbaar.

Hij liep naar het kamp en zag dat een aardig grote groep tieners om een kampvuur zaten. Een Moniaanse hermelijn sprak tegen de groep.

'Morgen gaan we verder, maar ik denk dat het voor nu wel genoeg is,' zei deze ten teken dat hij de vergadering wilde afsluiten.

'Oh, nee. Dat wil ik niet,' dacht Espio in zichzelf. Hij liep naar het midden van de kring en zei, nog steeds onzichtbaar:

'Ik verzoek jullie nog eventjes te blijven zitten, vrienden.'

Iedereen keek verschrikt om zich heen. Natuurlijk zagen ze Espio niet.

'Wie ben je.'

Espio maakte zich zichtbaar.

'Ik ben Espio the Chameleon en ik kom in vrede.' Vervolgens schoot hij in de lach van zijn eigen woorden.

'Sta daar niet zo te grinniken. Waarom ben je hier en hoe heb je ons kunnen vinden.'

'Hohoho. Niet te veel vragen tegelijk. Ik ben hier om jullie te waarschuwen voor de phantoms.'

'Wow, wow. Hoe weet je daarvan af.'

'Mag ik aannemen dat jullie geen phantoms zijn.'

'Zie je ons met lange capes.'

'Nee.'

'Nou dan...'

'Genoeg gezwets. Ik ben een voorbode van een groep vrijheidsstrijders net zoals jullie blijkbaar zijn.'

'J-jij bent ook een vrijheidsstrijder. Man, wat ben ik blij dat we niet de enigen zijn,' zei de hermelijn.

'Hebben jullie al gehoord dat Moniopolis is bevrijd.'

'Echt waar. Dat is geweldig. Maar hoe...'

'Kort gezegd...'

En Espio begon te vertellen. Toen hij uitgesproken was zei een ree:

'Dat is geweldig. Dus jij bent van Mobius.'

'Precies.'

Digs stem klonk door de nacht.

'Ze zijn er, Espio.'

Espio draaide zich om en zag Dig staan. De vrijheidsstrijders deden dat ook en schrokken zich rot.

'Een robot!' schreeuwde een Moniaanse hagedis en hij wilde op Dig afspringen om hem uit te schakelen, maar hij werd nog maar net tegengehouden door Espio.

'Rustig, gast. Dit is ook een vrijheidsstrijder van een groep die compleet is gerobotiseerd. Ik heb dan wel gezegd dat Moniopolis bevrijd is, maar niet dat alle robots weg zijn. Ze hebben hun vrije wil wel, maar hun eigen lichaam niet.'

'Oh eh... sorry,' zei de hagedis.

'Maakt niet uit. Ik kom alleen zeggen dat onze groep eraan komt.'

Iedereen stond op en liep uit het kamp vandaan. In de verte zagen ze de groep. Even later konden ze voor het eerst kennis maken. Het was een tamelijk grote groep. De leider was Fytch Ermine, maar hij werd altijd bij zijn bijnaam Fists genoemd. De groep had verder nog 10 leden. Alcott the Deer, Brad the Weasel, Deandar the Tarantula, Delroy Seagull, Trevor the Mustang, May the Crow, Phillip Devolis, Yannick the Gecko, Otto Satturis en Zoey the Beaver. Samen heetten ze de Nilrebna Freedom Fighters.


	8. Overvallen door je vriend

**Overvallen door je vriend – MU/AFF:**

De Arctic Freedom Fighters en Moniopolis Underground waren naar het westen gestuurd. Na vier dagen door de Caveyard te hebben gewandeld kwamen ze eindelijk in de bewoonde wereld aan: Het Libermon Kingdom. Bij de invasie op Monius was iets fout gegaan. Dr. Phantom en Snively waren ervan overtuigd dat de ander dat stuk zou innemen, maar beiden deden dit niet. Dit stuk bleef vrij en het vrije gebied had zich het Libermon Kingdom genoemd. Guntiver, de leider van de Arctic Freedom Fighters, en Ozzy liepen voorop, door een bos. Volgens een kaart zou twee kilometer verderop zou Outra Village liggen een klein dorpje. Daar zouden ze het goede nieuws vertellen dat Moniopolis vrij was. Ze liepen stevig door.

'Ben je er wel eens eerder geweest?' vroeg Guntiver aan Ozzy.

'Ja, een keer,' antwoordde Ozzy. 'Voor m'n werk.'

'Wat deed je dan.'

'Ik zat bij een staalbedrijf bij de administratie en ik heb daar een keer vergaderd. 't Is een heel klein dorpje. Het bestaat niet dat je erin verdwaalt.'

'En...'

De zin zou nooit afgemaakt worden, want op hetzelfde moment klonk er een schreeuw en uit de struiken sprongen allemaal Monians met laserpistolen vandaan. De groep stond als aan de grond genageld.

'HANDEN OMHOOG!' bulderde eens stem tussen al die Monians.

Een Monian drong zich naar voren en zei, toen hij voor Ozzy en Guntiver stond.

'In de naam van het Libermon Kingdom zijn jullie allemaal gearresteerd.'

'Wacht, wacht. Dit is een misverstand. Wij zijn vrienden,' probeerde Augustus uit te leggen.

'HOUDT JE MOND. IK ZEI DAT JE BENT GEARRESTEERD EN DAT BLIJF JE OOK.'

'Maar...,' probeerde Ian the Bug.

'Ik zei stil!' schreeuwde de generaal. Zijn rang was te zien aan de vele medailles op zijn pak.

'Maar, generaal,' probeerde Erma nog een keer, terwijl ze naar voren stapte.

'WAT VERSTA JE NIET AAN HET WOORD "STIL", MEVROUWTJE!' schreeuwde de generaal weer.

'De letters "i" en "l",' zei ze.

'Wil je niet zo brutaal doen, meid.'

Nu was Erma bij lange na geen "meid" en de hermelijn werd boos.

'Als jij niet zo brutaal doet tegen mij, zou het heel misschien kunnen dat ik ook wat respect voor jou heb.'

Dit maakte de generaal woedend. Hij greep Erma bij haar kraag vast en zei met bulderende stem:

'IK BEN GENERAAL! IEDEREEN DIE IK TEGENKOM GEEFT MIJ RESPECT! IK VERWACHT VAN U DAT IK OOK WAT RESPECT KRIJG!'

'Niet voordat je wat aan je adem doet. Jeetje, wanneer heb jij voor het laatst je tanden gepoetst. Tijdens de Middeleeuwen.'

'DIT PIK IK NIET!' schreeuwde de generaal tegen Erma en ze gooide haar op de grond. Dit viel in totaal verkeerde aarde bij alle Freedom Fighters.

'Pak ze op en neem ze mee naar Outra Village!' zei hij tegen zijn soldaten.

Erma echter was opgestaan en schreeuwde.

'Sinds wanneer ben je je manieren verloren!'

De generaal keek om en kreeg juist op dat moment een trap van een toesnellende Erma. De generaal verloor zijn evenwicht en viel op de grond.

'Zo, nep-soldaat. Dat zal je leren om dames zo te behandelen.'

Ze werd van achter beetgegrepen door een soldaat, maar die trakteerde ze op twee klappen in zijn maag en vervolgens eentje tegen zijn kin.

'Ik klaag je aan,' zei de generaal tegen Erma. 'Jullie staan allemaal onder arrest en na de rechtbank ga jij de cel in.'

'Goed. Maar bedenk wel dat je mijn rechten hebt geschonden. Ik klaag jou aan!'

Ze liep met haar handen vooruit naar één van de soldaten en zei:

'Neem me maar mee, maar in de rechtbank bewijzen we wel dat we onschuldig zijn.'

De rest liet zich ook boeien en samen werden ze geëscorteerd naar Outra Village.

'Ze is er me een,' zei één van de soldaten tegen Guntiver.

Hierop antwoordde Guntiver:

'Ze is niet voor niks Freedom Fighter.'

'Z-Zijn jullie Freedom Fighters!'

'Ja. Wat dacht je dan. Een deel van het Phantom Legion.'

De generaal hoorde dit gesprek en draaide zich om.

'Wat zei je daar,' vroeg de generaal aan Guntiver.

'Dat wij Freedom Fighters zijn.'

'Haha. Alsof ik dat moet geloven.'

'Wat geloof jij wél,' vroeg Guntiver boos aan de generaal.

'Alles behalve dat. Bewijs maar eens dat je een Freedom Fighter bent. Waar komen jullie eigenlijk vandaan.'

'Onze groep bestaat uit twee groepen. De ene groep bestaat uit Moniaanse vrijheidsstrijders van Moniopolis. Zij zijn daar de strijd aangegaan met de heerser en hebben hem daar verslagen. Snively heette die heerser. Hij is jammer genoeg ontsnapt en is weer op vrije voeten. Zij heten Moniopolis Underground. Hij daar,' zei hij terwijl hij op Ozzy wees,' is hun leider. De andere groep, waarvan ik de leider ben, komt van een die planeet waar jullie steeds omheen draaien. Van die planeet komen dan ook Dr. Phantom en Snively. Wij heten de Arctic Freedom Fighters. Wij zijn door koning Senots-Si persoonlijk op pad gestuurd om heel Monius te bevrijden.'

Dat laatste deed 't hem. De generaal keek Guntiver doordringend aan.

'Zei je koning Senots-Si?'

'Ja. De leden van Moniopolis Underground zijn zelfs door koning Senots-Si persoonlijk beloond voor het verdrijven van de vijand uit Moniopolis.'

'Hoe weet ik zeker dat je nu niet zit te kletsen.'

Ze keken elkaar aan en zochten naar een manier om het te bewijzen. Na enkele seconden zei de generaal:

'Dat dacht ik al. Geen bewijs.'

'Mag ik u wat vragen,' vroeg Oliver.

'Dat mag. Ik ben er alleen niet zeker van of ik je vraag ook kan beantwoorden.'

'Bent u de Minister van Oorlog.'

'Dat was ik, ja.'

'Dan weet u ook vast heel veel van Caveyard Village af.'

Toen schrok de generaal zich rot.

'Hoe weet jij van die schuilplaats!'

'Simpel. Wij hebben er samen met een andere vrijheidsstrijder-groep tijdelijk gewoond. Bovendien was Carla Squil, de dochter van Senots-Si, de leider van de andere groep. En misschien kent u ook Liddos Rooster, de zoon van de hertog van Moniopolis.'

'Dus... jullie zeggen dat jullie Carla hebben ontmoet met de kaart naar de geheime schuilplaats en met haar en een andere Freedom Fighter-groep de schuilplaats in zijn gegaan en daar tijdelijk onderdak hadden.'

'Niet precies zoals u het zegt, maar zo is het ongeveer gegaan. En dan kan ik meteen bewijzen dat ik daar ook ben geweest, want wij hebben contact opgenomen met de Knothole Freedom Fighters. Die moet u ook kennen.'

'Dat waren die vrijheidsstrijders op Mobius. Ik moet zeggen dat je er veel vanaf weet.'

De generaal verzonk in zijn gedachten en na twee minuten zei hij:

'Of jullie zijn onschuldige, dappere Freedom Fighters of jullie zijn enorm gevaarlijke en slimme phantoms van het Phantom Legion,' zei hij.

Na enkele seconden zei hij:

'Laat ze maar los, jongens. Ik geloof ze.'


	9. De Jail Squad

**De Jail Squad – RRFF/DFF:**

De Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters en de Downunda Freedom Fighters waren op weg naar het oosten, waar de Eastern Mountainchain lag. Walt Wallabee was de leider van de Downunda Freedom Fighters en Evets Niwri was de leider van de Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters.

'We komen zometeen aan bij Yawa Elim,' zei Evets.

'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg Guru Emu een lid van de Downunda Freedom Fighters.

'Ik ben er in opgevoed,' antwoordde Evets. 'Mijn ouders zijn later verhuisd.'

'Oei, dan denk ik dat je hier niet snel blij mee zal zij,' zei Duck Platypus, meestal genoemd bij zijn bijnaam Bill. Aan de horizon waren zwarte rookwolken te zien.

'Oh, nee,' schreeuwde Evets. 'Dat is een ramp.'

'Hoe bedoel je,' vroeg Wombat Stu.

'In Yawa Elim ligt een heel grote gevangenis. Als er misdadigers zijn ontsnapt is dat een ramp.'

Ze schoten op en waren na tien minuten bij Yawa Elim. Het hele dorpje was verlaten.

'Lekker gezellig. Waar ligt die gevangenis.'

'Daar,' zei Evets, terwijl hij ergens naar links wees.

'Stil eens,' zei Thrash. 'Ik hoor wat.'

Zacht waren voetstappen te horen.

'Dat zijn vast phantoms,' zei Walt.

'Wat doen we.'

'We gaan ze laten zien wie we zijn,' antwoordde Walt.

'Om de hoek verscheen een phantom-patrouille van ongeveer tien man. Ze renden de straat in waar de Freedom Fighters liepen en botsten bijna tegen ze op.

De phantoms waren helemaal overvallen door de groep. Thrash sloeg meteen de eerste drie neer en met een vierde kogelde hij nummer vijf en zes omver.

Vijf personen renden dezelfde hoek om. Dit waren echter geen phantoms. De laatste vier phantoms werden snel uitgeschakeld en toen pas viel de Freedom Fighters de vijf Monians op.

'Wie zijn jullie,' zei een rauwe stem.

'Wij zijn Freedom Fighters en zitten in het verzet tegen Dr. Phantom antwoordde Xavier the Skunk.

'Mooi. Dan kan ik jullie als vrienden beschouwen.'

'Kan dat ook andersom?' vroeg Evets achterdochtig.

'Daar ben ik niet zo zeker van.'

'Jullie zijn zeker ontsnapte gevangenen.'

'Zo kun je het stellen, ja.'

'Vertel me één reden, waarom ik je niet meteen mee zou nemen naar Moniopolis.'

'Wij zijn zelf ook Freedom Fighters. We hebben een geheime schuilplaats in de gevangenis, ons hoofdkwartier.'

'Dat zegt me niks.'

'Het spijt me voor je, dat je ons niet mag, maar ik ben de leider van de Jail Squad, een verzetsgroep die heel Yawa Elim wil vrijmaken van phantoms. Op dit moment zijn we al aardig op weg, maar met ons vijven lukt het ons natuurlijk nooit.'

'Dus jullie willen dat wij je helpen,' vroeg Walt Wallabee.

'Ja.'

'Maar jullie zijn grote misdadigers.'

'Wat maakt dat uit.'

'Heel wat denk ik zo.'

'Ik snap jullie niet. Waarom willen jullie ons niet helpen. Wij zijn misdadigers. Denk je soms dat we dan geen vrijheidsstrijder kunnen zijn. Anders zouden we toch ook niet hier zijn gebleven.'

'Maar het is tegen de wet om ontsnapte misdadigers te helpen. Dat is ook strafbaar,' zei Evets.

'Wie voert die wet uit,' vroeg de misdadiger.

'Wij.'

'In naam van...'

'Koning Senots-Si.'

'Sorry, daar hebben we geen boodschap aan. Koning Senots-Si heerst niet over dit gedeelte. Dat doet Dr. Phantom op dit moment. Dat betekent dat jullie je geen zorgen hoeven te maken.'

'Oké, dan. Je hebt me overtuigd,' zei Evets.

Evets stapte naar voren en gaf de misdadiger een hand.

'Evets Niwri, aangenaam.'

'Colin McMorthy.'

De andere leden van de Jail Squad waren George Sable Ferret, Marvin the Rhino, Nikita the Wasp en Wendy Bumblebee.

'Komen jullie mee naar het hoofdkwartier,' vroeg Colin en hij leidde hen naar een

half-verwoeste gevangenis. Hij liep de binnenplaats op en zei:

'Voor ons hebben we de gevangenis. Alleen wij zijn ontsnapt aan de phantoms. De rest werd geraakt door de laserpistolen van de phantoms en later meegenomen naar Phantomopolis.'

Hij liep naar binnen en liep enkele gangen door voordat ze bij de kantine aankwamen.

'Zo. Ik wil iets met jullie bespreken. Dit dorp is voor de helft vrij van phantoms, maar het oostelijke deel van Yawa Elim is nog in bezit van de phantoms. Ik wil jullie vragen of jullie mee willen doen om Yawa Elim voor eens en altijd vrij te maken van phantoms.'

'Dat lijkt me oké. Zijn er nog voorwaarden,' vroeg Walt.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Nou, wie krijgt er bijvoorbeeld de leiding.'

'De leider van jullie groep en ik.'

'Wij bestaan om eerlijk te zijn uit twee groepen,' antwoordde Guru Emu.

'Dan de twee van jullie en ik.'

Dit betekende dus dat Evets, Walt en Colin met z'n drieën de leiding hadden.

'Mooi. Maar nu wil ik eerst weten wie jullie zijn,' zei Colin.

Evets begon te vertellen. Toen hij uitvertelt was, was de Jail Squad meer dan verbaasd.

'Indrukwekkend. Jullie zijn in ieder geval geen watjes. Het is al bijna 10 uur. Ik stel voor om een strategisch plan te ontwikkelen waardoor we de phantoms kunnen uitschakelen, zonder dat wij ook maar één persoon verliezen.'

'Wie is eigenlijk de leider van die phantoms hier?' vroeg Walt.

'Ze noemen hem Preston.'

'Wat is het eigenlijk voor een soort...'

'Sprinkhaan. Een enorm lelijke sprinkhaan.'

'Waar is hun hoofdkwartier,' vroeg Evets.

'Het gemeentehuis. Verder zitten er in het politiebureau en de legerkazerne erg veel phantoms.'

'Dat ligt onwijs ver uit elkaar.'

'Ja. Dat is het vervelende.'

'Ik denk dat we eerst het politiebureau onschadelijk moeten maken met een bom of iets dergelijks. Dan kunnen we ons daarna richten op de legerkazerne en als laatst op het gemeentehuis.'

'Ja. Het probleem is dat we geen explosieven hebben. Ik kan er verschrikkelijk goed mee omgaan, maar ik weet niet waar ik het moet vinden.'

'Ja. Dan hebben we een probleem. We hebben hier vast niet iemand die bommen kan maken.'

'En ook al zouden we iemand hebben die dat kon dan zou ik het zeker te weten niet toestaan. Dat is levensgevaarlijk en bovendien is het tijdrovend.'

'Je hebt gelijk. We moeten het op een andere manier doen.'

'Een overval op de drie punten tegelijkertijd,' opperde Nikita the Wasp.

'Nee. Als we op één van de drie punten verliezen dan zijn we ineens zwaar in de minderheid,' weerlegde Jeff the Crocodile.

'Ik heb het,' riep George Sable Ferret.

'De oplossing?'

'Ja. In de legerkazerne liggen geheid explosieven. Daar ben ik zeker van. Als we daar nu eens een uitval op doen met als doel explosieven te verkrijgen.'

'Dat is niet eens een gek idee. Doe we dat met een frontale aanval of...,' vroeg Acoi the Parrot.

'Om dat te bepalen, moeten we eerst weten hoe de verdediging van de legerkazerne is. Bovendien, waar liggen de explosieven eigenlijk in de kazerne,' zei Marvin.

'Er moet dus eerst een plattegrond worden gemaakt van de legerkazerne,' zei Don.

'Ik vindt het voor vandaag wel genoeg. Morgen gaan we aan de slag.'


	10. De C Series

**De C-Series:**

Dr. Eggman zat in zijn woonkamer naar een actiefilm te kijken toen plotseling een lampje aan de zijkant aan ging en begon te knipperen.

'Waarom juist nu. De ontknoping is juist bezig,' mopperde Dr. Eggman terwijl hij z'n afstandsbediening pakte en op een knopje drukte.

De film stopte en het beeld sprong over op de connectie met zijn neef, Snively.

'Wat is er loos, neefje.'

'Noem me niet zo.'

'Ja ja.'

'Ik krijg hier in Rentuh Town een half uur geleden enkele bange phantoms bij me die vertellen dat die verdraaide Freedom Fighters bijna het hele Phantom Legion, inclusief de leider hebben verslagen. Dr. Phantom weet er al van. Heb je niet een paar briljante robots die je op hen af kunt sturen. Ze zitten in de Romalc Valley.'

Eggman raakte nu geïnteresseerd.

'Oh, reken maar dat ik wat heb om ze tegen te houden. Laat dit maar aan mij over, neefje.'

Zijn neef reageerde boos, maar Eggman verbrak de connectie en zei tegen een robot die bij de deur stond:

'Ga de C-Series halen.'

De robot verdween snel door de deur. Eggman haalde ondertussen een blikje fris uit zijn koelkast en toen hij terugkwam in de huiskamer kwamen de C-Series net binnen. Het waren 20 robots en het was dat Eggman een enorm grote huiskamer had anders had Eggman zich niet eens meer kunnen bewegen. Buiten begon het al licht te worden.

'Zo. Daar zijn jullie. Ik wil dat jullie zometeen vertrekken naar de Romalc Valley en elk levend wezen daar te vernietigen of mee te nemen naar mij, begrepen.

'Dat hebben we begrepen,' zei een robot.

'Mooi C1. Check je wapens nog even na en vertrek daarna. Laad ik niet van jullie horen dat jullie verraad plegen, want dan laat ik de bom in je lichaam ontploffen, begrepen.'

'Dat hebben we begrepen.'

'Mooi, dan kunnen jullie nu vertrekken.'

De robots verdwenen door de deur en Eggman lachte:

'Dr. Eggman zal het weer eens opknappen.'


	11. Romalc Valley DEEL 2

**Romalc Valley (deel 2) – CFF/KFF:**

Het was rond vijf uur toen Carla contact opnam met haar vader via Crackers onlangs ingebouwde holografische connectie. Hiermee kon Cracker holografisch met vrijwel iedereen contact opnemen. Tenminste, als hij wist waar die persoon was.

Zo verscheen zijn hologram samen met Carla's hologram in de werkkamer van de koning. De koning was op dat moment bezig en keek op toen hij Cracker naast zijn dochter zag staan.

'Gegroet koning.'

'Hetzelfde. Met welk doel ben je hier.'

'Deze nacht hebben we tegen een deel van het Phantom Legion gestreden en met succes. De leider, Gray the Panda, hebben we nu gevangen en we komen vragen of u die kunt komen halen.'

'Ja maar natuurlijk. Waar zitten jullie?'

'Romalc Valley.'

'Oh. Dan is het ruimteschip er binnen vier uur.'

'Mooi. Dat was het voor nu. U hoort binnenkort weer van ons.'

Cracker verbrak het holografische contact. Hij keek op zijn radar en zei:

'Hé, wacht. Er komt iemand op ons af.'

Een klein, groen stipje was te zien op de radar van Cracker.

Tails kwam net naar buiten en vroeg:

'Wat is er aan de hand.'

'Ik zie iemand op m'n radar. Kom mee, dan gaan we dat effe checken.'

'Is goed.'

Ze vlogen weg.

'Het zal wel vijandig zijn,' concludeerde Tails.

'Maar waarom komt het dan alleen?'

'Dan vindt ik ook raar.'

'We moeten gaan landen, anders ziet-ie ons nog.'

Ze landen en verstopten zich in één van de kloven. Het puntje kwam steeds dichterbij en wilde hen voorbij vliegen toen het plots precies boven hen stil hing.

'Hoe heeft hij ons ontdekt?' vroeg Cracker zich af.

'Wedden dat het een robot is.'

'Denk ik ook.'

Voor de opening van de kloof verscheen plots een robot.

'Niet schieten. Ik kom in vrede,' zei hij. Had-ie dat niet gezegd dan was-ie al dood geweest.

'In... vrede...'

'Ja. Tenminste. Degenen die over een uur aankomen niet. Ik wel.'

'Hoe bedoel je.'

'Over een uur wordt jullie kamp overvallen door de C-Series een krachtig soort robot. Het is dat ik jullie waarschuw, anders hadden jullie nooit stand gehouden.'

'Wacht. Hoe weten we dat je niet liegt.'

'Omdat ik een afschuwelijke hekel heb aan Dr. Eggman.'

'Dat zegt me niks.'

'Geloof me of niet. Als ik een verrader bent ga je ook dood. Neem het risico, gast.'

'Dat doen we al. Hoe heet je?'

'C14. En ik wil jullie iets vragen. Ik heb een bom in mijn lijf zitten. Willen jullie die misschien eruit halen. De bom is bedoeld voor robots die verraad plegen.'

'WAT! Een bom. Ben je gek.'

'Ik vraag jullie alleen om hem eruit te halen. Please.'

'Vooruit. Waar zit die bom.'

'In mijn rug.' Cracker liep naar de achterkant van de robot terwijl Tails wantrouwend voor C14 stond.

Een staalplaat was snel losgeschroefd en een bom kwam tevoorschijn.

'Bingo. Meteen raak. Dit is een tamelijk eenvoudige bom.'

Cracker pakte de bom beet en droeg hem naar buiten, waar hij geen kwaad kon. Toen hij terugkwam zei C14:

'Bedankt. Als er iets is dat ik voor jullie terug kan doen...'

'Kom met ons mee naar het kamp en vertel ons meer over die robots.'

Ze vlogen weer weg en toen ze aankwamen zorgden ze voor grote opschudding.

'BEN JE GEK GEWORDEN, CRACKER!' schreeuwde Antoine.

'Houdt je bek. Ik moet Sally en Carla hebben.'

'Wij zijn hier. Waarom neem je een robot mee terug.'

'Hij komt ons waarschuwen voor een heel sterk soort robots. Hetzelfde soort robot als hijzelf is.'

'Hoeveel?' vroeg Dan.

'Zonder mij zijn er 19.'

'Maar hoe kon jij vooruit komen.'

'Oh, dat. Dat was een leuk trucje. Ik aapte Dr. Eggman na en zei tegen de rest van de C-Series dat ze pas na een uur mochten vertrekken. Over een kwartier zijn ze hier.'

'EEN KWARTIER!' zei Sally.

'Ja.'

'Hoe kunnen we de C-Series verslaan.'

'De C-Series zijn heel gevaarlijk. Ze hebben radar en een grote rakettenwerper. Ik kan er natuurlijk een paar op m'n hoede nemen, maar dat zijn er niet genoeg. Maar nu ben ik zo slim geweest om hun radar een virus te geven zodat die het niet doet. We nemen alle spullen mee en vertrekken naar een grot. We laten wat resten achter van bijvoorbeeld een houtvuurtje of wat etensresten, wat de robots zullen detecteren. In die buurt leggen we een bom neer. Zodra ze op die plek zijn geland activeren we de bom en de C-Series zijn verslagen.'

'Goed plan. Dat gaan we meteen uitvoeren,' zei Carla en Sally riep tegen iedereen:

'Als de wiedeweerga alles opbreken om naar de dichtstbijzijnde grot te verhuizen. Snel!'

Iedereen schoot snel op en in een recordtijd van vijf minuten was iedereen klaar. Een agressief explosief werd een beetje verborgen neergelegd en snel verplaatsen ze zich naar een grot dichtbij. Nog geen vijf minuten later waren de eerste robots te zien aan de horizon. En inderdaad detecteerden ze de rommel op de grond. Er ging alleen iets gigantisch mis. Vier van de 19 robots gingen naar beneden en de rest bleef zo'n tien meter boven de grond hangen.

'Oh oh. Dit gaat helemaal fout,' zei C14. 'Detoneer. NU. DETONEER!'

'NEE, wacht. Ik weet hoe ik ze allemaal aan de grond krijg. Ik kan een hologram projecteren op elke plek die ik maar wil,' zei Cracker.

'Slim.'

Cracker begon de procedure en verscheen plots in het midden van de vier robots.

'Hé gasten. Zijn jullie bang dat jullie worden verslagen door mij dat je daar zo allemaal in de lucht hangt.'

'Oh, nee. Het is alleen veiliger,' zei C5 en hij schoot naar Crackers hologram, waarmee natuurlijk niets gebeurde.'

'Dat mitrailleurtje is volgens mij geladen met flodders,' lachte Cracker.

'Oké. Dit pik ik niet.'

C5 ging naar de grond om Cracker met de vuist uit te schakelen. Achter hem volgden de anderen. Toen ze nog ongeveer een meter van de grond waren detoneerde Sally de bom. Een enorme explosie volgde en de robots werden omvangen door het vuur. Toen de grote vuurkolom weer was verdwenen, waren alleen wat brandende wrakken nog te ontdekken. Snel liepen ze naar de plek. Iedereen keek vol bewondering naar wat de bom had aangericht.

'C14, hoe kunnen we je ooit bedanken.'

'Door mij ook een Freedom Fighters te laten worden.'

'Dat is dan geregeld,' zei Sally. 'Welkom bij de club.'

'Thanks.'

'Nee, dat horen wij te zeggen.'

C14 maakte kennis met de andere leden en hem werd verteld wat er zoal gebeurd was, maar toen ging men weer over op serieuzer zaken.

'Ik denk dat we meteen verder vertrekken, zodra pappies ruimteschip Gray heeft opgehaald.'

Gray, vastgehouden door Antoine, Ultic en Sonic, gromde wat.

'Dan hoef je niet lang te wachten. Daar komt-ie al aan,' waarschuwde Bunnie.


	12. Net als indianen en cowboys

**Net als indianen en cowboys – TFF/CHX:**

'Dus ik heb begrepen dat we morgen worden overvallen,' zei Fists tegen de drie groepen. Hoe gaan we dat vermijden.'

Plannen kwamen en gingen, maar uiteindelijk kwam Phillip Devolis met het goede plan.

'Ik heb een plan. We laten alles hier en verstoppen ons hier ergens in de buurt. Haight zal denken dat we nog in het kamp zitten en zal het overvallen. Als ze ontdekken dat wij weg zijn, zullen de denk ik eerst daar gaan overleggen. Dat is het moment waar wij ingrijpen. We omsingelen ze. Als ze zien dat ze hopeloos verloren zijn, zullen ze zich zeker te weten overgeven.'

'Hé, ja. Da 's een goed plan,' zei Espio.

Ook de anderen waren positief over het plan. Er werd nog iets op door gediscussieerd, maar toen begon met het kamp verlaten om een mooie plek te zoeken om toezicht te houden op wat er met het kamp gebeurde. Zodra Haight het kamp in was, zouden de Freedom Fighters gebruik makend van het hoge gras het Phantom Legion omsingelen en tot overgeven dwingen.

'Ah, daar ligt dat kamp dus,' zei Haight tegen één van zijn belangrijke phantoms.

'Pracht-locatie om iemand te overvallen, hè, baas.'

'Zeker. Begin maar met het omsingelen, van het kamp. Als ik het teken geef, begin je de aanval. Denk erom. Je laat niemand ontsnappen. Begrepen.'

'J-ja baas. Komt voor elkaar.'

De phantom gaf zijn ondergeschikten het teken van omsingelen. Geruisloos verdwenen de phantoms het gras in, laserpistool in de hand. Na een kwartier zei de phantom tegen Haight:

'Iedereen heeft zijn plek ingenomen. Moet de overval beginnen.'

'Iedereen heeft zijn plek ingenomen, behalve jij, idioot. Ga snel naar je plek voordat ik je op de zwarte lijst zet bij Dr. Phantom.'

Razendsnel maakte de opperbevelhebber dat hij op z'n plaats lag.

'Mooi. Het plan kan beginnen,' zei Haight tegen zichzelf.

'AANVALLEN,' stootte hij uit en hij rende naar het kamp toe, met zijn gevechtsbijl. De phantoms stormden het kamp binnen, maar vonden niemand.'

'WA... Niemand? Hoe is dit mogelijk.'

Hij ging op een boomstam zitten. Het volgende moment kreeg hij een schop tegen z'n kont. Hij draaide zich om en keek de phantom aan die achter hem stond.

'Jij, brutale vlerk, hoe durf je mij te schoppen.'

Vervolgens sloeg hij de phantom neer. Hij draaide zijn hoofd weer terug, maar kreeg een volle klap in zijn gezicht. De phantom die voor hem stond keek hem angstig aan.

'Jij ook al.'

Dezelfde procedure. Hij kreeg weer een schop in z'n zij en eentje in zijn buik.

'Wie-wie is dat!' schreeuwde Haight.

Plotseling verscheen Espio vlak voor zij neus en zei:

'Ikke.'

Vervolgens gaf hij Haight een klap op zijn oog en hij verdween weer.

'Grijp die brutale kameleon. Levend of dood. Ik moet hem hebben.'

Espio werd weer zichtbaar op een tent.

'Wat wilde u? Mij? Weet u wat. U krijgt er gelijk de hele groep bij. Jongens, tijd voor onze aanval.'

Overal uit het gras om het kamp schoten Freedom Fighters op.

'WAT!' schreeuwde Haight kwaad.

'Ik zou van uw pistool afblijven of u gaat eraan,' zei Otto Satturis.

'Dat zou ik niet zo snel zeggen, klein kind,' en razendsnel pakte hij zijn laserpistool en schoot op Otto. Otto werd getroffen en viel op de grond.

'Neem dit!' schreeuwde hij, terwijl hij op Espio schoot. Deze kon het schot nog maar net ontwijken en Haight richtte op Fists. Fists reageerde echter sneller en schoot eerder dan Haight dat kon doen. Haight viel dodelijk getroffen op de grond. En toen begon de echte oorlog pas. De phantoms wilden zich wreken op de dood van hun leider en begonnen zich te verdedigen, meestal tevergeefs, maar Vector werd door een laserstraal in zijn arm geraakt en Ray kreeg een schampschot wat resulteerde in een schram op zijn wang. De opperbevelhebber wist samen met wat andere phantoms te ontkomen uit het kamp.

'Jullie zullen snel meer van ons horen,' zei hij terwijl hij een schot op de Freedom Fighters afvuurde. Meteen gingen ze kijken naar de toestand waarin Otto en Haight verkeerden. Haight bleek al overleden, maar Otto was nog in leven. Hij had het zwaar.

'Maat,' zei Zoey. 'Hou vol, maat. We maken je wel beter.'

Otto deed z'n ogen open. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik heb de koning genoeg gediend om vredig te sterven,' zei hij.

'Je sterft niet. Je gaat niet dood,' zei Deandar emotioneel. Voor hem zag hij een vriend die hij al vanaf de basisschool kende doodgaan.

'Ik moet jullie verlaten,' zei Otto en hij blies zijn laatste adem uit.

'NEE! Blijf bij ons. NEE!' riep Yannick. Het was allemaal tevergeefs. Otto was overleden.

'Hier zal het Phantom Legion voor boeten,' zei Julie-Su.

'We gaan opbreken. We gaan ze achterna en overvallen ze van achteren,' zei Knuckles.

Iedereen was het met Knuckles' plan eens.  
'We laten die phantoms eens zien dat we niet zomaar een moor ongewroken laten,' zei Fists.

'Hé, jongens. Ik vindt het heel erg dat Otto overleden is, maar we moeten nu niet overhaast gaan handelen. Otto moet een waardige begrafenis krijgen en Haight, hoe slecht hij ook is, moet ook een graf krijgen,' zei Charmy.

De rest zag de redelijkheid van deze woorden in, hoewel sommigen het lichaam van Haight niet wilden begraven. Er werd besloten dat de Chaotix en de Telliks Freedom Fighters meteen achter de moordenaars aan zouden gaan en dat de Nilrebna Freedom Fighters Otto een waardige begrafenis zouden geven en dat Haight ook een graf kreeg, hoe slecht hij ook was.


	13. Overleg met een generaal

**Overleg met een generaal – MU/AFF:**

De Arctic Freedom Fighters en Moniopolis Underground waren aangekomen bij Outra Village. Het lag er iets anders bij dan normaal. Bij het eerste huizenblok stond een koppel soldaten met elkaar te kletsen. Ze hadden niet door dat achter hen de generaal in aantocht was. Toen één van de soldaten uit het leger van de generaal de laksheid van de bewaking zag zei hij tegen Guntiver:

'Dit gaat mooi worden, let maar op.'

De generaal, die een Mobiaanse terriër was, draaide wat aan z'n snor en liet zijn soldaten halt houden. Hij sloop geruisloos als een geest naar de soldaten toe. Er werd gelachen om een grap bij de bewaking. De generaal richtte zich enigszins op en zei:

'HET PHANTOM LEGION! WE WORDEN AANGEVALLEN!'

De soldaten schrokken zich wild en draaiden zich om, hun laserpistolen in de hand. Bijna hadden ze de generaal neergeschoten.

'G-G-Generaal Philmont.'

'Zo stelletje sukkels! Wat is dat voor een bewaking! Als het aan jullie had gelegen was het hele Libermon Kingdom al ingenomen, stelletje half-gestoorde soldaten van niks! Ik had met al mijn manschappen zo langs jullie kunnen sluipen zonder dat jullie ook maar iets hadden gemerkt! Een olifant had het hele dorp in puin kunnen stampen en jullie hadden nog niks gemerkt! Verklaring graag!'

'H-h-hebben w-we niet, g-generaal.'

'Mooi. Stel je voor dat je een reden zou hebben. INGERUKT NAAR DE KAZERNE! Daar spreek ik jullie nog wel.'

De soldaten verdwenen maar al te graag. De soldaten van de generaal stonden te glimlachen. Toen de generaal zich omdraaide, zei hij:

'Wie heeft er gezegd dat jullie mochten lachen!'

De lachende gezichten verdwenen meteen. De generaal koos enkele nieuwe soldaten uit die als bewaking moesten fungeren en hij waarschuwde ze dat ze niet even laks moesten zijn als de anderen, anders trapte hij hem eigenhandig heel Monius over. De soldaten gingen staan en waren zo stil dat ze nog wel een speld in een pakje boter konden horen vallen. De generaal marcheerde met de rest het dorp in. De generaal draaide zich statig naar zijn soldaten en zei:

'Ga naar je verblijfplaats en blijf daar tot ik jullie weer oproep. Ik moet wat met deze heren bespreken.'

De generaal draaide zich om en ging samen met de Freedom Fighters naar binnen. Binnen glimlachte de generaal. Hij was nu een stuk vriendelijker.

'Zo. Hebben jullie zin in wat koffie, thee of wat fris.'

'Best,'zei Erma,' zolang u het niet in m'n gezicht gooit, vindt ik het goed.'

'Haha. Nou, ik weet genoeg om dat niet te doen. Ik wil het niet graag met u aan de stok hebben.'

Erma glimlachte. De generaal verdween door een deur.

'Sympathieke man,' zei Sealie.

'Gelijk heb je,' zei Maddy.

Ze wachtten geduldig op de generaal. Deze kwam door dezelfde deur terug. Achter hem kwam een bediende die hen allemaal een kopje koffie, thee of wat fris gaf.

'Zo,' zei generaal Philmont. 'Ik denk dat het tijd wordt om bij te praten. Ik zal me voorstellen. Generaal Philmont, vroeger de Minister van Oorlog onder koning Senots-Si en nu generaal onder koning Refyce.'

De Freedom Fighters stelden zich ook voor aan de generaal.

'Ik denk dat ik jullie eerst moet gaan vertellen over hoe het Libermon Kingdom is ontstaan. Ik heb begrepen dat jullie al weten van de fout die Snively en Dr. Phantom hebben gemaakt. Mooi. Het nationale leger was op het moment voor het grootste deel gelegerd in de hoofdstad van het huidige Libermon Kingdom, Libermon City. We kregen bericht van verschillende steden dat ze werden overvallen door een vloot ruimteschepen. De autoriteiten van Libermon City snapten er natuurlijk niks van, maar al snel werd duidelijk dat vrijwel de hele planeet was ingenomen. Hierop richtte de toenmalige burgemeester Refyce Downston een koninkrijk op. Dit ging verbazingwekkend snel en binnen drie dagen was het Libermon Kingdom een feit. Het leger en alle vrijwilligers werden in dienst gezet en het was net op tijd, want twee weken na het ontstaan van het Libermon Kingdom werden we overvallen door Dr. Phantom persoonlijk samen met z'n phantoms. We hebben zijn leger verslagen, maar Dr. Phantom glipte nog net weg. We hebben sindsdien nog twee aanvallen gehad, maar we hebben ons rijk moedig verdedigd.'

Op hun beurt vertelden de Freedom Fighters wat zij hadden meegemaakt. De generaal gaf geen enkel teken van waardering, maar ze wisten dat de generaal wel degelijk respect had voor hen. Als generaal liet hij maar heel weinig bewondering zien en was altijd heel officieel. De echte naam van de generaal was Cornelis Philmont. Toen ze uitgesproken waren zei de generaal:

'Kijk. Ik heb een probleem. Ik heb een groot genoeg leger en heb jullie eigenlijk niet nodig.'

'Ik voel een "maar" aankomen,' zei Augustus.

'Inderdaad. Die is er. We hebben namelijk nog een probleem. Libermon City ligt aan een zee, zoals je weet.'

'Dat is mij bekend, ja. De Spalloc Sea,' zei Ozzy.

'In die zee woont een maffiabaas die de zee onveilig maakt. Maar niet alleen onder water. Ook boven water is hij heel gevaarlijk. Er is een groep apen, de Davic Monkeys, die het land in naam van die maffiabaas, die Barry Barracuda heet, onveilig maakt. Nu heb ik wel een groep onder water, de Spalloc Sea Shark Freedom Fighters, maar dat zijn allemaal haaien en die kunnen vanzelfsprekend niet boven water komen.'

'Wie is de leider van de Davic Monkeys?' vroeg Ozzy.

'Richard Peters. Hij heeft een kolonel: Owen Boyd Hij heeft ook nog twee luitenants: Andy Abrahams en Alexander Allen. Verder zijn er nog vier belangrijke personen die heel gevaarlijk zijn uit hun groep: Edgar Armstrong, Charlie Beckman, Monique Buchan en Harry Barnes.'

'En wie zijn de leden van de SSSFF's.'

'De leider is Dick Hammerhead. De andere leden zijn: Whity Carps, Pete LeBleu, Wallis Little en Yelmer Leiras. Morgen nemen we contact met ze op, maar voor vandaag vindt ik dat we genoeg hebben gepraat. Ik breng jullie naar een tophotel en laat jullie daar gratis logeren. INGERUKT! NAAR BUITEN!'


	14. Eerste missie

**Eerste missie – RRFF/DFF:**

'Dus,' zei Colin McMorthy,' alleen de omtrekken van het gebouw fotograferen, ga absoluut niet naar binnen. Begrepen.'

De Freedom Fighters voor hem knikten. Deze Freedom Fighters (George, Wendy, Nikita, Don en Jeff) hadden de taak om de buitenkant van de legerkazerne te fotograferen zodat ze het in kaart konden brengen. Het zou een moeilijke missie worden en er bestond veel kans om te worden ontdekt. Een kleine 10 minuten later liepen ze naar buiten, gewapend met een laserpistool en walkietalkie. Het duurde een tijdje voor ze er waren, omdat de bewaking overal stond, maar uiteindelijk kwamen ze dan bij de legerkazerne aan. Tenminste, voor het hek dat de weg scheidde van een voorplein, waar het een rommel was. Op verschillende plaatsen op het plein stonden grote stenen bloembakken en bij elke bloembak stond een bewaker, zodat een indringer niet gebruik kon maken van de dekking van zo'n bloembak. Maar George was, door zijn criminele achtergrond, een meester in het inbreken in gebouwen. In een ver hoekje knipte hij met een tang voorzichtig het hek kapot. Don wilde er doorheen gaan, maar George hield hem tegen.

'Dit kan je beter aan professionals overlaten, jochie.'

'Maar...'

'Ssst... Dat bedoel ik nou. Straks horen ze ons nog.'

Hij verdween door het gat en liet een verontwaardigde Don achter.

'Wat denkt-ie dat-ie is. De president!'

'Nee. De leider van deze operatie en ik stem volledig met hem in over zijn beslissing.'

'Ik ben geen moederskindje dat ik al het gevaarlijke werk moet overlaten aan de volwassenen.'

'Laat het nou maar zo. Je zal zien dat-ie zo meteen terug komt en…

Een schot klonk. Langzaam maakte Wendy haar zin af:

'… de bewaker heeft uitgeschakeld.'

'Je meent het,' zei Don spottend en hij verdween door het gat met Jeff achter zich aan.

'Wat... kom terug hier!' riep Nikita.

'Ssst... Straks horen ze je nog!' zei Don en met Jeff verdween hij dezelfde kant op als George. Vanaf de hoofdingang klonk enig rumoer en zaklantaarns werden aangedaan. Over het plein zwermden lichten. De meesten richten zich op een tafereel die zich bij een van de bloembakken afspeelde. George lag op de grond en een phantom hield hem onder schot. De meeste phantoms waren al bij hem gekomen en wilden hem meenemen naar binnen.

'Kom op. Laten we die George eens zien dat we meer kunnen dan hij denkt,' zei Don.

'Wat is het plan?'

'Is er niet. Storm op de groep af en probeer George uit hun handen te krijgen.'

'Daar houdt ik van,' zei Jeff terwijl hij opstond en met laserpistool in de hand op de phantoms af.

'Oké. Jullie hebben wel genoeg theater gekeken. Hier komt het echte werk!' riep Don en ze stormden op de phantoms in. Waar Jeff was vlogen gegarandeerd phantoms de lucht in. Don pakte George beet, terwijl hij een phantom neersloeg. Een tweede gevaar werd neergehaald door Jeff.

'Deel 1 is gelukt. Terug.'

De phantoms waren overdonderd door deze gebeurtenis en pas toen ze vijf meter ver weg waren begonnen ze met de achtervolging.

'Wendy, Nikita! Geef dekking!'

Meteen nadat Jeff dit had geschreeuwd schoten twee stralen richting de achtervolgers. De drie vluchtenden schoten ook naar de phantoms.

'We komen zo nooit van die phantoms af,' zei Jeff.

'Daar heb ik een oplossing voor,' zei Don.

'Oplossing?' vroeg George zich verbaasd af.

'Ja. Rennen jullie maar vooruit. Ik los dit op.'

'Geen sprake van, Don,' zei George. 'Je hebt me nodig.'

Dat was de druppel voor Don.

'Uit m'n ogen, nu! Ik handel dit alleen af!'

George was zo uit het veld geslagen dat hij geen goed antwoord kon teruggeven. Hij rende door. Don stond nog steeds stil en de phantoms naderden snel. Hij pakte iets uit zijn zak en zei:

'Zo. Ik zal eens wat licht in de duisternis brengen!' zei Don en hij gooide het ding op de grond. Het gaf een enorm felle flits en de phantoms werden verblind door het plotselinge licht. Ondertussen maakte Don dat hij zich uit de voeten maakte. Na tien minuten bereikte hij de gevangenis waar hij werd opgewacht door George en Colin. Maar waarom?

'Werk voor professionals, zei je? Ik ben onder de indruk, George.'

George gaf geen antwoord.

'Ik wil iets met jullie twee bespreken.'

'Wat dan?' vroeg Don.

'De samenwerking tussen jouw groep en mijn groep, Don.'

'Moet je daarvoor niet bij Evets zijn?'

'Die ligt met een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn op bed. En hij heeft jou als tweede persoon aangewezen. Ik wil dat de samenwerking beter wordt.'

'George en de rest behandelen me als een kind van vijf,' verweet Don.

'Je moet luisteren naar je hogere, Don. En je gaat hem al helemaal niet afblaffen. Dat is erg onprofessioneel. Anders wordt het een chaos hier.'

Don kon z'n oren niet geloven.

'Maar...'

'Geen "gemaar".'

'Nu wordt het helemaal mooi! Nu ligt de schuld weer bij mij. Maarja, ik ben nog maar 12 en dan hebben ze altijd de schuld. Het was George die de missie verpeste en niet ik. Ik redde hem juist.

'Ik zeg niet dat de schuld alleen bij jou ligt. Jullie moeten meer vertrouwen in elkaar hebben.'

Omdat George geen verwijten kreeg, keek hij met een verwende blik naar Don.

'En George, dat geldt ook voor jou.'

Het verwende gezicht verdween.

'Wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan?'

'Dat lijkt me duidelijk!' riep Colin. 'Je hebt mijn orders niet opgevolgd.'

'Moet ik dan met kinderen die alles in soep laten lopen de missies laten doen.'

'Hé. Kijk uit met wat je zegt, gozer!' riep Don en hij wilde George op de vuist gaan.

'Stop daar onmiddellijk mee!' schreeuwde Colin.

Maar daar was George het niet mee eens. Hij stompte Colin tegen de kin en zei:

'Je ziet toch dat de jongen wil vechten. Laat hem dan vechten.'

'Je zult hier spijt van krijgen, George,' zei Don.

Colin lag versuft op de grond.

'Wat wou je doen, kleintje. Ik wed dat je niet eens in staat bent om een postzegel te breken,' zei George spottend.

'Zeg dat niet al te snel!' riep Don, terwijl hij een trap uitoefende op Georges zij. Deze harde trap kwam harder dan verwacht aan en George boog automatisch voorover. Don pakte met twee handen Georges hoofd vast, richtte zijn knie op en wilde net toe stoten, toen hij opzij werd geduwd door Colin.

'Zijn jullie helemaal gek geworden! NAAR BINNEN, NU!' schreeuwde Colin woedend.

Don stond haastig op en snelde naar binnen, gevolgd door George.


	15. Rentuh Town

**Rentuh Town – Place of Villains – CFF/KFF:**

Nadat Gray was afgevoerd ging de tocht verder. Na twee dagen begonnen ze Rentuh Town te naderen. Ze sloegen hun kamp op en Amy, Liddos, Dan en Speedy gingen de omgeving verkennen. Het was een rotsachtig gebied. Voorzichtig liepen ze door de rotsblokken. Amy, die voorop liep, stond plotseling stil. Ze draaide zich om en gebaarde om stil te zijn. Ze wees naar een rotsblok 10 meter voor hen. Op het rotsblok zat een Moniaanse leeuwin.

'Wie zou dat zijn?' vroeg Liddos.

Amy draaide zich weer om en gebaarde weer om stilte. Ze sloop vooruit. Ze waren nog maar drie meter van de leeuwin vandaan, toen Amy opstond en zei:

'Hey.'

De leeuwin keek met een ruk om en toen ze Amy zag schrok ze zichtbaar.

'Jij! Nee! Dat kan niet!'

Amy keek verbaasd naar de leeuwin.

'Eh... kennen we elkaar!'

De leeuwin sprong van het rotsblok af en zei:

'Nee.'

Vervolgens rende ze razendsnel weg.

'Hé. Dat gaat zomaar niet,' schreeuwde Speedy. De snelle lynx achtervolgde de leeuwin en bereikte haar bijna toen de leeuwin met zijn arm achteruit zwaaide en Speedy in z'n maagstreek raakte. Speedy struikelde enkele meters door, maar haakte ten slotte met zijn schoenen achter een steen en viel op de grond. Hij kon geen adem meer halen en ademde als een gek om genoeg levenslucht binnen te krijgen. In de verte kwamen Amy, Liddos aangerend. Boven zijn hoofd vloog Dan achter de leeuwin aan die al bijna bij de stad was.

'Oh, nee, meid. Je zal de stad niet bereiken.'

De leeuwin zag dat ook terwijl Dan in duikvlucht ging.

'Er bestaat geen kans dat ik haar mis.'

De leeuwin bukte zich en maakte een luik open en dook erin net voordat Dan hem bereikte. Dan had geen controle meer over zijn vleugels en stortte ter aarde. Hij kwam er met enkele schrammen vanaf.

'We moeten terug gaan en dit rapporteren,' zei Amy.

Ze liepen terug naar het kamp.

In een huis in Rentuh Town zaten drie Monians te pokeren. Een van hen had al het geld en de andere twee hadden niet veel meer.

'Weer gewonnen,' zei degene met alle fiches.

'Wacht jij maar, Hyou. De volgende beurt krijg je ervan langs.

'Maak dat maar eens waar.'

De deur van het vertrek vloog open en de leeuwin van daarnet stoof naar binnen.

'Wow, Viteza, what's the matter!'

'De-de Fr-freedom Fighters. Z-ze zijn hier,' zei Viteza onverstaanbaar buiten adem.

'Rustig aan. Je brabbelt iets waar ik geen wijs uit kan worden.'

'Ik zat buiten de stad op een rots en plotseling duiken er vier van die personen op en een van hen is die Amy Rose van de Freedom Fighters. Ik ben twee keer aangevallen door hun leden. Eerst door een supersnelle lynx en daarna door een arend.'

'Die lui horen uitgeschakeld te zijn. Dr. Eggman levert altijd half werk,' zei een Moniaanse tijger.

'Zal ik Lemmy waarschuwen,' vroeg Viteza.

'Ja, doe dat maar, meid.'

Viteza rende de deur weer uit en stond op straat. Ze keek even om zich heen en rende toen weg. Even later kwam ze aan bij een vervallen paleis. Enkele phantoms wilden haar tegenhouden, maar toen ze zagen wie het was lieten ze haar door. Ze liep de grote deur door en stond in een enorme hal. Ze liep rechtdoor naar een andere deur en liep ook daar doorheen. Twee phantoms keken haar aan.

'Willen jullie zo snel mogelijk Lemmy hier naartoe halen. Het is belangrijk.'

Zonder ook maar iets te zeggen verdween een van de phantoms. Even later kwam hij terug met een Mobiaanse jaguar.

'Wat is er aan de hand, Viteza.'

'De Freedom Fighters hebben hun kamp opgeslagen enkele kilometers buiten de stad.'

'De Freedom Fighters. Dr. Eggman zou ze uitschakelen had-ie gezegd. Daar zullen de anderen niet blij mee wezen. Bedankt voor de informatie.'

Viteza knikte en draaide zich om en rende weg. Met een bedenkelijk gezicht liep Lemmy weer terug. Even later deed hij een deur open en toen hij binnenkwam keken vier ogen hem aan. Uiteraard waren dit Snively, Bean, Bark en Nack.

'Wat was er?' vroeg Snively.

Lemmy zei niks en staarde uit een raam. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar Snively met een gezicht van minachting.

'Je oom heeft gefaald. Ze staan buiten de stad.'

'Je bedoelt de Freedom Fighters?' vroeg Nack.

Lemmy knikte.

'Ik neem contact op met mijn oom!' zei Snively vastbesloten en hij liep de deur uit.

Het was stil in de kamer.

'Wat gaan we nu doen?' vroeg Nack.

Bean bewonderde een wijnglas dat glinsterde in de zon. Bark integendeel luisterde geïnteresseerd naar het antwoord van Lemmy.

'Mijn Demolix zijn klaar voor de strijd en we zullen winnen ook. Dat verzeker ik je.'


	16. Twee keer een gevecht op een dag

**Twee keer een gevecht op een dag:**

Door het Nilrebna Highland liepen twee personen. De eerste was een Mobiaanse cheeta. Hij had een grijze pet achterstevoren op zijn hoofd en had een zonnebril op z'n neus. Hij had een bruine jack aan met een zwarte broek eronder. Om zijn nek had hij een ketting met grote stekels eraan, wat gothics wel eens dragen. Hij had armbanden en een riem van hetzelfde soort en zijn zwarte schoenen hadden ook enkele stekels. Aan zijn handen had hij zwarte handschoenen. Hij heette Joe Cheeta. De ander was een Mobiaanse bidsprinkhaan. Hij had helemaal niks aan en keek onderzoekend rond. Hij heette Todd Mantis. Ze praten niet veel. Ze liepen een bos in en daar waren ze nog maar amper toen vanuit de struiken enkele phantoms sprongen en hun laserpistolen op de twee richtten. De aanval kwam totaal onverwachts en Joe en Todd schrokken. Snel herstelden ze zichzelf. Een van de phantoms zei:

'Identificeer jezelf.'

Joe keek de phantom aan en zei koeltjes terug:  
'Je hebt niks met mijn identiteit te maken. Bovendien heb je de verkeerde slachtoffers uitgekozen.'

'Je denkt je te kunnen verdedigen hè,' vroeg de phantom met een neutraal gezicht. Het bleef even stil, maar toen barstte de phantom in lachen uit.

'Hahaha. Jij? Jij denkt je te kunnen verdedigen? Kijk naar jezelf. Denk je nou echt dat je een phantom kan verslaan.'

'Je gelooft me niet dus. Ik kan het je laten tonen, maar dan wil ik dat doen in een eerlijk gevecht.'

'Als je zo graag wil worden verslagen, geef ik je een wedstrijd.'

'En wat is de prijs?'

'Hoe bedoel je, prijs? Je wilt zeker je vrijheid terug als je wint. Geen slecht idee. Voegt een beetje spanning toe. Ik vindt het goed.'

'Mooi. Met welk wapen?'

'Geen. We doen het met de blote hand.'

'Zijn er nog andere regels?'

'Als iemand uit de kring rent moet hij doodgeschoten worden. Wie als eerst bewusteloos is heeft verloren. Je mag ieder lichaamsdeel gebruiken. Kleren moeten uit.'

'Is goed.'

Vijf minuten later kon het gevecht beginnen. De phantom stond zelfverzekerd in de ring tegenover Joe die in de lucht staarde. Een andere phantom gaf het teken dat de wedstrijd was begonnen. Joe staarde nog steeds in de lucht. De phantom sprong op Joe af en wilde hem neerslaan, maar Joe draaide razendsnel weg en de phantom miste zijn doel. Meer deed de phantom een uitval naar Joe maar Joe ontweek hem op dezelfde manier. Joe had een bedenkelijk gezicht en zei, terwijl hij naar de lucht staarde:

'Wie zegt dat als je niet sterk bent, je niet kunt vechten.'

'Ik en ik zal dat bewijzen ook,' riep de phantom en hij deed weer een uitval naar Joe. Dit keer bleef Joe staan en weerde de slag af om daarna de arm vast te pakken. Joe draaide zijn lichaam ietwat en trapte naar de phantom, die de slag amper kon ontwijken. Hij rukte zijn arm los uit Joe's greep en probeerde Joe weer neer te slaan. Deze ontweek de slag weer, maar kwam daarmee tegen een boom aan te staan. De phantom was geïrriteerd en oefende weer een slag uit op Joe. Nu kwam Joe in actie. Hij draaide weer weg en pakte de arm van de phantom vast, terwijl hij de benen van phantom onder zijn lichaam vandaan trapte. De phantom viel met een plof op de grond en rolde opzij. Hij stond snel op, maar was te laat om Joe's slag te ontwijken. De phantom viel achterover en belandde weer op de grond. Hij bewoog zich niet. Joe keek minachtend naar de phantom en draaide zich toen om. Todd kwam op Joe afgelopen.

'Ik twijfelde geen moment aan je, gast.'

'Weet ik, Todd.'

Joe liep naar zijn kleren toe en deed ze weer aan. Achter hem kreunde de phantom. Toen hij Joe en Todd zag riep hij:

'Elimineer die twee!'

'WAT! En de belofte dan?' zei Todd.

'Vertrouw een phantom nooit.'

'Ik dacht al dat je dit zou doen en ik ben voorbereid,' zei Joe.

'Phantoms! VUUR!'

Joe en Todd sprongen weg en de schoten misten net. Van buiten de kring klonken strijdkreten en plotseling kwamen er Monians uit de struiken vandaan. Het waren Knuckles, Mighty, Pitney, Fists en Yannick. In de drukte die nu ontstond grepen Knuckles en Fists Todd en Joe en renden de struiken in.

'Blijf hier,' zei Knuckles en hij ging samen met Fists weer terug. Joe en Todd waren helemaal overvallen door deze gebeurtenis en wisten even niet wat nu te doen. De phantoms zagen ondertussen in dat ze dit gevecht zouden verliezen en de phantom die zojuist tegen Joe had verloren zei:

'Terugtrekken!'

De phantoms die dat konden renden het bos in en de Freedom Fighters hadden gewonnen.

'Dat had ik nodig,' zei Mighty.

'Mooie show,' zei Joe die achter hen tegen een boom leunde.'

De vijf Freedom Fighters draaiden zich om.

'Wat bedoel je daarmee,' zei Knuckles.

'Gewoon een compliment. Jullie kunnen aardig vechten.'

'Thanks. Kom mee, dan brengen we jullie naar ons kamp.'

'Nee, dank je.'

Knuckles, die al wilde vertrekken, draaide zich om.

'Wat is dat nou voor onzin. Het zit hier vol met phantoms.'

'Nou en...'

'Jullie zijn echt onmogelijk! Je bent verloren als niet met ons verdergaat.'

'En waarom ben ik verloren als we alleen gaan. Ik snap jou natuurlijk al. Je denkt dat we ons niet kunnen verdedigen.'

'Precies,' zei Knuckles.

'Dat komt omdat we niet een zelf de kans kregen om onszelf alleen te verdedigen. We zijn heus geen watjes hoor. Ik zou eerder zeggen dat jij je niet kan verdedigen.'

Dat raakte hen alle vijf.

'Jij zegt dat WIJ ons niet kunnen verdedigen,' zei Knuckles. Hij liep op de twee af, maar struikelde over een steen die daardoor uit de aarde tevoorschijn kwam. Toen Joe en Todd de steen zagen zeiden ze tegelijk:

'Een Lemmor Emerald.'

Knuckles draaide zich om en zag voor zich een gele edelsteen. Joe liep naar de Lemmor Emerald toe en pakte hem op.

'Dat kan niet!' zei Knuckles.

Joe en Todd keken allebei naar Knuckles.

'Wat bedoel je daarmee?' vroeg Todd.

'Dat lijkt wel een Chaos Emerald.'

'Chaos Emerald?'

'Ja. geef eens.'

Knuckles wilde het ding pakken, maar Todd trok zijn hand terug.

'Waarom zou ik je de Lemmor Emerald geven.'

'Heel lang verhaal. Ik weet niet of jullie genoeg tijd hebben, maar ik als jullie mee naar ons kamp komen wil ik het jullie wel vertellen.'

Joe en Todd keken elkaar aan.

'Goed. Een nacht. En als-ie weg is weten we wie het heeft gedaan. Ik ben Joe Cheeta en dit is Todd Mantis.'

'Ik ben Knuckles the Echidna en dit zijn Mighty the Armadillo, Pitney Eddison, Fytch Ermine en Yannick the Gecko. Wij horen bij een groep die zich verzet tegen het regime van Dr. Phantom.'

'Wie wij precies zijn, kan ik pas zeggen als de tijd daarvoor is. Laten we naar jullie kamp gaan.'

Knuckles liep richting het kamp met de anderen achter zich.

'Wat vindt je van hem?' vroeg Todd aan Joe.

'Opschepperig type. Niet echt bijzonder, of zoiets.'

'Dat geldt voor hen allemaal.'

Joe knikte.

Ze waren bijna bij het kamp. Knuckles liep nog steeds voorop. Uit het niets verscheen Espio ineens. Joe en Todd keken verbaasd naar de kameleon.

'Hey, Espio. Alles nog oké in het kamp?' vroeg Pitney.

'Ja. Er is niks bijzonders gebeurd en niemand heeft ons kamp ontdekt.'

'Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg Todd.

'Wat bedoel je?'

'Dat onzichtbaar maken.'

'Oh, dat. Ik ben een ninja.'

Hij keerde zich nu naar Knuckles.

'Trouwens, Knuckles. Charmy heeft een Chaos Emerald gevonden.'

Hier keken ze allemaal van op.

'Ook al? Wij hebben er ook een gevonden.'

'Oh...'

'Kom maar mee.'

Samen liepen ze naar het kamp. Daar aangekomen gingen ze meteen naar Charmy's tent. Charmy lag op zijn bed, starend naar een andere Lemmor Emerald. Toen Knuckles binnenkwam keek Charmy op en zei:

'Knuckles! Kijk een wat ik heb gevonden.'

Hij pakte de blauwe Lemmor Emerald en liet 'm aan Knuckles zien.

'Net een Chaos Emerald, hè.'

'Ja. Het is alleen geen Chaos Emerald,' zei Todd.

'Hoe weet jij dat?'

Joe keek bedenkelijk en zei tenslotte:

'Kom maar mee, dan vertel ik het wel.'

Hij liep de tent uit en ging iets buiten het kamp op de grond zitten. De anderen volgden zijn voorbeeld.

'Er zijn enkele geheimen die ik aan jullie kan vertellen, maar ik wil weten of jullie het waard zijn. Wie zijn jullie, en hoe zijn jullie zo bij elkaar gekomen,' zei Joe.

Knuckles keek Joe aan.

'Mighty, Charmy, Espio en ik komen niet van deze planeet. Ik heb m'n eigen planeet meerdere malen gered. Ik ben de leider van een groep: de Chaotix. Ik ben ook de bewaker van de Master Emerald, een enorme Chaos Emerald die enorme krachten in zich herbergt en Angel Island in de lucht houdt. Onlangs kregen we een SOS van jullie planeet die zou zijn aangevallen door iemand van onze planeet. Samen met enkele andere groepen zijn we hierheen gekomen en hebben Moniopolis bevrijd.'

'Je zei dat je meerdere malen de wereld hebt gered. Deed je dat alleen met jouw groep of...'

'Soms. Vaak kregen we hulp van een andere groep die net zoals ons in oorlogstijd is ontstaan. In die groep zit het snelste wezen dat er bestaat.'

'Ik geloof nooit dat je zo sterk bent als je, je voordoet.'

'WAT!'

'Ik daag je uit tot een gevecht,' zei Joe.

'Als je per se wilt vechten, vindt ik het goed, maar volgens mij onderschat je mij enorm. Ik mag dan jong zijn, maar ik ben heel krachtig.'

'Je neemt de uitdaging dus aan. Mooi. Je mag alleen je lichaam gebruiken en de winnaar is degene die als de ander buiten westen heeft geslagen. Op het veld mag je improviseren en wapens maken.'

'Dat is oké.'

Knuckles en Joe stonden tegenover elkaar. Joe stond precies zoals hij stond bij het gevecht tegen de phantom. Knuckles sprong op 'm af, maar Joe ontweek de slag en gaf Knuckles een klap op de koop toe. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Knuckles op de grond tuimelde. Joe liep naar hem toe en keek op Knuckles neer.

'Net als ik dacht. Bij de eerste slag gaat hij al neer.'

Knuckles keek grimmig naar Joe.

'Ik was nog niet klaar, cheeta.'

Knuckles sprong op en sloeg tegen Joe's schouder aan. Deze was meteen onbruikbaar.

'Je hebt me erg onderschat, Joe. Voor mijn geboorte heeft mijn vader experimenten gedaan en daardoor ben ik buitengewoon sterk. Je mag dan slim zijn en erg goed kunnen ontwijken, maar ik heb je niet echt zien vechten.'

'Als je nou wat meer je best deed,' zei Joe.

Knuckles sprong op Joe af, maar zijn slag werd geblokt. Joe's slag, echter, werd evengoed geblokt. Knuckles bleek sneller te zijn en sloeg Joe tegen de kin. Joe vloog twee meter door de lucht en kwam neer op de grond. Hij stond op en greep een dikke stok vast. Hij sprong nu op Knuckles af met de stok en voerde een slag uit, die Knuckles blokte. Knuckles sloeg de stok dwars door midden. Met een van de twee helften sloeg Joe Knuckles tegen het hoofd en Knuckles vloog achteruit tegen een boom aan.

'Nu ben ik het zat!' schreeuwde Knuckles. Hij sloeg twee keer tegen de boom aan, die meteen doorboord werd. De boom viel om, maar Knuckles pakte hem vast en sloeg er weer een deel vanaf. Joe stond verbaasd toe te kijken. Knuckles had nu een boomstam vast van ongeveer twee meter lang en een diameter van 30 centimeter.

'Kom maar op.'

Knuckles sprong op Joe af en sloeg hem met de boomstam weg. Joe belandde tegen een andere boom en schreeuwde:

'Time out!'

Knuckles stond hijgend met de boomstam in zijn hand.

'Geef je op.'

'Het is beschamend om het zeggen, maar... ja.'

Joe stond op en liep richting Todd.

'We zullen jullie niet langer lastig vallen,' zei Joe.

Knuckles keek verbaasd naar de plotselinge wending van de gebeurtenissen en zei:

'Hé. Ga nou niet weg. Ik... Je mag best blijven hoor.'

Joe gaf hierop als antwoord:

'Nee. We komen elkaar nog wel eens tegen.'

Hij wilde weer weglopen, maar Knuckles haalde hem in en zei boos:

'Je moet je belofte houden. Je zou ons wat vertellen over de Lemmor Emeralds.'

Dat scheen Joe te zijn vergeten.

'Daar kom je niet onderuit, Joe,' zei Todd.

'Goed.'


	17. Refyce Kingston

**Refyce Downston – MU/AFF:**

In een statig gebouw in Libermon City stapte een al even statige man door een ook al even statige kamer rond. Het was boven de vijfentwintig graden en de man, Refyce Downston, koning van het Libermon Kingdom, ijsbeerde maar heen en weer. Zijn bewegingen werden op kleine afstand gevolgd door een drie paar ogen. Hij stopte met ijsberen en keek de drie personen aan. Van rechts naar links waren het: Ozzy the Cat, Guntiver en Generaal Philmont. Net als de drie leiders dachten dat de koning wat ging zeggen stapte hij door en begon hij aan zijn route rond de kamer. Plotseling stokte hij in zijn pas en richtte hij zich tot de drie personen.

'Ik zit na te denken over een plekje waar ik jullie voor kan gebruiken. Ik denk dat we jullie het beste kunnen plaatsen in het onderzoek naar Barry Barracuda.'

'Daar had Generaal Philmont ons al over ingelicht. We zijn bereid om dat te doen.'

'Mooi. Ik heb al een team dat werkt aan deze zaak. Daarmee kunnen jullie samenwerken.'

'Wanneer kunnen we kennismaken met dat team?' vroeg Guntiver.

'Als je wilt kunnen we nu naar het FATA-gebouw gaan.'

'Waar staat FATA voor?'

'Federal Anti-Terrorism Agency,' antwoordde de koning automatisch.

Even later stopte een bus met Freedom Fighters voor een gebouw waar met grote letters "FATA" opstond. Om hen heen liepen lieden van ieder formaat, maar geen sloeg acht op het gebouw dat in de zon stond te baden. Ze keken allemaal omhoog. Het zag er al aardig oud uit. De grote groep liep naar binnen, onderverdeeld in twee groepen, de Arctic Freedom Fighters en Moniopolis Underground. Ze werden naar een grote zaal geleid, rijk behangen met allerlei schilderijen en tekeningen. Overal stonden tafeltjes netjes opgesteld. Op de achtergrond speelde een rustige achtergrondmuziek met de sfeer die nu ontstond. De generaal verdween en liep door enkele gangen die glommen, alsof het ijs was. Hij stopte bij een deur, klopte, wachtte niet op antwoord en stapte naar binnen. Hij stond in een middelgrote ruimte waar acht personen zich in hun werk verdiepten.

'Ahum... Ik heb even ieders aandacht nodig, graag.'

Ze keken allemaal op van hun werk en wachten af wat de generaal ging zeggen.

'Twee dagen geleden zijn we op vrijheidsstrijders gestuit die van Moniopolis naar hier zijn gekomen om te vechten tegen Dr. Phantom. We hebben ze duidelijk gemaakt dat we dat onder controle hebben, maar om ze toch iets te laten doen, hebben we hen ook op het onderzoek naar Barry gezet.'

'Da 's toch mooi,' zei een Mobiaanse golden retriever.

'Er zijn echter een paar probleempjes die jullie misschien wat minder zullen vinden.'

Het gezicht van de golden retriever betrok enigszins.

'Ten eerste is het een grote groep van 14 mensen. We zullen ze dus over het gebouw moeten verdelen en jullie zullen niet direct in contact met elkaar.'

'Dat is op te lossen,' zei de golden retriever.

'Ja, maar dat is niet het enige probleem. Hoe ga ik dit zeggen... De meesten zijn erg onervaren met het vak.'

'Ik volg u even niet meer. Kunt u niet gewoon meteen zeggen wat u daarmee bedoelt?'

'De meesten zijn nog kinderen en tieners.'

'Wat! Maar hoe kunnen we daarmee samenwerken? Zometeen lopen ze het onderzoek meer in de weg dan dat ze helpen.'

'Bedenk wel dat ze samen met andere groepen Moniopolis hebben bevrijd.'

'Oh, die... daar heb ik van gehoord. Er zaten toch aliens bij.'

'Aliens kan je ze niet noemen. Ze hebben hetzelfde DNA als ons en lijken exact op ons, dus over dat geval hoef je eigenlijk niet te zeuren. Ik zelf stel voor om ze vooral het veldwerk te laten doen.'

'Ik dacht juist het werk hier. Voor het veldwerk lijken mij kinderen niet erg geschikt,' zei de golden retriever die duidelijk de leider was.

'Dat is dan een misverstand die ik snel kan verhelpen. Ze zijn zo pittig als de neten. We dachten eerst dat ze vijanden waren en hadden hen omringt, maar een van die tieners vloog mij aan zonder enige angst. Bovendien hebben die gasten van die andere planeet, Mobius, al heel veel ervaring met vechten. Probeer ze een beetje gelijkwaardig te behandelen. En onderschat ze zeker niet, want ze zijn sterker dan je denkt.'

'Hmm... Oké. Kunnen we nu met ze kennismaken?'

'Kom maar mee.'

Toen de acht in de zaal kwamen, kwamen ze regelrecht in een gezellige sfeer terecht. Langzamerhand werd iedereen stil en werden de ogen gericht op de acht nieuwe binnenkomers. Ozzy stond op van zijn plek en liep zelfverzekerd naar de golden retriever. Hij gaf hem een hand en zei:

'Ozzy the Cat, leider van Moniopolis Underground.'

'Rex Jumprey van het FATA, afdeling STA.'

Terwijl Rex dit zei, fluisterde een van de leden van de FATA tegen een ander lid:

'Die jojo's hebben nog een naam ook voor hun groep.'

Ozzy keerde zijn hoofd naar hem en zei tegen het lid:

'Als je niet met ons wilt samenwerken, zeg je dat meteen.'

Hij keerde zich om, maar herhaalde de manoeuvre na twee meter en zei:

'En fluister in het vervolg geen roddels in het bijzijn van een ex-FATA-lid.'

En daar had-ie ze te pakken. Hij liet de FATA-leden, de generaal en de koning uit het veld geslagen achter. Ook de Freedom Fighters hoorden hier geheel nieuw nieuws.

'Wat zei je zojuist,' vroeg Rex.

'Verbaasd je, hè,' zei Ozzy.

'Enigszins. Maar ik ken de naam Ozzy nergens van.'

Ozzy keerde zich om en zei:

'Wil je zo graag mijn schuilnaam horen die ik hier altijd heb gebruikt, totdat ik werd ontdekt? Goed. De naam waaronder ik hier algemeen bekend stond is Steve Watson, maar mijn bijnaam was altijd "The Crimebuster". Wil je nog meer informatie? Zeg dan maar of we mogen blijven of niet.'

'T-t-the Crimebuster,' zei Rex verbaasd.

'Dat is onmogelijk,' zei de koning.

'Zeker wel.'

Met een snelle beweging trok Ozzy zijn handschoen uit en nu waren op zijn handpalm twee littekens te zien.

'Het is waar. Het lidmaatschap -en verraadteken staan nog in z'n hand gekerft,' zei Rex.

'Ja, Peter. En wat zeg je nu,' zei Ozzy tegen een van de leden van de FATA.

Peter trok wit weg.

'Oké, kan iemand me uitleggen waar dit allemaal om draait!' riep Ian nu door de zaal heen.

'Ik zal alles uitleggen en daarna wil ik een stevig woordje voeren met Peter Buzzell. Al vroeg kwam ik bij de FATA. Het was altijd al een droom geweest voor me. Al snel bleek ik een goed FATA-lid te zijn. Ik kreeg de bijnaam "The Crimebuster" omdat ik elke misdaad wist op te lossen. Elke misdaad. Tot die ene dag. Mijn team was bezig met het onderzoek naar een seriemoordenaar. Ik was die dagen ziek. Na vier dagen werd er op mijn deur gebonsd en voordat ik hem fatsoenlijk kon openen, vloog een arrestatieteam naar binnen en arresteerde me als hoofdverdachte van die seriemoorden. Ik was onschuldig, maar jullie geloofden me niet. Ik werd veroordeeld tot de doodstraf die vijf dagen na mijn executie werd afgeschaft. Maar ik had geluk. Ik was niet dood, toen jullie mij met een geraakt oog ter aarde zagen zakken. Door een toeval raakte hij enkel mijn oog en vloog er onder mijn oor weer uit. Ik was bewusteloos en geen van de beulen checkte of merkte dat. Ik werd gebracht en ergens neergelegd. Later die avond kwam ik bij bewustzijn en kwam tot de vreselijke conclusie dat ik mijn oog had verloren. Met gigantische pijn wist ik uit de binnenplaats te ontvluchten. Ik ben, verzwakt als ik was, weggekropen, maar opnieuw raakte ik buiten bewustzijn. Ik kwam weer bij in een oud bed. Een oude, gepensioneerde dokter had me opgeknapt en zei dat ik dagen op dat bed had gelegen. Hij gaf me wat te eten en zei dat mijn oog onbruikbaar was. Sindsdien heb ik er een zwart lapje voor gedragen. Ondertussen werd mijn lichaam gemist en er gingen de raarste verhalen rond over wat er met mijn lichaam was gebeurd. Ik liet Libermon City voor wat het was en ging naar Moniopolis, waar ik rustig en gewoon werk vond. Ik was de enige die in mijn eigen onschuld geloofde en dat veranderde niet tot de zaak werd heropend na nieuw bewijs. En raad eens wat er uit het onderzoek kwam... Ik was onschuldig en een ander werd veroordeeld en levenslang in de gevangenis gezet.'

'Maar wat moet je van Peter?' vroeg Rex.

Ozzy liep enkele stappen richting Peter die krijtwit en met een angstige blik in zijn ogen naar Ozzy keek.

'Niemand weet waarom de zaak werd heropend. Niemand behalve ik. Ik begon mijn eigen onderzoek en vond bewijzen die verdoezeld waren. Raad eens wie dat had gedaan!' schreeuwde Ozzy nu woedend naar Peter.

Die stond ineengekrompen als een pilaar op zijn voeten.

'HIJ!' schreeuwde Ozzy. 'Toen ik inbrak in het FATA-gebouw zocht ik natuurlijk eerst op jullie computers naar informatie over de zaak. Toen ik door Peters bestanden bladerde opende ik enkele documenten die bewijs bevatten dat nooit naar buiten is gebracht. Hij heeft expres bewijs achtergehouden, zodat het leek alsof ik de dader was. Ik kopieerde alles en zond vanuit een internetcafé met een juist aangemaakt e-mailadres de informatie op naar de FATA. En nu was Peter niet op tijd om de boel te saboteren. Nee, die zorgde ervoor dat hij op een exotisch eiland ergens ver weg zat. Zo bleef je buiten schot, hè. Maar goed. Ik heb een vraagje voor je. Waarom wilde je mij dood hebben?'

Ozzy keek Peter streng aan, die bibberde van angst.

'GEEF ME ANTWOORD!' schreeuwde Ozzy.

Peter kreeg tranen in zijn ogen.

'Nee. Ik kan het niet zeggen. Ik kan het niet,' snikte Peter.

'Al goed. Dan zal ik het wel zeggen.'

Met een ruk keek Peter naar Ozzy die hem boos aankeek.

'J-je weet het?'

'O, ja. Ik weet het allemaal. Dat de echte dader familie van je was en dat jij het bewijs zo vervalste dat het niet in zijn richting wees, maar in die van mij. En waarom ik? Omdat je het niet kan laten om oude koeien uit de sloot te halen!'

Peter keek kwaad in Ozzy's gezicht.

'Je moest boeten voor wat je mijn vrouw hebt aangedaan. Je had het verdient,' schreeuwde hij.

'Hier. De haat zit je tot hier. Dat ik je vrouw bij toeval heb neergeschoten was niet mijn schuld. Maar zielige Peter moest er iemand van beschuldigen en sleepte mij voor de rechtbank, die vond dat het nergens op sloeg. Dus Peter liet mij daarom maar veroordelen voor iets dat ik niet had gedaan. Peter, het spijt met nogmaals ontzettend van je vrouw, maar je moet het accepteren dat het soms anders gaat dan je wilt. Ik was er ook kapot van, maar om je zo af te reageren...'

Peter zei:

'Ik zal het je nooit vergeven, niet als je leeft en niet als je dood gaat.'

Hij stormde de deur uit. Ieder ander had stil geluisterd naar dit schouwspel.

'Generaal, kunt u ons kantoor even wijzen. En doe me een gunst en tetter niet alles rond wat je hier hebt gehoord.'


	18. Slechte relaties worden beter

**Slechte relaties worden beter – RRFF/DFF:**

Door de gevangenis van Yawa Elim liep een Mobiaanse jakhals: Don Hernandez. Zijn cowboyhoed had hij zoals altijd op zijn hoofd. Maar het vrolijke gezicht daaronder zag er niet uit zoals altijd. Hij keek nogal moeilijk. Zijn stappen weerklonken in de lege gangen, terwijl hij door de gang liep. Zijn doel: De deur van George Sable Ferret. Hij had een ruzie met hem gehad, die volledig uit de hand was gelopen. De leider liep een klap op van George. Hij gaf een klein klopje op de deur waar hij nu voor stond. Een gedempte stem klonk vanuit de kamer met een ongeïnteresseerde ondertoon.

'Binnen.'

Don duwde met alle moed de deur open en meteen zakte het overvolle deel moed meteen in zijn schoenen. Het gezicht dat George trok en het antwoord dat hij gaf was genoeg om dit te doen.

'Oh, jij. Wat mot je hier.'

Don wilde bijna opmerken dat het 'moet' en niet 'mot' is, maar dat kon hij net nog naar binnen slikken.

'Ik eh... Ik wil je vragen of je... of je tijd hebt om een eindje te gaan wandelen.'

Georges gezicht gaf een kleine uitdruk van verbazing naar buiten toe. Hij dacht waarschijnlijk over het voorstel na. Don moest toegeven: dit doen is moeilijker dan tegen phantoms vechten.

'Hmm... Is goed. Ik kom zo. Wacht jij maar buiten.'

Don draaide zich om en veegde het klamme zweet van zijn voorhoofd. Elke stap die hij nam bracht hem dichter bij een confrontatie met George.

Even later liepen ze zonder iets te zeggen buiten in het boslandschap dat rijk aanwezig was rond Yawa Elim.

'Je snapt denk ik wel waar het over gaat, hè. Ik...'

Nu kwam het moeilijkste deel. Het ging volledig tegen zijn ego in, maar misschien had hij gewoon wel fout gezeten.

'Ik wil mijn excuses aanbieden over hoe ik gister heb gereageerd. Ik had niet op die manier moeten handelen.'

Het was eruit. Het luchtte op, maar nu moest Georges antwoord komen. Maar die kwam niet. Na vijf minuten trok George zijn mond eindelijk open:

'Toen wij vijven begonnen met de Jail Squad, rekenden we zeker niet op hulp. Toen we jullie voor het eerst tegenkwamen en Colin vroeg of jullie ons wilden helpen, dacht ik dat hij gek was geworden. Ik zag het nut van jullie niet in. Ik zag jullie als blok aan het been. Van Mobius had ik nog nooit iets gehoord en van die Downunda Freedom Fighters nog minder. Ik dacht dat jullie een stel losgebroken kinderen met een heldhaftige visie waren. En dat werd in twijfel gebracht toen jullie mij daar bevrijdden. Maar die twijfel wilde ik niet hebben. Ik wilde geloven waar ik in had gelooft en dat maakte mij onhandelbaar. In ieder geval staat mijn ego nu een excuus toe. Het spijt me dat ik je als kind heb behandeld.'

'Aanvaard.'

Don stak zijn hand naar George toe en zei:

'Vrienden?'

Hij glimlachte en schudde de hand heen en weer. Ze liepen verder en begonnen over andere dingen te praten. Ze liepen een bos in en tien meter verder een bocht om en stuitten op... phantoms. En dan denk jij: Zat er aan te komen. Dat heb je altijd. Ze maken het goed en dan red Don vervolgens George, zodat hij nog meer wordt gebeurd. Hmm... Nee... Da 's veel te simpel. Don en George stonden stil. De phantoms keken op van hun werk en Don en George wilden in actie overgaan. Maar ze werden compleet uit het veld geslagen toen een stem vanuit de struiken klonk:

'Wat staan jullie naar te kijken. Zijn er weer olifanten op komen dagen.'

Een phantom, die duidelijk een hogere rang had, kwam uit de struiken gelopen.

'Hup. Aan het werk.'

'Meester we hebben een probleem,' zei een van de phantoms. De opperphantom stond met zijn rug naar George en Don gekeerd.

'Wie, wat en waar.'

'Freedom Fighters en ze staan achter u, meester.'

De opperphantom draaide zich om keek ongeamuseerd.

'Wegwezen jullie. Dit is een plaats delict en ik wil geen pottenkijkers. Als je wilt vechten ga je maar naar de kazerne.'

'Plaats delict?' zei George met grote verbazing.

'Een moordzaak,' zei de opperphantom.

'Moordzaak?'

'Ja. Je weet wel. Als iemand wordt vermoord probeert men ook te weten te komen wie dat heeft gedaan. Nou. Nu heb je ook weer wat geleerd. En dat is genoeg voor vandaag.'

'Hebben phantoms überhaupt wel een rechtssysteem.'

'Ja. Hij mag dan wel compleet gestoord zijn, hij zorgt goed voor zijn creaties, ja. Wacht eens even. Jullie zijn toch die Freedom Fighters van gisteren. Misschien kunnen jullie ons helpen.'

'Don. Mijn oren zitten waarschijnlijk verstopt. Hoe weet ik niet, maar kun je misschien even vertellen wat die gozer zonet zei.'

'Hij vraagt of we hem helpen, maar volgens mij is dat een hallucinatie.'

'Ach, wat haat ik de humor van Freedom Fighters. Het is helpen of wegwezen.'

'Goed, goed. We helpen,' zei George.

'Mooi,' zei de opperphantom.

'Geef me de details.'

'We zijn hier nog maar net. Degene die haar heeft ontdekt is al weggebracht. Het slachtoffer is doodgestoken met een mes. Dit mes behoort tot de normale uitrusting van een phantom. Dat zijn alle feiten.'

'Hoe heet het slachtoffer?'

'O stom. Eh... ja. Ze heet Reggie342.'

'342?'

'Phantoms hebben geen achternaam, maar een nummer daarvoor in de plaats.'

'Meester!' riep een phantom die het lichaam aan het onderzoeken was.

'Wat is er?'

'Dit betekent iets verschrikkelijks. We zijn in doodsgevaar.'

'Laat eens zien wat je hebt gevonden.'

De opperphantom liep naar het lichaam toe met George en Don. Hij werd op enkele sneeën gewezen.

'Oei. Maar dat is onmogelijk.'

'Wat stellen die sneetjes voor?' vroeg Don.

'Dat is het overwinningsteken van een bende binnen de phantoms. Het is al zo'n honderd jaar geleden dat dit voor het laatst is gezien. 150 jaar geleden waren er twee grote bendes binnen de phantoms. Als phantom hoorde je bij de Gelits of de Rekens. En dat is op een gegeven moment uit de hand gelopen. De twee bendes verklaarden elkaar de oorlog. Heel veel phantoms stapten uit de groepen en werden neutraal, maar de oorlog bleef bestaan. Ze waren bloederig en de bendes zijn 50 jaar na het onstaan van de bendes compleet uitgeroeid door de neutralen. Maar dit teken betekent dat ze nog steeds bestaan. En dat betekent dat de oorlog opnieuw is begonnen. Hiermee kom ik wel verder. Het is door een amateur gedaan. Waarschijnlijk iemand die moest bewijzen dat hij de bende waard was. En een van de gouden regels is: laat het lichaam nooit liggen. Die jongen gaat niet door. Maar dat is niet zo belangrijk. Belangrijker is het gevolg van zijn vergeetachtigheid. Die bende komt z'n werk afmaken. Ze kunnen hier elk moment zijn.'

'We moeten dus weg?'

'Precies.'

De opperphantom gaf zijn ondergeschikten enkele bevelen en met een snelheid die Don en George niet van ze gewend waren, waren ze klaar. Met z'n allen liepen ze de weg terug die Don en George waren gelopen. Een lichtstraal. Een schreeuw. Een phantom viel getroffen door een laserstraal op de grond.

'Liggen!' schreeuwde George.

Overal schoten nu lichtstralen rond.

'Zoek dekking en verdedig je!' schreeuwde de opperphantom.

Don en George vluchtten naar links met nog twee andere phantoms. Deze keken waar de stralen vandaan kwamen en wilden net schieten, maar Don hield ze tegen.

'Niet schieten.'

De phantoms keken hem verrast aan.

'Waarom?'

'Waar schiet je op.'

'Op de Rekens, natuurlijk.'

'Die Rekens zijn net zo slim als jij. Die gaan niet op een en dezelfde plek stilzitten om te wachten tot ze worden neergeschoten.'

'Wat stel je dan voor,' vroeg de andere phantom voor?'

'Alles behalve dit. De Rekens doen namelijk precies hetzelfde. Ze schieten naar de plekken waar ze laserstralen vandaan zien komen. Zij kunnen zich goed verbergen en bewegen in de bosrand, zonder gezien te worden. Wij niet. Als we nu gaan schieten, hebben ze ons door. We moeten ze van dichtbij benaderen of helemaal niks doen tot ze vanzelf tevoorschijn komen.'

'Daar zit wat in,' zei de phantom.

'Kom mee dan. En blijf laag.'

Langzaam schoven ze zich naar de bosrand, terwijl her en der laserstralen heen en weer schoten. Na een kwartier bereikten ze de bosrand. Hier konden ze zich half oprichten. Maar nu werd het nog moeilijker. Ze moesten nu ook uitkijken voor vriendschappelijk vuur. Ze konden nu makkelijk worden aangezien worden voor vijanden. Ze slopen verder.

'Ssst,' zei Don en hij spitste zijn oren. Vijf meter van hen vandaan schoot een laserstraal. Ze slopen zachtjes naar de plek waar ze dachten dat de schutter stond. Ze hoorden wat geschuifel en voor hen verscheen ineens een Reken. Don hief zijn pistool, richtte zich op, maar zakte plotseling ergens doorheen en de grond onder zijn voeten zakte weg. Een laserstraal schoot vlak over zijn hoofd heen. De grond verdween onder zijn voeten en voor hij viel dacht hij nog:

'Een val van een stroper.'

Hij zakt in een diepe kuil. Toen hij neerkwam schoot er een geweldige pijnscheut door zijn enkel. Hij kon het wel uitschreeuwen van de pijn. Hij hoorde een nieuwe laserstraal en twee seconden later verscheen Georges hoofd in de opening van de kuil.

'Ga. Ik red me wel.'

'Nee. We blijven hier tot we je eruit hebben gehaald.'

'Gast. Ik heb waarschijnlijk mijn enkel gebroken. Bovendien. Als je mij eruit wilt halen heb je geen dekking meer. Ga nou maar.'

George keek bezorgd.

'Tot later dan.'


	19. De Demolix

**De Demolix – CFF/KFF**

Een groep van 7 Mobians en Monians begaf zich naar de stad Rentuh Town. Het lag te baden in het warme ochtendzonnetje van die morgen. Twee vogels vlogen naar het westen. De personen waren Dan, Liddos, Fink, Cracker, Sally, Sonic en Amy. Ze waren net twee boerderijtjes voorbij. De eerste woonwijk kwam in zicht. Ze moesten uitkijken voor de robots en de phantoms die in de stad patrouilleerden en wat er gisteren was gebeurt met die leeuw was ook niet helemaal in de haak. De huizen waren verlaten en aardig beschadigd. In ieder geval waren ze niet bewoonbaar meer. Cracker keek op zijn radar en leidde de groep veilig door de stad. Ze liepen op een geasfalteerde weg. Voor hen lag een voertuig op z'n kop. Vijf meter naast hen werd een putdeksel opgetild, zonder dat de 7 Freedom Fighters er wat van merkten.

'Er zit iemand in dat huis, jongens,' zei Cracker.

'Niemand keek naar het bedoelde huis, omdat dat hun kennis van de opstelling van de vijand zou verraden. Ze liepen door. De put, die eerst naast hen lag, kwam nu achter hen te liggen en toen ze vijf meter waren doorgelopen, stapte er een persoon uit de opening. Crackers radar gaf dit ook weer en hij draaide zich om en zag een kat staan met een laserpistool in de hand. De anderen zagen Crackers beweging en ontdekten ook de kat. Van achter hen klonk een stem:

'Jullie zijn omsingeld.'

Uit het net aangewezen huis kwamen twee andere katachtigen lopen en uit andere putdeksels kwamen andere katachtigen. De Freedom Fighters waren omsingeld. Elk spiertje was gespannen, klaar voor actie.

'Wie zijn jullie?' vroeg Sonic.

Een jaguar kwam naar voren stappen.

'Ik ben Lemmy Jaguar en dit zijn de Demolix. Uit deze stad kom je niet weg. Geef je over.'

Er kwamen nu ook allemaal robots opdagen. Als ze zich niet zouden overgeven, zouden ze hopeloos verloren zijn geweest. Met tegenzin lieten ze zich meevoeren. Aangekomen in het vroegere paleis werden ze in afzonderlijke cellen gezet. Er was alleen één uitzondering: Cracker. Cracker liet men onder narcose brengen, zodat hij niks zou kunnen doen. Alle cellen zaten dicht bij elkaar in een lange gang. De deur van de gang ging open en Lemmy Jaguar kwam binnenlopen alsof hij de koning was.

'Ik wist dat een stel kinderen zoals jullie nooit tegen mijn superieure plannen opkonden. Daar zijn jullie gewoon te klein voor.'

'Oh, oh, oh. Wat is meneer toch slim. En welk superieur plan dwaalt er nu weer door die geniale hersens van je,' zei Amy spottend.

'Het robotisatie-proces, kleine dame.'

'Maar ach. Meneer is zo geniaal dat hij het toch bij iemand moet inpeperen, hè,' zei Sonic.

'Ja. Want bij je eigen vrienden gaat het nogal moeilijk,' zei Liddos.

'Hahaha.'

'Wat lach je daar!' schreeuwde Liddos.

'Die dwaze woorden van je, lafaard. Je vader was al net zo.'

En niemand wist waarom, maar Liddos flipte helemaal bij deze woorden.

'JIJ... HOUDT JE MOND OVER MIJN VADER. GA NAAR BUITEN EN, EN...'

'Ik wacht. Je vader maakte z'n zinnen ook nooit af. Ook niet bij zijn...'

En dat was het punt waarop Liddos uitbarste.

'GENOEG!' schreeuwde hij. Hij pakte zijn zwaard en sloeg tegen de tralies met enorme kracht. Al zijn woede zat erachter. En hij bereikte een bijna onmogelijk resultaat. De stang ging doormidden. En nu is er weinig aan de hand, want zolang de hele stang er niet uit is ontsnapt er niemand.

'Hahaha.'

Lemmy kon alleen maar lachen.

'IK WEET DAT JIJ HET HEBT GEDAAN, LEMMY! EN DAAR GA JE VOOR BOETEN!'

Lemmy liep de cellengang weer uit. Liddos hijgde helemaal.

'Het leven is hier gemakkelijk, hè,' zei Bean tegen Nack, terwijl ze ergens anders in het paleis zaten te eten.

'Zeker. Maar ik ga nu toch eens met Snively praten over de beloning. Ons werk zit er hier nu op.'

'Mee eens,' zei Bark.

'Wat zeuren jullie nou over die prijs. Ik vind het hier gezellig genoeg. Laat dat geld maar voor later.'

'Ik ben toch liever op Mobius. Kom jongens.'

Nack stond op.

'Ahhh... Ik heb nog honger,' zeurde Bean.

'Dat is voor later,' zei Nack.

Hij liep de kamer uit en gevolgd door Bean en Bark liep hij naar Snively's kamer.

Bark wilde de deur open doen, maar Nack hield hem tegen.

'Ik vertrouw die Snively voor geen cent.'

Hij duwde de deur op een kier en kreeg meteen een heel interessant gesprek te horen. Snively had namelijk contact met Dr. Eggman.

'Goed werk, Snively. Ik kom meteen naar Rentuh Town om poolshoogte te nemen en hun eliminatie te zien.'

'Ik heb nog een vraagje. Wat moeten we met die bounty hunters.'

'Wat is daarmee?'

'Ze zeuren over een prijs.'

'Pak ze maar en sluit ze ook op. Dan kunnen ze ook worden geëlimineerd. Ze staan me niet aan.'

'Dat antwoord hoopte ik al,' zei Snively met een gemene lach op zijn gezicht.

Dr. Eggman verdween.

Nack keerde zich naar Bean en Bark.

'Wegwezen hier!'

Snively drukte op een paneel en zei via een microfoon tegen iedere robot dat Nack, Bean en Bark moesten worden opgepakt. Deze personen renden door het paleis. Vijf meter voor hen verscheen plots een robot, die zijn laser op hen richtte en schoot. Bean gooide dynamiet en de robot ontplofte.

'We gaan dit niet halen. We hebben hulp nodig!'

'Maar wie?' vroeg Bark zich af.

'De enigen die ik kan bedenken zijn de Freedom Fighters.'

Ze keken elkaar aan en wisten wat ze wilden doen.

De deur van de cellengang ging weer open en Nack, Bean en Bark stonden in het licht dat door de deur binnenkwam.

'Nack!' zeiden verscheidene Freedom Fighters.

'Help ons hieruit!' zei Nack hopeloos.

'Waarom zouden we?' vroeg Sonic ongeïnteresseerd.

'We zijn doel nummer een van de robots.'

'Is nog geen reden voor ons.'

'Jullie krijgen jullie vrijheid terug,' zei Nack. Hij hoopte dat Sonic snel een beslissing kon maken.

'Da 's een ander verhaal.'

Ze waren het er nu over eens.

'Bean. Je weet wat je te doen staat.'

'Achter in je cel staan, anders hebben wij straks gratis gegrilde Freedom Fighters en dat verkoopt niet goed.'

Hij gooide een bom in de gang die een enorme ontploffing maakte en de tralies eruit blies. Wonder boven wonder was iedereen nog gezond en wel. De deur, die dicht zat, werd kapot geslagen. Twee robots stonden in de deuropening.

'Ah. Jullie willen stekelmassage hebben?' zei Sonic net voor hij een spin dash deed op de robots.

'Dat is dan 500 euro per persoon,' zei Sonic nadat de robots in minstens duizend stukjes over de vloer lagen verspreid.'

'Naar Lemmy,' zei Liddos.

'WAT!' riep Nack van schrik.

Liddos keerde zich om.

'In deze groep laten we geen vrienden achter in narcose, met het gevaar elk ogenblik te worden gerobotiseerd. Bovendien heb ik nog een appeltje met Lemmy te schillen!'

Ze renden naar hun volgende doel. De deur waar Lemmy achter behoorde te zitten was geen barrière. Lemmy schrok op en zag de Freedom Fighters met Nack, Bean en Bark. Hij keek eerst verschrikt, maar toen hij zijn oog op Nack had laten vallen werd furieus.

'Dus toch... Verraders.'

'Houdt je mond! We zijn doel nummer 1. Denk je dat we dan nog doen wat jij van ons verwacht!'

'Waar is Cracker!' schreeuwde Fink.

'Denk je nou echt dat ik dát ga vertellen!' zei Lemmy.

Een mes vloog rakelings langs zijn gezicht en bleef in de muur steken. Lemmy schrok natuurlijk. Met zijn mes vooruit gestoken zei Liddos.

'Je hebt geen enkele keus. Ik heb genoeg energie om je fysiek en mentaal kapot te maken.'

Liddos deed enkele dreigende stappen naar voren.

'Precies zoals zijn vader.'

Nu vloog Liddos op Lemmy af, over het bureau, waar Lemmy achterzat, en duwde zijn stoel omver. Liddos zette het mes op Lemmy's keel en zei zacht, maar dreigend:

'Voor de laatste keer, idioot. Waar is Cracker!'

Lemmy kon niks uitbrengen, maar de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht vertelde hem genoeg.

'Ze gaan hem bijna robotiseren,' zei Lemmy.

Dat was een schok voor hen al. Liddos stond op, trok Lemmy aan zijn kraag mee en smeet hem naar een hoek van de kamer.

'Miezerig mannetje!'

Ze renden de kamer uit en lieten een fysiek gebroken Lemmy achter.


	20. De Savannah Guardians

**De Lemmor Emeralds en de Savannah Guardians – CTX/TFF:**

'Wat ik nu ga vertellen hebben maar weinig mensen gehoord en ik wil dat jullie deze ontmoeting en alles wat je met ons meegemaakt hebt nooit verder vertellen. Heeft iemand van jullie wel eens van de Planet Egg gehoord?'

'Ja,' zei Knuckles.

'Echt waar?'

'Jep. Het is al een tijdje geleden dat de Metarex hier naartoe kwamen en al die Planet Eggs pakten. Samen met mijn vrienden hebben we de Metarex verslagen, maar niet zonder slachtoffers.'

'Dat meen je niet,' zei Todd verbaasd.

Joe en Todd keken elkaar verbaasd aan.

'Ik ga nu een lang verhaal vertellen. Het was al ongeveer in de vroege dagen van de Days Of Fury dat mensen voor het eerst te weten kwamen wat een Planet Egg was. Voor degenen die niet weten wat een Planet Egg is: het is een grote edelsteen diep in de aarde die ervoor zorgt dat alles op een planeet blijft groeien en bloeien. Zonder Planet Egg vergaat alles: bomen, dieren, planten, huizen, steden, beschavingen. Uiteindelijk zal een planeet verkruimelen en breken. Toen het belang van de Planet Egg bekend werd, heeft men voor de veiligheid een organisatie opgezet die de Planet Eggs zou bewaken met hun leven. Ze heetten de Savannah Guardians. Ik en Todd zijn ook Savannah Guardians. Maar ik dwaal af. Toen wij dit ontdekten zijn wij naar andere planeten gegaan, onder andere naar Mobius, en hebben heimelijk daar ook een organisatie opgezet met dezelfde naam. De naam is zo vanwege het feit dat de Planet Egg altijd het dichtst onder het oppervlak zit bij een savanne. Steeds meer planeten kregen Savannah Guardians. Er was een hele SG-gemeenschap. En het was tot tien jaar geleden dat alles vredig verliep. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren. Ik lag naast de andere Savannah Guardians in de savanne, toen plotseling een Metarex verscheen en de Planet Egg van ons nam. We kregen signalen van andere planeten dat hetzelfde was gebeurd op hun planeet. Ook van jullie planeet. Maar nu komt het rare. Op een gegeven moment kregen we een signaal dat een volk met hulp van Mobians, de Planet Egg had kunnen redden. We keken of de Savannah Guardians van Mobius hierachter zaten, maar dat bleek niet zo te zijn. Wel bleek er iemand van de Mobiaanse SG te zijn verdwenen. We kregen het vreselijke nieuws te horen van een van die agent die in een schip was dat de Metarex confronteerde en die vertelde dat het hele universum wilde vernietigen. Met de opoffering van een van de andere leden van de crew, werd dit voorkomen. Vlak daarna ging hij weg bij de SG. En nu zeg jij dus dat jij ook tot de bemanning hoorde van dat schip?'

'Niet alleen ik, maar deze bij, Charmy, en deze kameleon, Espio, waren ook de bemanning. Alle bemanning was: Ik, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Chris Thorndnyke, Shadow, Rouge en Dr. Eggman. Hoewel de laatste drie ook vijanden zijn geweest.'

'Volgens mij was het Shadow die met ons contact had.'

'Shadow?'

'Jep.'

Daar moesten ze allemaal even over nadenken.

'Maar wat heeft dit te maken met de Lemmor Emeralds.'

'Dat heeft een kleine relatie hiermee. Het was zo'n drie, vier jaar geleden dat alle Chaos Emeralds uit de grond kwamen en naar Mobius gingen. Ik weet niet wat er precies gebeurde, maar op een gegeven moment verschenen er nieuwe Chaos Emeralds. Deze bleken echter niet echt te zijn. Ze bleken te zijn aangemaakt door de Planet Egg. Hoe dichterbij de Planet Egg hoe beter de Planet Egg zijn werk kan doen.'

'En nu is het dus de bedoeling dat we hier nooit over mogen praten.'

'Precies. Als we elkaar nog eens tegenkomen, dan doe je net of we elkaar pas voor de eerste keer tegenkomen. En denk hieraan. Ik heb eigenlijk de regels overtreden door jou dit te vertellen. Als je dit vertelt ben ik mijn baan kwijt. Deze organisatie is uiterst geheim.'

'Ik snap het.'

'Dan denk ik dat het tijd wordt om op te stappen.'

Zonder nog een woord te zeggen, vertrokken ze. De Freedom Fighters liepen terug naar het kamp.

'Nog wat tegengekomen?' vroeg Priscilla.

Even zweeg Knuckles, maar toen zei hij:

'Nee.'


	21. Nieuwe personen doen mee

**Nieuwe personen doen mee – TD**

Door Moniopolis liepen vier personen. Twee van hen, een vleermuis en een egel, keken aandachtig rond. De derde was een robot en de vierde leek heel veel op een mens. Maar het was de robot die de aandacht trok. Natuurlijk... Bijna iedereen in Moniopolis was een robot. Deze robot was echter niet afgeleid van een dier en was dat ook nooit geweest. En dát trok de aandacht. En al snel werd de bewaking van Moniopolis erbij geroepen.

'Halt,' zei een van de robots.

Gek genoeg deden ze dat allemaal.

'Wie zijn jullie en wat doet die robot hier!' zei de leider van de patrouille.

De vleermuis stapte een stap naar voren en zei:

'Wij zoeken Dr. Eggman. Weet iemand waar hij is.'

'Zijn jullie vrienden van hem?' vroeg de commandant.

'Nee. Integendeel. En daarom zoeken we hem ook. En maak je geen zorgen over de robot. Hij is keurig geherprogrammeerd en haat Eggman net zo als jullie doen.'

'Hij is niet hier. Maar ik ben wel nieuwsgierig wie jullie zijn,' zei de commandant.

'We hebben geen andere keus, denk ik zo.'

De vier lieten zich meevoeren naar het bureau waar ze, afgezonderd van de robot, in een verhoorkamer werden gestopt. Voor de drie personen zat nu een andere, hogere commandant.

'Rechercheur Foote,' zei hij en hij stak zijn hand uit.

Ze namen hem allemaal aan.

'Namen,' zei rechercheur Foote.

'Rouge the Bat.'

'Shadow the Hedgehog.'

'Hope Kintobor.'

En die laatste naam deed Foote opschrikken.

'Zei je Kintobor?'

'Ja. En ik ben in feite familie van de egoïstische jojo's die hier ergens moeten zitten.'

Hope duidde op het feit dat zij familie was van Snively en Dr. Eggman.

'En die robot heet E-123 Omega.'

'Bedankt. Waar zijn jullie geboren?'

'Ik ben gemaakt door Dr. Eggmans voorouders en dus niet geboren,' zei Shadow.

Foote keek nu heel raar op.

'Gemaakt?'

'Ja. Maar dat doet er niet toe. Wij komen van de planeet Mobius, waar wij vieren Team Dark heten. We zijn hiernaartoe gekomen om Eggman in de gaten te houden. Weten jullie waar Eggman is?'

'Niet precies, maar de hele planeet is door hem overgenomen,' zei Foote.

'Wat! En jullie doen helemaal niks?' zei Hope verbaasd.

'Hoho. Onze troepen zijn onderweg en vechten op dit moment tegen Dr. Eggman, Dr. Phantom en Snively. Misschien weten zij waar Dr. Eggman is.'

'Hoe kan ik met ze in contact komen?'

'Eh... dat kan. Alleen wil ik je vragen. Welke van de vier?'

'Vier?'

'Ja. Ieder zijn ze een andere richting ingegaan.'

'Doe ze maar alle vier om de beurt.'

'Mooi. Dan brengen we je eerst contact met de groep die naar Rentuh Town ging. Onze prinses, Carla Squil, en Sally Acorn zijn de leiders.'

Rouge, die net een glas met water vasthield, liet het op de tafel vallen. Hope keek op van haar observatie van een vlieg en Shadow vroeg:

'Zei u: Sally Acorn?'

'Dat zei ik, ja.'

'Wacht eens. Zit er in die groep ook ene Sonic the Hedgehog?'

'Ja.'

'En Tails. En Knuckles?'

'Ja. Tails zit in dezelfde groep. Knuckles is met z'n eigen groep een andere richting op gegaan.'

Shadow dacht even na.

'Geef me Sonic.'

'Is goed.'

Foote leidde de groep naar het communicatiecentrum, het CC. Omega mocht ook mee. De werkende mensen in het gebouw keken verbaasd op toen ze de vijf personen langs zagen komen.

Enkele seconden later zaten ze in een kamer, waar men contact hield met de verschillende groepen.

'Roep Sally Acorn en haar groep op,' zei Foote tegen de man die alles bediende. Snel schakelde de man het contact in.

Rotor, die bij het CC zat in Sally's groep, zag Foote op zijn scherm.

'Hé. Rechercheur Foote.'

'Hé. Is Sonic daar?'

'Nope. Die 's op een missie vertrokken. Hij is alleen nog niet terug, terwijl dat om deze tijd wel gepland was.'

Foote keerde zich naar Shadow. Foote stapte opzij en Shadow kwam in beeld.

'Hé. Shadow. Ik had jou niet verwacht.'

'Boeit niet. Weet je waar Eggman is.'

'We weten het niet zeker, maar we hebben zo het idee dat hij in Phantomopolis zit, samen met Snively, de Bounty Hunters en Dr. Phantom.'

'Bedankt. Dat is alles wat ik weten wil.'

Shadow verliet de kamer. Rouge, Hope en Omega volgden hem. Zonder afscheid vertrokken ze.


	22. Barry revealed DEEL 1

**Barry revealed (part 1) – MU/AFF**

'Geef me de details,' zei Ozzy tegen Rex Jumprey.

'Als jij ze me zometeen ook geeft,' liet Rex zich ontglippen.

'WAT!'

'Eh... de details, hè. Laat ik maar beginnen met een verhaal. Het is al zo'n tien jaar dat het onderzoek van hem bezig is. We kennen zijn gehele achtergrond en geschiedenis. Hij wordt in 3205 geboren in de Spalloc Sea aan de kust van de grote stad Pu g'Nillaf. Hij wordt al snel een probleemkind en wordt uit de barracuda-gemeenschap geworpen. Daardoor zou hij normaal ten dode opgeschreven zijn. Tot zijn geluk, en onze pech, wordt hij opgenomen door Evila, een octopus die in de maffiawereld zat. Hij brengt hem naar Tiaw, de maffiabaas. Deze ziet wel wat in de recruut en laat Evila Barry's persoonlijke trainer worden. Nu was Tiaw niet de populairste in de maffiawereld. En bij een staatsgreep was Evila de leidende persoon. Hij plaatste Barry heel hoog, iets wat hij niet had moeten doen. Evila was al geen haar beter dan Tiaw. Al na twee maanden waren ze hem zat. Barry werd aangemoedigd om van hem af te komen door degenen die dezelfde rang hadden. Barry, echter, was niet echt de persoon om zoiets te doen. Evila mocht een slechte baas zijn, hij was toch degene die hem zoveel macht gaf. In plaars van zijn baas te verraden, verraadde hij z'n kameraden. Evila plaatste hem vlak onder zichzelf en liet de anderen elimineren. Barry had nu ongeveer evenveel macht als Evila. Toen bleek dat Evila kanker had, is heeft hij de titel afgestaan aan Barry en stapte uit het wereldje. Barry wist dat hij snel zou worden verraden als hij net zo ging doen als Evila en Tiaw en veranderde van plan. In plaats van net zo te doen als Tiaw en Evila, verbeterde hij de situatie beter. Als men een verrader kon rapporteren, dan kregen ze daar geld voor, tenminste... als er bewijs was. Het ging steeds beter. Bovendien kreeg Barry contacten boven water. Owen Boyd, leider van een groep apen, die toen nog niks verkeerds deed, kwam op een avond in contact met Barry. Ze hadden een goed gesprek en, jaloers als hij was op de macht van Barry riep Owen de groep apen op om meteen een einde te maken aan de rivaliserende bende. Owen vroeg de hulp van Barry en deze stemde toe. Een tactisch plan werd opgezet. De rivaliserende bende werd naar het water gedreven. Op een gegeven moment hadden ze bijna geen kans meer op ontsnappen. De enige weg was via het water. En dat werd het einde voor bijna de hele groep. Het was een slachtpartij en het water zag rood... In ieder geval: er zijn maar enkelen die het hadden overleeft. Deze apen zijn naar Libermon City gegaan en hebben gerapporteerd wat er was gebeurd. Door de goede samenwerking besloten Owen en Barry vaker samen te werken. Ze grepen de kans en roeiden bijna alle andere apengroepen in de omgeving uit, zonder overlevenden.'


	23. De tweede missie een succes?

**De tweede missie... een succes? – RRFF/DFF**

'Waar zijn Don en George?' vroeg Colin aan Wendy en Nikita.

Deze trokken een gezicht dat aanwees dat ze niks wisten. Hij stond de kantine rond te kijken. Een raampje van bewapend glas werd opengeschoven.

'Wil je weten waar Don en George zijn?' vroeg Guru Emu.

Colin knikte van ja.

'Ze zijn samen gaan wandelen.'

'Ze zullen elkaar toch niet weer in de haren vliegen?'

'Nee. Don zei dat hij het goed zou gaan maken.'

'Jammer. Nou ja. Zonder hen kan het ook.'

'Wat is er dan?' vroeg Nikita nieuwsgierig.

'Ik heb eens in de archieven van de gevangenis gekeken en ik heb wonder boven wonder gevonden wat ik wilde.'

'Argh... vertel dan wat? Een leven?'

'Haha. Heel grappig. Nee, ik bedoel een plattegrond van de legerkazerne.'

'Dat is mooi,' zei Wendy.

Nikita zei niks. Ze was geschrokken. Niemand merkte dit op.

'En nu heb ik een mooi idee. Ik heb een plan bedacht om in de legerbasis te komen. We nemen dat plan even door en gaan het dan uitvoeren. Roep iedereen bij elkaar in de kantine. Maak een soort grote tafel van al die kleine tafeltjes.'

Op Don en George na stonden ze allemaal voor de gevangenis. Net als altijd waren ze in groepen verdeeld. Groep 1 werd geleid door Colin McMorthy. De rest van dat team bestond uit Chris the Iguana, Wendy Bumblebee, Xavier the Skunk, Car the Parrot en Acoi the Parrot. Groep 2 werd geleid door Nikita the Wasp. De andere leden waren Wornay Elk, Mickey the Dodo, Marvin the Rhino, Evets Niwri, Jeff the Crocodile en Ald the Cow. Groep 3 bestond uit de gehele bemanning van de Downunda Freedom Fighters. Groep 1 zou de voorkant nemen, waar ze voor afleiding moesten zorgen. Hierdoor zouden ze de kans aan Groep 2 en 3 moeten geven om via de achterkant het gebouw in te gaan. Groep 2 zou dan voor de explosieven gaan kijken, terwijl Groep 3 via de achterkant de phantoms aanvalt, zodat de phantoms tussen twee vuren zaten. Toen ging het iets anders dan verwacht. Onderweg waren Marvin, Evets en Jeff in gesprek.

'Dit voelt heel anders dan onderweg zijn naar je zoveelste bankoverval,' zei Marvin.

'Hoe voelt het dan?' vroeg Evets.

'Alsof... ik eens iets goed doe. Alsof ik een agent ben geworden.'

'Mij hetzelfde,' zei Jeff.

Marvin en Evets keken hem raar aan.

'Kom nou, zeg. Niet overdrijven. Je hoeft niet stoer te doen, Jeff. Je doet net alsof je een topcrimineel bent,' zei Marvin.

'Nee. Dat ben ik niet. Maar aardig ben ik nooit echt geweest. Een beetje egoïstisch ben ik altijd geweest.'

'Dat is iets heel anders.'

'Weet ik, maar het geeft me wel een heel ander gevoel.'

Marvin en Evets vonden het een beetje opschepperig van Jeff. Een manier om mee te praten.

'Weten jullie eigenlijk wel wat phantoms precies zijn?' vroeg Marvin aan de twee.

'Niet echt.'

'Het zijn de mensen die in Dr. Phantoms handen zijn gevallen. Ze worden een soort van gehersenspoeld. En zijn ze niet allemaal gevangenen. Sommigen zijn gewoon creaties van Dr. Phantom zelf, maar de meesten zijn in het verleden gewone Mobians en Monians geweest. Totdat Phantom ze gevangen neemt.'

'Dat wist ik niet,' zei Jeff.

'Nee. Hè, hè. Tuurlijk wist je dat niet,' dacht Evets.

Een laserstraal schoot vlak langs hem heen. Iedereen was meteen een en al aandacht.

'LIGGEN,' schreeuwde Nikita. Ze liepen door een arbeiderswijk. Bescherming was schaars. Er stonden enkele oude auto's, of zoals ze de auto's hier noemden, huzels.

'Zoek dekking achter de huzels. Snel!' schreeuwde Evets. Groep 2 zocht ging meteen dekking zoeken achter de huzels, terwijl de Groepen 1 en 2 dekking zochten in de huizen en kleine tuintjes in de straat. Maar de vijand was nergens te zien. Evets voelde plotseling een klap tegen zijn hoofd en verloor het bewustzijn. Jeff zag dit en er schoot iets door hem heen: kameleons. Hij sloeg voor zich uit en wonder boven wonder raakte hij de kameleon midden in de roos. De kameleon werd zichtbaar en hapte naar adem, omdat hij in z'n maag was geraakt. Iets pakte hem vast, waarschijnlijk ook een kameleon en ze verdwenen. Wombat Stu krabde even aan zijn hoofd.

'Raar!'

'Kom op. We moeten verder, maar kijk wel uit,' zei Colin.

'En wat moeten we met Evets,' vroeg Jeff.

'Wat is er met Evets?'

'Bewusteloos. Niet opgevallen?'

'Nee. Ehm... Lastige kwestie. Beter dat jij bij hem blijft en als hij weer bij bewustzijn komt, je hem dan naar de gevangenis brengt.'

'Is goed.'

Zo gebeurde het. Jeff en Evets bleven achter, terwijl de rest verder op de missie ging.

'Stel je voor dat die kameleons terugkomen. Dan ben ik de sjaak. Eigenlijk best ondoordacht, die beslissing van daarnet. Nou ja. Het is gebeurd. En toch... Iets zit me in de weg,' dacht Jeff.

'Hoi,' zei iemand achter hem.

Jeff draaide zich verschrikt om en richtte zijn laserpistool op de vreemdeling, een kameleon, die voor hem stond.

'Doe dat ding weg. Ik ben hier niet om te vechten.'


	24. Rentuh Nemod Warriors in actie

**Rentuh Nemod Warriors in actie – RNW:**

'Geef me de laatste informatie, Lethia,' zei een Moniaans paard tegen een apparaatje om zijn arm, terwijl hij in een ruimte stond, vol apparaten. Hij stond voor een daarvan, de grootste in de ruimte.

'Even wachten, John. Ik denk dat ik net iets heb ontdekt.'

John drukte enkele knoppen in. Achter hem verscheen een Moniaanse olifant.

'Hoe lang gaat het nog duren. Ik voel me hier niet al te veilig. Kan aan mij liggen hoor, maar deze plaats is echt veel te klein voor mijn gevoel.'

'Ligt ook aan jou,' zei John,' jij hebt namelijk claustrofobie en dan heb je dat wel vaker.'

'Je meent het. Maar ik vroeg je wat.'

'Even geduld, Finn. Hé. Dit is interessant.'

Op het scherm voor hen verscheen een beeld, maar plots viel het scherm uit en verscheen er op het scherm een waarschuwing en een vak waar men een wachtwoord voor nodig had.'

'Lethia! We hebben die informatie NU nodig. Ik heb enkele dingen hier gevonden die mij nieuwsgierig maken. Ik kom er alleen niet in, omdat ik een wachtwoord nodig hebt.'

'Gevonden,' zei Lethia met een krakerige stem,' ik zit het naar je toe.'

Een kleine hologram lichtte op uit Johns apparaat.

'Het is in code,' zei Lethia.

'Geen probleem,' zei John,' ik heb het zo gedecodeerd.'

Hij drukte op een knopje en het holografische beeld veranderde.

'Mooi.'

De code was gedecodeerd en deze tikte hij in, in het paneel. Een vrolijk 'bliepje' klonk door de kamer en wat eerst werd geblokkeerd, kwam nu tevoorschijn. Het waren bewakingsbeelden van bewakingscamera's in het paleis.

'Dat is geweldig. Nu weten we voortaan wat Lemmy uitvoert.'

Het scherm was ingedeeld in heel veel kleinere schermen, nu. Op een van de kleine schermen was een explosie te zien.

'Hé. Kijk daar, John. Wat is dat daar?' vroeg Finn.

'Raar. Tenzij die Lemmy een nieuw paleis wil, denk ik zo dat hij zijn paleis niet vrijwillig zal willen vernietigen.'

'Kijk op het scherm daarboven!'

Enkele kinderen renden voorbij de camera.

'Ongelofelijk! Het zijn nog maar kinderen. Hoe zouden die de invasie hebben overleefd. We moeten ze helpen!'

'Hahaha, geloof me. Je zult zelf wat hulp nodig hebben,' zei een stem achter hem.

'Wat is er aan de hand daar?' vroeg Lethia.

John en Finn keken tegen een deel van het Phantom Legion aan. Langzaam liepen ze naar voren en gaven de twee Freedom Fighters steeds minder ruimte. John keek angstig.

'Ben je bang voor ons,' vroeg de leider van dit deel van het Phantom Legion.

'Nee. Maar wel voor mijn maat.'

Finn keek wanhopig. De ruimte die hij kreeg was minimaal. Hij moest weg. De claustrofobische angsten begonnen parten te spelen bij onze olifant. Het zweet brak hem uit.

'G-ga weg!' schreeuwde hij.

'Hahaha. Denk je nou echt dat ik dat ga doen. Geef me een reden waarom!'

Finn hijgde. En toen de phantoms weer een stap dichterbij deden ging Finn door het lint.

'Aaaaaah!' schreeuwde hij.

Met enorme kracht sloeg hij zijn arm opzij. De phantoms die daar stonden maakten een kort reisje, zonder retour. Finn was had zichzelf niet meer in controle en sloeg erop los. John keek angstig, daar Finn geen voorkeur had voor zijn slachtoffers. Na enkele minuten lagen alle phantoms bewusteloos in de kamer. John stapte langzaam op hem af en legde een hand op Finns schouder.

'Blijf van me af!' schreeuwde Finn.

Zonder eigenlijk precies te weten wat hij deed, sloeg hij John tegen de wand. Finn begon te hijgen en viel plots verzwakt neer. Lethia's stem klonk door de ruimte heen:

'John? Finn? Zijn jullie daar? Hallo?'


	25. For the sake of Cracker

**For the sake of Cracker! – CFF/KFF:**

Dan, Liddos, Fink, Sally, Sonic, Amy, Nack, Bark en Bean renden door de gangen van het paleis van Lemmy Jaguar.

'Stomme zet van je, Liddos. Hoe moeten we nu weten waar ze hem gaan robotiseren,' zei Sonic.

Liddos zei niks. Hij had geen zin om toe te geven dat hij dom was geweest.

'Ik zo'n idee waar het gaat plaatsvinden. Hierin!'

Hij liep een gang in en rende door een deur. Snively stond voor een roboticizer tegen Cracker te praten die verbeten en bloeddorstig naar Snively keek. Snively keek verschrikt om.

'Het is over, Snively!' riep Sonic.

'Nee. Dit is niet waar.'

Net zoals Lemmy, ging Snively helemaal door het lint toen hij de bounty hunters zag.

'Sonic. Bevrijdt Cracker!'

'Nee!' schreeuwde Snively.

Het was te laat voor Snively. Cracker werd uit de glazen tube bevrijdt en toen begon Snively te lachen.

'Denken jullie nu echt dat ik zo dom ben. Demolix! Phantoms! Pak ze!' beval Snively. Achter de Freedom Fighters stonden de Demolix en de phantoms.

'Even kijken hoe braaf jullie nu zijn.'

'Wat nu?' zei Nack.

'Ben je bang?' vroeg Sally.

'Nou... nee. Niet bang. Ik zie alleen geen weg die naar buiten leidt.'

'Hahaha. Willen jullie nu weer zo vriendelijk zijn je handjes de lucht in te steken en je weer laten arresteren?' vroeg Snively met een spottende ondertoon.

'Nooit,' zei Cracker,' als we de weg niet zien, moeten we er maar een maken.'

Uit zijn robotarm kwam een vlammenwerper te voorschijn. Even liet hij de vlam uit de arm gaan. De gezichten van de phantoms veranderden. Cracker richtte nu op de blokkade van Demolix en phantoms.

'Uh oh,' zei Iris Ka, net voordat de vlammenwerper zijn werk begon te doen.

Nu er een doorgang was gemaakt en bijna alle vijanden waren uitgeschakeld, konden onze vrienden ontsnappen. De robots die nu op hun weg kwamen, werden simpelweg kapotgeslagen. Snel maakten ze dat ze uit het kasteel kwamen. Vandaar gingen ze weg van het centrum, door de woonwijken heen, naar het boerenland-gebied, waar landbouw werd gedreven. Hier hadden de Freedom Fighters in een verlaten boerderij hun hoofdkwartier ingericht. Er was al begonnen aan een ondergrondse schuilplaats onder de boerderij. Halverwege stond Cracker stil.

'Tails! Speedy! Kom maar tevoorschijn!' schreeuwde hij.

Vanuit een maïsveld kwamen Speedy en Tails naar de groep toe.

'Ik zie dat je gevangenen hebt gemaakt,' zei Tails.

'Geen gevangenen. Ze horen nu bij ons. Ik wilde je dat alleen even zeggen.'

'Oké.'

'Neem je positie maar weer in,' zei Cracker.

Ze verdwenen. Tails en Speedy namen hun positie weer in.

'Die Cracker mag dan wel op mij lijken, maar hij is toch anders.'

Speedy knikte.

'Ja. Hij is veel meer een leider dan jij. Dat is hij altijd geweest. En Ultic heeft dat ook, maar is vooral ondergeschikt.'

'Dat is bij ons precies andersom. Verschil is alleen dat Cracker het veel serieuzer aanpakt, terwijl Sonic veel meer "coolheid" uitstraalt.'

'Moet ik toegeven. Maar dat komt ook omdat Cracker in een soort van crisis zit. Hij is half-gerobotiseerd en daar is-ie niet blij mee. Bovendien weet-ie niet wat hij van dit alles moet denken...'

'Dat zou je niet denken, als je hem zo ziet. Je zou eerder zeggen dat hij degene is die weet hoe alles moet.'

'Lijkt maar zo. Hij kan zich heel moeilijk aan grote veranderingen aanpassen. Dat wil hij alleen niet laten zien. Ik heb onlangs met hem lopen praten. Hij vergeleek de verdeling in jullie groep met de verdeling in de onze. Bij jullie is de prinses de leidster. Bij ons ook. Vervolgens hebben jullie Sonic. Da 's duidelijk. Maar bij ons weet hij nou niet of Ultic, hij of ik de tweede persoon is.'

'Jij?'

'Kijk nou niet verbaasd. Ik mag dan wat meer teruggetrokken zijn dan de anderen en lijken op iemand die liefst hierblijft, maar als het er op aankomt, en dat voel ik, dan kan ik aardig wat voor elkaar krijgen. Ik weet alleen niet wanneer ik in actie moet komen en wanneer niet. Ik heb een leider nodig die zegt: Jij moet dat doen, jij dat en jij dat.'

'Zoiets heb ik ook wel.'

'Misschien. Maar bij jou zit het anders. Jij weet ook zonder orders wanneer je in actie moet komen en hoe. Als er hier en nu een grote robot zou verschijnen zou ik niet weten hoe ik het moet aanpakken. Ik denk dat ik eerst zou gaan nadenken van: Oké. Hoe doe ik dit. Snap je. Ik heb iemand nodig die weet wat ik kan doen en die mij taken aanwijst en die goede plannen kan bedenken in zeer korte tijd. Jij bent zo iemand. Bij jou ontbreekt het deel dat ik in me heb... gedeeltelijk dan. Want wat ik van jou heb gehoord is niet mis. Je weet toch wel dat jullie allemaal idolen voor ons zijn. We bewonderen jullie.'

Tails kon zijn blos niet bedwingen.

'Nou eh... Sonic is eigenlijk de echte held.'

'Zeg dat niet. Als een van jullie er maar niet was geweest dan was alles misgegaan. Zelfs Antoine is nodig.'

'Weet ik. Maar Sonic staat in de spotlight en de andere Freedom Fighters genieten van het licht dat niet op Sonic valt.'

'Maar... begrijp het dan. Er is niet één spotlight. Er zijn er duizenden. De een is alleen groter dan de ander. En als je je achter Sonic gaat verschuilen...'

'Wow. Niet negatief gaan doen over Sonic, hè.'

'Sorry. Ik bedoelde het anders. Ik probeer alleen te zeggen dat... jij bent net zo'n grote held als Sonic. Misschien wel groter. Je bent "The Chosen One" toch.'

'Ja, maar...'

'Ssst...'

Een beetje geritsel zorgde voor een abrupt einde van het gesprek.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Tails.

'Ik hoorde wat. Geritsel.'

'Vast de wind.'

Speedy keek Tails aan met een blik van: Dat geloof je toch niet echt, hè.

'Dat zeggen ze allemaal. En in de films blijkt het altijd een vijand te zijn.'

'Films? Je haalt je ervaring uit films?'

'Vlieg op! Eh... ja. Da 's eigenlijk niet zo'n slecht idee eigenlijk.'

'Nou... omdat je er op staat. Maar vergeet niet. Degene die toch voor de zekerheid gaat kijken is altijd de pineut in de films.'

'Ach jij... ga weg met die flauwe grappen van je,' zei Speedy met een big smile op z'n gezicht.

Tails vloog op en keek over het maïsveld heen. Het begon al donker te worden en de lucht voorspelde niet veel goeds. Onweer was op komst.

'Leuk. Dat hebben we net nodig. Hé.'

Tails zag wat bewegen door het maïs.

'Zou Speedy dan toch gelijk hebben?'

Hij dacht na over zijn eigen woorden.

'Ik kan beter om hulp vragen.'

Hij keek naar beneden, waar Speedy aandachtig naar Tails keek. Tails wees naar de plek waar hij iets zag bewegen door de struiken. Een klein "plop-geluidje" klonk en Tails werd in een net gevangen.

'Waarom moet die Speedy het nou bij het rechte eind hebben,' dacht Tails nog. Hij verloor compleet de controle en viel ter aarde.

'Oh, boy. Dit zag ik niet aankomen,' zei Speedy,' waarom moet ik nou degene zijn die niet gevangen wordt genomen.'

Hij zocht naar een plan.

'Wat als ik de slechterik was,' dacht Speedy,' wat zou ik dan doen. Naar de vangst natuurlijk. Hij weet natuurlijk niet dat ik er nog ben.'

En toen schoot er een plan door zijn hoofd.

Hij dacht even uit waar Tails ongeveer zou liggen en rende toen op volle snelheid naar Tails toe. Hij begon nu rondjes te rennen om Tails met ongeveer vijf meter afstand. Waar Tails precies lag, wist hij niet. Hij kon hem niet eens zien door de maïs. Maar hij wist wel dat de tegenstander bij Tails moest zijn. Met een spiraal kwam Speedy steeds dichterbij de plek waarvan hij dacht dat Tails ongeveer moest liggen. Door enorm snel te rennen wist hij de tegenstander op te sluiten. En na tien rondjes was het raak... letterlijk. Een poging van de tegenstander om uit de kring te komen mondde uit in een botsing. Speedy, die zijn vuisten naar voren had gestoken, had weinig, maar de tegenstander werd volop geraakt en belandde weer in de cirkel. Speedy, die op de grond was gestuiterd, liep snel naar de bewusteloze vreemdeling toe en keek op hem neer. Maar het was geen vreemdeling. Hij kwam hem heel bekend voor. Hij nog geen vijf minuten geleden een gesprek met hem gehad. Voor hem lag een bewusteloze Tails.

'Tails? Tails? Gaat het?'

Tails sloeg zijn ogen op en keek in Speedy's ogen.

'Nee. Het gaat niet. De val heeft mijn staarten bezeerd. Ik kan niet vliegen. En die vreemdeling is weggekomen.'

Speedy hief een vuist op en zei:

'Ik waarschuw meteen het hoofdkwartier.'

'We hebben liever dat je dat niet doet, jochie,' zei een stem achter hem.

Speedy draaide zich om.

'Wie... Nee. Niet jij!'


	26. Mountain Freedom Fighters

**Mountain Freedom Fighters – MFF**

'Pap. Pap. Waar zijn we?' vroeg een klein meisje.

De vader antwoordde niet.

'Baas. We zijn er!'

'Eindelijk. Ik dacht dat er nooit een einde aan zou komen. Wat een ellende, zeg. Zullen we hier nu voor altijd moeten blijven,' vroeg de vader.

'Niet als we terugvechten. Het is onze enige kans. Ze zullen ons toch wel ontdekken na enige tijd.'

5 mannen, een vrouw en een kind stonden voor een grot. Om hen heen kwam sneeuw naar beneden dwarrelen. Ze waren op een van de vele grote bergen in de Eastern Mountainchain, Mount Kinid. Ze kwamen van een klein bergdorp, dat net zoals de rest van de wereld was overvallen door de troepen van Dr. Phantom. Na een lange reis van twee maanden waren ze eindelijk in de schuilplaats. Ze waren verschillende malen op de hielen gezeten door phantoms. De groep bestond uit de volgende personen: Horny the Goat: het leiderfiguur van deze groep, Fransisco Fly, Xander Donk, Tox "Sting" Devinower, Vince the Wolf en Andrea Hawk. Het kleine kind was de dochter van Horny the Goat. Ze heette Madeline en was 5 jaar oud. Horny en haar moeder waren al gescheiden.

'Brr... Het is echt koud hier,' zei Tox Devinower, die meestal bij zijn bijnaam Sting werd genoemd.

'Jij en Frans zullen het nog het zwaarst hebben hier. Wij hebben allemaal een vacht, of veren. Jij hebt niks, behalve die kleren.'

'N-nou... D-die geven m-me ook niet erg veel w-w-warmte.'

'Kan iemand h-hier vuur maken?' vroeg Vince.

'Waarmee dan,' vroeg Fransisco Fly, die een grote snor had en meestal gewoon Frans werd genoemd,' we hebben hier g-geen hout. En s-s-stenen ken je moeilijk in de f-f-fik steken.'

'H-h-het was maar een suggestie, h-h-hoor,' bibberde Vince.

'We moeten toch er toch iets op vinden? Anders vriezen we dood.'

'Is het w-wel een goed idee om hier te blijven, b-baas?' vroeg Xander, een kleine ezel.

'Ik heb het niet echt op deze plaats moet ik zeggen,' zei Horny.

'P-pap? Waar moet ik slapen?' vroeg Madeline.

'Ik zie in dat we hier niet al te lang moeten blijven,' zei Fransisco.

'Ik wou dat ik thuis zat, bij de warme open haard,' zei Xander.

'Als ik nou eens voor hulp ging zoeken,' stelde Andrea voor.

'Geen gek idee. Maar vergeet niet dat de voedselvoorraad bijna op is.'

'Nog een reden om hier zo snel mogelijk weg te gaan,' zeurde Sting.

'Ik weet dat de voedselvoorraad bijna op is, schat. Maar ik zoek daar wel voedsel.'

'Veel succes dan, Andrea.'

Andrea liep naar het begin van de grot, sloeg haar vleugels open en vloog weg.

'Ik hoop dat je geluk hebt,' zei Horny.


	27. Tales of the Northern Forest

READ THIS NOTE FIRST: This chapter is actually not written by me. Well... I actually read a story some time ago and it was such a great one, I modified it so it could fit in my story. The real story is called: Coincidence or Destiny and is NOT written by me. I recommend you to read that one first (it's on this site). If the owner of that story reads this and doesn't agree with this, mail me and I'll change it.

* * *

**Tales of the Northern Forest – NFFF:**

Daar liep hij. Door de sneeuw. En het was koud! Je kan het jezelf gewoon niet voorstellen. Z'n staart had hij in zijn hand. Nee. Het waren er twee. En hij was niet meer dan 5 à 6 jaar oud. Hij was moe. Sinds z'n tweede was hij al alleen. En niemand had hem gemogen. Zijn twee staarten zorgden daar wel voor. Hij liep naar een omgevallen boomstam en ging er tegenaan zitten. Het kleine vosje rolde zich op tot een soort bal. Bibberend probeerde hij een beetje warmte te krijgen. Had hij ooit in zijn leven een mooi moment gehad? Nee. Niet echt. Zijn ouders waren er niet meer. Waar die waren wist hij niet. In de verte hoorde hij twee stemmen. Eigenlijk wilde hij achter de boom gaan schuilen. Hij wilde niet meer gepest en geslagen worden. Maar op een of andere manier ging dat niet. Hij lag te warm, en dat was al niet heel warm, om nu te bewegen. Hij zou het weer helemaal over zich heen moeten laten gaan. Al die stomme grapjes. De stemmen kwamen dichterbij.

'Hé, kijk. Wat is dat?' zei een stem.

Shit! Ze hadden hem gezien. Waarom?

'Ik weet het niet. Het lijkt wel een... een vos.'

De kleine vos had zijn ogen stijf dicht. Een van de twee personen liep naar hem toe.

'Gill. Ik denk dat ik naar huis ga. Zorg jij voor eh... dat?'

'Ja. Is goed,' zei Gill.

De stem was vlak bij hem.

'Hé, jongen. Wat doe je hier?' vroeg Gill op een vriendelijke toon,' moet je niet naar huis.'

De vos deed zijn ogen een beetje open.

'Heb ik niet. Ik heb geen ouders,' zei hij.

Voor hem zat een bruine egel. Deze dacht even na. De kleine vos deed zijn ogen weer dicht.

'Nou dan! Kom maar mee. Dan warmen we je wat op bij mij thuis.'

Het hoofd van de kleine vos schoot op en hij zei:

'M-meen je dat?'

'Natuurlijk! Kom maar,' zei Gill, terwijl hij het kleine vosje in zijn armen nam.

'Houdt je vast,' zei Gill. De kleine vos zag ineens alles wazig. De egel rende supersnel. Hij rolde zich weer op in een bal en viel in Gills armen in slaap. Dit gaf Gill het gevoel dat hij hem wel wilde knuffelen, zo schattig zag hij eruit.

Even later, thuis aangekomen, legde hij het kleine vosje op de bank. Tot zijn eigen verbazing begon hij hem zachtjes te aaien. Zijn oortjes bewogen. Gill trok snel zijn hand terug. Het kleine vosje geeuwde en wreef schattig in zijn ogen, alvorens Gill te zien.

'Aahh... W-wie ben jij? Waar ben ik?'

De kleine vos deinsde achteruit.

'Weet je dat niet meer dan? Ik had je in het bos gevonden en naar mijn huis genomen.'

'Oh ja... 't is gewoon... niemand is ooit zo aardig voor me geweest.'

'Waarom niet?' vroeg Gill.

'Hierom,' zei het kleine vosje, terwijl hij zijn twee staarten aan Gill toonde. Hij verwachtte een minachtend antwoord.

'Nou en... dat maakt je toch geen sukkel, of freak of zoiets,' zei Gill,' het is iets dat je uniek maakt.'

'Meen je dat?'

Het vosje kreeg tranen in zijn ogen en begon zachtjes te huilen.

'Hé, wat is er?' vroeg Gill zachtjes.

'Denk je echt dat ik geen mutant ben, of zoiets?'

'Nee, absoluut niet. Hoe kom je erbij.'

Hij aaide het kleine vosje, maar deze begon Gill te knuffelen. Gill was een beetje verrast door deze zet.

'Wat is je naam, vriend.'

'Mimmy,' zei het kleine vosje,' maar ik haat die naam.'

'Waarom?'

'Het is net een meisjesnaam.'

Gill moest dat toegeven.

'Hey, hey. Ik weet iets. Waarom verzinnen we niet gewoon een nieuwe naam voor je.'

'Huh?'

'Je mag zelf een nieuwe verzinnen,' zei Gill.

'Echt?'

'Echt waar. Of moet ik hem verzinnen?'

'Ja.'

Gill begon na te denken. Hij dacht even aan "Tails", maar iets in hem zei hem dat die naam bezet was. Wat is er nog meer zo speciaal aan hem. Hij is schattig. En hij wordt gepest. Dat laatste moeten we zeker niet in een naam gaan stoppen. De kleine vos keek hem aandachtig aan.

'Wat dacht je van... Cutie,' Gill lachtte. Hij maakte natuurlijk een grapje. Het kleine vosje moest even lachen. Misschien wel de eerste keer sinds jaren.

'Misschien,' zei de kleine vos met een glimlach.

Gill lachte in zichzelf. Het zou eens wat wezen.

'Nee. Maar misschien wel iets in die richting... Wat dacht je van Fluff.'

'Ja,' zei de kleine vos.

'Oké. Dat is dan geregeld, Fluff. Je heet nu officieel Fluff.'

Hij had nog steeds een raar gevoel bij de naam. Maar dat wierp hij weg.

'H-hoe heet jij?' vroeg Fluff verlegen.

'Ik. Ik ben Gill the Hedgehog.'

Het kleine mondje van Fluff viel open.

'J-je bedoelt... de leider van de Northern Forest Freedom Fighters!'

'Yup.'

Zijn ogen schitterden. Gill keek op de klok.

'Wow. Het is bedtijd, jochie.'

'Heb ik niet. Ik bepaal altijd zelf wanneer ik ga slapen.'

'Niet meer. Je volgt nu de regels in dit huis.'

Fluff kon zijn oren niet geloven.

'Je bedoelt, dat i-ik... h-hier...'

'Jep.'

'Het vosje sprong nu op hem af en knuffelde hem. De stoel waar Gill op zat viel om en de twee rolden over de grond.

'Hé, hé, broertje. Rustig aan!'

'B-broertje.'

'Ja. Jij zal het kleine broertje zijn die ik nooit heb gehad.'

De kleine vos glimlachte.

Ze stonden allebei op.

'Hé, wacht eens. Waar moet ik eigenlijk slapen.'

'Bij mij. En morgen gaan we een bed voor je halen, desnoods maken. Maar nu is het bedtijd. Kom mee.'

Hij pakte Fluff bij de hand en bracht hem naar de badkamer.

'W-waar gaan we naartoe?'

'Ik geef je een bad, Cutie.'

'Haha. Fluff zul je bedoelen!' zei Fluff lachend.

Gill deed de kraan open en warm en koud water stroomden het bad in. Even later zat Fluff in het bad. Gill smeerde wat shampoo door de vacht van Fluff een liet het water daarna de rest doen. Na vijf minuten trok Gill de stop uit de afvoer en een draaikolk in het bad verried dat het water langzaam wegliep. Toen alles weggespoeld was, kwam er een aanzienlijk schonere Fluff tevoorschijn. Hij tilde hem op en begon Fluff af te drogen. Dat zorgde ervoor dat Fluff net leek alsof hij helemaal opgezwollen was. Gill maakte dit ongedaan en bracht hem naar de slaapkamer. Gill liep terug en deed het licht van de badkamer uit. Toen hij terugliep naar zijn slaapkamer zag hij het vosje besluiteloos voor het bed staan.

'Nou, waar wacht je nog op. Duik erin, zou ik zeggen.'

Het vosje probeerde op het minstens anderhalf keer zo grote bed te komen, maar bij elke poging viel hij zacht op de grond. Gill glimlachte. Hij liep naar Fluff toe en tilde hem op het bed. Zodra hij op het bed lag, vergat hij alles en wilde Fluff alleen nog maar uitrusten. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht, totdat hij een "ahum" hoorde. Hij deed zijn ogen open en zag Gill naar hem kijken met een speelse lach op zijn mond.

'Schuif eens even op, pluizebol.'

Fluff giechelde.

'Oh... je denkt dat dit grappig is, hè. Wel... dan zal dit ook wel leuk zijn!' hij sprong boven op het kleine vosje en begon hem te kietelen. Fluff lachte zo hard als hij maar kon. Eindelijk wist hij uit Gills greep los te komen en dook instinctief onder het laken.

'Oh nee. Lakens beschermen je niet,' zei Gill speels. Hij pakte de vier punten van het laken en deed ze bij elkaar. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Fluff in een soort zak gevangen zat. Fluff moest zich wel oprollen. Nog steeds lachte hij. Gill keek weer op de klok en zag hoe laat het was. Hij liet de zak los. Met een zachte plof kwam de zak met Fluff erin op het bed. Fluff rolde eruit. 'Oké. Genoeg gespeeld. Morgen gaan we verder.'

'Beloofd?'

'Beloofd wat?'

'Dat je morgen met me gaat spelen.'

'Tuurlijk. Belofte is belofte, toch? Misschien zal je er uiteindelijk wel ziek van worden, Fluff.'

'No way,' zei Fluff geeuwend. Toen zei hij:

'Beloof je dat je er morgen nog bent?'

'Wat? Natuurlijk.'

Tevreden, en dat was voor de eerste keer van zijn leven, zo voelde het, viel hij in slaap.

Die nacht had Gill een wilde en rare droom. Hij stond in een ruimteschip met allerlei andere Monians. Fluff bestuurde het ruimteschip. Hij was ook een stuk ouder. Plots begon een meisje met groen haar op te stijgen. Zomaar. Plots sprong hij verder in de tijdlijn. Hij was nu alleen. Hij zag Fluff nog steeds aan de besturing zitten. Tranen rolden over zijn wangen. Plotseling drukte hij een knop in en uit het vliegtuig schoot een straal die de planeet voor hem vernietigde. Even flitsten enkele beelden van het meisje voorbij. Toen veranderde alles. Voor zich zag hij Fluff weer. Hij was ietsje jonger dan het vorige deel, maar het scheelde niet veel. Hij vocht tegen zwarte figuren samen met de personen die hij eerst in het schip had zien staan. Alleen was het meisje er niet bij.

De volgende morgen kwam de zon op en warmde iedereen op van de koude nacht. Gill was al wakker, wachtend op Fluff om ook wakker te worden. En dat duurde niet lang. De zon teisterde zijn oogleden en even later knipperde Fluff en geeuwde. Hij zat rechtop in bed en rekte zich uit. Even vroeg hij zich verwonderd af waar hij was, maar in een ogenblik wist hij alles weer. Snel keek hij of Gill er nog lag. Tot zijn opluchting was dat ook zo.

'Gill, Gill. Ben je al wakker.'

Gill bewoog niet en hield zich slapend. Hij wachtte op het juiste moment. Ja nu! Gill sprong op en pakte de kleine vos vast. Samen belandden ze naast het bed op de vloer. Fluff gaf een schreeuw van schrik, maar toen hij zag dat het gewoon spelen was begon hij te lachen. Gill begon hem weer te kietelen, maar het spel werd abrupt onderbroken door gebons op de deur.

'Gill, Gill. Ben je thuis?'

Gill stopte en allebei, Gill bovenop Fluff, keken ze naar de slaapkamerdeur. Gill ging van Fluff af en liep naar de slaapkamerdeur. Na deze te hebben geopend zag hij door de ramen één van zijn vrienden kijken. Snel deed hij open.

'Hé Rick. Hoe gaat het?'

'Goed hoor,' zei Rick

'Wat brengt je hier?'

'De gezelligheid.'

'Sorry. Die is eergisteren vertrokken,' zei Gill lachend.

'Ach jij.'

'Kom binnen,' zei Gill met een grote smile op zijn gezicht.

In de woonkamer stond Fluff.

'Hé. Wie is dat?' vroeg Rick.

'Wie? Fluff. Da 's mijn beste vriend.'

'En ik dacht altijd dat ik dat was,' zei Rick lachend.

'Rick, dit is Fluff. Fluff, dit is Rick Brown.'

Rick stak zijn hand uit, maar Fluff stapte achteruit en vluchtte naar de slaapkamer.

'Hahaha. Kom op, Fluff. Hij eet je niet op. Niet zo verlegen.'

'Eh... Gill. Ik denk dat het niet alleen verlegenheid is. We zijn elkaar... ja, hoe zeg je dat... eerder tegen gekomen.'

Even snapte Gill niet het verband, maar toen schoot het door zijn hoofd.

'Je bedoelt toch hopelijk niet...'

Rick staarde naar zijn voeten.

'Hoe kon je!' zei Gill.

'Ik... ik ging mee met de rest... ik weet niet.'

'En dat noemt zich een Freedom Fighter. Die jongen heeft geen ouders, geen vrienden. Het is een wonder dat die jongen twee staarten heeft, anders was hij allang doodgevroren in het weer van gisteren. En bovendien: HIJ IS NOG MAAR 6 JAAR OUD!' Gill schoot even uit.

'Wow wow. Rustig man!' zei Rick ietwat angstig,' Je hoeft niet te schreeuwen. Ik maak het wel weer goed met Mimmy.'

'Ahem... Zo heet hij niet meer.'

Rick, die zijn eerste stap naar de slaapkamer deed, draaide zich om.

'Niet meer?'

'Nee. We hebben een andere naam bedacht: Fluff.'

'Oké.'

'En laat mij eerst met hem praten. Ik schaam me diep. Wat moet die jongen wel niet denken. Je bent warempel een Freedom Fighter. Moet hij van jullie zoveel verwachten.'

Gill liep de slaapkamer in, waar Fluff onder de dekens zat.

'Is-is hij weg?' vroeg Fluff.

'Nee. Maar hij is niet in de slaapkamer.'

Langzaam tilde Fluff het deken naar omhoog en keek de kamer rond om te inspecteren of Rick wel echt niet in de kamer zat. Toen dat ook zo bleek te zijn, zei hij:

'Is dat een vriend van jou.'

'Ja. Maar op dit moment ben ik er niet trots op.'

Fluff keek naar Gill. Tranen kwamen opwellen van de herinneringen. Een snik ontging hem. Gill draaide zich naar Fluff en zag de gebroken ziel. Hij knuffelde hem.

'Weet je? Kan je het hem vergeven?'

Fluff antwoordde niet. Zachtjes rolden zoute tranen over zijn wangen.

'Hij heeft er heel veel spijt van.'

Fluff haalde zijn hoofd van Gills schouder weg. Hij keek Gill aan en knikte.


	28. Barry revealed DEEL 2

**Barry revealed (part 2) – AFF/MU/FATA**

'En toen?' vroeg Ozzy.

'Na zo veel succes te hebben, wilden ze het officieel maken,' zei Rex.'

Hij stopte even, pakte een Mars uit een la en nam er een hap van.

'Dus,' zei hij met volle mond,' gingen ze nadenken wat nu te doen. Ze hadden alle apengroepen uit de omgeving uitgeroeid. Maar het antwoord kwam zelf opdagen. De FATA wilde ze tot een halt roepen, maar dat ging niet goed. De Davic Monkeys waren te sterk. Toch hadden we op een gegeven moment Barry en Owen allebei te pakken. Jammer genoeg was er te weinig bewijs tegen hen en werden ze weer vrijgelaten. Dit incident had hen ten eerste kwaad gemaakt en ten tweede op een idee gebracht. Ze gingen de stad nu terroriseren. We hebben nu bijna genoeg bewijs om hem minstens 50 jaar de cel in te laten verdwijnen. Nu moeten we hem alleen nog maar te pakken zien te krijgen.'

'En hoe gaan we dat doen. Infiltratie?'

'Nee. Absoluut niet. Ten eerste zou ik niet weten wie en ten tweede is dat ten strengste verboden in de stadsregels.'

'Optie 1 kan dus niet,' zei Ozzy.

'Hebben we dan nog wel andere opties?' vroeg Uny.

'We kunnen het leger erop af sturen, maar dat die heeft het veel te druk.'

'Waarom gaan wij niet?' vroeg Maddy.

'Ben je gek! Dan wordt onze dood,' zei Yvonne Alisk, een vlieg, verschrikt.

'Vertrouw je niet op je vechtkunst. Ik wil tenminste een keer meemaken hoe die primaten vechten.'

'Doe niet gek,' zei Rex,' die apen weten hoe ze moeten vechten. Waarschijnlijk beter dan jij.'

'Maar zeker weten kun je het niet,' zei Razor.

'Algoed. Ik zal toestemming vragen of het kan.'

'Toestemming? Zeg maar dat we het op eigen verantwoordelijkheid doen. Bovendien zijn wij niet aan jullie wet gebonden, toch?'

'Jij wilt... zomaar gaan?'

'Yup. 's Avonds. Maar als je het zo graag wilt zal ik toestemming vragen of jullie ook meemogen,' zei Ozzy, terwijl hij het kantoor uitliep. Hij liet een verbaasde FATA achter. Even later keerde hij terug en zei:

'Het is gelukt. Jullie mogen ook mee.'

Rex' mond viel nu helemaal open.

'Hoe... Wat heb je gezegd?'

'Dat we wat veldwerk gaan doen,' zei Ozzy.


	29. Dustpark Freedom Fighters

**Dustpark Freedom Fighters – DPFF:**

'W-wie ben jij?'

'Ik ben Bryan... Bryan the Chameleon.'

'Wat doe je hier? We zijn met een heel belangrijke missie bezig.'

'Weet ik. Ik ben lid van de Dustpark Freedom Fighters.'

'Wacht... Als jullie vrienden zijn... waarom schoten jullie dan op ons.'

'Misverstandje. We dachten dat jullie phantoms waren. Maar mag ik je misschien uitnodigen om naar onze schuilplaats te gaan.'

'Oké. Maar...'

'Geen gemaar.'

Achter Bryan dook de witte kameleon nu ook op.

'En dat is?'

'Ik? Ik ben Martin Marians.'

Ze liepen van de plaats weg. Jeff droeg Evets. Na enige tijd liepen ze een park in.

'Laat me raden: dit park heet het Dustpark,' zei Jeff.

'Precies.'

Voor hen lag een klein groepje bomen. Ze gingen er recht op af en liepen de eerste bomen voorbij. Martin bleef stilstaan bij een boom, drukte op twee keer op de grond en een klik was te horen. Bryan schoof iets weg uit de boom en een handvat kwam te voorschijn. Nu Jeff eens aandachtig naar de boom keek kon hij lijnen onderscheiden die samen een vierkant vormden. Bryan trok aan het handvat en trok het naar achter, waardoor een gehele deur zichtbaar werd. Achter de deur lag een geheime gang. De boom was hol. Tegen de wand was een trap bevestigd. Voorzichtig daalden ze af. Het was erg donker in de geheime gang en alleen een vaag, blauw licht scheen onder hen. Dat was ook het enige licht dat hen liet zien waar de treden waren. Bij elke trede klonk een metalen geluid. Plots hoorde Jeff dat Martin de grond had bereikt. Even later voelde hij zelf grond onder zijn voeten. Achter hem zei Bryan:

'Schiet op. Loop naar voren. Ik begin mijn evenwicht te verliezen. Jeff liep ietsje naar voren en achter hem hoorde hij een plof. Bryan stond nu ook op de begane grond.

'Dus... waar zijn we nu?' vroeg Jeff.

'Dat lijkt me logisch,' zei Martin,' we zijn in een ondergrondse gang.

'Is dat de enigste doorgang?' vroeg Jeff ongelovig.

'Nee. Maar loop eens door. Bryan is al minstens tien meter voor ons uit.'

'Ja joh... ik loop al,' zei Jeff geïrriteerd. Hij begon te lopen. De gang was verlicht met LT-lampen. Des te verder ze liepen, des te lichter werd het en plotseling stonden ze in een grote ruimte. Het was een soort grot, maar de verlichting was hier veel beter en er stonden hier en daar wat meubels. Bryan stond in het midden van deze ruimte en zei:

'Dat duurde lang.'

'Deze hier wist even niet hoe hij moest lopen,' zei Martin, terwijl hij naar Jeff wees.

'Heeft je moeder je nooit geleerd niet te wijzen,' zei Jeff.

'Hou je mond en volg me. Dan kunnen we je vriend onderbrengen,' zei Bryan. Hij liep door een deur en zei tegen iemand daar:  
'We hebben twee nieuwe gasten meegebracht.'

Vlak daarna stapten Jeff, met Evets op zijn schouders, en Martin de kamer in. Voor hem stonden, behalve Bryan, nog vier personen.

'Jurio. Kun jij Nash even gaan halen?' vroeg een zwarte vos met hier en daar witte vacht. Tussen zijn oren liepen vier plukken wit haar naar zijn voorhoofd. Handschoenen had hij niet. Een shirt ontbrak ook. Wel had hij een zwart met blauwe, stoffen armband en een groen kniebroek met veters. Als "finishing touch" had hij witte schoenen met zwarte zolen. Achter hem stond een bruine beer. Raar genoeg had deze aan de achterkant van zijn hoofd, stekels zitten. Verder droeg hij een blauw-witte trui, blauwe opgekoppelde kniebroek. Bruine handschoenen tot zijn ellebogen maakten het af. Naast hem stond een blauwe, vrouwelijke mierenegel. Ze had roze haar, een zwart vest zonder mouwen en een lange, rode broek. Haar schoenen waren blauw met zwarte zolen.

'Ik ben Tank,' begon de vos,' en ik ben de leider van de Dustpark Freedom Fighters. Dit zijn Lopito,' hij wees op de mierenegel,' en Staphano,' hij wees op de beer. 'Je hebt waarschijnlijk al met Martin en Bryan kennisgemaakt.'

'Yup,' zei Jeff. Hij liep naar een bank en legde Evets erop. Terwijl hij dat deed, kwamen de kleine jongen, Jurio, en een groene mannelijke mierenegel binnen.'

'En dit zijn Jurio en Nash,' zei Tank. Jurio, zo schatte Jeff, was ongeveer 7 jaar oud. Hij was een luipaard en hij had een blauwe armband en een klein, zwart broekje, op zijn lijf gehouden door een rode riem. Hij had trouwens een gele vacht met zwarte vlekken. Verder droeg hij blauwe schoenen en drie bruine plukken haar sproten tussen zijn oren vandaan. De mierenegel had witte handschoenen waar twee stekels per hand uitstaken. Ook hij had drie plukken bruin haar tussen zijn oren. Verder had hij een grijs met rode armband om zijn linkerarm, een stalen riem en geheel zwarte schoenen.

'Aangenaam allemaal. Ik denk dat ik me maar zou moeten voorstellen. Ik ben Jeff the Crocodile en dat is mijn vriend Evets Niwri. Hij is de leider van de Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters, waar ik lid van ben. Samen met de Downunda Freedom Fighters, de Jail Squad en ons eigen team, waren wij van plan een overval te doen op de legerbasis, een van de drie plekken waar de phantoms waren gelegen. Onderweg, echter, werden wij overvallen door Bryan en Martin en Evets werd bewusteloos geslagen. Ik werd opgedragen daar bij Evets te blijven tot hij bijkwam, maar ik werd opgepikt door Bryan en Martin.'

'En je vrienden zijn op dit moment de legerbasis aan het overvallen.'

'Ja. En zodra Evets bij bewustzijn is, ga ik hier weg om te helpen.'

'Maar niet zonder ons,' zei Tank.

'Als je er op staat,' zei Jeff.


	30. Weer nieuwe Freedom Fighters

**Het zou eens niet... weer nieuwe Freedom Fighters – TD/PKFF:**

Door Phantomompolis liepen vier personen: Rouge, Shadow, Hope en Omega.

'Waar precies is dat "paleis" van die engerd?' vroeg Rouge.

'Als we blijven zoeken dan zullen we er vanzelf wel achterkomen,' zei Shadow.

'Of ik help jullie gewoon,' zei een stem achter hen.

'Ik wordt hier echt helemaal ziek van.'

Dit verbaasde de vreemdeling enigszins.

'Wat... bedoel je?'

'Kun je niet gewoon hiernaartoe komen, die cape en capuchon wegdoen en eens ophouden met die geheimzinnige introducties.'

'Algoed, algoed. Rob! Shadow wil het anders!'

Een tweede figuur stapte achter de vreemdeling vandaan en zei:

'Ik wist het. Ik kan me niet eens meer herinneren sinds iemand stralend en zonder enige mysteries werd geïntroduceerd.'

'Mocht eens tijd worden,' zei Rouge.

'Ja. Maar kunnen jullie misschien even je naam zeggen?'

De eerste persoon stapte naar voren en deed zijn capuchon af. Een zilveren egel kwam tevoorschijn.

'Hallo. Tijd niet gezien.'

'Oh help. Dit is echt een slecht idee. Schrijver! Hoe heeft hij nu weer met dit verhaal te maken.'

'Dat kan ik uitleggen,' zei Silver.

'Bespaar jezelf de moeite. Er gebeurt iets nu en hier dat jouw toekomst veranderd in een brandende vuurzee of zoiets.'

'Hoe...'

'Dat is het namelijk altijd. Heel voorspelbaar. Maar wie is die gast die bij je staat?'

'Ik,' zei de vreemdeling,' ben Rob O' the Hedge, Amy's oom.'

'Oh, wacht. Jij was tijdens ons gevecht op Moebius, toch?'

'Precies. En met dezelfde persoon,' zei Rob.

'En...'

'Genoeg. Je zei dat je wist waar we naartoe moesten,' onderbrak Rouge hen.

'Eh... ja. Dat was voor mijn geheimzinnige introductie.'

'Het zou eens niet,' zei Rouge ongeduldig.

'Ach. Nou... laat ik jullie daarmee gaan helpen,' zei een stem opzij van hen.

Shadow en de rest draaide zich naar de stem. Het bleek Dr. Eggman te zijn.

'DAT BEDOEL IK NOU! Jij komt nooit vrolijk naar ons toe met de mededeling: Hoi, ik ben Dr. Eggman, een duivels genie, en ik ga jullie allemaal uitroeien!'

Eggman knipperde even met zijn ogen.

'Maar nu je hier toch bent, kan ik mijn missie meteen voltooien,' zei Shadow.

'Ja,' zei Silver.

Rob keek hem vragend aan.

'Hebben wij een missie om die gast te vermoorden?' fluisterde hij ongelovig in Silvers oren.

'Vast wel,' fluisterde Silver terug.

'Oh... wist ik nog niet. Maar dat maakt mij niet uit. Ik heb nog een appeltje met hem te schillen voor het robotiseren van mijn Crazy Kritters.'

Dr. Eggman keek trots op de verschillende Mobians neer.

'Als jullie dan toch willen spelen, zal ik jullie wat speelgoed geven,' zei Dr. Eggman.

Om hen heen klonk het geluid van bewegend metaal.

'Ik denk niet dat dit speelgoed de leeftijdsgroep 3+ heeft,' zei Rouge ironisch. En zoals gewoonlijk bleken ze te zijn omringd door een robot-squadron.

'Zo voorspelbaar, zo om,' zei Shadow.

Een strijdkreet klonk buiten de cirkel en voor de ogen van alle betrokkenen werden enkele robots vernietigd. Enkele Monians waren nu te zien.

'Snel! Ontsnap nu het nog kan,' schreeuwde een van hen.

'En het leuke werk aan jullie overlaten, hè. Dacht het niet,' zei Silver.

De bevrijders hadden dit antwoord niet verwacht. Plotseling kwam om elke robot een zilveren schijnsel. Het bleek dat Silver zijn Psychokinises gebruikte op de robots.

'Snel! Shadow! Doe een Spin Dash door die robots!'

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan.

'Argh... ik krijg jullie nog wel,' schreeuwde Eggman en hij vloog weg.

'Hé, niet zo snel!' zei Shadow. Hij schoot een Chaos Sphear op Eggman af, maar deze scheen dwars door Eggman heen te vliegen.

'Hahaha. Dom jongetje. Hologrammen kun je niet kapotmaken!'

De hologram verdween en daar stonden ze nu. Om hen heen waren smeulende robots te zien.

'Wacht... Ik weet jullie naam,' zei Shadow. 'Phantom Kingdom Freedom Fighters.

'J-ja... maar hoe weet je dat?'

'Oh... zomaar. Schoot me ineens te binnen.'


	31. Reynard the Echidna

**Reynard the Echidna – SG:**

Door de uitgestrekte vlakten van het Nilrebna Highland liepen twee Monians: Joe en Todd. Na hun ontmoeting met de Chaotix, waren ze verder gegaan op hun reis... maar waar gaat die reis eigenlijk naartoe? Wat doen ze bovendien hier? En hoe komt het dat zij niet zijn gerobotiseerd zijn of gephantomoniseerd?

'Volgens mij komen we steeds dichter bij ons doelwit,' zei Todd tegen de leider van de Savannah Guardians, Joe Cheeta.

'Wacht... ruik jij ook wat?'

Todd probeerde een lucht op te pakken, maar als het aan hem had gelegen hadden ze zich nergens zorgen om moeten maken.

'Nee. Ik ruik niks. Jij wel dan?'

'Ja. Rook. KIJK!'

Voor hen lag wat kreupelhout. Het brandde daar.

'De phantoms zijn al langsgeweest!'

'Dat betekent dus dat degene die we moeten hebben, gevangen is genomen door robots of phantoms. En ik gok op het laatste.'

'Snel!' zei Joe en hij rende als een speer weg.

'HÉ! WACHT! Ik kan niet zo snel!'

Maar Joe was al weg.

'Dat doet-ie nou altijd!'

Bij het kreupelhout aangekomen, zag hij dingen die zijn ergste gedachten bevestigden.

'De hele mierenegel-kolonie is gewoon overvallen!' zei hij.

Hij liep naar een open plek in het kreupelhout en een klein kamp was nu te zien. Nu moest Joe oppassen. Overal konden aanwijzingen liggen. Hij mocht de sporen niet kapot gaan trappen. Maar in het kamp had hij er genoeg. Overal zag hij voetstappen. Wel kon hij bevestigen dat robots het werk niet hadden gedaan. Anders was de plaats volledig omgewoeld geweest. Vanuit een boom sprong Todd vlak naast Joe neer. Zonder te schrikken zei Joe:  
'Het zijn geen robots. We moeten naar sporen gaan zoeken om te weten welke kant ze op zijn gegaan. Dan kunnen we later gaan kijken hoeveel het er ongeveer zijn.'

'Zoek niet langer, Joe. Hier!'

Todd stond aan de rand van de open ruimte. Toen Joe zijn vondst van dichterbij bekeek wist hij net zoveel als Todd in zijn woorden samenvatte:  
'De phantoms hebben hier op het juiste moment liggen wachten.'

'Wacht... Daar zeg je me wat! Het júíste moment.'

Hij liep naar een nog overeind staande tent. De enige inhoud was een kruik en wat andere dingen. Geen wapens.

'Todd. Ze wachtten tot ze op jacht gingen. Ze hebben eerst deze plek overvallen en zijn nu op weg naar de jagers!'

'Dan moeten we opschieten.'

En dat deden ze ook. Met dit keer Todd in de hand, rende hij zo snel mogelijk de sporen achterna die hij in zijn snelheid even oppikte.

'J-joe! V-voor je!' schreeuwde Todd tegen de wind in.

Ongeveer vijftig meter voor hen, aan de rand van een veel kleiner kreupelhoutbos, was een klein groepje mensen aan het vechten. Ze renden nu gezamenlijk met een boog naar het kreupelhout en met die dekking keken ze naar het gevecht.

'We moeten iets doen, Joe!'

'Ik weet het, maar ik heb geen plan!' zei Joe.

'Er is geen plan, Joe,' zei Todd. Hij richtte zich op greep naar zijn laserpistool en sprong uit het kreupelhout. Hij werd amper opgemerkt. Een mierenegel en een phantom vochten op leven en dood. Twee schoten later lag de phantom in het gras. De mierenegel keek naar Todd. Uit de struiken kwam Joe nu ook tevoorschijn.

'Jij je zin!' riep hij.

Hij schoot een andere phantom neer.

'Joe. Vertel me eens... waarom hebben die mierenegels geen wapens zoals ons, maar pijl en bogen en messen en speren?'

'Omdat het indianen zijn! Ik dacht dat je dat wel begreep!'

'Oh...'

'Todd! Bukken!' schreeuwde Joe, terwijl hij Todd net op tijd op de grond trok. Een laserstraal vloog vlak boven Todds hoofd voorbij.

'Thanks,' zei Todd. 'Die phantom gaat daarvoor boeten!'

Hij schoot twee laserstralen, maar beiden waren ze mis.

'Men. In dat hoge gras zie je die phantoms maar moeilijk,' zeurde Todd.

En dat was wat dit ook een hilarische tint gaf. Je wist absoluut niet wie waar was.

'Hier moet echt een eind aan komen,' zei Joe.

'Joe, de Lemmor Emerald. Hoeveel hadden we er nou al gevonden.'

'Tot nu toe zes, maar met die laatste... Todd je bent geniaal. Tijd voor Ultra Joe.'

Todd haalde de Lemmor Emeralds zomaar ergens vandaan, waarschijnlijk onder zijn vleugels, en legde ze in een kring om Joe heen. De Lemmor Emeralds begonnen te schijnen. Het werd steeds feller en de Lemmor Emeralds begonnen om Joe rond te draaien. Langzamerhand veranderde Joe in zijn supervorm. In plaats van geel met zwarte stippen was hij nu paars met witte stippen. Hij kon vliegen en om hem heen was een gele gloed.

'Oké, phantoms. Hier is Super Joe!'

Nu hadden ze de aandacht wel te pakken. De phantoms keken bang naar Super Joe en verlieten toen de plek. Zo laf als ze waren renden ze weg naar hun eigen kamp.

'W-wie ben j-jij?' vroeg een mierenegel bang.

'Ik ben Joe Cheeta. En op dit moment ben ik in mijn supervorm. We zoeken Reynard the Echidna. Is-ie hier?'

'Eh... ja. Maar...'

'Ik wil hem spreken. En trouwens. Jullie kamp is verwoest.'

'O-ons kamp is verwoest?'

'Ja. Ik kwam er net langs.'

'Iemand wilde mij spreken,' zei een mierenegel.

Reynard kwam op Joe en Todd toelopen.

'Ja. Ik. Hierbij wil ik je recruteren voor de Savannah Guardians.'

'De wattes,' zei Reynard verward.

Joe legde kort, zonder dat anderen het hoorden, uit wat de taak van een Savannah Guardian was, het bewaken van de Planet Egg.

'Ik denk dat ik daar wel mee instem, maar op een voorwaarde: jullie helpen mee om de andere mierenegels te bevrijden.'

'Akkoord. Wie is de leider hier?' vroeg Joe aan de mierenegels.

'Ik,' zei een oude mierenegel.

'En hoe heet die "ik", als ik vragen mag?'

Reynard tikte hem op zijn schouder.

'Als je de man tegen je wilt hebben moet je vooral zo doorgaan.'

De oude mierenegel kuchte en zei:

'Ik ben John Dietrick, of zoals ze mij noemen John de Echidna.'

'Aangenaam, John,' zei Joe, terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak. Met een klein beetje tegenzin nam John de hand aan.

'Met hoeveel man zijn we?'

'We zijn met z'n twintigen. Ik stel voor dat we in groepen van vijf gaan,' stelde John voor.


	32. Revenge INTERLUDE

**Revenge (Interlude) – TFF/CTX/NFF:**

'Hallo. Hier Sparrow Stuart. Doelwit in zicht.'

'Begrepen. Kom maar terug, Stuart,' zei Knuckles in een walkie-talkie.

Archimedes verscheen op zijn schouder.

'Nog nieuws?' vroeg Archimedes, de mentor van Knuckles.

'Doelwit is in zicht. Stuart komt nu terug.'

'Zal ik de rest waarschuwen?'

'Ja doe maar.'

Archimedes verdween in rook van Knuckles schouder. Knuckles zuchtte. Hij dacht aan de Master Emerald.

Ze stonden aan de rand van een bos dat "Tement Woods" werd genoemd. Het was een langestrekt bos en aan de andere kant lag het kamp van de phantoms die ze onlangs waren tegengekomen. Een van hun leden had de ontmoeting moeten bekopen: Otto Satturis. Vlak na zijn dood volgde de dood van de leider van de groep phantoms: Haight. De helft van de phantoms waren echter ontkomen. Hun nieuwe leider, Taylor Crowe, was op weg naar een egelindianenstam. In het Nilrebna Highland ging het er nog aardig aan toe als in het "Wilde Westen" bij ons. Elk diersoort had zijn eigen indianenstam. Nu werden deze indianenstammen bedreigt door de phantoms. En bovendien wilden ze de moord van hun beste vriend niet ongestraft laten.


	33. Dik in de problemen

**Dik in de problemen – RNW:**

'Levi! Toby! We hebben problemen,' riep Lethia in een gebouw, staande in Rentuh Town. Een kangoeroe en een kameel keken op van hun instrumenten en zeiden tegelijk:

'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'Is er iets mis met Finn en John?' vroeg Levi.

'Ja. Ik denk het. Ze antwoorden. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat Finn is geflipt.'

'Je bedoelt door zijn claustro...'

'Dan slaat hij elk levend wezen in de omgeving neer. En met zijn kracht...'

'En waarschijnlijk ligt hij zelf ook bewusteloos op de vloer. Ik krijg ook geen antwoord van hem.

Plots klonk er wat gekraak wat duidde op leven in de ruimte waar Finn en John waren. Nog wat gekraak en toen klonk er plotseling:

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA...'

Het stopte even en Toby zei:  
'Het moet er vast heel grappig uitzien om jouw daar te zien staan, terwijl je een walkietalkie uitlacht.'

Levi en Lethia konden hun lachen niet inhouden en begonnen zachtjes te lachen. Aan de andere kant bleef het even stil. Blijkbaar had hij deze niet aan zien komen.

'Aaah... Je hebt mijn hele intro verpest.'

'Da 's dan ook mijn werk,' zei Toby.

'Wacht eens... Was jij... twee maanden geleden...'

'OKÉ! Stop eens! Kom to-the-point. Wie ben je?' vroeg Lethia.

'Hahaha, ik ben...'

'Oh, kom op... niet nog meer gelach!' zei Toby.

'Wat! Drie keer maar.'

'STOP!' schreeuwde Lethia.

'Oké oké. Jij je zin. Mijn introductie is toch al geruïneerd. Ik ben Dr. Eggman en ik ga jullie twee maten robotiseren.'

'Dat had je wel wat eerder... WAT!'

'HAHAHA...'

'GEEN GELACH MEER!' schreeuwde Lethia.

'Wat? Ik ben toch al "to-the-point gekomen", toch? In ieder geval. Veel plezier van je eigen maten te winnen... of te verliezen,' zei Eggman. Het contact werd weer verbroken.

'Ik heb zo het idee dat we hier weg moeten wezen,' zei Toby. 'Ze weten namelijk waar deze schuilplaats is.'

Het duurde even tot het tot het helemaal tot hun doordrong, maar toen vluchten ze de deur uit.

'Snel! We moeten de Emalb Woestijn in! Daar zijn we veilig!' schreeuwde Lethia tegen de andere twee. Ze was duidelijk de leider van de groep.

En nu moeten we even wat kleinschalige geografie doen... van Rentuh Town. Het paleis licht ongeveer in het midden van heel Rentuh Town. Laten we nu zeggen dat de Caveyard zuidelijk van Rentuh Town ligt. Dan ligt de schuilplaats van de Caveyard FF's, de Knothole FF's en de Bounty Hunters vanzelfsprekend ook zuidelijk. De schuilplaats van de Rentuh Nemod Warriors lag in het "Nemod-district", wat noordelijk van het paleis was gelegen, aan de andere kant van de schuilplaats van de Freedom Fighters. Noordelijk van Rentuh Town lag een lange, zeer hete, uitgestrekte woestijn, de Emalb Woestijn genoemd. De bijnaam van deze woestijn was "Deathpit", omdat maar weinigen de woestijn levend hebben overgestoken. Er zijn weinig oase's te vinden en veel cactusvelden.


	34. Oude bekenden

**Oude bekenden – CFF/KFF/BH:**

'Wie... Nee, niet jij!'

Speedy keek op tegen een andere leeuw.

'Tijd niet gezien, Joe.'

'Noem me niet bij die naam!' zei Speedy. 'Ik heet nu Speedy!'

'Aha. Je hebt jezelf ook een bijnaam gegeven, zie ik.'

'Hoe heet je nu, Don.'

'Noem me Alley.'

Tails onderbrak het gesprek:

'Kennen jullie elkaar?'

'Jammer genoeg wel!' zei Speedy.

'Kijk hier, kleintje. Dit hier,' en dit zei hij terwijl hij naar Speedy wees,' is mijn kleine broertje.'

'Noem me geen kleintje. Mijn echte naam is Miles, maar je kan me noemen bij m'n bijnaam: Tails,' zei Tails.

'Nooit van gehoord.'

'Logisch,' zei Speedy, alias Joe,' maar op zijn eigen planeet is-ie een held. Hij heeft zijn eigen planeet meerdere malen gered. En dat zijn we hier ook van plan, Don.'

'Ik zei dat je me Alley moet noemen, Joe.'

'STOP!' schreeuwde Tails. 'We gaan hier niet vechten. Als jullie elkaar nu voortaan elkaar bij de bijnaam noemen dan kan even uitleggen aan Alley wat we hier precies doen,' zei Tails.

'Ik wacht.'

'Dat betekent dat je bent veranderd, Alley,' zei Speedy, met de nadruk op "Alley".

'Laat het kleintje uitleggen wat jullie hier doen, Speedy,' zei Alley met de nadruk op "Speedy".

Tails keek Alley geïrriteerd aan.

'Ik stel voor dat je mij ook meteen bij m'n bijnaam noemt!' zei Tails. 'En die bijnaam is Tails.'

'Oké, Tails. Leg uit!' zei Alley.

'Twee maanden geleden kregen wij, op onze planeet...'

'Wie zijn wij? Welke planeet?'

'Sorry. Ik begin verkeerd,' zei Tails oprecht. 'Het was zo'n tien, twaalf jaar geleden dat op onze planeet, Mobius, een duivels genie de macht overnam over bijna heel Mobius. Ik en een paar vrienden ontkwamen op jonge leeftijd, ikzelf was toen ongeveer 5 jaar oud. We verschuilden ons, samen met heel veel andere kinderen, in het bos en zetten een vrijheidsstrijders-groep op, genaamd Knothole Freedom Fighters. Samen met andere groepen, zoals de Chaotix, de Downunda Freedom Fighters, en individu's, zoals Shadow, Silver en Blaze, wisten we de beweging heel lang vol te houden. En tot voor kort slaagden we in ons doel. We versloegen Dr. Eggman, degene die heel Mobius over had genomen. Vlak daarna kregen we bezoek van koning Senots-Si. Hij hoorde de problemen die op onze planeet plaatsvonden en maakte op zijn eigen planeet een eigen schuilplaats. Hij legde contact tussen zijn en onze planeet. Op een of andere manier moet Eggman er lucht van hebben gekregen, want nog geen drie maanden later overviel hij deze hele planeet. Gelukkig gebeurde er ongeveer hetzelfde als bij ons. Enkele kinderen, waaronder Speedy en de prinses, ontsnapten en vonden de schuilplaats. Vanuit die schuilplaats riepen ze ons op en wij kwamen natuurlijk als een speer hiernaartoe om te helpen. Eggman heeft alleen een heel sterk wapen. Een roboticizer. Hiermee kan hij een levend wezen omtoveren in een robot die uitsluitend naar hem luistert. Samen met de groep waar Speedy in zat, de Caveyard Freedom Fighters, hebben Moniopolis bevrijdt en nu zijn we bezig de hele planeet te veroveren.'

Alley was onder de indruk. Hij liet het alleen niet merken.

'Ik neem aan dat jullie schuilplaats ergens hier in de buurt is?'

'Jep.'

'Dan zien we elkaar nog wel eens,' zei Alley en hij wilde zich omdraaien, maar Tails zei:

'Hé, wacht. Je kan ons helpen om Rentuh Town te bevrijden!'

Alley draaide zich om en zei:  
'Ik zei: we zien elkaar wel weer.'

Hij liep weg. Speedy ging hem achterna.

'Alley. Blijf alsjeblieft hier. Ik weet dat ik jou niet mag en andersom ook niet, maar je zou ons heel veel steun kunnen geven.'

'Geef me een reden,' vroeg Alley. Hij begon verder te lopen.

'Om de planeet te bevrijden, om held te zijn en om mam en pap ooit weer eens zonder robot-lijf te zien.'

Toen Alley het laatste hoorde draaide hij zich abrupt om.

'Wat!'

'Mam en pap zijn nu robots. Gelukkig hebben ze hun eigen wil weer terug. Maar ze zijn nog steeds robots net als de andere inwoners van Moniopolis.'

Alley stond met zichzelf te overleggen.

'Kom op. Je... Je bent welkom in ons team,' zei Speedy.

Alley draaide zich om en wilde weer weglopen, maar Speedy liep hem voorbij en ging voor hem staan.

'Je moet ons helpen,' zei hij.

'Ik zei nee.'

'Je geeft er helemaal niks om, hè! Je geeft helemaal niks om die arme zielen die daar,' hij wees naar Rentuh Town,' worden gerobotiseerd! Je geeft helemaal niets om mam en pap, om je familie! Je geeft helemaal niets om deze hele wereld die hier vergaat, terwijl jij op je luie kont zit te wachten! En je geeft al helemaal niks om MIJ!' schreeuwde Speedy kwaad.

'Waarom zou ik,' zei Alley.

'Omdat je op deze planeet woont! Omdat je familie van me bent! Omdat het ieders taak is om de wereld beter te maken!' zei Speedy. 'En... omdat ik niet wil dat je iets overkomt.'

Dat raakte Alley.

'Sinds wanneer geef je om mijn leven?' vroeg Alley.

'Het maakt niet uit wat er in het verleden is gebeurt. Als ik elke dag aan het verleden moest denken, dan zat ik elke dag te huilen om het feit dat de wereld vergaat, dat mam en pap robots zijn en misschien nooit meer kunnen worden zoals ze vroeger waren.' Speedy kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. 'Ik kijk vooruit. Ik probeer iets terug te draaien. Alles kan terug worden gedraaid, het een gaat moeilijker dan het andere en het een kan verder worden teruggedraaid worden dan het andere, maar ik wil het niet op mijn geweten hebben dat jij zometeen wordt gerobotiseerd wordt door onze slechte relatie. Daar kan ik niet mee leven. Ik wil het weer goedmaken, wat er ook is gebeurd in het verleden. En ik weet zeker dat mam en pap er net zo over denken. Je weet niet hoeveel verdriet ze hadden toen jij weg was. Mam heeft twee weken lang op haar kamer liggen huilen van verdriet!'

Alley voelde zijn eigen tranen opwellen. Hij keek opzij naar de grond met een verbeten gezicht. Hij probeerde zijn tranen in te houden, maar het lukte niet. Daar ging de eerste en al snel volgden de anderen. Hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn ogen en zakte op zijn knieën en begon te huilen. Speedy keek naar Alley. Hij liep naar zijn broer toe en legde zijn hand op Alley's schouders. Tails keek met open mond naar het tafereel.

'Ze zeggen dat die Speedy verbaal niet goed uit zijn woorden kan komen, maar hier zie ik duidelijk het tegendeel,' dacht Tails.

'Het is goed,' zei Speedy.

'Nee. Het is niet goed. Ik heb alles teruggedrongen, wilde alles vergeten, heb mijn naam veranderd en had nieuwe vrienden hier. En toen kwam jij... alle herinneringen. Ik wil ze niet. Ik wil van ze af,' zei Alley.

'Alles wat jij nodig hebt is vergeving, Alley. Da 's alles.'

Alley hief zijn hoofd op en vroeg:

'K-kun je mij v-vergeven?'

Nieuwe tranen welden op bij Speedy.

'Ja. Kun je mij vergeven?' vroeg Speedy.

Alley knikte. Hij liet zijn hoofd op Speedy's schouder zakken en samen huilden ze uit. Tails liep naar de twee toe, zonder zijn staarten veel te bewegen, en legde zijn hand op Alley's schouder.

'Wat denken jullie. Zullen we maar terug gaan naar het kamp?'

Alley en Speedy lieten elkaar los en keken elkaar aan.

'Is goed. Ik ga mee,' zei Alley.

Samen met z'n drieën liepen ze naar het kamp.

'Eh... dit blijft wel onder ons, hè,' zei Alley.

'Tuurlijk,' zeiden Speedy en Tails tegelijk.

'En juist op dat moment trok Bunnie mijn hoofd naar beneden. Anders was zat ik hier niet meer,' zei Sonic, terwijl hij een van zijn eerste avonturen aan het vertellen was aan het kampvuur voor de boerderij. 'En daarna greep Bunnie dat ding en smeet het zonder enige moeite op z'n kop.'

'Aha,' zei een stem van buiten de kring. 'Zijn we al aan de spookverhalen begonnen.'

Speedy, Alley en Tails stapten naar voren en iedereen keek hen aan.

'Nee. Die komen pas als Antoine gaat vertellen,' zei Sonic.

'Hey!' riep Antoine beledigd.'

Er klonk wat gegniffel in de groep maar al snel vroeg Sonic:  
'Wie is dat daar?'

'Dit 's mijn broer Alley. Ik kwam hem toevallig tegen.'

'Wat een toeval,' zei Sally.

'Ik denk dat Tails eerst even behandeld moet worden. Hij heeft een van z'n staarten gekneusd,' zei Alley.

'Daar zorg ik wel voor,' zei Yreme. 'Kom maar.'

Samen liepen ze de boerderij in die al helemaal was schoongemaakt was.

'Dus...,' begon Sonic. 'Ben je alleen.'

'Nee. Mijn vrienden zitten een eind verderop in een allang verlaten boerderij. Ik denk dat zij er ook mee instemmen.'


	35. Magical Moves

**Magical Moves – NFF:**

Het was twee dagen nadat Fluff intrek had gekregen in Gills huis. Het incident met Rick was snel opgelost. Nu liep hij voor het eerst vrolijk door de stad, op weg naar de ijscoman. Met het geld in zijn hand liep hij een hoek om en... botste frontaal op een 10-jarige jongen. Toen hij opkeek schrok hij.

'S-s-sen,' zei Fluff verschrikt.

Voor hem stond een jaguar en achter de jaguar, Sen Doumas, stonden nog vijf anderen: Mark Maxey, Paul Vranas, Rudi Kaiser, Rebecca Lord en Brandon Blair.

'Zozo. Wie hebben we hier. Mimmy!'

Sen trok Fluff omhoog aan zijn vacht, iets dat heel pijnlijk was. Hij keek naar het geld in Fluff's handen en zei:  
'Zo. En van wie heb je dat gestolen?'

'I-i-i...'

'Probeer er niet onderuit te komen, Mimmy.'

'Sen. We lopen hier in de gaten,' zei Mark, een chimpansee.

'Je hebt gelijk.'

Hij liep een paar straten door zonder iemand tegen te komen en kwamen eindelijk aan in het steegje, waar zovelen al slachtoffer waren geworden van Sens berovingen. Sen griste het geld uit Fluffs hand en zei:

'Als je zo goed bent in zakkenrollen, kun je dat net zo goed voor ons doen,' zei Sen.

'M-m-maar...'

'Geen gemaar! Morgen ben je hier met dubbel zoveel geld, hoor je dat!'

'M-maar... Ik heb het eerlijk gekregen.'

'Het maakt niet uit hoe je het hebt gekregen!' schreeuwde Sen,' als je er maar aan komt!'

Deze schreeuw was zo hard dat zelfs zijn vrienden de rillingen over hun ruggen kregen.

'Laat het joch met rust,' zei plotseling een stem achter hen. Sen draaide zich met een ruk om en keek in het gezicht van een 6-jarige kameleon.

'Zodra we klaar zijn met "het joch" mag jij hem hebben.'

'Laat hem met rust of ik laat je dat doen!'

Sen liet Fluff los, wat ervoor zorgde dat Fluff op de harde stenen van de verlaten, vieze steeg belandde.

'Oh... en hoe wilde je dat gaan doen, kleintje. Je bent niets ouder dan Mimmy. Hoe denk je dat je ons gaat verslaan?'

'Dat wil je niet weten.'

'Kom maar op dan. Jij doet de eerste zet,' zei Sen. Hij liep naar de kameleon toe.

'Oké. Als je er op staat.'

Fúlper!' zei de kleine kameleon, terwijl hij zijn handen in een kom deed. Een kleine vuurbal verscheen in de kom en Sen keek verbaasd en verward naar hetgene wat de kameleon zonet gedaan had.

'M-m-maar dat is m-magie,' zei Sen verschrikt.

'Jij mag het zeggen. Moet ik mijn zet afmaken of laat je het kind met rust.'

'H-het is een t-truc,' zei Sen, met enige twijfel.

'Ámfel!' schreeuwde de kameleon terwijl hij zijn handen op Sen richtte. De vuurbal in zijn handen liet los en schoot weg... naar Sen. Sen werd frontaal geraakt en werd enkele meters achteruit geworpen. Sens vrienden keken ongelovig naar wat ze net hadden gezien.

'Rogtcośam tlách,' zei de kameleon en plotseling begon Sen te vliegen alsof er een luchtkussen onder hem lag.

'Pajéch,' zei de kameleon, terwijl hij zijn handen op Sen richtte. Vervolgens haalde de kameleon zijn handen naar omhoog. Zo ook de duizelige Sen. De kameleon droeg Sen naar het einde van de steeg. Vervolgens maakte hij zijn platte handen tot vuisten. Meteen verdween het luchtkussen onder Sen en hij tuimelde enkele centimeters naar beneden. De kameleon keerde zich naar Sens vrienden en zei:

'Ik neem aan dat jullie heel graag dezelfde behandeling willen hebben.'

Even stonden de vrienden roerloos, maar toen renden ze zo hard als ze maar konden langs de kameleon om zo snel mogelijk de veiligheid te bereiken. Fluff keek bang naar de kameleon. Deze pakte het geld dat Sen had laten vallen en gaf het aan Fluff.

'D-d-doe me n-niks aan,' zei Fluff bang.

'Ik doe je niks, Fluff.'

Fluff keek verbaasd naar de kameleon.

'H-hoe weet je mijn naam?'

'Dat is niet belangrijk. Ik ben Ty the Chameleon. Ik ben hier als boodschapper van de Qenarém.'

'Huh?' zei Fluff zonder ook maar iets te snappen van wat Ty bedoelde.

'Houdt mijn hand vast,' zei Ty.

Fluff pakte zijn Ty's hand vast en Ty zei:

'Nifa!'

Het ene moment waren ze in de steeg en het volgende stonden ze in een bos.

'Huh? Wat is er gebeurt.'

'Fluff. Je hebt nog heel veel om te leren en ik heb heel veel om uit te leggen.'

'H-hoe deed je dat? Waar zijn we?' vroeg Fluff.

'Jongen. Luister. Ik ben een boodschapper van de Qenarém, een volk dat de sleutel kent tot de magie van het lichaam,' zei Ty.

'M-magie? Ik dacht dat dat niet bestond,' zei Fluff.

'In principe bestaat magie niet, nee. Daarin heb je gelijk. Maar er zijn maar weinigen die weten dat het lichaam meer kan doen dan wat de meesten denken. Wat ik eigenlijk met magie bedoel is de kracht die een Monian in zich heeft om controle te nemen over levenloze dingen. De Qenarém, een volk uitsluitend bestaande uit kameleons, heeft de sleutel hiertoe. Het is moeilijk voor buitenstaanders om de techniek te leren, maar er zijn enkelen die een grote kans hebben om dit te leren.'

'J-je bedoelt... ik...'

'Door de grote leider, de Rytal, ben ik toegewezen om jouw mentor te zijn in de kunst van Qenar,' zei Ty.

'I-ik moet d-dat leren? M-maar hoe?'

'Dat is een langdurig proces voor buitenstaanders, maar het is mogelijk.'

Fluff moest dit even tot zich door laten dringen.

'Dus ik ga dit leren, omdat ik het kan?'

'Nee. Er zijn er meer, maar we geven de sleutel tot de Qenar niet snel weg.'

'Maar waarom? Waarom ik? En waarom nu? En waarom jij, op zo'n jonge leeftijd?' vroeg Fluff.

'Wow. Niet alles tegelijk. Er was ooit een profetie die zei dat in de dagen van een invasie, een kleine vos met twee staarten met andere helden de wereld zou redden van de vijanden. En jij speelt een grote rol in het verslaan van die vijanden, Fluff.'

Fluff kon zijn oren niet horen.

'Dat geeft het antwoord op de eerste drie vragen, denk ik zo. Wat betreft de vierde vraag... Ik moet mezelf bewijzen voor de grote Rytal, dat ik een volwaardig Qenarém ben. Bovendien ben ik even oud als jij, wat de banden sterker maakt dan dat een oudere je alles moet leren.'

Fluff kon het nog steeds niet geloven.

'Mag Gill dit weten?' vroeg Fluff.

'Wie het ook is, je mag het hem zelf niet vertellen, tenzij hij erom vraagt. Gill is, neem ik aan, de bruine egel bij wie je onlangs bent ingetrokken. Als hij ontdekt dat jij de kunst van Qenar, of kortaf, Qenar kent en hij vraagt erom, dan mag je het hem vertellen. Maar denk erom... Ga niet expres Qenar gebruiken, zodat hij het wel te weten moet komen. Probeer het zolang mogelijk geheim te houden.'

'M-maar... Gill vertrouwt alles aan mij toe wat hij weet. Hij heeft geen geheimen voor mij. Ik zou me erg schuldig voelen als hij het niet wist.'

Ty zat in een dilemma. Tenslotte vroeg hij:

'Kan Gill zijn mond houden, denk je?'

Fluff knikte.

'Het was namelijk de bedoeling dat ik overal ben waar jij bent. Je weet hopelijk wel dat elke kameleon zichzelf onzichtbaar kan maken, toch. Even een vraag: Woont er nog iemand anders bij Gill?'

'Nee,' zei Fluff eerlijk.

'Dan zal ik Gill inlichten en als het mag, zal ik bij hem intrekken.'

'Dat mag vast!' zei Fluff enthousiast.

'Laten we naar je huis gaan,' zei Ty.

Ty wilde bijna weer een spreuk zeggen toen Fluff hem waarschuwde.

'Je bent toch niet van plan om ons in het huis zelf te brengen.'

'Ja... dat was het plan. Iets mis mee?'

'Ja... Gill heeft visite,' zei Fluff.

'Dan breng ik je terug in de steeg, koop je een ijsje en ga je naar huis. Ik blijf onzichtbaar bij je.'

'Oké,' zei Fluff.

Ty pakte Fluffs hand vast en zei:  
'Nifa.'

Ze waren weer in de steeg. Ty werd meteen onzichtbaar.

'T-ty. W-waar ben je?'

'Ik ben hier,' zei Ty.

Ook al zag Fluff zijn onzichtbare vriend niet, het idee dat hij bij hem was stelde hem gerust. Hij liep naar de ijskraam, kocht een ijsje en was in no-time terug.

'Ik ben er weer,' zei Fluff toen hij de deur van Gills huis opendeed. Toen hij rondkeek zag hij alleen Gill op de bank zitten.

'Hé. Waar zijn de andere Freedom Fighters?' vroeg Fluff.

'Die zijn net weg. Waarom duurde het zolang?'

'Dat kan ik uitleggen,' zei Ty, terwijl hij zich zichtbaar maakte.

'AAAH!' riep Gill uit van schrik.

Ty glimlachte.

'Ik neem aan dat jij Gill bent.'

'Een kameleon. Ik schrik van een kameleon. Wat een schaamte,' zei Gill hardop tegen zichzelf. 'Huh, wat? Ja, ik ben Gill. Wie ben jij, als ik vragen mag?'

'Ik ben Ty the Chameleon, meester in de kunst van Qenar, dienaar van de grote Rytal en sinds kort de mentor van Fluff.'

Gill keek de kameleon aan alsof Ty vleugels had.

'Wat?' kon Gill enkel uitbrengen.

'Laat me alles uitleggen en je zult alles snappen.'

Ty begon hetzelfde vertellen dat hij aan Fluff had vertelt.

'Dus... Fluff wordt een magicus?' vroeg Gill nadat Ty was uitvertelt.

'Qenarém zul je bedoelen. Ja. Fluff zal de kunst van Qenar gaan leren,' zei Ty.

'Kun je me er wat van laten zien?' vroeg Gill ongelovig.

'Je gelooft me niet, hè.'

'Ik zie geen reden om mijn ongeloof te verbergen... ja, ik geloof je niet.'

Ty deed zijn handen plat naar voren, gericht op Gill, en zei:

'Rogtcosám tlách.'

Gill, die er nog niks van geloofde, voelde dat iets hem optilde.

'Wow,' zei hij verbaasd. 'Z-zet me neer.'

'Zoals je wilt,' zei Ty. Weer balde Ty zijn handen tot vuisten, wat het einde van de spreuk betekende. Gill viel weer terug op de bank.

'Wow... Dat is vet!' zei Gill. 'Kan ik dat niet leren?'

'Zoals ik al zei: er zijn maar weinigen die het in zich hebben om het te kunnen. En ik kan je vertellen dat jij niet een van die weinigen bent.'

Gill keek teleurgesteld.

'Ik zie het al, Fluff,' zei Gill lachend. 'Je bent een grote geluksvogel.' Gill richtte zich nu naar Ty en zei:

'Dus het is de bedoeling dat jij hier ook slaapt, hè.'

'Dat is zo. Maar je zult weinig last van me hebben. Ik zal, om de kans dat ik wordt ontdekt zo klein mogelijk te maken, onzichtbaar maken. Bovendien vindt ik het best als ik ook op de grond kan slapen. Sterker nog... Een extra bed zou alleen maar verwarring brengen bij buitenstaanders.'

'Van mijn part mag je op de bank slapen hoor.'

'Nee. Mijn is opgelegd om zo dicht mogelijk bij Fluff te blijven. Ik slaap ook niet acht. Als ik rust wil hebben ga ik in een soort van trance. Ik neem alles waar, maar ik rust net zo goed uit als iemand die slaapt. Je hoeft je daarom geen zorgen te maken,' zei Ty.

'En wanneer beginnen die lessen? En waar?' vroeg Gill.

'Elke dag minstens twee uur.'

'Twee uur!' riep Gill uit. 'Dat is veel te lang voor een 6-jarige!'

Nu kwam Fluff ook in het gesprek:

'Gill... Het gaat om het lot van Monius. Het is mijn... bestemming,' zei Fluff.

'Dat zijn wijze woorden van een jonge knul,' zei Ty. 'Ik weet zeker dat het heel leuk zal zijn.'

'En waar ga je die lessen geven?'

'Op een geheime locatie in het Northern Forest. En als je er bij wilt zijn vindt ik het goed, maar dan moet je dat voor de training zeggen,' zei Ty.

'Ik snap het,' zei Gill.

'Eh... Ty. Gaan we nu al beginnen?'

'Ik zie dat je graag wilt beginnen,' zei Ty. 'Een goed voorteken. Misschien zal het verdwijnen. Als je wilt beginnen we nu. Wil jij er ook bij zijn, Gill?'

Gill schudde zijn hoofd.

'Oké. Ik wil u nog een ding nadrukkelijk op het hart leggen. Praat hier met niemand, maar dan ook echt met niemand over mijn aanwezigheid en alles wat u hiervan weet. Als ik wordt ontdekt in uw nabijheid help ik mezelf eruit. Snapt u dat. Fluff vond u betrouwbaar genoeg, omdat hij geen geheimen voor je wilde bewaren.'

'Ik zweer dat ik het niet zal vertellen, al wordt ik bedreigd met de dood,' zei Gill.

'Bedankt,' zei Ty. Hij pakte Fluff vast en zei:

'Nifa.'

Het volgende moment waren Ty en Fluff uit de kamer verdwenen.


	36. Dr Eggman

**Dr. Eggman – DMX:**

'WAT!' bulderde een stem door het paleis in Rentuh Town.

'S-sorry Dr. Eggman. Ze kregen hulp van de Bounty Hunters. I-ik kon er ook niks aan doen,' zei Lemmy Jaguar bang.

Voor hem stond Dr. Eggman in vol ornaat.

'Je bedoelt dat die sukkels nu aan hun kant staan?'

'Da 's precies wat ik bedoel, sir.'

Ailouru Párdalis, een ocelot en lid van de Demolix, kwam de kamer binnenstormen.

'Ailouru! Je moet wel een heel goede reden hebben om ons te storen,' zei Lemmy boos.

'B-baas,' zei Ailouru buiten adem,' we hebben contact met Nack.'

'Die verrader,' zei Eggman. 'Waar?'

'Kom maar mee,' zei Ailouru. Hij leidde Eggman en Lemmy naar een kamer niet ver vanwaar Eggman en Lemmy hadden staan spreken.

'Hij zal vast de Freedom Fighters gaan verraden,' dacht Eggman in zichzelf.

Ailouru liep de bewuste kamer binnen, gevolgd door zijn twee bazen.

'Zo,' zei Eggman,' kom je een vriendschap voorstellen, Nack?'

'Nee,' zei Nack.

Eggman was verrast over zijn antwoord.

'Nee?'

'Nee. Ik heb er genoeg van om u en uw stomme familie uit de nesten te helpen zonder betaald te krijgen. Ik was bijna gerobotiseerd!'

'Waarom roep je ons dan op?'

'Ik weet niet. Ik vond het wel leuk om nog één keer contact met u op te nemen. Een soort officieel bericht van mijn ontslag.'

'Je komt het er nog even lekker inwrijven,' zei Eggman. 'Maar waarom kies je dan niet meteen voor de vrijheid. Waarom ga je bij de vijand?'

'Dat heeft meerdere redenen, Eggman. Ten eerste bestaat er geen vrijheid meer op deze planeet, sinds jij en Phantom het hebben overgenomen. Ten tweede voel ik me niet veilig in m'n eentje. Ten derde is het wraak. En ten vierde... Ik voel me hier een soort van... thuis.'

'Thuis? Kom nou... Je hebt zo vaak tegen de Freedom Fighters gevochten. Daar kan je je niet thuis voelen.'

'Ik heb inderdaad tegen de Freedom Fighters gevochten... voor geld. Denk je dat ik geen rechtvaardigheidsgevoel heb? Ik was net een van je robots. En het voelt een soort van goed om voor het goede te vechten. Het verbaasde me dat ze me meteen opnamen,' verklaarde Nack.

'We zullen zien wie er sterker is,' zei Eggman.

'Wat het slechte ook doet, het goede wint toch altijd. 't Is eindelijk tot me doorgedrongen. 't Wordt tijd dat dat in jouw botte hoofd ook eens gebeurde.' En met die woorden verbrak Nack het contact.


	37. Andrea's first encounter

**Andrea's first encounter – MFF:**

Boven de Eastern Mountainchain vloog een vermoeide havik: Andrea. Ze was al twee dagen onderweg en ze had al aardige honger. Uit haar kennis van de geografie van de Eastern Mountainchain wist ze dat ze bijna bij Parker City was. Ze hoopte daar wat voedsel te vinden en vervolgens verder te gaan. Ze keek links en rechts, maar zag alleen steile bergen. Een mooi uitzicht had ze absoluut, alleen lette ze er niet op. Dorst had ze niet. De sneeuw was een prima vervanger. Nee. Het lag aan het voedsel. Wacht... daar... beneden haar. Ze zag in de diepte iets dat niet natuurlijk kon zijn.

'Parker City,' dacht Andrea.

Ze dook naar beneden in een snelle vlucht. Toen ze na enkele seconden haar gedachten kon bevestigen, keerde ze om en vloog ietwat van de stad weg. Honderd meter van de stad landde ze.

'Ik hoop... ik hoop zo dat er iets eetbaars is. Desnoods grijp ik zo'n robot.'

Ze keek rond. Lopend zou ze niet snel vooruit komen. Haar uithoudingsvermogen te voet was bijzonder slecht. Ze sloeg haar vleugels uit, liet de wind eronder komen en begon vlak boven het oppervlak te vliegen, eerder zweven. Het duurde niet lang of ze kreeg Parker City voor de tweede keer in zicht. Ze verwachtte geen leven in de stad... tenminste... geen levend wezen met vlees en bloed. Ze verborg zich achter een rots toen een SWATbot voorbij kwam lopen.

'Patrouille,' dacht ze bij zichzelf. 'Maar waarom. Als er niemand meer leeft?' Het antwoord bedacht ze zelf een paar seconden later: 'Om Monians zoals ik er niet binnen te laten. Daar doen ze anders niet echt hun best voor,' dacht ze.

Ze zag de SWATbot uit haar zicht verdwijnen. Snel tippelde ze verder op haar kleine pootjes. Ze rilde even. De kou... dat was ze bijna vergeten. Een koude wind kwam voorbij. Het teisterde haar lichaam. Alsof er een mes overal tegelijk tegen haar huid drukte, klaar om te snijden.

'Brr...'

Vijf meter voor haar liep een onverharde weg, die waarschijnlijk de stad in leidde. Ze vloog weer op en volgde de weg, terwijl ze scherp oplette of er geen SWATbots opdoken. Daar had je het eerste huis. Nou ja... huis. Het was half-verwoest. Maar het betekende wel dat ze in de bebouwde kom kwam. Hier en daar stonden auto's, maar geen een was in zulke goede staat dat je er nog in kon rijden. Ze kwam nu in een heuse wijk. Ze landde op de verhardde weg. Snel dook ze weg toen drie SWATbots door de straat patrouilleerden. Ze stapte een verlaten huis in en zocht naar de keuken. Na wat zoeken was de keuken en de koelkast gevonden. De koelkast bleek echter leeg te zijn. In de keukenkastjes was alleen wat oud brood te vinden.

'Hier is niks,' zei ze. Ze liep naar de achtertuin en klom over de heg naar de buren. Hier had ze meer geluk. Een complete rookworst lag klaar om opgepeuzeld te worden.

'Dit is beter,' zei Andrea Hawk.

Ze liep met het stuk vlees naar de woonkamer en ging op een kruk zitten. Dat de kruk erg kraakte onder haar gewicht, merkte ze niet op. En dat minstens drie poten van de kruk waren beschadigd tijdens een gevecht viel haar al helemaal niet op. Het was dan ook geen wonder dat ze na haar vierde hap plotseling de kruk onder zich voelde verdwijnen. Ze slaakte een kreet van schrik en kwam neer op de grond, waar nu juist een puzzel stond. Alle puzzelstukjes vlogen door de kamer heen. Stil bleef ze liggen om te luisteren of iemand haar had gehoord. Ze liep naar de voorkamer om dit te bevestigen. Ze zag niemand. Ze keek rond. Het was een verwaarloosd huis. Maarja... dat komt ervan als een huis al twee maanden niet wordt onderhouden. Bovendien heeft hier waarschijnlijk een gevecht in plaats gevonden. Alles lag overhoop. Ze zag iets glinsteren in een hoek van de kamer. Met kleine, voorzichtige pasjes liep ze, al etend van haar rookworst, naar het glinsterende ding toe. Ze schoof wat opzij en zag een oude revolver en een ketting liggen.

'Hé. Da 's mooi meegenomen,' zei ze, terwijl ze de revolver oppakte. Het was gesigneerd op de loop.

'Fort Grotorham,' las ze hardop.

Ze pakte nu ook de ketting op. Er hing een embleempje aan. Het had de vorm van een kasteel. Daarboven stond hetzelfde als wat er op de revolver stond. Ze draaide het embleempje om en zag nu iets anders staan. In heel kleine letters stond er: Een mooie herinnering aan een mooie plaats.

'Ben benieuwd waar dat "Fort Grotorham" staat,' zei ze zachtjes.

Ze dacht na of ze wel eens eerder van de naam had gehoord, maar ze kon zichzelf ervan verzekeren dat dat niet zo was.

'Moet ik misschien eens vragen,' zei ze.

Ze had haar rookworst bijna op en duwde het laatste stompje in haar mond. Nu pas hoorde ze vlakbij een metaal-op-steen geluid.

'SWATbots,' dacht ze en ze dook op de grond. Langzaam kroop ze naar het raam en zag ze vijf SWATbots hun patrouille doen.

'Zouden ze me gezien hebben,' dacht ze in zichzelf. Vanzelfsprekend hoopte ze van niet. Ze stonden opeens stil. Andrea's hart ging harder kloppen.

'Ik moet hier snel weg,' dacht ze. 'Misschien kan ik samen met deze revolver en het voordeel van verrassing wegkomen.'

Ze keek nog eens naar de revolver.

'Zou-ie geladen zijn?' dacht ze. 'Ik vraag me af of het ding het sowieso wel doet. Het zou me verbazen. In ieder geval moet ik hier weg.'

Een van de SWATbots wees naar het huis waar Andrea inzat. Het zweet brak haar uit. Tot haar grote opluchting begonnen ze verder te lopen. Maar die opluchting duurde niet lang. Ze hoorde de achterdeur opengaan en aan het geluid te horen was het een SWATbot. Het was alsof ter plekke bevroor. Ideeën waren er plotseling niet meer. Ze zocht naar een uitweg, maar vond niks. De deur ging open en twee SWATbots verschenen. Ze schrok zich, ook al had ze het aan zien komen, te pletter. In een reflex richtte ze de revolver op de SWATbots en trok af.

'Laat het hem doen, laat 't hem alsjeblieft doen,' dacht ze nog.


	38. Twee vechtende vijanden INTERLUDE

**Twee vechtende vijanden (Interlude) – DM:  
**'Edgar! Barry wil je spreken!' schreeuwde iemand door het kamp van de Davic Monkeys.

Bij een van de kamvuren in het enorme kamp klonk een stem:

'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'De baas wil je spreken!'

Edgar zei nog wat tegen degenen rond dat kampvuur en liep toen naar die ene specifieke tent. Hij liep naar binnen. Daar stond een klein scherm, waarop Barry Barracuda was te zien.

'Ik wil dat je de bewaking versterkt, Edgar,' zei Barry to-the-point, zoals hij altijd was.

'Waarom?'

'Het Phantom Legion is op weg. Ik wil niet dat we deze positie verliezen, snap je dat?'

'Ja, baas.'

'Mooi,' zei Barry nu met een heel vriendelijke stem.

Het contact was weer verbroken.

'Je bent nooit een grote prater geweest, Barry,' mompelde Edgar, terwijl hij de tent weer uitliep. Meteen liep hij naar een ander kampvuur toe en zei wat tegen de baas van de Davic Monkeys, Owen Boyd. Vervolgens gaf hij wat orders die enkele apen in beweging zetten en het verzoek van Barry was vervult. Toch zou de nacht niet zo goed verlopen als ze wilden. Want met twee krachten, de FATA en het Phantom Legion, die deze nacht allebei een aanval op het kamp hadden voorbereid kan het gewoon geen stille nacht blijven.


	39. Overval op de legerbasis

**Overval op de legerbasis (Groep 1) – DFF/RRFF/JS/DPFF**

'Opschieten, jongens,' zei Colin tegen Chris, Xavier, Wendy, Acoi en Car. Ze zaten vlak tegen het begin van de overval aan. Als je om het hoekje van de straat had gekeken had je de legerkazerne kunnen zien. Het was goed bewapend.

'Hallo. Hier Groep 1. We staan in positie,' zei Colin.

Hij hoorde iemand anders wat door de walkietalkie zeggen en zei toen tegen zijn groepsleden. We kunnen. Probeer zoveel mogelijk de dekking op te zoeken.'

Het volgende moment rende hij de hoek om en schoot naar de legerbasis. Het was de bedoeling om chaos en paniek te scheppen en de phantoms bezig te houden, zodat groepen 2 en 3 via de achterkant erin konden glippen. Hun dekking bestond vooral uit auto's die hier en daar stonden. Laserstralen schoten heen een weer. De legerbasis werd met een hek gescheiden van de weg. Wendy liep, met dekking van Acoi en Car, naar het hek en plaatste een licht, zelf in elkaar gefutseld explosief neer en liep snel terug. Wendy had een heel klein beetje verstand van explosieven, maar niet genoeg om nuttig te zijn voor het doel van het opblazen van het politiebureau. Daar was haar kennis te klein voor. Na vijf seconden klonk er een knal en toen de rook opklaarde was er een gat te zien.

'Acoi,' riep iemand anders.

Acoi draaide zijn hoofd om en zag Xavier op hem afkomen.

'Oh... da 's mooi werk,' zei Xavier toen hij het gat zag.

'Maar hoe gaan we erdoor komen zonder door rode laserstralen te worden geraakt,' dacht Xavier er meteen achteraan. Wendy vloog naar omhoog en schoot van boven op de phantoms die moeilijk te raken waren.

'We moeten door dat gat,' zei Acoi.

'Wel een groot risico,' zei Car.

'Die moeten we dan maar nemen,' zei Xavier. Hij was het eigenlijk niet met zijn eigen woorden eens, maar hij wist dat ze anders niet verder kwamen. Zijn walkietalkie kraakte en Colins stem zei:

'Groepen 2 en 3 zijn erdoor jongens.'

Xavier keek de tweelingbroers aan en zei:

'Volg mij!'

Hij kwam achter zijn dekking vandaan en liep gebukt naar het gat toe. Car en Acoi volgden hem op korte afstand. Hij keek onderzoekend rond of iemand hen had gezien. Plotseling scheerde een laserstraal langs zijn wang.

'Aaah...' schreeuwde Xavier uit. Acoi en Car renden naar hem toe.

'Xaaf! Xaaf! Gaat het?'

Xavier bleef liggen en riep:

'Zoek dekking achter die plantenbakken! Ik red me wel! En naam me geen Xaaf!'

Hij tastte zijn wang af.

'Au,' zei hij toen hij de wond aanraakte. Het bloedde. Niet hevig, want het was een schampschot, maar toch zag het er, en dat wist hij zeker, niet goed uit. Hij richtte zich op, schoot naar een phantom en wist zichzelf ook achter een plantenbak te brengen. Het was nog twintig meter naar de ingang, maar hij wist dat je alleen naar de deur ging lopen als je zelfmoord wilde plegen. De slaapplaatsen zaten waarschijnlijk in de voorkant van het gebouw want daar schoten om de seconde minstens twintig stralen vandaan.

'Ik hoop dat Groep 3 de phantoms van de andere kant snel verslaat, want dit is waanzin,' zei Xavier.

Een laserstraal schoot vlak over de plantenbak heen. Op het plein was geen phantom meer te zien. Iedereen zat in de legerbasis zelf.

'Hadden we maar granaten, of zoiets,' dacht Xavier. 'Wacht eens... Phantoms hebben toch wel granaten?'

Hij keek rond of hij ergens een phantom zag liggen en zowaar... vijf meter achter hem lag een phantom. Hij sloop langzaam naar hem toe en beproefde zijn geluk. En geluk had hij zeker. Vijf granaten bleek de dode phantom nog te hebben.

'Geweldig,' zei Xavier. Hij sloop snel terug naar zijn plek. Links van hem klonk een explosie. Oké. Nu kwam het er op aan. Hij had het Monians zo vaak zien doen in de films. Je trekt de pin eruit en gooit hem ergens naartoe. Hij pakte een van de granaten, bekeek hem even en trok toen de pin eruit om hem richting het gebouw te gooien. Even later klonk er een explosie. De muur van de legerbasis was beschadigd, maar dat was al. Xavier herhaalde het en nu bleek het veel meer succes te hebben. De muur was opengebroken... gedeeltelijk.


	40. De kunst van Qenar

**De kunst van Qenar – NFFF:**

Het was al twee weken geleden dat Fluff een Qenarém genaamd Ty was tegengekomen. Deze had hem vertelt wat zijn bestemming was... wat hij aan de bevrijding zou bijdragen. En om dat goed te kunnen doen, kreeg Fluff Ty toegewezen als mentor in de kunst van Qenar.

Gill was in zijn eigen huis. Hij dacht na. Sinds hij Fluff in huis had genomen kreeg hij dromen over Fluff en een meisje met groen haar die leek op een plant. Hij wist niet wat het betekende. Plotseling stond hij op en verliet het huis. Na een half uur kwam hij terug met schilderspullen. Hij wist niet waarom hij dit deed. En toen begon hij te schilderen. Beelden die hij nog goed kon herinneren zette hij op papier. Het beeld van het meisje als ze opsteeg. Het beeld van Fluff achter de besturing met een betraand gezicht. En veel meer beelden die in zijn hoofd zijn blijven hangen.

'Oké, Fluff. Tijd voor een pauze,' zei Ty.

Fluff, die al twee weken training van Ty had gekregen, ging meteen op de grond liggen.

'Dit is echt vet, Ty.'

'Ik weet het. En je doet het al aardig goed. Vooral vuur. Da 's het allermoeilijkste voor de meesten. Maar jij hebt bijna alle vuurcommando's onder de knie. Je gaat de goede kant op.'

'Hoeveel elementen heb je eigenlijk?' vroeg Fluff.

'Een stuk of tien. Even denken. Je hebt: vuur, water, elektriciteit, planten, ijs, zand, steen, lucht en metaal. En vuur is, afgezonderd van metaal, het moeilijkste.'

'Folae Picho,' zei Fluff, terwijl hij zijn handen ongeveer een halve meter uit elkaar hield. Een straal vuur ging van de ene hand naar de andere hand. Vervolgens deed hij beide handen naar beneden, alsof hij de sliert van vuur op de grond wilde gooien. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de uiteinden van de sliert op de grond kwamen en dat het midden zich oprichtte. Het was nu net een boog van vuur.

'Folae Cicharo,' zei Fluff nu, terwijl hij zijn handen naar voren stak. Vanuit de boog schoten nu kleine "kogels" van vuur naar omliggende bomen.

'Hoho. Je hoeft niet het hele bos in de fik te steken,' zei Ty. 'Jedalae derzo.'

Ty bewoog zijn handen naar de brandende bomen en een grote straal water kwam eruit vandaan dat al het vuur meteen bluste.

'Ty... mag ik Qenar ook gebruiken als ik Sen en zijn bende tegenkom?'

Op Ty's gezicht verscheen een lach.

'Als ze je wat aan willen doen, dan mag dat. Maar vergeet dit niet. Ik ben altijd bij je, maar voortaan moet je je uit pest-incidenten zelf redden.'

Fluff knikte. Hij wist niet dat dit onderwerp wel heel snel werkelijkheid zou worden.

En dat werd het ongeveer twee dagen daarna. Met Ty onzichtbaar aan zijn zijde liep hij naar de winkel om de dagelijkse boodschappen te doen. Gill had een bespreking met de Northern Forest Freedom Fighters. Hij liep langs een steeg toen plotseling een hand hem wegtrok, de steeg in.

'Aaaah...' riep Fluff verschrikt. Het was Sen. Hij bracht hem de hoek van de steeg om en smeet Fluff tegen de muur van de doodlopende steeg. Toevallig lag daar een plas water.

'Zo, Mimmy. Je denkt toch zeker niet dat ik ben vergeten wat er de vorige keer gebeurde, hè. Maar ik trap niet in die stomme goocheltrucjes van je.'

Fluff negeerde Sen volkomen en veegde het water uit zijn vacht. Dit maakte Sen uitzonderlijk kwaad. Hij wilde de vos een mep geven, maar Fluff dook onder de hand door en gaf Sen een trap in zijn buik.

'Ik ben wat gaan oefenen, Sen,' zei Fluff,' en ik ben erachter gekomen dat ik me niet meer laat vernederen door jullie stomme grapjes.'

'Zullen we je dan maar eens even van dat idee afhelpen?' zei Sen met een kwade stem.

'Oh... dat hoeft helemaal niet. En nu wil graag weg. Excuseer me,' zei Fluff terwijl hij langs de bende wilde lopen. Brandon Blair duwde hem terug de plas in.

'Ga wat water drinken, dakloze!' zei Brandon.

Fluff stond weer op en zei:

'Ik heb jullie drie dingen te zeggen. Een: Ik ben geen dakloze. Ik woon nu bij Gill the Hedgehog, leider van de Northern Forest Freedom Fighters. Twee: Ik heet geen Mimmy meer. Vanaf nu af aan noem je me Fluff. Drie: Ik sta het niet meer toe door jullie te worden gepest.'

Even stond Sens bende perplex, maar toen barstten ze in lachen uit.

'H-hoe wil je d-dat gaan doen dan,' zei Mark lachend.

'Aractrae derzo,' zei Fluff, terwijl hij zijn hand plat naar omhoog hield. Een bliksemschicht schoot uit zijn hand de lucht in. In een oogopslag veranderde de stemming van de bende. Ze keken allemaal verbaasd naar de kleine vos.

'Dit is speciaal voor jou, Brandon. Jedalae derzo.' Fluff richtte zijn handen op Brandon en een hele straal water kwam in Brandons gezicht terecht.

'Ik zou zeggen... drink zelf wat water,' zei Fluff spottend. Hij was een snelle leerling en had bijna alles onder de knie, iets wat Ty bijna onmogelijk vond.

'Dit pik ik niet,' zei Brandon. Hij liep op Fluff af, maar deze zei:

'Zamae Beco.'

Zijn handen richtte hij op Brandon, maar er gebeurde niks.

'Zo. Een van je trucjes lukt niet, hè. Kom hier dan sla ik je dood.'

'Geen grove taal gebruiken, Brandon,' zei Fluff. 'Folae Cebaro.'

Om Brandon vormde zich nu een koepel van vuur.

'Huh... wat...'

Brandon sloeg met zijn vuist tegen het vuur maar verbrandde daarbij alleen maar zijn vuist.

'D-d-d... Wegwezen!' schreeuwde Sen, terwijl hij de steeg uit wilde lopen.

'Dus niet,' zei Fluff. 'Nifa.'

Het volgende moment stond Fluff voor de bende.

'Yzae Noluno,' zei hij, terwijl hij zijn handen omhoog hief. Vlak voor de bende kwam een ijsmuur tevoorschijn die hen verhinderde om verder te lopen.

'H-hoe doe je dat?' vroeg Sen bang.

'Daar heb je niks mee te maken. Ik wil alleen dat je mij voortaan met rust laat en dit nooit aan iemand anders vertelt. Vertik je dat, dan zal ik hardere maatregelen moeten gebruiken.'

'J-j-ja, Mimmy eh... Fluff.'

'Mooi. Kom je Ty.'

Ty maakte zich zichtbaar en zei:

'Nifa.'

Het volgende moment stond hij naast Fluff.

'Heb nog een mooie dag, Sen,' zei Ty, terwijl hij samen met Fluff de steeg uitliep.

'Hé. We kunnen hier niet uit!' riep Sen.

'Omsjatemo,' zei Fluff. De ijsmuur en de vuurkoepel verdwenen onmiddellijk.

'Het gaat echt verschrikkelijk snel bij jou Fluff. Ik moet zeggen dat ik het zo snel bij lange na niet had verwacht.'

Fluff moest een beetje blozen. Ty ging verder:

'En volgens mij heeft het je zelfvertrouwen aanzienlijk verbeterd. Het was erg grappig hoe je die jongens aanpakte.'

'Ik moet nog steeds denken aan Brandon en hoe hij zijn hand verbrandde.'

'Oe... ja. Dat moet pijnlijk zijn geweest. Hahaha.'

Plotseling werden ze beiden in hun nek gegrepen.

'Hé. Laat ons los!'

'Absoluut niet. Jullie zijn prima voor een roboticizer,' zei een vampom, een vliegende phantom.

'Aractrae Cebaro,' zei Ty, terwijl hij zijn handen van hoog naar laag liet gaan. Om hen heen vormde zich een koepel van elektriciteit. De vampom keek verbaasd.

'Huh? H-hoe doe je dat?'

'Elektriciteit. Mijn specialiteit. Laat ons los!' zei Ty. Fluff wachtte hier niet op en sloeg de vampom tegen de kin. Van pijn liet hij hen alle twee vallen.

'Kleine opdonders. Daar ga je voor boeten!'

'Omsjatemo,' zei Ty. De koepel verdween.

De vampom keek verbaasd.

'Folae derzo,' riep Fluff en hij zond een vuurstraal naar de vampom.

'Aaaaah...'

De vampom werd achteruit geworpen. Versuft bleef hij liggen. Ty en Fluff liepen naar de vampom toe.

'Wat doe je hier, sukkel,' vroeg Ty.

'W-wie zijn jullie?'

'Aractrae pero. En nu, voordat ik deze bal elektriciteit op je loslaat, vertel je me wat je hier doet!'

'Folae pero,' zei Fluff.

'We z-zijn op weg naar de geheime schuilplaats van de Northern Forest Freedom Fighters,' zei de vampom.

'Jullie kennen de locatie van Forest City!' schreeuwde Fluff. De vuurbal in zijn hand werd intenser toen hij de vampom toeschreeuwde.

'D-dat zeg ik!'

Ty en Fluff maakten hun handen tot vuisten. De ballen van vuur en elektriciteit verdwenen.

'Naderae cebaro,' zei Ty. Een stalen koepel verscheen om de vampom heen. Gedempt klonk de stem van de vampom:

'Help! Laat me hieruit!'

'Nifa,' zeiden Ty en Fluff tegelijk. Ze verdwenen.

Ze kwamen tevoorschijn in Gills huis, waar de Northern Forest Freedom Fighters, Oneston Owl, Norbert the Lizard, Elly the Mouse, Rick Brown, Gill the Hedgehog en Rain Spirit, samen met elkaar aan het praten waren. De Freedom Fighters schrokken toen plotseling uit het niets Ty en Fluff kwamen opdagen.

'Aaah...' gilde Elly verschrikt.

'Geen tijd voor gegil, Elly,' zei Ty. 'Gill. Het Phantom Legion heeft de locatie van Forest City ontdekt.'

'Dat kan niet,' zei Elly. 'De schuilplaats is onvindbaar. En wie ben jij, als ik het vragen mag?'

'Sorry, maar dat mag je niet vragen. We hebben net nog een vampom verslagen die ons in een roboticizer dacht te gooien. Hij beweerde wat ik zonet zei.'

'Waar is die vampom nu?' vroeg Oneston.

'Veilig en wel onder een koepel staal. Maak je daar maar geen zorgen om. Ik zou eerder de stad waarschuwen,' zei Ty.

'Ik heb liever dat je dat niet doet, kleintje. Dat zou mijn plannen hopeloos in de war schoppen,' zei een stem vanuit de deur.

Allemaal keken ze naar een vampom-commandant.

'Gravedigger!' zei Gill.

Gravedigger stond met een mitrailleur in zijn handen in de deuropening.

'Zeg vaarwel tegen jullie miezerige leventjes,' zei Gravedigger.

'Zamae Noluno,' zei Fluff snel en hij maakte een muur voor de tafel waar de Freedom Fighters zaten. Een seconde later vlogen de kogels in de muur.

'Wa... Nee. Dat kan niet... Dit is onmogelijk... Jullie zijn Qenarém!'

'Aractrae pero,' zei Ty. Hij schoot een bal elektriciteit op Gravedigger. Gravedigger werd de deur, en dus ook het huis, uitgeworpen.'

'Wacht eens,' zei Fluff,' noemde die sukkel ons niet daarnet "Qenarém".'

Ty keek Fluff aan.

'J-ja.'

Hij liep naar Gravedigger die aan zijn hoofd wreef.

'Hoe weet jij van ons!' riep Ty.

'Het is waar. Jullie bestaan nog. Ik dacht dat ik jullie allemaal had uitgeroeid!'

Ty's gezicht veranderde van kwaad naar bang.

'Nee... niet jij. Je hoort dood te zijn.'

'Dus niet... Jedalae derzo!'

Een straal water raakte beide kinderen.

'Gill!' riep Fluff tegen Gill. 'Ga naar de stad. Wij houden hem bezig!'

'Maar...'

'GAAN! Anders ga je dood!' schreeuwde Ty.

'O-oké,' zei Gill.

De Freedom Fighters verlieten Gills huis.

'Twee vragen, Qenare...'

'Je bedoelt Qenarém,' zei Fluff. 'Ik ben ook een Qenare.'

'Meervoud dan... doet er niet toe. Waarom kent hij Qenar en hoe komt het dat jullie niet zijn uitgeroeid!'

'Daar heb je niks mee te maken, Gravedigger. Aractrae Cicharo!' riep Ty, terwijl hij een elektriciteitskogel aanval deed op Gravedigger. Dit had Gravedigger niet aan zien komen en hij werd weer achteruit geworpen.

'Vuur en elektriciteit, hè. Dat wordt mooi.'

'Wat! Hoe weet je ons soort...'

'Maakt niet uit! Jedalae Cebaro!'

Een koepel van water vormde zich om Ty en Fluff.

'Ik verlaat deze plaats. Veel plezier met het water,' zei Gravedigger voor hij wegvloog.


	41. Herinneringen

**Herinneringen – KFF/CFF/BH:**

'Aaaah...' Tails schrok wakker. Hij keek verdwaasd rond in de tent waarin hij sliep. Naast hem klonk wat gekreun.

'Oh, Ultic. Heb ik je wakker gemaakt,' zei Tails beschaamd.

Ultic richtte zich op en zag Tails.

'Ja. Hé, man. Je ziet er erg... moe uit. En je zweet helemaal.'

'Ik had net een nachtmerrie.'

'Da 's niet zo fijn.'

'Ik had hem twee jaar geleden bijna elke nacht. Het was de ergste in m'n leven. Maar sinds twee jaar heb ik 'm niet meer. En nu is-ie weer terug.'

'Zou je het erg vinden om te vertellen wat er zo erg aan is?' vroeg Ultic.

'Het is een lang verhaal, Ultic.'

'Maakt niet uit. De verhalen die ik aan het kampvuur hoor kunnen niet beter zijn dan jouw verhaal.'

Tails zuchtte even.

'Het begon allemaal zo'n twee jaar geleden. Het was die ene nacht dat ik met Amy en Cream naar een sterrenregen ging kijken. Schitterend was het! Maar op een gegeven moment stortte er iets neer. Het bleek een meid te zijn met groen haar. Niet zoals ons was ze gebaseerd op een plant en niet op een dier. Ze was de enige van haar soort. Alle anderen waren verwoest door een volk genaamd de Metarex. De Metarex wilden de Planet Egg van elke planeet stelen en vernietigen.'

'Wat is een Planet Egg?'

Tails legde Ultic snel uit wat dat was.

'Ja. Ik kan me ook herinneren dat er een grote robot op onze planeet kwam. De planeet ging plotseling heel hard achteruit.'

'Dat is waarschijnlijk rond dezelfde tijd. Wij vormden een team om de ruimte in te gaan en het heelal te redden. Cosmo, het plantmeisje, ging uiteraard ook mee. En o ja... Een mens genaamd Chris was er ook bij. Maar ik dwaal af. We kregen niet alleen de Metarex tegen ons, maar ook Dr. Eggman, die samen met Shadow en Rouge ons probeerde te stoppen. We hebben lang gevochten, maar het uiteindelijk kwamen we bij de bron. Eggman stond aan onze zijde toen we de leider confronteerden. Hij wilde het heelal volledig plantaardig maken, zonder enig dier of mens. Toen we dat plan verhinderden, wilde hij het heelal vernietigen.'

'Vernietigen?'

Tails knikte.

'De vijand was er in de vorm van een planeet. Sonic en Shadow waren beiden in hun supervorm en probeerden tevergeefs het plan tegen te houden. Ik, als leider van het ruimteschip bedacht dat, als we ze in een kanon zouden laden, het misschien zou lukken om de planeet te vernietigen. Het had alleen een kans van 1 op 1000, want zelfs dan zouden Shadow en Sonic veel te weinig kracht ervoor hebben. Tijdens de zogenaamde laatste uren, offerde Cosmo, op wie ik intussen verkering mee had, zich op. Omdat de Metarex en zij allebei plantenwezens waren kon ze in de verdediging breken van de planeet en het onder controle houden. Maar het gevaar was niet weg. De planeet moest worden vernietigd en dat kon maar op een manier... met het kanon. En ik was degene die de trekker moest overhalen,' zei Tails.

Ultic zat stil naast Tails.

'Dat moest...'

'Aardig pijn doen. Ja, dat is zo. Ik heb achter de besturing al mijn tranen uitgehuild. Ik werd sindsdien steeds achtervolgt door nachtmerries.'

'En nu zijn ze terug,' raadde Ultic.

Tails knikte.

'Ze zijn alleen ietsje veranderd. Aan het einde krijg ik een beeld van mezelf. Ik ben dan alleen jonger. Ik loop door een groot bos vol met dennebomen en dan hoor ik Cosmo's stem die zegt: Help me.'

'Een bos met dennebomen, zeg je. Ik ken maar een plek op Monius waar dennebomen groeien: Northern Forest.'

'Waar ligt het Northern Forest?'

'Helemaal de andere kant uit. Voorbij het Nilrebna Highland. Zeg eens... sinds wanneer heb je die droom weer?'

'Even denken, hoor. Sinds onze aankomst op Monius.'

'Het zou kunnen dat iets je in het Northern Forest wil hebben. Je lot misschien.'

'Zou kunnen. Ik zou er dolgraag naar toe willen gaan,' zei Tails. 'Misschien vindt ik er nieuwe antwoorden op vragen.'

'Als je ervoor kiest om naar het Northern Forest te gaan, kan ik met je mee gaan, als je wilt.'

'Dat zou leuk zijn, maar ik denk dat de groep je nodig heeft.'

'Maar jij hebt toch ook iemand nodig? Alleen gaan is veel te gevaarlijk. Bovendien weet je niet waar het is.'

'Één: Gevaarlijke situaties kan ik makkelijk aan. Misschien zie je me nog als een klein kind, maar dat ben ik zat. Twee: ik kan het met een kaart makkelijk opzoeken. Maar ik heb een heel andere reden om een partner mee te nemen. Het wordt anders een héél saaie reis.'

'Zo kan je het ook stellen. Maar wie zou je dan mee willen hebben?'

'Ik heb eigenlijk geen voorkeur. Cracker zou wel leuk zijn. Claws zou ook wel vet zijn. En als ik langs Knuckles' groep kom, kan ik misschien Espio lenen,' zei Tails.

'Espio, hè. Waarom ga je niet samen met Cracker. Als je langs Knuckles komt vraag je of je Espio erbij mag hebben. Met z'n drieën is het nog leuker. En als hij weigert dan zijn jullie in ieder geval met z'n tweeën.'

'Maar is Cracker hier niet nodig?'

'We hebben Bunnie, Tails.'

Tails zuchtte.

'Kom... laten we wat gaan slapen.'

Allebei gingen ze weer wat slapen. Wat er ook zou gebeuren, Tails moest en zou naar het Northern Forest gaan.

De volgende dag bracht Ultic het onderwerp ter sprake. Tails sliep nog toen de beslissing was gemaakt.

'Hé, luilak. Sta op,' bracht een stem Tails uit z'n slaap. Tails kreunde en keek omhoog.

'Hé, Crack. Wat doe je hier?'

'Wat denk je? Ik breng je ontbijt op bed.'

Tails lachte.

'Sta op. We hebben een grote reis voor de boeg. Het Northern Forest is niet bepaald dichtbij.'

Tails was onmiddellijk klaarwakker.

'J-je bedoelt...'

'Precies,' zei Cracker lang. 'En nu kom je uit het bed, anders ga ik niet hoor.'

Tails was plotseling heel snel.

'Hé, Tails,' zei Sonic. Tails was de tent aan het afbreken. Ultic ging slapen in de tent waar Cracker normaal sliep.

'Hé, Sonic.'

'Ik kom gedag zeggen. Weet je heel zeker dat je weet wat je doet?'

'Ja, Sonic. Ik ben geen kleuter meer. En als ik dat wel ben, dan is er altijd nog Cracker.'

Sonic glimlachte.

'Het is een grote stap voorwaarts, pluizebol. Je eigen verhaallijn.'

Tails lachte. Sonic hielp mee met het afbreken en even later vertrokken Tails en Cracker op solo-avontuur. Of eh... duo-avontuur.


	42. In het hol van de leeuw

**In het hol van de leeuw – PKFF/TD:**

'Lekkere plek is dit, zeg,' zei Rouge met een vies gezicht, terwijl ze enkele spinnenwebben ontweek.

'Is mevrouw bang?' zei Rob O' the Hedge, Amy's oom.

'Nee. Maar normaal ontwijk ik de vieze plekken en lost deze hier het werk in die gebieden meestal op,' zei Rouge, terwijl ze op Shadow wees.

'En je denkt dat ik daar wel blij mee ben?' zei Shadow.

Rob, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Omega en Hope liepen een groep Monians achterna in een oude, verlaten mijn net buiten Phantomopolis. Het gebied rondom Phantomopolis barst van de mijnen, dus kans om te worden ontdekt liepen ze niet snel.

'Hé, Kev! Hoe lang duurt het nog voordat we er zijn. Rouge stikt bijna van de spinnenwebben,' zei Silver.

Kevin Hackel, leider van de Phantom Kingdom Freedom Fighters, draaide zich om.

'Nog een half uur. Dus het spijt me voor je Rouge, maar voorlopig blijft het zo,' zei Kevin Hackel.

'Een half uur! Hoe diep wil je een mijn ingaan!' zei Silver verbaasd.

'Better safe than be sorry, zeg ik maar altijd,' zei Kevin.

Na 20 minuten lopen, iets minder dan Kevin had geschat, kwamen ze aan in een zeer modern ingerichte kamer. Het leek alsof ze van de oertijd in de toekomst stapten. Alles was betegeld. Deuren waren aanwezig en het was bijna gezellig.

'Hallo, hier Kevin. We staan aan de voordeur,' zei Kevin in een walkietalkie. Een deur ging open en Kevin zei:

'Hierin.'

En toen ze door de deur liepen vielen de monden van Rob, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Omega en Hope open. Overal liepen Monians in militair uniform rond. Het was alsof ze in een militaire basis waren belandt. Kevin, samen met Dink Mink en Aaron Musteline, de twee andere Freedom Fighters, keken met een lach op hun gezicht hoe de vijf nieuwkomers verbaasd rondkeken. Alleen bij Shadow kon Kevin niet veel verbazing ontdekken. Alsof Shadow na een paar jaar weer terugkwam om te kijken of er iets was veranderd.

'Welkom in Fricolopolis HQ,' zei Kevin.

'Hoe komt het dat iedereen in uniform rondloopt?' vroeg Hope.

'Omdat je in een officiële legerbasis zit,' zei Aaron Musteline.

Kolonel Hackel. Bericht van Generaal McKinney. Hij wil u en de rekruten meteen in zijn kantoor hebben,' zei een militair, terwijl hij in de houding stond.

'Bedankt, sergeant Cannon. Kapitein Musteline en Mink! Ik wil jullie zometeen in mijn kantoor, na het gesprek met de generaal!'

'Yessir!' zeiden ze allebei tegelijk.

Alle 6 keken ze verbaasd naar hoe het er allemaal aan toe ging. Het ging zo plotseling over van onofficieel naar officieel, dat ze nog steeds verbaasd stonden.

'Volg me, rekruten!' zei Kevin, alias kolonel Hackel.

'Hé! Wie zegt dat wij willen worden gerekruteerd,' zei Silver.

Kevin, die dit totaal niet had verwacht draaide zich om en had een blik in zijn ogen die respect afdwong. Zo ook Shadow, Rob en Silver.

'Jullie weigeren jullie eigen planeet te verdedigen!' schreeuwde Kevin op een manier zoals een kolonel behoorde te doen.

Enkele militairen bleven stil staan, zolang ze geen directe orders hadden en verwachtten een mooie dispartij van hun kolonel. Het antwoord wat Kevin echter kreeg was echter zeer onverwacht. Shadow stapte naar voren en keek de kolonel aan met een blik die Kevin ergens herkende. Een blik die Shadow, net als hij, had gekregen vanwege vele missies. En in Shadows geval waren het de talloze missies als G.U.N. commandant. Onlangs was hij een rang hoger gegaan... luitenant.

'Dit... is... niet... onze... planeet,' zei Shadow met pauzes van een seconde tussen elk woord. Hier schrok de kolonel van. Hij schoot helemaal uit zijn rol van kolonel en stelde zelf een vraag.

'Niet van deze planeet?'

'Nee. En als luitenant van G.U.N. eis ik te weten wat dit "gerekruteer" te betekenen heeft.'

In een oogopslag gingen alle soldaten in de houding staan. Kevin keek om, om te zien wat er aan de hand was en toen hij generaal McKinney op zich af zag komen ging hij ook snel in de houding staan. Iets wat de Mobians vertikten.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg de generaal op strenge toon.

'De rekruten werken niet mee, generaal McKinney.'

'O zo,' zei de generaal. Hij keerde zich tot de zes Mobians. 'Waarom weigeren de rekruten,' zei de generaal op een besliste toon.

Shadow keek op dezelfde manier naar de generaal als hij naar de kolonel had gekeken, terwijl hij antwoordde:

'Zoals ik al tegen Kevin heb gezegd... als G.U.N. commandant sta ik niet onder uw commando. We zijn hier om Dr. Eggman in de gaten te houden en mee te nemen naar zijn eigen planeet om hem daar op te sluiten. Wij weigeren onnodig te worden gerekruteerd.'

Net als de kolonel keek de generaal verbaasd op, maar verloor zijn rol als generaal geen moment.

'Ik wil jullie in mijn kantoor spreken,' zei de generaal.

De groep zette zich niet in beweging.

'Nee,' zei Silver. 'Doe eens wat onofficiëler en hou op met het "wil" en "moet".'

Dat deed pijn... de trots van de generaal werd aanzienlijk aangetast, maar liet dat niet merken. Hij werd in het bijzijn van zijn eigen militairen vernederd.

'En als dat niet lukt, noemt u me dan tenminste bij mijn volledige naam en titel,' zei Shadow. 'Luitenant Shadow. Hier naast me staan luitenant Rouge, luitenant Omega en sergeant Hope Kintobor. Verder staan hier Silver the Hedgehog, die ik voor het gemak sergeant Silver noem, en koning Rob O' the Hedge, heerser van het Kingdom Of Mercia.'

Vooral de mededeling dat Rob een koning was, maakte enorme indruk, zelfs op de generaal.

'En weet je wat,' zei Rob. 'Ik wordt hier vernederd door uw kolonel. Als hij eerst had gevraagd wie wij waren dan had dit alles niet gebeurd.'

De generaal keerde zich tot zijn soldaten en zei tegen hen:

'Laat ons acht alleen.'

De militairen in de ruimte verlieten de plaats. Nu ze alleen waren, zei de generaal boos:

'Weet u wat u daarnet hebt gedaan, koning! U hebt me in het bijzijn van mijn eigen militairen vernederd!'

'Als allereerst,' zei Shadow,' spreek je niet tegen Rob, maar tegen mij, als je het officieel wilt doen, aangezien ik de leider ben van dit team. Ten tweede wil ik je er op wijzen dat ik het liever onofficieel doe. U kunt me gewoon Shadow noemen, maar dan verwacht ik ook van u dat ik u bij uw echte naam kan noemen.'

Dit verbaasde de generaal ten zeerste.

'Koning, Laat u deze luitenant u bij uw eigen naam noemen en...'

Rob onderbrak de generaal:

'McKinney, of hoe je ook heet, ik wil dat je me "Rob" noemt. Net zoals je de "luitenant" Shadow noemt. Na tien jaar lang vechten tegen Dr. Eggman op mijn eigen planeet ben ik heel goed bevriend geworden met deze Mobians. En niet als mijn soldaten, maar als echte vrienden, waarmee ik net zo goed deze middag nog zou kunnen gaan winkelen. Silver hier komt uit de toekomst om een grote gebeurtenis die hier plaatsvindt te veranderen. Deze gebeurtenis leidt tot iets verschrikkelijks in de toekomst,' zei Rob.

De generaal zag in dat discussiëren met Rob geen zin had en zei:

'Algoed. Mijn naam is Bobby McKinney. Dit hier is Kevin Hackel. Zou ik jullie mogen uitnodigen om in mijn kantoor wat te bespreken?'

'Tuurlijk,' zei Silver,' als je dat meteen had gezegd...'

Bobby keek Silver aan met een blik die Silver meteen deed stoppen met de generaal nog meer te beledigen.

'Oké, oké. Ik stop al. Je bent duidelijk met het verkeerde been uit bed gestapt.'

'Raar,' dacht de generaal. 'Ze gaan met elkaar om, alsof hun titels niets schelen. Als ze zeggen wie ze zijn en welke titels ze hebben, wil ik ze wel eens in actie zien in de vechtsimulator.'

Bobby McKinney draaide zich om en zei:

'Ik heb een ander idee. Sinds jullie zeggen welke titels jullie hebben, wil ik jullie wel eens aan het werk zien. Ik heb een prachtige gevechtssimulator die een gevecht met phantoms nabootst. Jullie zitten erin en ik kan zien hoe jullie het aanpakken.'

'Ah... Dat klinkt zo veel beter,' zei Silver. 'Ik dacht al... dit hoofdstuk moet toch een beetje geweld bevatten. Ik kijk er naar uit.'

'Bobby,' zei Shadow. 'Je zal zien dat we veel meer zijn dan je verwacht.'

'Ik ben benieuwd,' zei Bobby.

'Klaar,' zei Bobby. De generaal had al zijn soldaten opgeroepen om hiernaar te kijken. Hij verwachtte een kleine vernedering. Kevin wist wat Shadow en Silver konden, maar zei dit niet tegen de kolonel. Hij wilde wel eens zien hoe de generaal reageerde op zo'n verlies. De zes stonden in capsules. Nu kwamen er zes militairen naar voren die hen mitrailleurs gaven, maar Shadow zei:

'We hebben die dingen niet nodig. We gebruiken onze handen en onze standaard uitrusting, zoals we Eggman al 10 jaar lang hebben bevochten.'

'Sukkels,' dacht Bobby. 'Opscheppen voordat je wordt vernederd vindt ik zo erg.'

'Start de simulator,' zei Kevin. Een militair drukte op een knop en de zes Freedom Fighters werden weggezapt in de simulatie die de militairen konden volgen via een holografisch beeld.

'Oké, gasten. Waar zijn we belandt.'

'Hé, Shadow. Ik doe nooit het veldwerk. Nog een werkje voor me?' vroeg Hope.

'Nope. Nog niet. Maar die komt zo meteen nog wel,' antwoordde Shadow haar. Hij praatte ongewoonlijk veel, voor zijn doen. Ze stonden in een straat.

'Hier is generaal McKinney...'

'Hey, Bobby,' zei Rouge, terwijl ze naar boven zwaaide.

'Jullie doel is om een groep gegijzelde Monians veilig uit de handen van de phantoms te halen. Vervolgens vernietig je elke phantom in de stad, begrepen.'

'Yup. Helemaal. Oké, aan het werk, jongens.'

'Ik scan de stad voor levensvormen zoals ons,' zei Hope. 'Ah... daarzo... en daarzo... en hier,' zei Hope, wijzend op een flat links van hen, een groot gebouw achter hen, en een rijtjeshuis vlak voor hen.

'Let's go,' zei Silver.

'Jongens... we hebben visite. Ze hebben zin in koffie en appelgebak, heb ik zo'n idee,' zei Rouge.

'Ah... Laat ik nou net aardbeientaart hebben,' zei Silver, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en naar een grote groep phantoms en robots keek. In een oogopslag had Silver ze gevangen in zijn psychokinises.

'Hé, Bobby. Zie je dit!'

Hij tilde ze omhoog en liet ze toen allemaal vallen. De phantoms vielen van zo'n hoogte dat ze bewusteloos raakten.

'Chaos Spear!' zei Shadow, terwijl hij talloze Chaos Spears in de robots boorde.

'Ik ga een kampvuur maken jongens,' zei Rob, terwijl hij een brandende pijl aan zijn boog had. Hij schoot hem midden in de robots en het fikte heerlijk.

'Hadden we maar wat marshmallows,' zei Hope.

'Jongens,' zei Rouge, zogenaamd ongeduldig. 'De generaal wil dat we opschieten.'

Laat de gijzelaars maar aan mij over,' zei Shadow. Met enorme snelheid rende hij weg en kwam even later terug met enkele gijzelaars. Zo... da 's geregeld. Hope. Heb jij misschien een idee hoe we die phantoms en robots allemaal naar hier kunnen leiden.

'Wacht even... ja! Ik heb de walkietalkie van de officier gehackt.'

Ze riep tegen het kleine apparaatje om haar pols dat de phantoms en robots onmiddellijk naar de plaats moesten komen waar Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Rob, Hope en Silver waren.

'Zo... mijn werk is gedaan.

'En dit keer laat je de lol aan mij over,' zij Omega, terwijl hij alle wapens die hij maar had laadde.

'En vergeet mij niet,' zei Rouge.

'Daar komen ze,' zei Shadow.

Het was alsof de phantoms niet eens tijd hadden om te schieten. Omega ratelde zijn mitrailleurs leeg op de phantoms en Silver, Rob, Shadow en Rouge sloegen de phantoms en robots met de blote hand neer of gebruikten hun eigen wapens. Na enkele minuten was er niks meer over van het, o, zo grote leger. De zes Mobians werden opeens weggezapt en kwamen weer in hun capsules terecht. De militairen zaten met verbaasde gezichten naar de Mobians te kijken.

'Ik denk dat ik jullie een beetje heb onderschat,' zei Bobby.

Even later zaten ze in een kantoor. Voor hen zat Bobby. Hij krabde achter zijn hoofd en zei:

'Ik eh... verontschuldig me. Ik had nooit verwacht dat jullie zo... krachtig waren.'

'Maakt niet uit, Bob. Dat doen er wel meer,' zei Shadow. 'Trouwens... je zei wat over rekruteren. Misschien wil ik er wel over nadenken... maar dan wel met een voorwaarde.'

De generaal keek Shadow hoopvol aan. Met zulke soldaten in zijn team...

'Eh... wat is de voorwaarde?'

'Dat we niet onderaan hoeven te beginnen. Ik denk dat we dat wel hebben bewezen,' zei Shadow.

'Als jullie meedoen, benoem ik jullie allemaal tot kapitein,' zei de generaal.

'Dan ben ik tevreden, generaal McKinney,' zei Shadow.

'Blij om m'n eigen titel weer eens te horen,' zei generaal McKinney lachend.

De anderen in de kamer volgden.


	43. Metal Busters

**Metal Busters – CFF/KFF/BH/MB:**

'Hé, Matthew. Ik ben het: Alley.'

Een leeuw kwam vanuit het niets tevoorschijn.

'Hé. En... wat is die nieuwe groep? Je was lang weg.'

'Het zijn goede vrienden van me nu. En mijn broertje zit erbij.'

'Je... broertje?'

'Yep... Ze zijn hier om Eggman tegen te houden,' zei Alley.

'Dan kunnen we ze helpen,' zei Matthew.

Alley knikte.

'En misschien, als iedereen het goed vindt, kunnen we bij hen intrekken,' zei Alley.

'Dat zou wel leuk zijn... maar weet je zeker dat we deze schuilplaats alleen moeten laten?'

'Je kunt het nu niet echt een schuilplaats meer noemen,' zei een stem achter hen. Allebei keerden ze zich naar degene dit had gezegd.

'Hé, schrijver. Dit wordt een beetje teveel introducties op dezelfde manier, weet je,' zei Walker.

Voor hen stond Nack.

'Nack... wat doe jij hier?'

'We zijn vrienden... nu. Dus neem ik aan dat we geen geheimen voor elkaar hebben... toch?'

Er klonk wat gekraak aan Nacks riem en Nack greep een walkietalkie uit zijn riem.

'Hier Nack. Over.'

'Hier Sally. Waar ben je naartoe gegaan,' vroeg Sally.

'Sorry. Kan niet antwoorden. Zit in levensgevaarlijke confrontatie. Geen zorgen. Ik hoef geen hulp. Ik red mezelf wel,' zei Nack.

'Weet je het heel zeker?' vroeg Sally met een bezorgde stem.

'Ja, heel zeker. Ik heb het onder controle. Ben over een half uur terug. Over en sluiten.'

Hij duwde de walkietalkie waar hij behoorde en zei:  
'Misschien een beetje onbeleefd, maar zou ik mogen vragen of ik binnen mag komen?'

'Eh... ja, natuurlijk,' zei Alley.

'Is dat er een van die groep?' vroeg Walker.

'Ja. Een van de onbeleefderen,' zei Alley.

'Dat hoorde ik,' zei Nack.

'Mooi. Dat was de bedoeling,' zei Alley, terwijl hij zich met een lachend gezicht omdraaide. Nack had diezelfde expressie niet op zijn gezicht.

'Hé,' zei een stem plotseling,' Alley. Waar bleef je zolang?'

'Rustig, rustig,' zei Alley.

'Je hebt een gevangene zie ik.'

Nog steeds was er niemand te zien.

'Kameleons,' zei Nack.

'Was dat maar zo,' zei Alley. 'Kom tevoorschijn. En nee, dit is een vriend.'

Nack glimlachte bij het woord "vriend".

Vanuit het niets kwamen er 4 Monians tevoorschijn.

'Wat 's de truc?' vroeg Nack.

'Kom je nooit te weten,' zei een gouden egel.

'Dit hier, Nack, zijn Matthew, Marentte, Gee en Reinoel,' zei hij, terwijl hij omstebeurten naar een arend, een varken een kakkerlak en een egel wees. ' Samen noemen wij onszelf Metal Busters.'

'Leuke naam,' zei Nack sarcastisch.


	44. Tails' eigen groep: Liberty Spartans

**Tails' eigen groep: de Liberty Spartans:**

Het was nu al twee dagen geleden sinds Tails en Cracker waren vertrokken naar het Northern Forest. En een groot deel van de reis ging door de Caveyard, waar niet veel gebeurde... tenminste, dat is wat Cracker en Tails dachten. Ze waren namelijk aan het pauzeren op de grijze grond, die net op het echte maanoppervlak leek toen een stem achter hen zei:

'Hé, wat doen jullie hier?'

Ze keken om en zagen een Moniaanse sprinkhaan.

'Wij? Wij zijn op weg naar het Northern Forest,' zei Cracker. Nu pas merkte de sprinkhaan Crackers robotonderdelen op.

'Aaaaaaaah... j-je bent ook een robot!' Hij sprong op Cracker af, maar deze ging simpelweg op de grond liggen. De sprinkhaan sprong over hem heen en kwam met zijn hoofd op pijnlijke wijze tegen een kleine steen aan. Bewegingloos bleef de sprinkhaan liggen. Even later hadden ze de sprinkhaan weer wakker gemaakt en uitgelegd wie ze waren.

'Dus... jij gaat naar het Northern Forest, hè. Misschien kan ik ook meereizen,' stelde de sprinkhaan voor.

'Is goed. Vertel me eerst je naam.'

'Jeremy. Jeremy Ezzel.'

'Oké, gast. Welkom bij de club.'

En zo kwam het eerste "lid" van wat later de Liberty Spartans werd, bij het team.

Het duurde een hele poos voor ze uit de Caveyard waren. Toen ging het sneller. De omgeving werd een stuk "vriendelijker" en kleurrijker. Na Moniopolis gingen ze het Nilrebna Highland in. En daar kwamen ze de drie andere toekomstige leden tegen en werden de Liberty Spartans officieel gevormd.

'Wat is het heet, zeg,' zeurde Jeremy.

'Zeg dat wel. Dat het gras niet in de fik vliegt verbaasd me al,' zei Tails.

'En er is maar weinig voor nodig om dat ook te laten gebeuren, Tails,' zei Cracker.

'Hé, kijk,' riep Jeremy, terwijl hij een klein groepje bomen zag. 'Daar is wat schaduw.'

Met de laatste krachten die ze hadden renden ze naar de bomen, het open veld achter zich latend.

'Poe. Dit is me het dagje wel,' zei Tails.

'Het liefst zit ik met dit weer achter een glas fris in de zon op een prachtig strand,' zei Cracker dromerig.

'Zulke droomstranden zullen er waarschijnlijk niet zoveel meer bestaan, met al die vervuiling van Eggman.'

'Ja...'

Hij werd onderbroken door luid gekraak achter hen in de bosjes.

'Help! Blijf van me af vuile...' vervolgens klonk er een gil.

Tails sprong op en ging op het geluid af. Onderweg graaide hij een stevige tak mee. Weer een gil, duidelijk die van een meid.

'Help!' klonk er weer. Nog twee meter en toen zag Tails een vos die door twee phantoms werd meegesleurd. Een derde phantom stond bij twee andere bewusteloze Monians. Tails sprong op de twee phantoms af die de vos vasthielden en sloeg ze in twee snelle bewegingen neer. De vos struikelde en viel op de grond. De derde phantom richtte zijn laserstraal op Tails, maar voordat hij kon schieten werd hij door Crackers laser neergehaald. Tails gaf de vos een hand om overeind te komen en de vos nam die hand maar al te graag aan. Toen ze naar Tails keek kreeg de zwarte vos een raar gevoel van binnen.

'Gaat het? Mijn naam is Miles Prower... maar je kan me beter Tails noemen,' stelde Tails zich voor.

'Ik ben Emily the Fox,' zei de zwarte vos glimlachend. Een moment keken ze elkaar recht in de ogen.

'Hé, sorry om dit mooie moment te onderbreken, maar ik denk dat deze twee hier hulp nodig hebben.'

Allebei keken ze naar Cracker en beiden kregen een blos op de wangen. Tails liep snel naar de andere twee Monians: Een groene egel en blauwe mierenegel.

'Leven ze nog?' vroeg Tails.

Jeremy knikte.

'Ken je hen?' vroeg Tails aan Emily.

'Ja. Die egel heer Michael Mutimer en die mierenegel heet Aaron Phelps. Het zijn twee vrienden van me... sinds kort. We zijn hier nu al drie dagen.'

Twee uur later was het tijd voor vergadering... dus niet. Aaron had een goed brandend kampvuur gemaakt en nu zaten ze gezellig, bij het vallen van de avond, rond het kampvuur te kletsen.

'Dit lijkt me eigenlijk een best goed team voor een Freedom Fighters-groep,' zei Michael.

'Als we vrijheidsstrijders worden, wordt het absoluut niet iets met "Freedom Fighters".'

'Ja, duh... die naam is zo bekend!' gooide Jeremy in het gesprek.

'Het is wel een idee... toch?' Allemaal keken ze Tails aan.

'Tails keek op toen hij merkte dat niemand meer praatte.

'Wat?'

'Of het een idee is om een eigen groep te worden,' zei Aaron.

'M-maar waarom kijk je mij aan?'

'Jij zou de perfecte leider zijn Tails,' zei Emily.

'M-maar... Cracker is een veel betere leider!'

'Oh nee. Ik wordt geen leider,' zei Cracker.

Allemaal keken ze hoopvol naar Tails.

'Algoed... ik wordt de leider. Al ideeën voor een naam?'

'Phantom Busters!' zei Aaron.

'Liberators,' bracht Cracker in.

'Liberty Spartans,' zei Emily.

Iedereen was stil.

'Goh, Em... da 's een geniale naam,' zei Michael.

'Vindt je?'

'Iedereen mee eens? Mooi.'

'Cracker! Zou je even contact willen opnemen met Moniopolis?'

'Tuurlijk, Tails.'

Hij drukte op een knopje en zei tegen zijn arm:

'Hallo. Hier Cracker.'

'Hier Erin. Zeg het maar.'

Tails liep naar Crackers arm en zei:

'Hier is Tails. Ik heb enkele mededelingen en een vraag. Ik denk dat het jullie ten gehore is gekomen dat ik samen met Cracker mijn eigen weg ben gegaan. Ik kan mededelen dat ik gisteren mijn eigen team heb gevormd: de Liberty Spartans. Zou u dit misschien willen melden aan Sonic.'

'Copy that. Nog iets,' vroeg Erin Walli, de contactman in Moniopolis.

'Ja. Ik zou graag de coördinaten willen weten van de Chaotix en dan in het bijzonder die van Espio.'

'Daar ga ik voor zorgen. Blijf online.'

'Knux!' schreeuwde iemand in het kamp van de Chaotix.

Knuckles draaide zich om en zag Julie-Su op zich afkomen.

'Wazzup.'

'Bericht van Moniopolis. Tails is met een eigen groep onderweg. Hij vraagt naar de coördinaten,' berichtte Julie-Su.

'Tails? Eigen groep? Oh... o ja, de coördinaten... Dan moet je bij Dig wezen,' zei Knuckles.

Julie-Su draaide zich om, liep een tent in en vroeg dezelfde vraag aan Dig. Daar kreeg ze snel genoeg haar antwoord. Binnen enkele minuten waren de Liberty Spartans in het bezit van de coördinaten.

'Oh... da 's niet eens zo ver hiervandaan,' zei Tails.

'Ze stonden op het punt om het gevecht met phantoms te beginnen.'

'Dan moeten we opschieten, vrienden,' zei Aaron.

'Let's so it to it,' zei Tails, terwijl hij opsteeg.

Zo snel als ze konden renden ze naar de plaats waar de Chaotix waren.

'Stuart. Rapporteer. Is er iets veranderd?' vroeg Knuckles aan Sparrow Stuart.

'Afgezonderd van de wissel van de wacht niks. Gaan we beginnen?'

'Yep. Blijf daar hangen.'

Knuckles verbrak het contact en zei:

'We gaan. Wees zo stil mogelijk. We willen de verrassing aan onze kant hebben.'

Ze liepen de dunne strook bomen in. De Telliks FF's liepen voorop met warmtesensor aan, om de wachten te ontwijken. Nou ja... ontwijken. Ze werden onschadelijk gemaakt.

'Oké. Het gaat ons om de nieuwe leider. We moeten hem kidnappen en de phantoms dwingen zich over te geven. Ze zijn namelijk heel gehecht aan hun maten. We gaan geen plan doen... dat loopt toch altijd mis. We stormen het kamp in en je verzint zelf een plan. Zodra iemand Skylar, de leider van de phantoms, heeft schiet je je rookpistool af... Dan gaan we allemaal naar de bron en trekken we daarna terug. Oké. Team Aero gaan!' zei hij.

Alle vliegende Freedom Fighters stegen op en vlogen de dunne bosstrook uit: Dit waren Ray, Delroy, May, Priscilla en Stuart.

'Charge!' schreeuwde Priscilla.

De phantoms keken verbaasd naar omhoog.

'Oké. Wij zijn nu aan de beurt!' schreeuwde Knuckles.

Met z'n allen sprongen ze de struiken uit.

Espio, Mighty en Yannick stormden op de zijflank van het kamp af.

'Espio!' schreeuwde Yannick. 'Daar.' Yannick wees naar een hoop boomstammen die de phantoms gebruikten als bunker. Espio en Mighty doken allebei het gras in en Espio greep een granaat die hij achter de boomstammen gooide. Een explosie versplinterde de boomstammen.

'Mooie worp,' zei Laura the Cow, die achter hen opdook.

'Incoming,' schreeuwde Mighty. Ze sprongen weg. Iets later ontplofte een granaat waar ze net hadden gezeten. Een mitrailleur ratelde vlak achter hen en enkele phantoms die achter een tent op Espio en Mighty zaten te loeren, vielen dood neer.

'Let op, hè,' zei Trevor the Mustang.

'Men dit kamp is enorm. Ze hebben waarschijnlijk versterking gekregen,' zei Yannick, terwijl hij enkele kogels naar wat ongedekte phantoms schoot.

'Eh... Yannick. Je hebt niet gelijk. De versterking komt er nu pas aan,' zei Laura. Ze keken allemaal in de verte, waar een grote stofwolk was te zien.

'Oh... nee. Hier hadden we totaal niet op gerekend. Dit gaat helemaal fout,' zei Espio.

Mighty rende opeens weg. Net op tijd sloeg hij enkele phantoms neer, die Ray in hun vizier hadden. Mighty greep Ray vast en rolde weg. Net op tijd, want een explosie ontstond op de plek waar Ray een seconde geleden nog had gestaan. Aarde, opgeworpen door de explosie, regende neer op de twee. Snel liepen ze terug naar de groep.

'We moeten verder,' zei Trevor. 'Volg mij,' zei hij. Hij rende het kamp in en zocht dekking achter een tent. De anderen kwamen hem achterna. Trevor keek achterom, naar zijn nieuw-gevormde team: Espio, Mighty, Ray, Laura, Yannick en natuurlijk hijzelf. Enkele phantoms kwamen op hen aflopen. Ze hadden hen nog niet gezien. Espio pakte enkele shurikens en gooide ze voor de phantoms. In de shurikens zat een explosief die twee seconden later ontplofte.

'Verder team,' zei Trevor, die duidelijk als leider fungeerde. De rest volgde hem. Plots, uit het niets, schoten twee laserstralen de groep in. Eentje raakte Trevor, die op de grond zakte. Een ander raakte Mighty in de rug, net onder zijn schild. Ook hij zakte, net als Trevor, op de grond.

'Mighty! Trevor!' schreeuwde Yannick toen hij ze allebei naar de grond zag gaan. Snel zochten ze dekking achter een volgende tent. Trevor bleek dood te zijn, maar Mighty leefde nog, al scheelde het niet veel.

'Daar komen ze niet zomaar mee weg,' zei Espio. Hij pakte de mitrailleur van Trevor en schoot enkele kogels in enige phantoms die niet opletten. Een laserstraal schoot recht door de tent waar ze dekking achter zochten. Gelukkig werd niemand geraakt, maar Espio richtte zich half op en schoot zonder te kijken over de tent heen.

'Wat moeten we met Mighty. Als hij niet snel medische hulp krijgt gaat-ie het niet halen,' zei Ray bezorgd.

Yannick pakte zijn walkietalkie en zei tegen Knuckles:

'Hallo. Hier Yannick. We zitten in een kritieke situatie in de linkerflank. Trevor is dodelijk geraakt en Mighty is zwaargewond. Kan iemand ons helpen?' vroeg hij.

'Hallo, hier Pitney Eddison. Phillip, Zoey, ik en Vector komen eraan. Caroline the Termite heeft het ook niet overleefd,' zei Pitney.

'Schiet op. Elke seconde komt Mighty dichter bij zijn dood,' riep Ray.

Een andere stem klonk over de walkietalkie.

'Hallo. Hier zijn de Liberty Spartans. We komen jullie helpen.'

Laura rukte de walkietalkie uit Ray's hand en vroeg:  
'Wie is dat?'

'Miles "Tails" Prower,' werd er geantwoord.

Espio en Ray keken elkaar verbaasd aan. Plotseling verschenen Pitney, Phillip, Zoey en Vector.

'Hoe is het met Mighty?' vroeg Vector bezorgd.

'Slecht, Vec. Hij moet hier weg.'

Ray greep de walkietalkie en vroeg:  
'Hallo, daar Liberty Spartans. Is er iemand bij jullie met medische kennis?'

'Ja. Die hebben we? Wat is er?'

'Mighty verkeerd in levensgevaarlijke toestand. Ik verzoek de medicus aan de bosrand te blijven. We komen er zo snel mogelijk aan. Over en sluiten!' riep Ray. 'Snel. Pit, Phil, Zoey, Vec. Geef dekking dan gaan Yannick, Espio en ik het kamp uit.'

De drie liepen, onder dekking, naar de bosrand met Mighty.

'Die Ray veranderd echt,' dacht Espio. 'Die jongen neemt gewoon de leiding van een reddingsoperatie.' Plotseling zag Espio in zijn ooghoeken een rookkolom opstijgen.

'Ze hebben Skylar!' schreeuwde Espio.

Yannick en Ray zagen de rookkolom nu ook.

'Mooi,' zei Ray. Ze haalden de bosrand, waar ze een minuut of wat wachten op de medische hulp. En die kwam even later aan in de vorm van Emily.

'Oe...,' zei ze. 'Dat ziet er niet goed uit.'

'Weet je...'

'Ja. Ik ben naar jullie kamp gegaan en heb daar zoveel mogelijk gepakt wat ik nodig heb.'

'Dan gaan we terug naar het kamp. We moeten verzamelen bij de rookkolom, zodat we degene met de generaal dekking kunnen geven,' zei Ray. Hij rende de bosrand weer uit, gevolgd door Espio en Yannick.

'Espio! Wacht!' riep Emily.

Espio keerde zich om en vroeg:

'Wat is er?'

'Tails wil je vragen of je tijdelijk de Liberty Spartans wilt vergezellen op zijn reis naar het Northern Forest.'

Espio dacht erover na en zei:

'Bedankt dat je het me hebt verteld. Ik zal erover nadenken.' Hij rende weg.

'Wees voorzichtig, Tails,' fluisterde Emily.

'Geef me dekking!' schreeuwde Priscilla, die de bewusteloze leider vasthad.

De Freedom Fighters begonnen de dekking van de bosrand weer op te zoeken en toen Priscilla daar was, was de operatie in principe gelukt. Nu waren de Freedom Fighters in het voordeel, want nu ze de dekking van de bomen hadden, waren ze veel moeilijker te zien.

'We houden dit niet lang vol, jongens,' schreeuwde Knuckles. 'Onze munitie is bijna op!'

'De versterking van de phantoms is aangekomen,' zei Tails.

'Hé, kijk. De phantoms vallen hun eigen troepen aan,' zei Vector ongelovig.

'Nee. Dat zijn helemaal geen phantoms,' zei Aaron. 'Het is de indianenstam van de mierenegels.'

'Maar dat betekent dat ze nu in de minderheid zijn en tussen twee vuren zitten. Het kidnap-plan was niet eens nodig,' zei Julie-Su. 'Kom op. We gaan de indianen helpen!'

Opnieuw kwamen de Freedom Fighters de struiken uit en voegden zich in het gevecht. Nu de phantoms in de minderheid waren, gaven de phantoms zich snel over. Knuckles keek hoe de phantoms hun wapens aan de indianen gaven, toen hij een bekend persoon tussen de indianen zag. Hij liep op hem toe en zei:  
'Da 's niet eens zo lang geleden, Joe.'

Joe keek zijn kant uit en zei:

'Je kent me niet, weet je nog.'

'Oké, oké. Hé. Ik ben Knuckles the Echidna en wie ben jij?' vroeg Knuckles overdreven vrolijk.

'Ach... hou toch op. Zijn jullie die andere groep die voor ons al met hen vocht?'

'Jep,' zei Knuckles. 'Plus net nieuw aangekomen Freedom Fighters. Ik moet zeggen dat jullie onze redding waren. Zonder zouden we zeker te weten hebben verloren. Thanks. Dus... blijven jullie bij de indianenstam of overnacht je vandaag bij ons.'

'Ik zou heel graag willen Knux, maar ik heb beloofd om bij de indianen te blijven tot hun hele stam is bevrijdt uit de handen van de phantoms.'

'WAT! Ze hebben de mierenegel-indianenstam overvallen!' Knuckles voelde zich lichtjes verbonden met de indianenstam. Ten slotte was hij ook een mierenegel.

'Jep. Help je mee?'

'Tuurlijk. We overnachten deze nacht hier en vertrekken de volgende morgen. Weet je al wat het opperhoofd heeft besloten?'

'Nee. Geen idee. Maar ik denk dat hij wel deze nacht hier zal blijven. Ik zal aan hem vragen of hij dat zou doen.'

Die avond stemde het opperhoofd met het verzoek van Knuckles in te gaan. Terwijl Joe dit bericht hoorde, zaten de Chaotix en de Liberty Spartans om een kampvuur, waarvan er zoveel waren in het kamp van de Echidna-indianen. Hier werden dingen rechtgezet.

'Je bent gegroeid, Tails. Je hebt zelfs al je eigen team.'

'Niet mijn idee,' zei Tails lachend. Zijn gezicht veranderde weer in neutraal.

'Ik wil je wat vragen. Je weet dat ik de volgende morgen weer vertrek. Ik zou graag een van je mannen lenen.'

Knuckles keek Tails aan.

'Ik weet niet of ik daarmee in kan stemmen. Mighty is nu wel in een stabiele toestand, maar voorlopig onbruikbaar. Verder zijn we in afgelopen dagen drie mensen kwijtgeraakt. Ik weet niet of ik nog iemand kan missen.'

'Bij de indianen heb je genoeg bescherming neem ik aan.'

'Dat weet ik. Maar we blijven niet voor eeuwig bij de indianen. Maar oké. Vertel me maar wie je wilt lenen. Hij moet er zelf ook mee in stemmen.'

Tails deed zijn mond open, maar Espio zei:

'Ik. Hij wil mij lenen.'

Iedereen keek naar Espio.

'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg Aaron.

'Emily vertelde me het. Ik heb over na zitten denken en ik stem er mee in...' Hij pauzeerde. '...Maar als Knuckles er niet mee instemt ben ik bang dat ik niet ga.'

'Het ligt aan jou, Es. Doe wat je zelf wilt,' zei Knuckles.

'Als je het zeker weet...'

'Nee. Maar ik moet risico's nemen. En het verzoek van een vriend moet ik niet zomaar afslaan, omdat er risico's aan zijn verbonden.'

'Thanks, Knux,' zei Tails dankbaar.

De volgende morgen vertrokken de Liberty Spartans met hun nieuwe lid Espio. Het was een aardig emotioneel afscheid, al was Espio de enige van de Chaotix die niet emotioneel was. Het was nog zo'n vier dagen voordat de Liberty Spartans bij het Northern Forest aan zouden komen. Het was een goede keuze om Espio mee te laten gaan. Hij bracht veel ervaring met zich mee. Bovendien was hij ninja. Hij was onderweg erg stil, zoals hij wel vaker was. Hij was niet echt het praat-type. Tails had verwacht dat ze minstens twee ontmoetingen zouden krijgen met phantoms en de eerste was diezelfde dag, in de avond. Ze zaten te kletsen rond een kampvuur toen ze plots waren omsingeld door phantoms.

'Handjes omhoog. En omhoog houden,' zei de phantom die de leiding had. Op een of andere manier wilden opperphantoms, phantoms die leiding gaven, altijd een gevangene confronteren met zijn gevangenschap. Vanzelfsprekend konden de Liberty Spartans niks anders doen, dan gehoorzamen en ja hoor... daar kwam de opperphantom naar voren.

'Zozo. Wat hebben we hier. Volgens mij heb ik van jullie gehoord. Van verschillende plaatsen,' zei de opperphantom.

'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Tails, puur om tijd te rekken. Hij wist allang wat de opperphantom ging zeggen.

'Tweestaartige vos... kan niet missen. Jij bent ver van je groep, Tails. Hoor je niet in Rentuh Town te zitten. Of bij de Chaotix en de rest, want daar ben je gisteren ook gesignaleerd.' Hij keek trots naar de andere Liberty Spartans.

'Zozo. Daar hebben we Cracker. En... oe. Goede vangst, zie ik. Jullie drie ontkomen ons niet weer. En daar hebben we Espio. Tjonge jonge, zeg. Wat een mengelmoes van kennissen,' zei de opperphantom.

'Alsjeblieft,' dacht Emily. 'Laat die sukkel alsjeblieft z'n stomme mond houden.'

'Breng ze naar het kamp!' zei de opperphantom. Hij liep weg, terwijl achter hem de Liberty Spartans werden vastgepakt en meegenomen. In het kamp aangekomen werden hun armen vastgebonden en in het gras gegooid. Tails keek rond, maar zag Espio niet. De phantoms hadden dit nog niet gemerkt. Zo zorgeloos als de phantoms waren, lieten ze hen gewoon, zonder wacht, liggen.'

'Sukkels,' dacht Tails. Hij wurmde aan zijn touwen, maar kwam erachter dat een waar talent deze touwen had vastgeknoopt. Plotseling voelde hij dat de touwen losser gingen zitten. En even later was hij los. Hij bleef liggen, totdat iedereen los was. Vanzelfsprekend was het Espio die onzichtbaar was. Toen iedereen los was, renden ze zachtjes weg uit het kamp. Eenmaal op veilige afstand, vroeg Tails:  
'Hoe...'

'Ik was de laatste gevangene van de stoet. Ik maakte mezelf onzichtbaar en sloeg de phantoms neer die hadden zien ontsnappen. Een geluk dat ik laatste was.'

'Een geluk dat je bij het team zit,' zei Michael.

'We moeten snel onze spullen ophalen,' zei Tails.


	45. Een heel mager succes

**Een complete mislukking of een mager succes:**

'Hallo. Hier Wendy Bumblebee. Ik ben gewond en heb hulp nodig in de rechterflank van de legerbasis,' kraakte Xaviers walkietalkie. Hij trok de pin van een granaat met zijn mond uit de granaat en gooide met enige precisie naar de opening die in de muur was ontstaan door zijn vorige granaten.

'Hallo! Ik heb hulp nodig! HELP!' klonk Wendy's stem over de walkietalkie.

'Ik kom eraan,' zei Colin.

Xavier lette er niet op.

'Hallo. Dit is Ald the Cow. Ik heb slecht, erg slecht nieuws. Zonet heeft Nikita ons verraden. Ze heeft Wornay, Mickey en Marvin vermoord. Ik was snel genoeg en heb haar moeten doden. Ik ben in m'n eentje en heb hulp nodig. Kan iemand me hieruit helpen?'

Het was alsof alles ophield. Acoi en Car kwamen op Xavier afgerend.

'H-hoorde je dat?'

'Ja... ongelofelijk. Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven. Wornay, Mickey en Marvin alle drie dood.

'Ik heb een idee. Laten we dezelfde weg nemen als groep 2 en 3. Dan proberen we Ald weg te halen daar,' stelde Car voor.

'Dat is een plan,' zei Xavier. 'Volg me.' Ze renden naar de zijkant van het gebouw en gingen het gat in wat waarschijnlijk al tijdens de invasie was ontstaan. Ze keken rond. Xavier pakte zijn walkietalkie en zei:

'Hier Xavier. Acoi en Car zijn binnen. Waar ben je Ald?'

Even bleef het stil, maar toen zei Ald.

'Laat maar. Emu, Thrash en Walt zijn hier al.'

Xavier deed zijn walkietalkie terug en zei tegen de tweelingbroers:

'We zijn binnen... daar moeten we gebruik van maken.'

Ze renden naar de voorkant en kwamen de slaapplaats in waar een hevig vuurgevecht gaande was. Barby en Wombat Stu hadden enkele bedden op hun kant gekanteld en zaten er nu achter. Bill zat eventjes verderop in zo'n zelfde positie. Xavier en de tweeling voegden zich bij hen.

'Hoe is de situatie hier!' riep Xavier boven het geratel van machinegeweren uit.

'Slecht. Genoeg munitie, maar niet genoeg man.'

'Zelfde buiten. Maar ik denk dat dingetje ons wel kan helpen,' zei Xavier, terwijl hij zijn vierde granaat tevoorschijn haalde.

'Een granaat! Gooi dat ding naar de phantoms, man. Jij was zeker degene die dat gat daar heeft gemaakt.'

'Precies.'

Hij trok de pin eruit en gooide hem in de slaapzaal. Een explosie volgde, voorafgegaan aan wat geschreeuw van wat phantoms.

'Hallo. Hier Walt. Maak je klaar om terug te trekken. We hebben genoeg explosieven en hebben een explosief geplaatst die over vijf minuten afgaat.'

'Je hoorde Walt. We trekken terug,' zei Xavier. Ze renden de slaapzaal uit, terwijl Xavier zijn laatste granaat nog de slaapzaal in worp. Terwijl ze vertrokken klonk er een explosie van de granaat. Binnen vijf minuten waren ze weer buiten en gingen ze terug naar de plaats waar ze Jeff en Evets achter hadden gelaten. Onderweg verraadde een enorme explosie dat de legerbasis was opgeblazen.

Ondertussen, terwijl de explosie door heel Yawa Elim klonk, renden de Dustpark Freedom Fighters en Jeff en Evets richting de legerbasis.

'Volgens mij zijn ze in de missie geslaagd,' zei Nash.

Plotseling klonk er een schot en dodelijk getroffen viel Nash neer.

'Nash! Schreeuwde Lopito, terwijl ze naar Nash liep. Maar het hielp niet meer. Nash was in het hart geraakt en was op slag dood. Lopito, de vrouw van Nash, huilde tranen met tuiten. Staphano kwam uit zijn schuilplaats tevoorschijn en trok Lopito weg van Nash's lichaam, voordat zij het volgende slachtoffer zou worden. Met betraande ogen checkte ze haar laserpistool. Het volgende moment schreeuwde Staphano het uit van pijn. Een kogel had zich door zijn schouder geboord.

'Het is een sniper!' riep Evets.

En net toen hij dat zei kwam er iets van een gebouw voor hen naar beneden vallen. Het zonlicht glimde in het metaal. Geen twijfel mogelijk... het was een sniper. Met gekletter kwam het op de grijze straatstenen van Yawa Elim terecht. Evets keek even verbaasd naar het schietijzer.

'Waarom in de naam van wat raar en gek is, gooit die gast zijn sniper weg. Zou-ie het hebben laten vallen. Weinig kans. Dan moet-ie het met opzet hebben gedaan. Maar dan snap ik 'm niet hij had ons. Geheid!' dacht Evets. Achter zich hoorde hij een zelfde gekletter. Bleek dat een tweede sniper naar beneden was komen zeilen, bijna op het hoofd van Tank.

'Snap jij hier iets van?' vroeg Evets aan Tank.

'Ik mag een boon... nee. Ik mag een phantom zijn als ik hier iets van begrijp.'

'Heel origineel,' zei Evets. Hij had nu geen zin in grapjes. 'Even serieus. Waarom zouden ze zich NU overgeven.'

Weer ergens kwam een sniper neer. Met ongeloof keken de Dustpark Freedom Fighters naar de drie geweren, wat hun dood had kunnen worden.

'H-hallo... Is daar iemand!' riep Tank over het kruispunt heen.

Niemand gaf antwoord. En behalve enkele verborgen Freedom Fighters zag Tank ook helemaal niemand.

'Ik begin hier een slecht gevoel bij te krijgen, Tank,' zei Jurio.

'Ik ook,' zei Tank, niet wetend wat hij anders moest antwoorden. De zwarte vos keek naar omhoog in de hoop iemand te zien, maar zag niemand. Het stomme in deze situatie was dat je niet wist of er niet ergens nog een sniper zat, die je neerschoot zodra je tevoorschijn kwam. Dat werkte op ieders zenuwen en het humeur ging er alles behalve op vooruit.

'Oké. Dit is de druppel,' zei Jurio, de jongste van het team. De kleine Jaguar rende naar het gebouw waar hij de eerste sniper vanaf had zien vallen.

'Wacht! JURIO!' schreeuwde Tank.

'Hoe groot,' dacht Tank,' is de kans dat de schutters daar nog steeds zitten.'

Hij rende Jurio achterna. Hij wist dat Jurio erg ongeduldig was, maar dit keer bracht hij het hele team in gevaar door hun plaats te verraden. Maar zonder dat er ook maar iets gebeurde, behaalden ze het gebouw.

'JURIO! Wat...'

Jurio luisterde niet en liep de trap in het gebouw. Tank was sneller en hield hem op de tweede verdieping van het gebouw, waarschijnlijk een postkantoor, of iets dergelijks.

'Jurio. Denk je dat die gasten net zo lang blijven wachten tot we ze gaan zoeken?'

'Ja,' zei Jurio.

'Ja,' zei een stem.

'Wie... wat...'

Alle twee keken ze bang rond, maar er was niemand te zien.

'Je hoeft niks van mij te weten. Ik wil alleen zeggen dat ik je zojuist van een verrader heb geholpen.'

'Verrader? Luister eens hier, geheimzinnige snipergast, of hoe je ook wil worden genoemd...'

'Da 's een prachtige naam. Ga door'

'...NASH WAS GEEN VERRADER!'

'En waarom ben je zo zeker,' zei de "geheimzinnige snipergast". 'Je kent hem nog maar twee maanden. Hoe weet je dat hij geen verrader is.'

'Waarom zou ik je moeten geloven. Ten slotte ben jij een veel groter gevaar.'

'Nee... Ik sta aan jullie kant. Dat kan ik je...'

'Boeit me niet. Laat je nou maar zien, dan praten we later verder.'

'Later Tank... Later.'

'Wacht!' schreeuwde Jurio.

'Rustig aan. Ik ben er nog steeds, hoor.'

'Waarom Staphano?'

'Zeg tegen Staphano dat hij dat verdiende. Ik sta weer quitte met hem. En nu moet ik echt gaan. Adieu en tot ziens.'

Jurio en Tank keken elkaar aan en toen naar beneden, waar ze de rest van de Freedom Fighters, ook Staphano zagen staan. Staphano's gezicht was wit weggetrokken.

'Hoorden jullie dat?' vroeg Tank aan de rest.

Lopito, de vrouw van Nash, had tranen in haar ogen en liep huilend weg.

'Snap jij er iets van,' vroeg Tank aan zijn team, terwijl hij naar beneden liep. Het geluid weerkaatste tegen de lege wanden van het gebouw en gaf zijn stem een grappige echo. Ze keken allemaal Staphano aan.'

'Wat?'

'Je hebt geheimen te verbergen, hè.'

'Nee... ik...'

'Geen geheimen, Staphano.'

'Nee...'

Lopito ging vlak voor hem staan en zei dreigend:

'Wat voor duistere achtergrond heb je, Staphano.'

'Ik... ik kan het niet zeggen. Dat is geheim.'

'Zo geheim dat je niet eens wil uitleggen waarom Nash dood is geschoten?' vroeg Jurio.

Staphano keek moeilijk en liep toen de deur uit, maar Evets hield hem tegen.

'Ho ho. Niet zo snel. Wij willen antwoorden.'

Staphano draaide zich naar Evets tegen.

'En ik ga vragen of ik die antwoorden mag geven.'

Evets was zo overdonderd door het abnormaal rare antwoord dat Staphano makkelijk uit Evets' greep kon komen.

'Hoe bedoel je, "vragen",' vroeg Tank.

'Die informatie geef ik pas, als ik toestemming heb. En volg me niet. Ik ben heel gevaarlijk als ik wordt gevolgd... zelfs met één arm.'

Hij liep weg en liet de anderen achter.

'Dus Staphano is nu onderweg naar... zijn hogere,' vroeg Colin, toen ze met z'n allen naar de gevangenis waren gegaan en de gebeurtenissen hadden uitgelegd aan elkaar.

'Je snapt het,' zei Lopito.

'Raar verhaal. Als je het mij vraagt zit die jongen in een of andere bende.'

'Nu je het zo zegt... misschien zijn het ontsnapte gevangenen, die wraak wilden nemen op Nash en Staphano!' suggereerde Jurio.

'Ja, dat zou kunnen, maar waarom hebben ze Staphano dan niet vermoord?'

'Je zei toch dat iedereen, behalve jullie, was gedood?' vroeg Walt.

'Ja... dat was eigenlijk iets dat we zelf dachten. We hadden geen bewijzen voor die suggestie.'

'Het zouden best een gevangen bendeleden kunnen zijn. Weet je iets van Nash' of Staphano's verleden af.'

'Ze vertelden allebei heel onschuldige verhalen, maar ik kon dat natuurlijk niet bevestigen.'

'Zei die... gast: verrader? Misschien zaten Staphano en Nash wel in bendes. Misschien zijn ze er allebei uitgestapt en naar een andere bende gegaan. Dan heb je de woede van de anderen wel op je, hoor,' dacht Jurio de kleinste, maar tevens slimste van de Dustpark Freedom Fighters.

'Laten we vandaag maar gaan uitrusten en morgen ons weer bezighouden met dit rare geval.'

En terwijl dit gesprek werd gevoerd, liep Staphano door de buitenwijken van Yawa Elim. Op zijn gezicht had hij een vreemde uitdrukking, een mysterieuze uitdrukking. Een uitdrukking, waarbij je kon zien dat hij hevig nadacht, dat aan de wereld wilde laten zien, maar niks wilde loslaten over, waarover hij nadacht. En tijdens dat denken staarden zijn ogen steeds vooruit. Met verkennende blik liep hij een klein, smal en donker steegje in, klaar voor alles.

'Ik wist dat je zou komen.'

Staphano was stil, keek recht voor zich uit, alsof hij had verwacht dat dit zou gebeuren en zei rustig:

'Waarom, Huub.'

'Haha. Dat weet je zelf al. Domme vraag. Zo ken ik je niet.'

'Was ik vroeger slimmer dan?' zei Staphano nog steeds starend voor zich uit, waar een overvolle afvalcontainer stond.

'Daar vraag je me wat... iets dat op het moment niets boeit. Je loopt over van de vragen. Vraag maar.'

'Mag ik antwoord geven?'

'Die vraag had ik zien aankomen. En mijn antwoord is: ja.'

'Waarom zijn jullie "back-in-business"?'

'Waarom niet. Het is een prachtige tijd om zoiets te doen.'

'Je kan net zoals worden,' zei Staphano met een stem om iemand over te halen.

'Hahaha. Laat me niet lachen. Je probeert me over te halen Freedom Fighter te worden. Je bent slechter geworden. Deze poging om je taak te ontwijken is wel heel slecht.'

'Ik was gelukkig, Huub. Waarom moet je mijn leven weer verpesten. Ik heb hier geen zin in. Zometeen sta ik tegenover mijn eigen maten.'

'We hebben zoveel mogelijk mensen nodig.'

'Ow... en daarom schiet je m'n arm effe gewond. Dan heb je ook lekker veel aan mij.'

'Ik kon het niet laten. En nu, hup, terug naar je groep. Morgen zie ik je weer en dan blijf je hier.'

'Hallo? Iemand daar? HELP!' schreeuwde Don. Hij zat nu al drie uren lang te schreeuwen. Het begon al donker te worden en in het bos ging dat heel snel.

'Bent u daar?' vroeg iemand.

'Ja. Ben jij dat, George?' meteen wist hij het antwoord: nee. Anders zou hij nooit "u" hebben gezegd.

'Nee. Ik ben een van de phantoms die met George vertrok.'

'Waar is George?'

Hij voelde iets ergs aankomen, maar hoopte het niet. Zijn ergste vermoedens werden werkelijkheid.

'Die is dood.'

Het kwam aan als een schok. Een touw kwam naar beneden. Voorzichtig klom Don eruit.

'Hoe...'

'We waren al een tijdje in gevecht, toen hij mij naar een andere rots stuurde, zodat de andere phantom en hij wat meer ruimte hadden. Ik was nog maar net weg, toen een granaat ontplofte op de plek waar ze zaten. Ze waren allebei op slag dood. Het spijt me.'

Het viel Don op dat deze phantom heel aardig deed.

'Zeg... waarom red je mij. Als je mij had laten liggen was ik uiteindelijk verhongerd. Dat is toch mooi voor jullie?'

'Voor hun, ja. Maar ik vindt het niks.'

'Wacht... Phantoms zijn toch gephantomoniseerd. Dan heb je geen andere gevoelens dan de normale phantoms.'

'En wat als een phantom niet is gephantomoniseerd,' zei de phantom.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

De phantom deed zijn capuchon af en het hoofd van een das kwam tevoorschijn.

'Dus... ik neem aan dat je undercover bent. Voor wie werk je?'

'Ik werk alleen.'

'Je kan met ons samenwerken.'

De phantom schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik werk het liefst alleen. Bij samenwerken ben ik bang dat ik iets verpest. Als er iets fout gaan, moet dat alleen ten koste van mezelf zijn en niet van anderen. Ik wil ook niet dat mensen iets van me verwachten. Daarom houdt ik me zoveel mogelijk geheim voor anderen. En dit is de ultieme dekmantel.

'Missen ze je nu niet?'

'Nee. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze denken dat ik dood ben.'

'Kom vanavond bij ons.'

'Lijkt me een idee. Maar morgen ga ik weer terug.'

'Mooi. Hoe heet je eigenlijk?'

'Phantomnaam, of echte naam.'

'Echte natuurlijk.'

'Matthew Dennison.'

'Ik ben Don Hernandez.'

Ze gaven elkaar een hand.

'Dus... wat staat er morgen bij jullie op het schema?'

'Geen idee. We hadden voor de eerstkomende dagen een overval op de legerbasis gepland.'

'Waarom daar?'

'Explosieven. We zijn van plan om het politiebureau en het gemeentehuis op te blazen.'

'Je moet er wel wat vanaf weten om zoiets te doen.'

'We hebben iemand in de groep die daar heel veel van weet.'

'Ik heb gehoord dat jullie in de gevangenis zitten,' zei Matthew.

'Is dat al bekend?'

'Jep... Binnenkort wordt er een overval op de gevangenis gedaan.'

'Hoeveel Monians heb je nu al van de dood gered?'

'Een stuk of 10, inclusief jij. Ze zijn allemaal nepphantoms.'

'Die andere...'

'Ja... dat was ook een nepphantom.'

'Sorry.'

'Nee, man. Je hebt m'n leven gered.'

'Dat kan ik me niet herinneren.'

'Toen je me waarschuwde over dat schieten.'

'Kleine kans dat mijn woorden waarheid zouden worden.'

'Maar toch...'

Ze keken omhoog, naar de lucht. Ook dit keer stonden er weer talloze sterren aan de hemel.

'Kom, dan gaan we naar de gevangenis.'

'Tony234!'

'Ja, meester Preston.'

'Hoe zit het met de voorbereidingen van de overval op de gevangenis?'

'We zijn bijna klaar.'

'Mooi. Ze zijn gevaarlijker dan ooit nu ze explosieven hebben. Ik wil dat je de explosieven terughaald, hoor je dat. Ze zijn extreem gevaarlijk, met die dingen.'

'Ja, meester.'

De phantom liep snel weg.

Wombat Stu en Barby Koala liepen door de gangen van de gevangenis. Ze waren al op de derde verdieping, maar ze waren op weg naar het dak... de plek waar ze de uitkijktoren hadden. Op dit moment zaten Thrash en Ald er.

'Het gaat wel snel met de bemanning,' zei Barby.

'Bemanning? Oh... zo. Ja. Nash, Nikita, Marvin, Wornay en Mickey zijn dood, Staphano is weg en Don en George zijn zoek. Hoeveel man hebben we nu nog?'

'Even denken. De Jail Squad heeft Colin en Wendy. De Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters hebben Evets, Jeff, Car, Acoi, Ald, Xavier en Chris. De Dustpark Freedom Fighters hebben Bryan, Jurio, Lopito en Tank...'

'Je vergeet Martin,' zei Stu.

'Oh ja... Martin.'

'En dan wij: Ik, jij, Thrash, Guru, Walt en Bill.'

'En dat zijn er... 19.'

'Nee, toch... Het zijn er toch 20. Of ben ik nou verkeerd aan het tellen.'

'Nee. Je hebt gelijk. We hebben nog twintig man,' zei Barby, terwijl ze weer een etage hoger liep.

'Wat een gebouw. Ik snap niet waarom ze nooit roltrappen in gevangenissen maken.'

'Het leven is niet gemakkelijk. En zeg nou zelf... als je dit vaak genoeg doet dan kun je het een vermageringscursus noemen.'

'Jij liever dan ik,' zei Stu mompelend.

'En wat bedoel je daarmee!'

'Eh... oh niks hoor.'

'Jaja. Vast.'

Ze keek rond.

'Ze mogen die muren ook wel eens opsieren.'

'Waarmee dan... schilderijen. Wat heeft een gedetineerde aan een schilderij.'

'Jij hebt ook een petje op, maar daar heb ook niks aan. Dat betekent nog niet dat je het moet doen, omdat we anders de hele tijd tegen die slordige bovenkant van je moeten kijken.'

Ze keek naar Stu, die verontwaardigd de andere kant op keek.

'Ik snap niet wat je mooi vindt aan die muren. Je zit er nu alweer tegenaan te staren.'

'Beter dan naar jou staren.'

'Jij... gemenerd,' lachte Barby speels.

'Sorry,' zei Stu. 'Maar dat was een inkoppertje.'

'Met die hoed?'

'Jij vat ook echt alles letterlijk op, hè,' zei Stu met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Ze liepen weer een etage hoger.

'Hoeveel trappen en eindeloze gangen moeten we nog lopen?'

'Ik ben de tel kwijtgeraakt.'

'Die is niet toepasselijk. Ik vroeg niet hoeveel we er al hadden gehad, maar hoeveel we er nog moeten.'

'Betweter,' mompelde Stu.

'Nee, serieus. Hoeveel precies.'

'Twee,' zei Stu.

'Dat gaat leuk worden, daarboven.'

'Heerlijk niksen en opletten,' zei Stu.

'En daar bedoel je mee dat IK ga niksen en JIJ gaat opletten.'

'Ik zat eigenlijk aan het omgekeerde te denken,' zei Stu.

'Ik wist het.'

'Meen je dat?'

'Flauw.'

'Wat. Ik wist niks anders te verzinnen.'

'Merk ik. Je hebt soms van die fantastisch originele plannen.'

'Het zijn alleen maar suggesties.'

'Ja... suggesties met gaten, waar Eggman nog door zou passen.'

'Oké, oké. Ik geef het toe. Ik ben niet goed in plannen verzinnen, maar wat dan nog? Jij bent verliefd op Tails. Da 's ook complete onzin.'

'Waarom is dat onzin?'

'Zeg nou zelf. Jij woont helemaal in Downunda... hij in Knothole eh... New Mobotropolis, maar dat maakt niet, maar eh...'

'Als je eens je punt noemde...'

'Jullie passen niet bij elkaar.'

'Zeg eens, jij... wat weet jij daarvan,' reageerde Barby verontwaardigd.

'Genoeg om dat te weten,' antwoordde Stu vaag.

'Trouwens... hoe weet je dat?'

'Dat ziet iedereen. En ben je vergeten hoe je openlijk Tails een afscheidskus gaf?'

'Hij is schattig,' zei Barby.

'Hij is vijf jaar jonger!' weerlegde Stu.

'Ja... en. Wat is daar mis mee.'

'Wil je het echt horen.'

'Nee, laat maar. We zijn er... volgens jou.'

Ze liepen een deur door en waren op het dak.

'Je had inderdaad gelijk.'

Aan de rand van het dak zaten twee personen: Thrash en Ald. Ze keken naar Wombat Stu en Barby.

'Wissel,' zei Barby.

'Dat mocht tijd worden. Jullie deden er echt lang over,' zei Ald.

'Wat denk je dat we dan moeten doen. De trap oprennen om als eerst boven te zijn en de fantastisch leuke taak op ons nemen om de wacht te houden? Dacht het niet, gast.'

Thrash lachte kort. Hij stond op en zei:

'Veel plezier.'

Vervolgens liepen Ald en Thrash naar beneden.

'Wat een taak zeg. Ik voel me vereerd.'

'Wat raar. Dat heb ik niet. Hé... Daar komen twee Monians aan,' zei Barby.

'Waar. Ik zie niks.'

'Welke plek is het meest geschikt om binnen te komen, denk je,' zei Barby moet een toen van "dat is toch logisch".

'Ja, nu zie 'k ze ook.'

'Wie zouden het zijn.'

'Ik weet het niet. Meld jij het maar,' zei Stu.

'Waar is de walkietalkie dan?'

'Die had jij toch?'

'Je meent toch niet dat ik helemaal naar beneden moet?'

'Ik zie geen andere mogelijkheid. Je kan de snelle weg en de langzame weg nemen.'

'Wat is de snelle weg? Wacht... voordat je een van die grappen uit je moppenkast trekt...'

'De snelle weg? Spring naar beneden en je bent er in sneltreinvaart.'

'Laat maar. Ik neem de langzame weg wel.'

Ze liep weer naar beneden. Stu trok van achter zijn rug de walkietalkie tevoorschijn en zei:

'Hallo. Hier Wombat Stu. Twee vreemdelingen komen naar binnen.'

'Bedankt. We hadden ze net ook opgemerkt. We gaan het checken.'

Stu lachtte. Steeds harder. Even later begon de walkietalkie weer te kraken.

'Hallo,' zei Stu met een overdreven onschuldige stem. 'Hier Wombat Stu. Wat is er mis?'

'JIJ!' klonk onmiskenbaar de stem van Barby terug. 'Als ik je via de lijn klappen had kunnen geven had ik dat met groot genoegen gedaan! Ik krijg je nog wel!'

'Wat is de echte boodschap?'

'Je moet direct naar beneden komen!'

Stu stond langzaam op en liep naar beneden, de uitkijkpost verlatend. Toen hij beneden kwam zag hij Don en een vreemdeling staan.

'Hé, Don. Waar is George?'

'Die... is er niet meer.' Don legde, met een klein beetje hulp van Matthew, uit wat er was gebeurd.

'Ik ben blij dat ik het op tijd goed heb gemaakt,' zei Don sip.

De anderen knikten.

'Het gaat snel achteruit met de Freedom Fighters,' zei Guru.

Stu voelde een stomp tegen zijn schouder en zag een geïrriteerde Barby.

'Sorry. Ik had hem toch wel.'

'Hou je mond, of je bent de volgende vermiste Freedom Fighter.'

'22,' zei Tank.

'Huh?'

'We hebben nu 22 man.'

'Oh, ja.'

En toen, zonder waarschuwing, ontplofte de voorkant van de gevangenis met luid kabaal. Stukken steen en puin werden in het rond geslingerd. De Freedom Fighters doken op de grond. Meteen schoten overal laserstralen rond. De kantine lag overhoop. Het was het tegenoffensief van Preston.

'Zoek dekking!' schreeuwde Tank. Hij rende weg. De kantine was verloren terrein. Wie weg kon rennen, rende weg met bewusteloze vrienden. Het was een zeer chaotische toestand. Aan de ene kant wilden ze de gevangenis als thuisbasis niet kwijt, maar aan de andere kant wilden ze niet onverhoops ergens blijven liggen en hopen dat je niet geraakt werd. Bovendien wisten ze nu niet waar ze zich naar moesten begeven. Het grootste deel van de gevangenis waren gangen en trappen. En daar kun je geen goed gevecht houden. De meerderheid wint in dat geval altijd. Bovendien was niet iedereen dezelfde kant opgevlucht de groep was versplinterd. Tank, Barby, Jurio, Colin en Walt waren cellencomplex D in gevlucht.

'COLIN!' riep Barby. 'We moeten een plek vinden waar we ons kunnen verdedigen zonder 99% kans op "niet overleven".'

'We gaan naar een andere kantine in de westvleugel!' riep Colin terug.

Ze renden zo snel mogelijk verder. In Colins hoofd ontwikkelde zich een plan. En toen ze in de kantine arriveerden had hij het plan helemaal klaar.

'Jongens. Maak een bunker van die tafels. Niet erin gaan zitten.'

Zo snel als ze konden, bouwden ze een geïmproviseerde bunker. Toen ze klaar waren, zei Colin:

'Achter de balie, snel.'

Ze verborgen zich achter de balie en wachtten de phantoms af.

'Hulp nodig?' vroeg iemand achter hen.

Ze draaiden zich om en Tank en Jurio zeiden tegelijk:  
'Staphano!'

'Zo heet ik. Ik leg alles later uit. Nu is er een andere prioriteit.'

'Waarom kom jij niet via de voorkant binnen?'

'Ik zei: We hebben nu andere prioriteiten.'

Hij verborg zich, net als de anderen, achter de balie.

'Doet je arm niet zeer?'

'Geen tijd om over mijn arm te zeuren,' zei Staphano.

Ze hoorden stappen en de deur werd ingetrapt. Enkele phantoms kwamen tevoorschijn. Het waren er vier. Drie phantoms richtten op de bunker en wilden net schieten, toen de Freedom Fighters achter de balie vandaan sprongen en begonnen te schieten. Twee phantoms vielen dood neer. De twee anderen doken achter een niet-gebruikte tafel. Ze hoorden een klap en vervolgens zei één van de phantoms:

'Hij is uitgeschakeld.'

Ze keken elkaar raar aan.

'Ik hoor bij jullie,' zei de phantom, terwijl hij zich vanachter de tafel oprichtte en zijn capuchon afdeed.

'Wacht... ben jij een van die nepphantoms die door Matthew zijn gered?'

'Hoe weten jullie van Matthew af?'

'Hij is hier. Hij wilde deze nacht hier overnachten en... WE MOETEN HIER WEG!'

Ze renden terug naar de balie. Twee laserstralen werden door de deur geschoten.

'Hoe heet je?'

'Will Luckeydoo.'

'Ik hoop dat je je naam waar maakt,' zei Tank tegen Will, die een buldog was.

Tank pakte zijn mitrailleur en richtte op de deur, waar net een stuk of tien phantoms door naar binnen kwamen. Tank drukte af en schoot op de phantoms. De meesten vielen meteen neer.

'Gast. Hoe weet ik dat ik niet een van die nepphantoms neer schiet?'

'Hun capuchon is gescheurd.'

'Da 's heel makkelijk te herkennen,' zei Tank sarcastisch. 'Ik zal voortaan eerst aan elke phantom vragen of zijn capuchon is gescheurd.'

De overgebleven phantoms, drie, zaten achter de bunker.

'Mooi. We hebben gebouwd aan de dekking van de vijand,' zei Barby.

'Laat dit maar aan mij over,' zei Staphano. Ze keken zijn richting op, maar zagen geen Staphano.

'Eh... Staphano? Waar ben je?'

'Onzichtbaar. Maak je geen zorgen. Dit is zo gebeurd.'

Enkele seconden later hoorden ze drie klappen en Staphano kwam weer van achter de bunker vandaan.

'En nu naar buiten.'

'Maar... Hoe zit het met de anderen.'

'Eerst jezelf in veiligheid brengen en dan pas weer teruggaan.'

'Er bestaat geen veiligheid in Yawa Elim. Nu al helemaal niet,' zei Walt.

'Is er wel. Volg mij.'

Staphano liep weg.

'Hij is een bajesklant geweest,' zei Colin. 'Dat kan ik aan hem zien. En bovendien kent hij de gevangenis goed.'

Ze renden achter Staphano aan.

'Hij gaat de verkeerde kant op,' zei Colin. 'De uitgang is de andere kant op.'

Colin keek de anderen aan.

'Hé, gast. Waar ga je naartoe.'

'Volg me. Je zal zien dat we hier zo weg zijn.'

Hij liep cellencomplex F in, het cellencomplex waar de meest gevaarlijkste bandieten opgesloten zaten... hadden gezeten.

'Wat doen we hier?'

'We gaan naar de uitgang,' zei Staphano.

Colin zag dat Staphano de celnummers bekeek. Hij remde af en zei:

'Welkom in het verblijf waar ik de helft van mijn leven heb doorgebracht.'

'Heel leuke verrassing, maar ik zie geen uitgang.'

'Mooi. Dat was de bedoeling.'

'Was?' vroeg Jurio.

Staphano duwde de celdeur open en liep naar binnen.

'Oud vertrouwd. Nooit gedacht dat ik hier nooit zo terugkomen.'

In de cel lagen enkel een zeer oud matras en verder was de cel te donker om meerdere dingen te ontdekken. Staphano liep naar de hoek van de cel en zei:

'Til me eens op?'

Dat was zo gebeurd. Staphano deed iets in de bovenhoek en zei:

'Oké. Da 's één. Laat me maar weer los.'

Hij sprong van de handen van Tank en Colin af.

'Doet je schouder niet zeer?'

'Het is een vleeswond, Jurio.'

Hij liep nu naar de andere hoek en drukte tegen de muur. Tot ieders verbazing gaf een gedeelte van de muur mee.

'Wacht. Er begint me iets te dagen,' zei Colin.

'Dat je me niet meer kent, McMorthy,' zei Staphano.

'Huh?' zei Jurio.

'Het begint me nu allemaal duidelijk te worden,' zei Colin. 'Dus daarom... maar dan moet ik...'

'Nope. Tenminste... als je meegaat wel, als je niet meegaat niet.'

Colin dacht na.

'Ik ga mee. De Jail Squad is toch opgeheven.'

Staphano richtte zich weer op de ontsnappingsroute. Hij drukte het stuk beton ietsje verder en vervolgens naar opzij als een schuifdeur.

'Dit gaat regelrecht naar een heel goede en goed bewaakte locatie,' zei Staphano. Hij kroop het gat in en zei:

'De laatste moet het gat weer dichtdoen.'

'Mogge... het is donker hier.'

'Sorry. Het spijt me dat ik tijdens mijn ontsnapping niet de moeite heb genomen om elektriciteit aan te leggen.'

Ze kropen verder. Het leek een eeuwigheid.

'Hé, Colin. Hoe ken je die gast?' vroeg Tank.

'Strikt geheim. Als ik iets zeg kan het me mijn leven kosten, dus praat ik er alleen over, als ik toestemming heb. En bovendien is dit niet echt de plek voor zo'n gesprek.'

'Jij ook al?' zei Jurio verbaasd.

Na een tijd ging de gang weer omhoog, na een hele tijd neerwaarts te hebben geleid. En even later duwde Staphano tegen een luik en het licht van een spaarlamp scheen in hun ogen.

'Au, m'n ogen,' zeurde Barby.

Ze kropen allemaal door het luik en kwamen aan in een vervallen kamer.

'Waar zijn we Staph,' vroeg Jurio.

'Dus jij was degene...'

'Ssst...' zei Staphano.

'Oeps, sorry.'

Staphano liep naar een klein klokje en verdraaide de wijzers. Een klikje was te horen.

'Hallo. Hier is Staphano. Is daar iemand,' zei hij tegen het klokje.

'Amanda Riddle hier. Rapporteer! Waarom nu al?'

'Gevangenis werd overvallen door phantoms. Ik heb de regels overtreden en heb vrienden van me naar hier genomen. Ik wil vragen of ze mogen worden toegelaten.'

'Je hebt... WAT!'

'Je mag zeggen wat je wilt, maar levens van vrienden gaan voor.'

'Ik zal iemand sturen die bepaald wat er moet worden gedaan. Weten ze al van ons af?'

'Nog niet.'

'Dat is dan mooi. De baas heeft zich bedacht en wilde je toch laten zwijgen. Hij komt er nu aan. Is dat alles?'

Staphano keek naar Colin en de laatste knikte.

'Ja... ik heb hier een oud lid: Colin McMorthy. Hij is een van de vrienden.'

'Da 's mooi. Ook hij krijgt een zwijgverbod. Laat ze niet de deur uit. Het zou hun leven kosten. En die van jou waarschijnlijk ook.'

En toen was het wachten geblazen. En het duurde niet eens zo heel lang. Al na vier minuten werd de deur geopend. Niemand was te zien.

'Spookachtig,' zei Tank.

'Baas,' zeiden Staphano en Colin tegelijk.

Nu werd hij zichtbaar. Het was een jakhals. Een grote.

'Staphano! Ik had verwacht dat je weg zou blijven, maar niet dat je ons geheim in gevaar zou brengen.'

'Als ik toegestaan ben om te spreken: Ik wilde mijn vrienden ook redden. Bovendien zijn ze erg vertrouwelijk.'

De "baas" keek naar de groep.

'Sommige zijn nog kinderen.'

'Hé, pas op je woorden, macho!' zei Jurio.

Staphano versteende zowat.

'Wat zei je daar?'

Jurio was niet het minste onder de indruk van de verschijning van de jakhals.

'Wat ik zei: Dat u op uw woorden moet passen. Kinderen kunnen en hun mond houden en je hoeft ze niet meteen als zwak aan te zien.'

'Het spijt me, baas,' zei Staphano.

'Nee, Staphano. Het is goed. Ik ben niet zoals mijn vader. Zeg eens joch...'

'Jurio is de naam. Jurio Vefes.'

'Zeg eens, Jurio. Weet je eigenlijk welke macht ik heb.'

'Zeg eens, duister figuur... ik heb geen zin in "ik ben beter dan jou". Ik wordt niet geïntimideerd door macht, kracht, rang en intelligentie. Je intimideert me pas als je laat zien wie je bent en wat je kan verrichten in je eentje.'

Bij Staphano brak het klamme zweet uit. Colin had ongeveer hetzelfde.

'Je hebt ongelofelijk veel pit, moet ik zeggen.'

'Zeggen er wel meer. Ik ben er trots op, maar niet zo trots dat ik ga vragen aan anderen om te raden hoeveel pit ik heb.'

Buiten verwachtingen van Colin en Staphano begon de "baas" te lachen.

'Staphano,' zei hij. 'Als ze allemaal zo zijn, dan ben ik zeer tevreden.'

Staphano keek verbaasd naar zijn baas.

'Je mag gerust wat gemakkelijker staan, Staphano. En dat geld ook voor jou, Colin. Kom mee, jullie.'

Ze wisten, voor ze door de deur naar buiten werden geleid, niet waar ze waren. Nu zagen ze waar ze waren. Het waren de buitenwijken van Yawa Elim. De deur was de voordeur. Ze werden door kleine steegjes geleid. Mensen die ze tegenkwamen gingen onmiddellijk in de houding staan. Maar dat was een enkeling. Onderweg werd Colin iets gegeven. Colin zei niks. De  
"baas" leidde ze naar een tamelijk groot gebouw, waarschijnlijk een theater of een gymzaal. Het bleek een gymzaal te zijn. Ze werden naar een klein kantoortje geleid. Staphano en Colin probeerden de baas van elke last te ontlasten. Ze openden de deur. Trokken de stoel die onder het bureau stond er onder vandaan, zodat de baas kon zitten. Colin begon zelfs een kop koffie voor hem te maken. Waar Colin alle ingrediënten vandaan haalde bleef een geheim.

'Kunt u ons misschien uitleggen wie u bent en waarom Colin en Staphano in uw bijzijn zo raar doen?'

'In principe doen ze niet raar. Colin heeft de laatste vijftien jaar raar gedaan. Vanaf zijn vijftiende heeft hij mijn vader al gediend. Staphano pas vanaf zijn twintigste.'

'Wat heeft dit alles te betekenen?'

'Laat ik me eerst voorstellen. Ik heet Oliver Govett. Maar ik heb liever de titel "baas". Waar moet ik beginnen? Staphano en Colin behoren allebei tot een geheime bende. Deze bende maakt gebruik van apparaatjes om zich onzichtbaar te maken. We bestaan al lang. Poe... ik weet niet wat ik allemaal moet vertellen. Vragen jullie maar wat jullie dwars zit.'

'Is de bende een gevangenisbende?'

'Juist niet. Dat proberen we te voorkomen.'

'Ik zou van Staphano graag een verklaring willen horen, als zijn aanvoerder,' zei Tank.

'Zo... dus jij bent de leider van de Dustpark Freedom Fighters.'

'Dat ben ik. Hier naast me staat Colin, aanvoerder van de onlangs opgeheven Jail Squad. Verder staat hier Jurio Vefes, de slimste van ons team. De laatste komen niet van deze planeet. Ze zijn hiernaartoe gekomen om de planeet te bevrijden van Dr. Eggman, Snively en Dr. Phantom. Als laatst is dit Will Luckeydoo, een infiltrant in het Phantom Legion. Ik wil enkele verklaringen horen. 1. Waarom is Nash doodgeschoten. 2. Hoe kennen Colin en Staphano elkaar. 3. Ik wil Staphano's echte geschiedenis wel eens horen. 4. Waarom mochten Colin en Staphano niks zeggen. 5. Hoe wist Staphano de geheime gang 6. Waarom werd Staphano in zijn arm geschoten.'

'Het lijkt me slim om bij nummer 1 te beginnen. Nash is doodgeschoten voor verraad. Hij en Staphano waren beiden zoek en men dacht dat ze dood waren. Nash en Staphano kenden elkaar amper. Het was dan ook toeval dat ze in één team terechtkwamen. Nash is door ons voor het laatst gezien toen hij de rechtbank verliet, omringd door politie, nadat hij tegen mijn vader had getuigd. Mijn vader kreeg de doodstraf.'

'Nash... was... getrouwd. Hoe kon je hem zoiets aandoen.'

'Was-ie getrouwd?'

Tank keek boos.

'Drie jaar al.'

'Het was geen order van mij. De leden hebben voortijdig gehandeld en zijn daarvoor gestraft. Het spijt me. Ik wilde hem zelf eerst spreken, maar mijn broer, degene die hem had ontdekt, heeft hem meteen neergeschoten. Nummer 2: Hoe kennen Staphano en Colin elkaar. Heel simpel. Ze zaten in dezelfde bende. Ze kenden elkaar niet echt, maar elk bendelid heeft wel eens van Staphano Hyt gehoord. Staphano's echt geschiedenis wilde je weten, hè. Staphano... je hebt toestemming om te spreken.'

'Ik ben geboren in deze buurt,' zei Staphano, terwijl hij zuchtte. 'Door puur toeval kwam ik op vijftiende leeftijd een bendelid tegen en raakte geobsedeerd door het leven van zo'n bendelid. Al snel zat ik er ook bij. Ik loste vele klusjes op, waaronder roofoverval, diefstal, bankoverval, moord, oplichterij en nog veel meer. Op mijn 23ste was ik al hoog in rang gekomen, maar ik werd gepakt door de politie. Mijn apparaatje werd afgepakt en ik werd in de cel gegooid. Daar heb ik oorspronkelijk levenslang moeten brommen. De bende wilde me echter terug en zette een reddingsactie op touw. Na 11 jaar, op mijn 34ste, dat was 3 jaar geleden, ontsnapte ik. Maar het was niet meer zoals het was. In de laatste drie jaar werd de baas verraden door Nash en kwam er een oorlog in de bende over wie de nieuwe leider zou worden. Ik vond het niet leuk meer en stapte eruit, tot grote woede van de andere bendeleden. Ze zwoeren wraak te nemen op mij, maar ik wist ze 1,5 jaar te ontwijken. Tot de dag van de invasie lachte het leven me weer toe. Maar die dag ging alles mis. Ik werd gered door Jurio en naar de Dustpark Freedom Fighters gebracht. Daar maakte ik kennis met de verrader van de bende. Degene die mijn leven overhoop had gegooid. En de rest weet je.'

'Nee. Dat weet ik niet. Wat ging je doen, nadat je uit het postkantoor wegliep.'

'Ik ben naar de plek waar ik voor het eerst met de bende kennismaakte gegaan en met de moordenaar van Nash gepraat. Vervolgens ben ik naar de gevangenis gekomen via de geheime gang. Daar wilde ik jullie gaan uitleggen wat er aan de hand was.'

'Nummer 4 is best simpel. We willen niet dat te veel mensen van ons af weten. Nummer 5 weet je al. Nou ja... Colin... vertel jij je levensverhaal ook maar.'

'Ik ben op mijn twintigste bij de bende gekomen. Maar sinds mijn 25ste heb ik in de gevangenis gezeten. Ik ben nu 35. Toen Staphano ontsnapte ging het door heel de gevangenis als een vuurtje. De politie heeft me zelfs nog ondervraagt. Ik vertelde natuurlijk niks. Maar ik wist wel wat er ongeveer was gebeurd.'

'Nu weet je alles, Tank.'


	46. Knuckles en de Echidnaindianen

**Knuckles en de Echidna-indianen:**

'Waar zitten ze ongeveer?' vroeg Knuckles tegen Joe.

'Ze moeten daar zitten,' zei Joe.

'Daar! Waar is daar?'

'Daar.'

'Heel grappig. Kan het specifieker.'

'Nee. Wil je het per se weten?'

'Ja. Dan ga ik er met een paar anderen op af.'

'Wat wilde je doen. Ik weet dat je sterk bent. Je hebt me in een tweegevecht verslagen met een acht meter lange boomstam, maar tegen duizend phantoms ga JIJ het zelfs niet redden.'

'Ik ben niet gek! Ik wil alleen bespieden.'

'Dat wordt al gedaan door de verspieders van de indianenstam.'

'Maar ik moet toch iets te doen hebben. Ik kan toch niet blijven stilzitten?'

Joe Cheeta zuchtte. Hij wees naar links.

'Even verder ligt een klein bos. Honderd meter verder is het kamp van de phantoms.'

'Thanks.'

Knuckles liep naar zijn eigen team.

'Ray! Julie-Su, Vec, Pit! We gaan.'

'Huh?' zei Vector.

'Als je oren hebt dan had je gehoord dat ik zei: We gaan. Als je geen oren hebt dan heb je pech. Ik ken geen gebarentaal.'

'Man,' zei Julie-Su. 'Je bent de laatste tijd erg humeurig.'

'Geen tijd om dat nu te bespreken,' zei Knuckles.

'Er is geen betere tijd! Zeg op Knux,' zei Julie-Su.

'Het gaat nogal slecht. Nu je zin?'

'Hmph.'

Ray, Vector en Pitney kwamen aanlopen en samen met Julie-Su en Knuckles liepen ze de richting op die Joe hen had gewezen.

'Heeft iedereen zijn uitrusting bij zich?' vroeg Knuckles, terwijl hij zijn mitrailleur checkte.

'Heb ik,' zei Vector.

'Mooi.'

Ze liepen stilletjes verder. Naast hen dook Joe plotseling op.

'Je denkt toch niet dat je plezier gaat maken zonder mij?'

Knuckles gaf geen antwoord. Even later kwam het bosje bomen, waar Joe over had gesproken in zicht.

'Weet het opperhoofd van onze tocht,' vroeg Knuckles.

Joe knikte.

'Hij wilde dat ik voor de zekerheid meeging.'

Knuckles gromde.

'Je moet weten, Knux. Het opperhoofd is echt bezorgd om je. Ik heb hem de rol die je speelt op je eigen planeet vertelt. Hij is onder de indruk van jullie allemaal. En hij beschouwt jullie als leden van zijn stam.'

'Dat lucht op,' zei Knuckles droog, terwijl hij verder sloop.

Joe keek Julie-Su aan.

'Hij is nogal chagrijnig de laatste tijd.'

Joe had een raar gevoel. Knuckles wilde niet alleen bespioneren. Hij had zo'n idee dat Knuckles de opperphantom wilde confronteren. Ze kwamen aan bij de bosjes. Ze passeerden snel. Vanuit de bomen loerden enkele personen naar de Freedom Fighters.

'Hallo, baas. We hebben verspieders gesignaleerd. Vlak bij de bosjes.'

'Roep je mannen op en pak ze op, net zoals de vorigen.'

De personen vlogen op, wat betekende dat ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk vampoms waren. Ze vlogen langzaam in op de onverhoedse Freedom Fighters. Een vloog recht op Knuckles af en sloeg heb tegen de kaak op zo'n manier dat Knuckles meteen naar de grond zakte.

'Knux!' schreeuwde Ray. Hij wilde opvliegen, maar werd ook neergeslagen. Julie-Su schoot een vampom uit de lucht, maar de rest was veel te veel voor hen. De Freeedom Fighters werden afgemaakt.

'Baas... we hebben onze klus afgemaakt.'

'Goed gedaan.'

'W-waar ben ik?'

'Ah... je bent wakker.'

Knuckles keek in de ogen van de opperphantom. Zijn handen en voeten waren vastgebonden.

'Wat wil je!'

'Dat kan je zelf raden, denk ik zo.'

Naast hem zag hij de andere Freedom Fighters en de verspieders die eerder weg waren gestuurd.

'Wat ben ik superieur. Het gaat niet zo goed, Knuckles. Met jou dan. Met mij gaat het best. Ik heb gehoord dat de Liberty Spartans ook zijn gesignaleerd ergens verder weg. Drie mensen zijn dood en Mighty zwaargewond. De gevangenis in Yawa Elim, waar de Donwunda Freedom Fighters zitten, is overvallen en het overgrote deel is gevangen genomen. En nu deze vangst. Iets meer tegenstand had ik wel verwacht.'

Knuckles werd boos. Hij wist dat hij had gefaald. En die opperphantom wees hem daarop. Van vrienden kon hij het pikken. Van hem niet.

'HOUDT JE IDIOTE MOND!' schreeuwde Knuckles.

'Heb ik je leven al niet genoeg verpest?'

'HET MAAKT NIKS UIT! Goed wint op het eind toch altijd. Helden staan op, helden vallen, maar het goede zal altijd winnen.'

'Mooie theorie, maar geen bewijzen. Heb ik niet nodig. Jullie zwakkelingen kunnen niks. Niks hoor je!'

'GA UIT M'N OGEN!' schreeuwde Knuckles witheet.

'Ik zal je vrienden voor je ogen doden, ik zal je levend houden en je zal als laatst doden.'

De opperphantom pakte zijn pistool richtte op een indiaan en schoot.

'NEEEEEAHHHH!'

'PSYCHOPAAT,' schreeuwde Knuckles.

De opperphantom ging door en stond bij de volgende indiaan. Deze was stil.

'ALS JE...'

De opperphantom drukte af. Een tweede verspieder was dood.

'IK ZAL JE. IK ZAL JE. IK ZAL JE MET EIGEN HANDEN VERMOORDEN, KOELBLOEDIGE MOORDENAAR! RAAAAAHH!'

De opperphantom lachte op een misselijkmakende manier naar Knuckles. Deze rukte aan zijn touwen. Hij richtte op de volgende verspieder en drukte weer af.

'RAAAAAAHHHHH!'

Een kracht die Knuckles nog nooit had meegemaakt stroomde door zijn lichaam. Zij touwen knapten alsof ze kleine takjes waren.

'RAAAAAH!' schreeuwde hij.

De opperphantom keek verschrikt.

'KOM HIER MISERABELE MOORDENAAR!' schreeuwde Knuckles. Hij sloeg de opperphantom tegen de wand van het gebouwtje waar ze in zaten.

'IK ZAL JE LATEN BOETEN VOOR DE ELLENDE DIE JE ONS AANDOET.'

Weer sloeg Knuckles hem.

'DE MOORDEN DIE JE HEBT BEGAAN!'

Een derde klap met enorme kracht. Knuckles hield niet op.

'JE ZAL BOETEN VOOR WAT JE DEZE WERELD HEBT AANGEDAAN! JE BENT MISSELIJKMAKEND!'

Knuckles kegelde de opperphantom door de hele kamer. Knuckles had gerust doorgegaan als Vector hem niet had gestopt.

'Knux! Hou daarmee op. We moeten weg. Maak ons snel los.'

Knuckles hijgde. Hij maakte de anderen los en pakte de bewusteloze opperphantom op.

'Let's go,' zei Knuckles.

'Waarom neem je hem mee?'

'Anders sterft hij,' zei Knuckles, terwijl hij de deur uit de sponningen sloeg. Ze renden naar buiten. Ze waren midden in het kamp. De wachten bij de deur werden neergeslagen. Phantoms die in de weg stonden, werden simpelweg weggeslagen. De ontsnapping was zo onverwachts dat de phantoms de eerste minuut bijna geen tegenstand boden. En dat gaf de Freedom Fighters de kans te ontsnappen. Ze renden weg van het kamp. De vierde verspieder was ook bij hen.

De opperphantom kwam weer bij. Toen hij zijn ogen opsloeg, zag hij Knuckles voor hem staan. Hij trok een angstig gezicht.

'Waar ben ik?'

'In ons kamp.'

De opperphantom was verbaasd.

'Maar waarom. Je had me kunnen vermoorden!'

'Ik had geen zin om je daar te liggen en evenmin om je te doden. Dus heb ik je naar hier gebracht.'

'Maar...'

'Luister eens hier. Ik ben iemand van de goeden. Iemand van de goeden schenkt genade.'

'Er zit iets achter. Ik voel het gewoon. Ik heb veel over je horen vertellen en...'

'Ik weet dat het tegen m'n natuur in gaat, maar ik mijn leven niet verpesten door iedere vijand te vermoorden. Dan ben ik net zoals jullie.'

De opperphantom was helemaal in de war.

'Waarom wil je eigenlijk voor Dr. Phantom werken? Waarom wil je de dood van duizenden mensen op je naam hebben staan? Je kan je verzetten tegen Phantoms controle. Realiseer gewoon dat je kan leven zoals ons. Je kan een leven leiden als vrij mens.'

'Ik ben gemaakt door Dr. Phantom gemaakt om hem te dienen.'

'Je bent gemaakt om een moordmachine te worden. Dat is leven. Een taak hebben om mensen te vermoorden. Je kan veranderen. Je leven is bedoeld voor een groter doel. Denk na over wat je al die mensen hebt aangedaan. Je hebt hun leven afgenomen. Ze kunnen nooit meer gewoon worden. Die mensen hebben familie. Die mensen waren onschuldig. Nu vechten ze tegen hun vroegere vrienden. Denk na. Raakt dat je niet. Jij bent niet gephantomoniseerd. Jij hebt eigen gedachten, eigen gevoelens. Laat los van Dr. Phantom. Denk na: als Dr. Phantom de wereld heeft verovert, wat dan? Denk je dat hij je in leven zou laten. Waar doe je dit voor. Als je meewerkt, kan je een vrij leven leiden. Je kan vrij zijn. De keuze is aan jou.'

Knuckles sneed de touwen los van de opperphantom.

'Denk daar maar eens over na.'

Vervolgens verliet hij de tent. Alle gedachten zwommen rond. Hij kon ze niet plaatsen. Nee. Hij wilde dit niet... toch? Hij had de kans om weg te lopen. Hij deed het niet. Hij had teveel aan zijn hoofd. Hij dacht na over wat Knuckles had gezegd: _Denk na wat over wat je al die mensen hebt aangedaan. Je hebt hun leven afgenomen_. Die mensen hadden een vredig leven. Nu zijn ze gedoemd te worden vermoord. Hij liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen vallen. Hij voelde een traan opkomen. Nee! Ik wil dit niet. Niet hier. Nergens! Hij wilde het tegenhouden. De woorden van Knuckles blijven hem teisteren. Daar ging de eerste traan. Had hij een tweede kans? Willen ze hem die wel geven? Na alles wat hij hen had aangedaan? Maar Dr. Phantom was zijn maker. Hij moest gehoorzamen. Waarom? Hij wist het niet. Een vrij leven. Zou dat mogelijk zijn. Zou hij de vrijheid kunnen ervaren. Zou hij de vrijheid WILLEN ervaren. Hij had de kans. Twee nieuwe tranen rolden over zijn wangen. NEE! HIJ WILDE DIT NIET! Hij wilde vechten tegen de tranen! Het lukte niet. De woorden van Knuckles hadden hem diep, heel diep geraakt. Hij dacht nu na wat een Monian vlak voor zijn dood had gezegd: I don't wanna gain the world and lose my soul. Een Engelse tekst. Het schoot zomaar door zijn gedachten. Hij kon het gezicht van de Monian nog voorstellen. Het was nog maar een jongen van 12. Hij was met een glimlach de dood in gegaan. Hij had een veelbelovend leven. Hij had dat leven afgepakt. Vechten deed hij nu niet meer. Hij zag nu welk een ellende hij had aangericht. Hij zag eindelijk wie het bij het rechte eind had: de Freedom Fighters. Dr. Phantom had hem al die tijd vreselijke dingen laten doen. Dr. Phantom had zijn leven verpest. Hij maakte een beslissing in zijn hoofd. Hij koos voor de vrijheid.


	47. De eerste dagen als kapitein

**De eerste dagen als kapitein:**

Na het gesprek met generaal McKinney riep de generaal iedereen bijeen. Iedereen stond er toen McKinney mededeelde wat er was besproken.

'Ik heb met de nieuwe Monians gesproken en ben tot een beslissing gekomen. Alle zes zijn ze tot kapitein in het leger benoemd. Hier zijn kapitein Shadow, kapitein Silver, kapitein Rouge, kapitein Kintobor, kapitein Omega en kapitein O' the Hedge. Ingerukt!'

De soldaten gingen in de houding staan. Even later werden ze nog eens voorgesteld aan de andere kapiteins, majoors en kolonels, respectievelijk kapitein Kinnee, kapitein Robinson, kapitein Husch, kapitein Musteline, majoor Mink, majoor Beaudoin, majoor Hardy, majoor Lydia, majoor Faust, majoor DeJesus, majoor B. Cello, majoor T. Cello, kolonel Gross en natuurlijk kolonel Hackel.

'Dit komt eigenlijk goed uit. Ik wilde namelijk onlangs de troepen gaan verdelen in bataljons. Morgen krijgen jullie te horen wat de "uitslagen" zijn. Ingerukt!'

Het was een lastig proces om alle soldaten in bataljons te stoppen. Generaal McKinney deelde ze in in acht bataljons, ieder met een eigen kleur.

Door de intercom klonk de stem van kolonel Gross:

'Willen de volgende personen meteen naar het kantoor van generaal McKinney komen. Majoor Lydia, kapitein Silver, luitenant Ritchey, sergeant Hawkind, Jaclyn Zagar, Jolson Yonce, J.D. Lentz, Matt Somers, Danny Mays en Leendert Pouls.'

Even later stonden ze allemaal in het kantoor.

'Jullie,' zei de generaal,' zijn Bataljon Geel. Majoor Lydia heeft de leiding.'

Silver keek naar zijn net nieuwgevormde team. Majoor Lydia was een zebra. Luitenant Ritchey was een grote alligator, sergeant was een havik, Jaclyn Zagar was een das, Jolson Yonce was gems, J.D. Lentz was een kat, Matt Somers was een mierenegel, Danny Mays was een poolvos en Leendert Pouls was een leeuw.

'En ik heb meteen een missie voor jullie: In West-Phantomopolis ligt een fabriek, een van de fabrieken waar robots worden gemaakt. Bedoeling is om de besturing van de hele fabriek te saboteren of op te blazen, zodat de fabriek tijdelijk niks kan doen. Als jullie daarmee klaar zijn, krijgen jullie hulp van de andere troepen.'

'Yessir!' riepen ze allemaal.

De straten van Phantomopolis waren compleet in puin gelegd, geruïneerd door de phantoms, die hier twee maanden geleden bijna de gehele bevolking hadden vermoord. En dat had de huizen en de gebouwen geen goed gedaan. Vele huizen waren tot de grond toe verpulverd. En de huizen die overeind stonden leken net gatenkaas. Begroeiing was niet meer, of amper aanwezig, wegens de hevige branden die minstens twee dagen lang duurden. Mooie monumenten waren met opzet vernietigd of besmeurd. De straten waren amper gangbaar, vanwege de vele brokken steen, puin en staal dat door de hele stad slingerde. Het leek wel een vuilnisbak die van binnen eens onder de loep werd genomen: een grote chaos. Het enige dat aan dit horrorscenario ontbrak was de duisternis en het vervallen, enge paleis. Want, niet zoals in Rentuh Town, was het paleis in Phantomopolis, wat men met de zes torens en de hoge muur bijna een kasteel kon noemen, een vreemde eend in de bijt tegenover de rest van de stad. Voor het paleis stond een strenge bewaking en 's morgens, 's middags en 's avonds kon die bewaking genieten van de schoonmakers van de muur en de directe omgeving van het paleis. En als je door een toevalligheid naar binnen zou komen, zou je een prachtig onderhouden paleis zien. De gang flitste en blonk als het een seconde geleden nog in de bleek was gezet. Twee bijzettafeltjes met een keurig kleedje erover heen en de mooie kroonluchter, gaven de gang een nog deftigere uiterlijk. En de rest van het kasteelachtige paleis was al net zo blinkend... best raar voor een superschurk, zoals Dr. Phantom. Maar Dr. Phantom had daar een reden voor. In een donker, onbelicht en rommelig kasteel hebben indringers veel meer kans om ongezien naar binnen te sluipen. Stukken steen en hout kunnen dienen als wapens... en bovenal kunnen phantoms veel sneller wennen aan de ruimte. Geen duistere, donkere gangetjes ingaan, terwijl je je afvraagt of je wel de goede hebt genomen. Nee... het was verlicht, zodat je, als je het paleis een beetje kende, wist waar je was. En dat was ook een voordeel. Phantoms wisten waar ze waren in het goed onderhouden paleis. Ze kenden de verstopplekken. Terwijl de tegenstander het genoegen moest nemen met een bijzettafeltje, zaten de phantoms stilletjes in vakkundig gebouwde schuilplaatsen die kijk gaven op alle schuilplaatsen van de tegenstander. En niet alleen het paleis was op deze manier opgeknapt. Ook alle gebouwen die werden gebruikt door phantoms, zoals fabrieken, slaapplaatsen of andere gelegenheden, waren opgeknapt en de fabriek waar Bataljon Geel zich over moest ontfermen was zeker geen uitzondering. Het was een grote fabriek en had de vorm van een compleet gestoorde octopus die alles wat maar kronkelen kon rondkronkelde over het terrein. Buizen staken hier en daar uit de fabriek en om dit geheel stond een grote, dikke muur en geen ijzeren hek, zoals majoor Zebra had gedacht. Ze kende deze fabriek en had niet verwacht dat Dr. Phantom, behalve opknappen ook gebouwen ging verbeteren. Een stenen muur had voor en nadelen. Doordat men niet kan zien wie er achter de muur staat kan men dit als voor -en nadeel beschouwen. Aan een ijzeren hek kan je moeilijk bewakingscamera's ophangen, maar hier waren ze tot vervelens toe alom aanwezig. Gelijkzijdig aan de muur liep er een 1 meter breed prikkeldraad, wat elke poging om de muur te beklimmen in de grond boorde. Aan de andere kant van de muur lag een al even breed prikkeldraad en alsof dat niet genoeg was lag er op de muur een dunner prikkeldraad. Achter deze zwaarbeveiligde muur liepen phantoms de wacht. Bovendien lagen er tien meter van de muur, met twintig meter tussen elk, een soort bunkers, waar de phantoms inzaten om indringers meteen neer te knallen. De fabriek was al op een even goede manier beveiligd. Voor elke ingang lag net zo'n bunker en als je naar binnen ging, kwam je om de haverklap phantoms tegen die of aan het werk waren in de fabriek, of hun wachtronde liepen. Binnenkomen leek vrijwel onmogelijk. Dichtbij komen werd eigenlijk al onmogelijk gemaakt door de bewakingscamera's. En toch moest majoor Lydia, leider van Bataljon Geel, met een plan op de proppen komen voor ze überhaupt aan de missie konden beginnen. Met z'n tienen, heel Bataljon Geel, liepen ze naar de kantine. Aldaar gingen ze met z'n allen plannen bedenken.

'Dus...' zei luitenant Isaiah Ritchey besluiteloos.

'Iemand al plannen?' vroeg Jaclyn Zagar aan haar teamleden.

'Zo leeg als de hersenpan van een phantom,' zei J.D. Lentz, door ieder ander Scar genoemd door een groot litteken op zijn rechterwang.

'Matt, bedenk jij eens wat geniaals,' zei Danny Mays met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Matt was een van de slimsten van de hele legerbasis en had vaak op de beste momenten de meest geniale invallen.

'Ik ben bezig,' zei Matt nadenkend, niet eens merkend dat Danny het als grap had bedoeld.

'Gewoon insluipen kunnen we vergeten,' zei Leendert Pouls, meestal Lenny genoemd, omdat zijn naam voor velen onuitspreekbaar was.

'Hadden we maar een of andere kameleon in ons team. Die is zo binnen,' opperde Jolson.

'Daarom snap ik ook niet waarom generaal McKinney juist ons kiest,' zei Lydia.

'Misschien een soort beproeving van de generaal. Om te kijken wat we waard zijn.'

'Geloof ik niet,' zei Silver. 'Een generaal moet zijn soldaten vertrouwen... Hij weet wat zijn soldaten kunnen en hoeft ze niet eerst uit te testen. Ik geloof die suggestie niet.'

'Silver heeft gelijk. Zoiets mogen en kunnen we niet van de generaal denken,' zei sergeant Anthony Hawkind.

'Allemaal heel mooi en aardig,' zei Scar,' maar een plan hebben we nog steeds niet.'

'Zou infiltratie niet wat zijn?' vroeg Danny.

'Lijkt me een idee wat mogelijk is, maar dan moeten we verdraaid goed gaan acteren als phantoms. Stel je voor dat een ander ons aanspreekt?'

'Maar het is tot nu toe het enige plan dat niet minder dan 3% van slagen heeft. We moeten deze optie tot op de bodem uitzoeken. En snel. Ik denk niet dat we meer dan twee dagen de tijd hebben.'

'Ik zit zo te denken...' onderbrak Matt hen allemaal.

Ze keken hem allemaal aan.

'Kom op met dat briljante plan... Ik wist dat het er aan zat te komen,' zei Danny.

'Hebben jullie wel eens gehoord van de nepphantoms?'

Iedereen schudde zijn hoofd.

'Het zijn undercover Monians. Ze zijn hoe dan ook phantomonisatie ontlopen, maar doen alsof ze een phantom zijn voor hun eigen veiligheid. Misschien dat er ook nepphantoms in die fabriek werken. Van hen kunnen we wat leren.'

'Valt me van je tegen, Matt,' zei Danny.

'Hou je mond. Als jij iets beters heb bedacht, sta ik verstelt en val ik van mijn stoel af.'

'Als we er nu eens een grote bom opgooien,' zei Danny glimlachend naar Matt.

Matt sloeg met zijn handpalm tegen zijn hoofd.

'Soms denk ik echt dat je hoofd gevuld is met zand of iets dergelijks. Dr. Phantom moet denken dat we een kleine groep zijn en niet een leger van groot formaat. Als we hier en daar bommen gaan rondstrooien geven we Dr. Phantom informatie die we liever niet in zijn handen willen hebben. Bovendien is niemand in onze groep expert in explosieven. Dit plan is niet goed. Basta!'

'Kunnen we de phantoms niet op een of andere manier afleiden?' vroeg Silver.

'Zijn niet af te leiden,' zei Scar.

'En waarom niet?'

'Ja... eh... het is eh... moeilijk uit te leggen,' zei Scar.

'Het is een optie die onderzocht moet worden,' zei Lydia.


	48. Blaze's Introduction

**Fort Grotorham:**

_'Laat het hem nog doen,' _dacht Andrea nog.

Ze haalde de trekker over. Er gebeurde helemaal niets.

_'Nu ben ik er officieel geweest,' _dacht Andrea.

Met een zacht zoemend geluid richtten de robots hun ijzeren handen op Andrea.

'Get ready to be terminated!' riep er een met een metalen stem. Een mitrailleur barstte los. Andrea kneep haar ogen dicht. Maar na twee seconden leefde ze nog steeds, terwijl ze toch duidelijk de mitrailleurs van de robots hoorde ratelen. Ze opende haar ogen en zag een soort krachtveld tussen haar een de robots. Twee seconden deed ze helemaal niks, te verbaasd om ook maar te ademen. Daarna kwam ze terug in de realiteit en begonnen haar hersens ook weer te draaien. Ze stapte naar achter en sprong met al haar gewicht tegen de ruit die haar weg blokkeerde van de koude buitenlucht. Met luid gerinkel van glas belandde ze op de koude straatstenen. Boven haar hoofd floten enige kogels. De robots in de straat zelf draaiden zich naar haar en begonnen ook te schieten. De koude wind verkoelde haar lichaam. Deze verkoeling bleef echter maar enkele seconden aanwezig. Een explosie verpulverde de gehele voorgevel van het huis waar zij zonet nog had gezeten. Door de schokgolf werd ze vier meter weggeworpen. Duizelig en een beetje misselijk probeerde ze op te staan. Ze dacht amper. Alles wat ze deed ging automatisch. Er was geen tijd om na te gaan denken. Ze vloog omhoog, achtervolgd door tientallen kogels, waarvan ze hoopte dat geen van de blauwe bonen haar raakten. Ze slalomde door de lucht om het de robots qua richten moeilijker te maken. Na vijf minuten was ze veilig. De stad lag schuin achter haar en ze dook naar beneden om even uit te rusten. De wind was gaan liggen en de lucht zag er hemelsblauw uit.

'Tijd om deze twee dingen eens nader te bekijken,' zei ze tegen zichzelf, terwijl ze een zachte landing maakte in de sneeuw die daar altijd lag. Ze pakte de oude revolver tevoorschijn en bekeek het ding aandachtig. Het was er een met een cilinder, iets dat op Monius al 400 jaar niet meer werd gebruikt. Het staal was enigszins verroest.

_'Zou dit ding dat krachtveld hebben veroorzaakt?' _dacht Andrea in zichzelf. Ze pakte de ketting. Ze zag nu iets wat ze eerst niet had gezien. Een klein kruisje hing aan de ketting. De onderste poot was verlengd. Ze keek vreemd op. Ze las wederom de naam op de achterkant van het andere embleem aan de ketting: Fort Grotorham. Ze was benieuwd naar wat "Fort Grotorham" was. Ze woonde nu al haar hele leven in de bergen, maar nog nooit had ze van Fort Grotorham gehoord. Een gedachte schoot door haar hoofd:

_'Wat als het helemaal niet in de bergen ligt, maar ergens anders op Monius.'_

Misschien kwam het hier via vakantie, via een familielid, of iets dergelijks. Ze stopte met piekeren, stopte de ketting en de revolver weg en liep verder.

Niet zo ver daar vandaan gaf Monius een nieuw spektakel weg. In een rotsachtig gebied ontstond er een kleine, maar oogverblindende flits. Na twee seconden verdween de flits net zo plotseling als hij was gekomen. De flits verdween alleen niet zonder mee te nemen wat hij had gebracht. In de koude sneeuw lag een persoon. Ze was een kat met een zachtpaarse kleur. Haar benen waren wit. Aan haar lijf had ze een soort jas in bijna dezelfde kleur als haar vacht. Haar vacht zag er trouwens slecht uit. Hier en daar was een schram of een snee te zien. De hoofdwond die ze had viel nog het meest op. Enkele druppels bloed gaven de witte sneeuw rood pigment. Ze lag daar bewegingloos en zoals ze eruit zag, zou dat nog wel zo blijven de komende drie dagen, iets wat in deze kou niet lang kon worden volgehouden. Ze zou doodvriezen. In plaats van te blijven liggen, kwam er beweging in haar lichaam. Haar vingers maakten wat grijperige bewegingen in de sneeuw. Meteen stokten haar bewegingen. Het feit dat ze in de sneeuw lag scheen haar te verbazen. Ze sloeg haar ogen op.

'Sneeuw?' vroeg ze meer aan de bergen dan aan zichzelf.

Ze richtte zich op en keek heel aandachtig om haar heen. In de lucht dreven enkele kleine wolkjes.

'Dit is vreemd,' zei ze in zichzelf. Ze greep met haar hand naar haar hoofd en voelde aan haar wond.

'Dat voelt niet best,' zei ze zachtjes.

Toen ze haar hand terughaalde en hem bekeek, zag ze dat er bloed op haar handschoen kleefde.

'Yak,' riep ze zacht uit.

Ze schudde met haar hand met weinig resultaat.

'Ik zie eruit alsof ik viermaal ben gekielhaald en daarna aan hongerige haaien ben gevoerd,' grapte ze met galgenhumor.

Ze veegde haar hand af aan wat sneeuw. Een rode streep bloed bleef achter en vermengde zich met het water in de sneeuw.

_'Het is hier in ieder geval koud,' _dacht ze.

Weer keek ze om zich heen naar de bergen en de lucht.

_'Waar ben ik in vredesnaam belandt? Ben ik sowieso nog wel op mijn eigen planeet... in mijn eigen dimensie? En HOE ben ik hier beland? Ik kan me geen steek meer herinneren. Ben ik de enigste van mijn dimensie of zijn er anderen hier beland?'_

Ze zuchtte even, keek naar haar voeten en zei:

'Nou, Blaze... Waar in de wereld zijn we nu weer?'

Ze begon wat onderzoekend rond te lopen.

_'Hoe sluit ik uit dat ik op een andere planeet rondloop... of dat ik op mijn eigen planeet rondloop. Er is hier geen levende ziel te bekennen. En nergens is een beschaving te zien. Zulke plaatsen kun je zeker vinden op mijn planeet, maar dat zul je op heel wat andere planeten kunnen vinden. Jammer genoeg is dit eigenlijk het enige wat ik aan deze plaats kan opmerken. Voor de rest... is er niks.'_

Ze peinsde zich suf en begon te stoppen met het onderzoeken van haar omgeving. In deze wildernis was het uitgesloten om ook maar één aanwijzing te vinden die haar een beetje op weg zou kunnen helpen.

'Wat nu? Wat nu?'

Ze keek rond nadenkend over een flinke bergwandeling met als mogelijke beloning, aanwijzingen te vinden... en omdat ze toch niet wist wat ze anders zou moeten doen koos ze een richting uit en begon met het lopen van haar lange bergmarathon.

Na een uur was ze volledig buiten adem en kon ze niet meer.

'Wat... een ellen... de.'

Afgezien van de vormen was het landschap niet veranderd. Ze keek nog altijd tegen de grijs-witte, kille bergen aan, die honderden meters boven haar uittorenden. De lucht was veranderd. In plaats van de kleine wolkjes, kon ze nu tegen prachtig zwarte wolken aankijken die bijna elk hoekje van de lucht bedekte. De blauwe, rustige lucht was opgeslokt door de regenwolken die weldra zouden losbarsten. En denk maar niet dat Blaze dat niet was opgevallen. Ze wist dat dit gemakkelijk een sneeuwstorm zou kunnen worden die haar het loodje zou laten leggen. Wanhopig en gehaast zocht ze naar een grot of een spelonk waar ze in kon schuilen voor de aankomende sneeuwstorm. En dat wanhopige, dat gehaaste, kon je heel duidelijk in haar gezicht zien. Ze bibberde alsof ze een op hol geslagen elektrische tandenborstel wilde imiteren. Een drilboor had van haar kunnen leren.

'Geweldig... fantastisch. Dat is nu altijd het probleem met films en strips. Daar wordt gestrooid met schuilplaatsen en grotten. In de wijde omtrek is nog niet eens een gat te vinden waar een muis doorheen past. Laat staan mij.'

Ze struikelde over een steen en viel met haar gezicht in de sneeuw. De helende hoofdwond begon enorm te prikken. Ze schaafde haar knie aan een kleine, scherpe steen.

'Grr...' gromde ze van ongenoegen en pijn, terwijl ze opstond. 'Dat moest er nog eens bijkomen. Als dit zo doorgaat heb ik geen huid meer over.'

Ze was niet de enige die de zwarte lucht had ontdekt. Ook Andrea was overrompeld door de plotselinge meteorologische verandering en had precies hetzelfde geconstateerd. Ook zij zocht naar aan schuilplaats. Net zoals Blaze kon zij er ook geen een vinden. Een bliksemschicht schoot door de lucht en verlichte alles extra goed. Langzamerhand waqs het namelijk donkerder geworden. Andrea schrok hiervan. Een zwaar gerommel volgde de bliksemschicht. Vliegen was uitgesloten. Ze liep verder en keek haastig om haar heen om een grot te ontdekken. En ze had 'm bijna gemist. Het was bijna onzichtbaar en alleen een goed oog had hem kunnen ontdekken.

'Eindelijk.' zei ze hijgend. Ze strompelde naar de grot en kroop door de smalle ingang.

'Nu maar hopen dat dit niet na twee meter doodloopt,' dacht ze. Ze liep een bocht om. Ze had bijna totale duisternis verwacht, maar tot haar verbazing was er een schijnsel te zien.

_'Er is hier nog iemand anders!' _dacht ze snel.

Ze kroop voorzichtig verder, er voor zorgend dat ze minimaal geluid maakte. Ze rook een geur die je alleen rook als er vuur aanwezig was.

_'Hoe kun je in dit klimaat nu vuur maken. En waarmee. Er is hier niets anders dan sneeuw en steen te vinden.'_ dacht ze.

De ruimte werd geleidelijk ruimer. Eerst ging het plafond omhoog, zodat ze rechtop kon lopen en vervolgens verwijdden de muren zich. Ze bleef kruipen, daar ze niet wist of het vreemde schijnsel misschien niet van een phantom kwam. Hier en daar lagen er middelgrote stenen. De gang werd steeds wijder en er kon nu een kleine auto doorheen rijden. Het schijnsel werd nu wel heel fel en na een heel flauwe bocht zag ze dat de gang zich had verwijd tot een kleine ruimte. Aan de overzijde zag ze dat de gang, even klein als hij begonnen was, weer verderging. Ze verschool zich achter een steen en keek naar de persoon die ze nu zag. Het was Blaze. Om haar handen was vuur te zien.

_'Hoe doet ze dat? En waarom heeft ze geen derdegraads verbrandingswonden? In ieder geval is ze geen phantom.'_

Met die gedachte kwam ze achter haar steen vandaan en liep twee stappen naar Blaze toe. Blaze merkte haar meteen op en draaide haar hoofd naar Andrea.

'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg ze.

'Wat jij hier ook doet. Schuilen.'

Blaze knikte.

'Hoe doe je dat... met dat vuur?'

'Pyrokinesis. 't Is aangeboren.'

'Handig on situaties als deze.'

'Wie ben je?'

'M'n naam is Andrea Hawk. Ik zoek naar hulp en... Oei. Die hoofdwond ziet er niet best uit.'

'Dacht je soms dat ik dacht dat het schmink was? Vertel verder. Wat voor hulp? Voor wat?'

Andrea keek verbaasd.

'Hoe lang leef je in deze grot!'

'Net twee minuten. Ik ben hier beland zonder dat ik weet hoe ik hier ben gekomen. Zeg eens... Welke planeet is dit?'

Andrea keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Monius.'

'Dan ben ik niet meer op mijn eigen planeet. Misschien niet eens in mijn eigen dimensie.'

'Dimensie?'

'Maakt niet uit. Je had het over hulp.'

'Tja... als je hier wildvreemd bent, moet ik je eventjes wat meer uitleggen. Je moet weten dat deze wereld is overgenomen door robots en phantoms.'

'Phantoms?'

'Boeit niet.'

'Weten jullie wie er achterzit?'

'Ik heb de namen Dr. Eggman, Snively en Dr. Phantom meerdere malen horen vallen.'

'Dr. Eggman!'

'Ken je die gozer?'

'Zeker. Ik heb vrienden op in een andere dimensie die tegen Dr. Eggman vechten of vochten. Hij hoort op Mobius te zitten. Maar jij zei dat dit Monius is... of is dat een en dezelfde planeet.'

'Niet dat ik weet. In ieder geval is bijna de hele bevolking verandert in robots of phantoms.'

_'Ik weet nu in ieder geval dat ik in Sonics dimensie zit... maar waarschijnlijk niet op Sonics planeet. Ik vraag me af...'_

'Heb je van Sonic the Hedgehog gehoord?'

Andrea schudde haar hoofd.

'Nooit.'

'Waar Dr. Eggman is kun je Sonic meestal ook vinden. Tenzij Sonic en de rest is uitgeschakeld is door Dr. Eggman,' zei ze tegen zichzelf.

Andrea keek haar vragend aan.

'Vergeet wat ik daarnet zei.'

Andrea knikte en zei:

'Ik zoek naar hulp... zou jij me kunnen helpen?'

'Ik vindt het best. Hier heb ik toch niks beters te doen en misschien kom ik er wel achter waar ik precies ben?'


	49. Twee aartsvijanden INTERLUDE

**Twee aartsvijanden (Interlude):**

'Semtae Chero,' zei Ty, terwijl hij op de grond onderzich richtte. Een gat verscheen onder de voeten van Ty en Fluff. Beiden vielen ze twee meter naar beneden. Ty herhaalde dit op de zijkant van de put, zodat er nu een gang van twee meter evenwijdig aan de zeespiegel ontstond. Weer herhaalde Ty zijn beweging, maar dit keer naar boven. Snel klommen ze omhoog. Ze waren uit de waterkoepel.

'Hoe kent hij Qenar?' vroeg Fluff.

'Geen tijd om uit te leggen.'

'Wat bedoelde je met "soort".'

Ty zuchtte.

'Iedereen die ontwikkelingen maakt in de kunst van Qenar ontwikkeld een profiel. Er is één bepaalde element dat zich ontwikkelt tot je persoonlijke element. Bij jou is dat vuur, bij mij elektriciteit. Alleen met dat ene element kan je andere Qenarém aanvallen. Andere elementen doen ze niks.'

'Dus... ik kan alleen met het vuurelement Gravedigger aanvallen?'

'Precies. En nu moeten we opschieten. Gravedigger gaat heel Forest City vernietigen als we niet opschieten.'

'KIJK!' schreeuwde Fluff, terwijl hij met zijn wijsvinger naar de lucht wees. Een grote, pikzwarte rookkolom werkte zich naar omhoog.

'Dat... ziet er slecht uit,' zei Ty.

'Wat doen we nu?' vroeg Fluff.

'Naar de stad... en snel.'


	50. The new Royal Secret Service

**The new Royal Secret Service:**

We verlaten Monius en gaan naar Monius, waar alweer een nieuwe groep ontstaat die binnenkort gaat meedoen met de strijd om Monius. Alles begon met Geoffrey St. John en zijn vrouw, Hershey St. John. Met de opdracht om nieuwe rekruten te vinden gingen ze meteen aan de slag. En na twee uur was er een document aangemaakt waar de best mogelijke rekruten in werden gepresenteerd.

'Hersh... kom eens?' vroeg Geoffrey aan zijn vrouw, die in de woonkamer koffie dronk. Hij hoorde dat er een kopje op de tafel werd gezet, voetstappen richting de deur en even later zag hij het hoofd van zijn vrouw.

'Wat is er, schat?'

'De uitslag.'

'Lees eens voor.'

'In principe hoef ik alleen maar de namen voor te lezen. Als je goed nadenkt ken je ze allemaal.'

'Oh... oké, ga maar van start.'

'De beste is Larry Lynx. Komt die naam je bekend voor?'

'Wel eens gehoord. Maar ik weet niet meer waarvan.'

'Leider van de Substitute Freedom Fighters.'

'Oh, wacht. Die ongeluksbrenger.'

'Yep.'

'Hmm... oké. Volgende?'

'Arlo Armadillo... ook van de Substitute Freedom Fighters.'

'Ga door.'

'Ash Mongoose.'

'Mina's manager?'

'Precies.'

'Weet je zeker dat dit een goede uitslag is?'

Geoffrey knikte.

'Volgende?'

'Da 's eigenlijk de grootste verrassing: Monkey Khan.'

'Hij?'

'Aan de ene kant snap ik het ook wel, maar ik weet niet of die zo snel meedoet?'

'Daar heb ik ook m'n twijfels over. Bovendien is die jongen heel snel aangebrand. Hij heeft grote discipline nodig,' zei Hershey.

'Vergeet niet dat hij aan die discipline zelf al bezig is.'

'Da 's waar. Wie 's de volgende?'

'Mari-An the Echidna.'

'Dat kan niet, joh!'

Geoffrey keek op van zijn blaadje.

'Waarom niet?'

'Da 's toch Rob O' the Hedges vrouw?'

Geoffrey knikte.

'Die vrouw heeft een baby en twee kinderen op te voeden. Die kan ze heus niet alleen achterlaten.'

'We moeten het toch proberen. Bovendien is Rob er ook.'

'Best. Wie is de volgende?'

'De laatste is Friar Buck.'

'Die naam ken ik nergens van.'

'Nee?'

'Nope.'

'Hij 's een van Rob O' the Hedges vroegere Crazy Kritter Freedom Fighters, weet je nog?'

Hershey schudde haar hoofd.

'Ik zie wel,' zei ze. 'Ik ga nu eerst slapen. Morgen gaan we zoeken.'

'Groot gelijk. Nog even een rapport schrijven naar de koning. Dan ben ik er zo, schat.'

'Oké dan.'

De volgende morgen stond Geoffrey op met een lichte rugpijn. Dit maakte hem ietwat chagrijnig. Na het ontbijt vertrokken ze naar koning Elias Acorn.

'Ik heb je rapport ontvangen,' zei de koning, toen ze voor hem stonden. Aan zijn zijde stond zijn vrouw Megan Acorn, de koningin en NICOLE.

'Het is een ongewone uitslag, dat moet ik toegeven, maar het is de moeite waard.'

Geoffrey knikte.

'Als ik vragen mag... waar kunnen wij Arlo en Larry vinden?'

'NICOLE zal jullie met genoegen willen helpen,' zei Elias.

Even later, buiten het paleis, zaten Geoffrey en Hershey een hotdog te eten. Naast hen stond NICOLE.

'Dus,' zei Hershey. 'Jij weet waar wij onze rekruten kunnen vinden, hè.'

'Binnen enkele seconden, maar ik neem aan dat jullie eerst jullie lunch naar binnen willen werken.'

'Precies,' zei Geoffrey.

NICOLE zat met nog een vraag in haar hoofd.

'Geof... wat gaan jullie doen nadat je je Secret Service bij elkaar hebt?'

Hershey en Geoffrey keken elkaar aan.

'Je weet toch van Sonics missie?' vroeg Geoffrey.

'Dat weet ik. Gaan jullie daar ook naar toe?'

'Er bestaat een kans. Het is rustig op Mobius, dus de enigste reden om een nieuwe Secret Service bij elkaar te schrapen is met het doel om Monius te bevrijden. En het voelt sowieso niet goed dat Sonic al het leuke werk doet en ik in m'n stinkende kantoor af en toe een van zijn rapporten mag lezen.'

'Laten we beginnen met zoeken,' zei Hershey, die net haar laatste hap naar binnen slikte.

NICOLE begon te zoeken en had weldra te zoeken.

'Ik weet waar ze zijn. Ik haal ze wel hiernaartoe.'

NICOLE verdween en liet Hershey en Geoffrey achter met de taak geduldig te wachten. Na vijf minuten herkende Geoffrey Larry en Arlo in de menigte die langsliep. NICOLE liep naast ze en wees naar hen. Met z'n drieën naderden ze Hershey en Geoffrey.

'Jullie moeten Hershey en Geoffrey zijn,' zei Larry. 'Wat is er zo belangrijk dat zelfs mijn lunch er bij in het niets valt.'

'Voelen jullie beiden wat voor de Royal Secret Service?' viel Geoffrey met de deur in huis.'

'Da 's me een vraag,' zei Arlo.

'Ik voel er wel wat voor. Ik ben de laatste tijd heel inactief geweest.'

'Mooi. En jij Arlo?'

'Ik vindt het best.'

Geoffrey knipte met z'n vingers.

'Dit gaat sneller dan ik had gedacht,' zei hij.

'Bedankt, NICOLE,' zei Geoffrey.

'Graag gedaan... maar je moet Ash toch nog vinden?'

'Die weet ik wel te vinden,' zei Geoffrey.

'Weet je het zeker?'

'Ik vecht al jaren tegen de meest gruwelijke slechteriken. Als ik Ash niet eens kan vinden dan wordt het hoog tijd om ermee te stoppen.'

'Oké,' zei NICOLE, voordat ze verdween.

'Kom. Dan gaan we naar Mina toe,' zei Geoffrey.

Even later klopte Geoffrey aan bij Mina's deur. Even later werd de deur geopend door Mina Mongoose.

'Hallo... kan ik iets voor jullie doen?'

'We zouden Ash graag willen spreken?'

'Die staat onder de douche,' zei Mina. Ze glimlachte even. 'Hij komt zo naar beneden. Ondertussen mogen jullie alvast binnenkomen.'

Omstebeurten liepen ze naar binnen. Mina wees ze een bank en een paar stoelen aan en zei dat ze mochten zitten. Ze verdween de trap op naar boven, alwaar ze haar lieveling erop attendeerde dat er bezoek voor hem was. Vervolgens liep ze naar beneden en vroeg:

'Wil er iemand koffie of wat fris?'

'Doe mij maar een Cola,' zei Hershey.

'Koffie. Da 's wel lekker nu,' zei Arlo.

'7Up,' zei Larry.

'Dat... hebben we niet, volgens mij,' zei Mina.

'Ehm... doe dan maar wat anders,' zei Larry. 'Geen koffie. Daar houdt ik niet van.'

'Ik hoef niets,' zei Geoffrey.

Mina liep de keuken in. Even later kwam ze weer terug met een dienblad, waar drie koppen koffie, twee glazen cake en een gesneden cake opstonden. Ze zette het op een kleine tafel. Ondertussen kwam Ash de trap af met slordig haar. Mina moest lachen.

'Had je je haar niet even kunnen doen?' vroeg ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Ik wilde de visite niet laten wachten.'

Geoffrey stond op en stak een hand uit en zei:

'Geoffrey St. John. Aangenaam.'

'Ash Mongoose. Ook aangenaam.'

De rest stelde zich ook voor. Geoffrey stak meteen van wal.

'Je snapt natuurlijk dat we hier niet zijn gekomen om gezellig over koetjes en kalfjes te praten onder de koffie en cake.'

'Dat had ik ook uitgevogeld,' zei Ash. Naast hem zat Mina aandachtig te luisterden. Geoffrey kende ze. Hij was tijdelijk met haar mee geweest als bodyguard om haar te beschermen tijdens haar tour.

'Ik ben hier om je te vragen of je de Royal Secret Service ziet zitten.'

'Ehm... Tjonge. Da 's nog een vraag. Dat gaat sowieso moeilijk worden. Ik ben Mina's manager. Dat kan ik nu moeilijk opgeven. Zeker nu er binnenkort een nieuwe tour komt.'

'Kan die tour niet geannuleerd worden?'

Ash schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik zou een andere manager kunnen vragen of hij zou kunnen invallen, want ik denk niet dat ik de twee zou kunnen combineren.'

'Absoluut niet. Waarschijnlijk zullen we naar Monius gaan om daar te helpen.'

'Nee. Dan kan ik moeilijk de twee combineren.'

Geoffrey knikte.

'Een andere manager zou de enige optie zijn... als het al een optie is. Bovendien laat ik Mina niet graag in de steek.'

'Maak je over mij maar geen zorgen. Zoek nu maar snel een nieuwe manager. Ik wil niet dat ik je in de weg sta. Ik zou je dolgraag in de Royal Secret Service zien als ik je daarmee een lol doe,' zei Mina geruststellend.

'Hoeveel tijd heb ik om mijn antwoord te overwegen?' vroeg Ash aan Geoffrey.

'Hoogstens drie dagen. We moeten nog drie anderen rekruteren.'

'Ik zal er eens goed over nadenken,' zei Ash.

'Doe dat. We gaan, RSS.'

'Wat! En de cake dan?' vroeg Larry. 'Ik heb nog geen lunch op.'

'Je zult wel eens vaker je eten over moeten overslaan. Niet zeuren... we gaan.'

'Ach, Geof. Laat ze nou. Het zijn nog maar rekruten,' zei Mina.

'Eigenlijk heeft ze gelijk,' zei Hershey.

Geoffrey draaide zich naar een quasi-boos gezicht.

'En,' ging Hershey met sweet smile verder,' ik heb eerlijk gezegd ook niet genoeg gehad aan die ene hotdog.'

Geoffrey kon zijn namaak-boosheid niet meer volhouden en lachte.

'Vooruit dan maar. Tegen vier kan ik niet op.'

'Ik maak meteen een paar boterhammen klaar,' zei Mina.

'Hoho...' zei Geoffrey.

'Niet zeuren schat,' zei Hershey.

Geoffrey zuchtte en pakte een stuk cake.

'Ik geef me gewonnen,' zei hij.

Even later waren Larry, Arlo, Hershey en Geoffrey vertrokken.

'Wat doen we nu?' vroeg Larry.

'Naar huis. Dan wachten we het antwoord van Ash af. Ik heb alleen jullie adressen nog nodig.'

Twee dagen later werd Hershey gebeld door Ash.

'Hallo. Met Hershey St. John. Met wie heb ik het genoegen?'

'Ash Mongoose.'

'Ah... heb je een beslissing kunnen maken?'

'Ik heb zitten nadenken, maar er staat me te veel in de weg om mee te doen. Het spijt me erg.'

'Oh, dat maakt niet uit. We vinden wel anderen. In ieder geval bedankt voor het overwegen en eh... misschien zie ik of de anderen je nog wel eens.'

'Doei.'

'Doei.'

Ash hing op. Aan de andere kant volgde Hershey dit gebaar. Geoffrey keek haar vragend vanuit de bank aan. Hershey schudde haar hoofd. Geoffrey zuchtte keek teleurgesteld naar de grond en zei toen:

'Bel jij Larry en Arlo? Dan vertrekken we.'

Vervolgens verdween hij stilletjes naar zijn kamer. Maar voordat hij zijn kamer in was, ging de telefoon over.

_'Ash!'_ dachten ze allebei.

Snel pakte Hershey de telefoon op en zei meteen:

'Ash?'

'Ash?' vroeg een geheel andere stem.

'Nee... eh... dit is Hershey.

'Koning Elias hier. Zouden jullie onmiddellijk met al je leden hiernaartoe willen komen?'

'Oh... eh... Ik zal het zeggen tegen Geof.'

'Verloopt het voorspoedig?'

'Ash heeft afgezegd, Arlo en Larry hebben toegestemd en aan de rest hebben we het nog niet gevraagd.'

'Kom zo snel mogelijk met Larry en Arlo hiernaartoe. Ik heb een missie voor jullie.'

'Tot zo dan,' zei Hershey.

'Tot zo.'

Hershey legde de telefoon neer. Geoffrey keek haar nieuwsgierig aan.

'Het was de koning. We moeten meteen met Larry en Ash naar hem toe komen. Hij heeft een missie voor ons.'

'Oké. Bel jij ze, dan ga ik me klaarmaken.'

'Is goed, schat.'

Even later stonden ze weer voor Elias Acorn.

'U had een nieuwe missie voor ons?' opende Geoffrey het gesprek.

'Dat is zo.'

'Heeft het iets met Monius te maken?'

'Niet direct, maar het draait wel om Monius. Kennen jullie de Bem?'

'Bem, Bem... wacht eens... dat zijn toch die aliens die allemaal Ceneca heetten en ons allemaal de-robotiseerden?'

'Precies. Het is de bedoeling dat jullie ze overhalen om iedereen op Mobius te de-robotiseren.'

'Maar dat wordt een reis van duizenden jaren!'

Elias Acorn schudde zijn hoofd.

'Er is een wormgat verschenen, net buiten de atmosfeer van Mobius. Hiermee kun je naar elke planeet reizen in het universum.'

'Hoe komen we dan terug?'

'Als ik de verhalen moet geloven van Sonic is daar net zo'n wormgat.'

'Maar wat als dat wormgat weg is. En wat als ze nee zeggen?'

'Als blijkt dat dit allebei zo is, nemen jullie contact op met ons. Er zal dan een kleine vloot komen die jullie daar zal wegleiden. Als de Bem vijandig reageren kunnen we ons verdedigen. Ze willen namelijk geen contact met ons hebben.'

'Dat weet ik. Het is wel riskant,' zei Larry.

'Dat risico moeten we dan maar nemen,' zei Geoffrey.

'Wacht... we zijn niet eens getraind.'

'Jullie zijn zelf Freedom Fighters geweest. Heb je dan niets onthouden?'

'Als jullie dat genoeg vinden...'

'Hoe lang, totdat we vertrekken?'

'Hooguit twee weken.'

'Dan moeten we opschieten met het rekruteren,' zei Hershey.

'Dat moet sowieso. Als jullie Mari-An en Friar willen bereiken, daarna naar Monkey Khan gaan en dan weer op tijd terug willen keren, moet je snel zijn. Maar het is mogelijk.'

'Dan vertrekken we morgen naar het Kingdom Of Mercia.'

Het was een lange, maar rustige reis. Er gebeurde niets dat het vertellen waard is. Maar met de aankomst in het Kingdom Of Mercia hervatte het verhaal zijn belangrijke gebeurtenissen.

'Zeg... weten we waar die Friar en Mari-An wonen?' vroeg Arlo.

'Nee. Maar daar komen we wel achter,' verzekerde Hershey hen.

Ze liepen ongestoord door. Hier en daar hoorden ze een vrolijke vogel fluiten. In de verte hoorden ze het geluid van een waterval. Maar van een beschaving was in dit bos niets te bekennen.

'Weet je zeker waar we zitten?' vroeg Larry.

'Nee. Maar daar komen we wel achter,' zei Geoffrey.

Ze liepen door. Wat Larry en Arlo niet wisten, was dat ze werden gevolgd en bekeken. Hershey en Geoffrey hadden dit allebei wel gezien.

'Stop,' zei Geoffrey tegen zijn rekruten.

Ze stonden stil.

'Wat is er? Waarom moesten we stoppen?'

Geoffrey luisterde niet naar Larry en draaide zich om.

'In plaats van ons te bespieden kun je ook met ons praten!' schreeuwde Geoffrey het bos in. 'Wedden dat je dan meer over ons te weten komt?'

'Baas... tegen wie praat je?' vroeg Arlo.

Niemand antwoordde Geoffrey.

'Dit is zeker geen zuiver zaakje, dat kan ik je verzekeren,' zei Hershey.

En zonder dat iemand er op was voorbereid, schoot er een mol uit de grond en sloeg Geoffrey zonder pardoes op de grond. Vanachter enkele struiken doken enkele Mobians op Arlo, Larry en Hershey af. Hershey ving er een op, maar Arlo en Larry konden geen weerstand bieden en werden gemakkelijk verslagen.

'Wat moeten jullie!' siste Hershey naar haar belager.

'Geld, stom wijf.'

'Daar krijg je spijt van,' riep Hershey en ze wierp haar tegenstander naar links. Met deze manoeuvre gooide ze de tegenstander tegen twee anderen aan, maar er waren er veel te veel over.

_'Het zijn waarschijnlijk struikrovers,' _dacht Hershey.

Ze pakte nu een laserpistool vanuit haar riem en schoot enkele malen de lucht in. De rovers deinsden terug.

'Ik ben Hershey St. John, co-leider van de Royal Secret Service. Verklaar je aanwezigheid en bezigheden,' riep Hershey.

Dit trok de aandacht.

'Royal Secret Service?' werd er hier en daar verbaasd gemompeld.

Haar belager van daarnet stond op en sloeg veegde zijn kleren schoon van enkele blaadjes, snippers hout en grote hoeveelheden bosgrond.

'Sorry. Dan hebben wij hier een fout gemaakt. Excuseer me.'

'Fout?' vroeg Hershey.

'Dit bos wordt de laatste tijd enorm geteisterd door roversbenden. We dachten dat jullie ook rovers waren.'

'Dat verandert de situatie.'

De leider van de groep sprak tot de rest:

'Zorg voor de drie bewustelozen.'

Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op Hershey en zei:

'Wat brengt u hier?'

'We zijn hier voor rekruten.'

'Rekruten?'

'Dat was precies wat ik zei: rekruten.'

'En wie dacht u te rekruteren?'

'Friar Buck en Mari-An the Echidna.'

'Wow... dat zijn de grotere namen. Maar ik denk dat u Mari-An niet meewil. Ze heeft drie kinderen op te voeden.'

'En Rob dan?'

'Weet je dat niet? Die is naar Monius?'

'Hij ook al? Monius begint een toeristische trekpleister te worden. Ze denken zeker allemaal dat je daar gratis en voor niks een paar neuzen plat kunt slaan voor de lol. Ik heb andere verhalen gehoord,' zei Geoffrey.

'Kun je me vertellen waar we die twee kunnen vinden?' vroeg Hershey.

'Tja... U bent niet echt in de buurt, maar na enkele uren zou u ze kunnen ontmoeten.'

'Laten we dan meteen gaan. Hierna moeten we ook nog naar het Dragon Kingdom en vandaar moeten we weer helemaal terug... in twee weken!'

'Twee weken! En hoeveel van die twee weken zijn daar al vanaf gegaan?'

'Vier dagen. Dit is de vijfde dag sinds we zijn vertrokken.'

'Dan moeten we inderdaad opschieten. MANNEN. WE VERTREKKEN!'

Begeleid door de groep Mobians kwamen ze na drie uur lopen aan bij het Kingdom Of Mercia. Ze werden naar een kasteel geleid, waarin ze even later werden voorgesteld aan Mari-An.

'Goedendag,' groette ze.

'Hetzelfde. Wij zijn hier om u een vraag te stellen.'

'Ik weet wat je wilt vragen, maar ik moet je teleurstellen met een negatief antwoord.'

Geoffrey keek teleurgesteld.

'Ik begrijp het.'

'Ik weet dat u haast hebt, maar zou u niet eerst uitrusten van de lange reis?'

'Dat waren we van plan. Maar eerst zou ik willen weten waar we Friar Buck kunnen vinden.'

'Die is hier naar op weg.'

'Fout. Die is hier al,' zei Friar Buck achter hen. Hij was een bruine eland of hert met grote stekelige horens die naar omhoog torenden en zijn uiterlijk kracht gaven.

'U bent Friar Buck neem ik aan,' zei Larry beleefd.

'Elke molecuul.'

'We wilden je vragen of je zin hebt in de Royal Secret Service.'

Net zoals de anderen kwam voor Friar deze vraag uit het niets.

'Ja, ik denk dat dat wel door zal kunnen gaan,' zei hij twijfelend.

'Mooi. Da 's geregeld. Morgen vertrekken we.'

'Die zon wordt nog eens mijn dood,' zei Larry. 'Hadden we niet een Warp Ring kunnen gebruiken?'

'Niet zeuren,' zei Geoffrey.

De groep liep door een uitgebreide grasvlakte. Ze hadden het Kingdom Of Mercia twee dagen geleden verlaten en waren nu op weg naar het Dragon Kingdom. Het hele team zweette zich kapot in de brandende zon.

'Kijk daar!' riep Arlo. Hij wees in de verte. Heel ver, bijna over de horizon, lag iets dat leek op een klein huisje.

'Zou het bewoond zijn?' vroeg Larry zich af.

'Het is in ieder geval een beschutting tegen de zon,' zei Friar Buck.

De groep veranderde van richting en liep fier door. Toen ze de woning naderden zagen ze dat het een klein, simpel, houten huisje was, net groot genoeg voor drie personen om ruim in te leven. Het stond er, alsof het zomaar uit de lucht was komen vallen. Alleen een tuintje met wat groenten en fruit erin, gaf de Royal Secret Service een teken dat er wel leven in het huisje moest zijn. Ze waren nog vijftien meter van het huisje verwijdert toen de deur openging. Een meid van amper 19 jaar stond in de opening van het huis te kijken naar de vijf personen. Een tweede persoon, van het mannelijk geslacht dit keer, kwam naast haar staan, maar zette zich na twee seconden in beweging en liep op de vijf leden van de Royal Secret Service af. Geoffrey kon 'm nu goed zien. Het was een oranje-witte vos met twee staarten. Tussen zijn oren was een grote pluk zwart haar te zien. Aan zijn voeten had hij rode leren laarzen met ijzeren punten. Hij had verder een roof vest aan met in het midden van dat vest een ijzeren plaat. Om zijn polsen had hij een zwarte armband met grote, stalen stekels eraan. Zijn gezicht zag er ietwat verwaand uit. Hij had grote gelijkenis met Tails.

'Dat... dat lijkt Tails wel,' zei Arlo zacht tegen Larry.

'Ahoi daar!' riep Geoffrey naar de vos.

De vos bleef stilstaan en Geoffrey legde de laatste paar meters af.

'Geoffrey St. John,' stelde Geoffrey zich voor aan de vos.

'Miles Prower,' zei de vos. 'Wat komen jullie hier doen?'

'We zijn op reis naar het Dragon Kingdom. We vroegen ons af of we niet enkele uren bij u mogen uitrusten.'

'Dat kan... als je ophoudt met dat "u".'

'Ben jij niet de anti versie van Tails?' vroeg Larry.

'Dat ben ik.'

De vrouw kwam nu ook op hen aflopen. Ook zij was een vos, maar zij was rood. In haar haar had ze een geel strikje en drie plukken haar staken tussen haar oren naar voren. Ze had een klein, zwart topje en een zwarte riem met een donkergrijze, metalen gesp. Haar broek en schoenen waren ook zwart. Behalve de gewone riem waren er nog twee andere, onnodige riemen aanwezig, die kruislings over haar middel liepen. Aan haar handen had ze vingerloze handschoenen die doorliepen tot haar elleboog. Deze persoon was niemand minder dan Fiona Fox.

'Kijk eens wie we daar hebben?' zei Geoffrey. 'Da 's een tijd geleden.'

'Wat willen ze?' vroeg Fiona aan Miles, Geoffrey totaal negerend.

'Ze willen even uitrusten. Ze zijn op doorreis naar het Dragon Kingdom.'

'Precies,' zei Hershey.

'En wat denken jullie daar te doen?' vroeg Fiona.

'Ach. We proberen hier en daar wat mensen te rekruteren voor de Royal Secret Service.'

'Zo zo. Daar zou ik wel meer van willen horen,' zei Miles. 'Jij niet, schat?'

Bij het woord "schat" keken Larry en Arlo elkaar aan. Miles en Fiona waren nu een stelletje.

'Dat kan... als jullie ons vertellen wat jullie hier doen.'

'Met genoegen. Kom maar mee naar binnen.'

'Interessant verhaal,' zei Miles, nadat hij alles had aangehoord van Geoffrey (inclusief een kort verslag van de stand van zaken op Monius). 'Dus mijn brave ik speelt nu voor held op een afgelegen planeet, begrijp ik.'

'Yep,' zei Geoffrey. Hij pakte zijn kop koffie beet en nam er enkele slokken van. Tijdens het vertellen had hij daar amper de kans voor gekregen en was hij koud. Geoffrey trok een vies gezicht, slikte de koffie snel door en zei:

'Nu jullie verhaal. Ik ben nogal verrast jullie hier tegen te komen.'

'Tja... dat is eigenlijk in een mum van tijd gebeurd,' zei Fiona. 'Laat ik maar beginnen bij waar ik voor het laatst door helden ben gespot: The Iron Fortress. Jullie weten dat we daar Lightning Lynx van de Destructix hadden opgehaald. Ik was toen nog maar net de leider van de Destructix. Het duurde dan nog niet eens een week toen ik Miles hier tegenkwam. Tijdens een wandeling door het bos, waar ik wel eens vaker nadenk, liep ik hem tegen het lijf. Hij had voor mij gezocht. Hij zei dat hij de Suppression Squad had verlaten om helemaal opnieuw te beginnen. En dat wilde hij met mij doen. Ik stemde twee dagen later toe en verliet de Destructix om een doodgewoon bestaan te gaan leiden, samen met Miles hier. Op deze grasvlakte bouwden we een huis om niet gestoord te worden.'

'Maar waarom heb je de Suppression Squad verlaten?' vroeg Friar aan Miles.

'Ik begon het een beetje zat te worden. Bovendien had ik grote concurrentie van Patch en Alicia en ik wist dat die tot alles in staat waren om mijn titel te verwerven. Ik was namelijk de leider. Ik ben in een nacht weggeslopen en naar Fiona gegaan om met haar een nieuw bestaan op te bouwen.'

'Dus... geen slechte dingen meer, geen duivelse plannen, geen...'

'Nope. En tot nu toe is dat ons prima bevallen.'

Geoffrey was even stil en dacht na. Na een minuut vroeg hij:

'Kijk... Bij het rekruteren hebben twee man al de baan afgewezen. Zouden jullie misschien...'

'Je wilt ons rekruteren in soldaten.'

'Soldaten kun je ons moeilijk noemen. Geheim agent past meer bij wat we doen.'

'Hmm... Zoals in de oude tijden, toen ik nog Freedom Fighter was, hè? Klinkt gezellig,' zei Fiona.

'Waarom ook niet. Ik begon de actie toch al een beetje te missen en als we toch niets doen... waarom dan niet eventjes voor held spelen. Zorgt altijd voor een goede reputatie,' bracht Miles in.

'Dus jullie antwoord is "ja"?'

'Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in.'

Fiona en Miles glimlachten vriendelijk. Een nieuw doel lag voor hen. Een doel dat Fiona kende, maar iets wat Miles voor het eerst zou meemaken... het doel dat hij altijd zo gehaat had... en stiekem naar had verlangt om na te volgen.

De volgende dag vertrokken de zeven personen naar het Dragon Kingdom. Maar onderweg kwamen ze een grote, grote verrassing tegen. Het gebeurde in een bos een dagreis verwijderd van het Dragon Kingdom. De zon kon hier en daar een plekje verlichten op de bosgrond, maar over het algemeen liet het dikke en dichte bladerdak het niet toe. Vandaar dat het ook schemerig was in het bos.

'Man... dit bos heeft gegarandeerd de meeste bomen per vierkante kilometer,' zei Miles. 'Het spreekwoord "door de bomen het bos niet zien" is hier echt van toepassing.'

Geoffrey wurmde zich door twee boomstammen.

'Je hebt gelijk. Ik heb betere bossen meegemaakt. Wat mij betreft mag er hier en daar een boompje worden geveld. Ik denk dat niemand er om zou klagen. Behalve dan een paar oude bewoners die overal om zeuren.'

'Over oude bosbewoners gesproken... volgens mij hebben we daar de eerste,' zei Fiona Fox, terwijl ze naar een schim, even verderop wees. Hij was moeilijk te zien en had de groep niet opgemerkt.

'Laten we hem aanspreken,' stelde Larry voor.

'Lijkt me een goed idee.'

'HÉ, HALLO DAAR!' schreeuwde Geoffrey.

De persoon stond even stil en keek toen schrikkerig om zich heen.

'WE ZIJN HIER!' schreeuwde Miles.

De man draaide zich met hun rug naar hen toe en begon toen te vluchten van de plek waarvan hij dacht dat de vreemdelingen waren. Wat hij niet wist, was dat hij, in plaats van weg te rennen van de groep, hij er juist rechtop af ging.

'Die gast heeft iets op zijn stok. Snel! Verberg je,' zei Geoffrey. Hijzelf maakte zijn eigen woorden waar door door zijn knieën te zakken en achter een boom te schuilen.

_'Raar. Waarschijnlijk is er hier een echo hier... of hij is zeer slechthorend_.'

De man wurmde zich door twee bomen en rende verder naar de groep. Nog twee meter... een meter...

'Nu!' riep Geoffrey.

De Secret Service sprong tevoorschijn en sloot als het ware de man in. Hij had een fascinerend uiterlijk en bestond voornamelijk uit cybernetische onderdelen en was een mierenegel. Alleen zijn hoofd (stekels en rechteroog uitgezonderd), zijn buik en borst waren niet met cybernetische onderdelen belegd.

'Geef je naam!' riep Geoffrey.

De oude mierenegel keek schichtig om zich heen, zoekend naar een plekje om te ontsnappen, maar met zeven man om zich heen en een zeer dicht bos dat snelheid bij een eventuele ontsnapping zou belemmeren, brachten hem snel tot de conclusie dat hij niks anders kon doen dan luisteren en gehoorzamen aan de bevelen van deze vreemdelingen. Hij zuchtte even en keek naar Geoffrey die zijn draagbare pijl en boog op hem had gericht. Hij kuchte twee keer en zei met neergeslagen hoofd:  
'Kragok... Kragok the Echidna.'

De mond van Geoffrey viel open en hij liet zijn arm met de pijl en boog zakken.

'Kragok? Je bedoelt de broer van Lien-Da?' vroeg Hershey ongelovig.

Kragok knikte.

'M-maar je bent toch dood. Dat is tenminste wat ik van je heb gehoord,' informeerde Geoffrey. Hij keek Hershey en de anderen aan, voordat hij antwoord kreeg.

'Zoals je ziet, ben ik niet dood, maar hersteld van mijn zware verwondingen. De helft van mijn lichaam bestaat uit cybernetische onderdelen.'

'M-maar hoe?'

'Dat is iets wat ik mijn leven lang niet ga verklappen.'

'Wat... een ontmoeting.'

'Wat komen jullie in dit verlaten stuk bos doen?'

'We zijn op weg naar het Dragon Kingdom. De Royal Secret Service heeft nieuwe leden nodig.'

_'Zou die Geoffrey het wagen om Kragok ook mee te vragen?'_ dacht Larry.

'Ik kan jullie van dienst zijn...'

'Wat?' vroeg Geoffrey.

_'Dit gaat heel snel,' _dacht Arlo.

'Je bedoelt dat je ons wilt helpen? In die conditie? Bovendien... Hoe kunnen we je vertrouwen. De verhalen die ik over je heb gehoord zijn niet mis.'

'Ik kan natuurlijk niet vechten, maar ik weet veel van machines af. En als mij niet vertrouwt... waarom dan wel Miles en Fiona vertrouwen?'

'Hoe... hoe weet je van ons?' vroeg Miles aan Kragok.

'Nieuws komt verder dan je denkt,' zei Kragok.

'Kragok heeft een punt,' zei Larry.

'Niet echt... Wij hebben een reden om Fiona en Miles te vertrouwen. We weten waarom ze van slecht naar goed zijn gegaan. Maar jij zou geen reden hebben om op het rechte pad te blijven. Vroeger deed je een moord om hoger in rang te komen. Waarom nu niet?'

'Als je oud wordt, en zeker als je je voor de wereld moet verschuilen, heb je weinig anders te doen dan aan je leven denken. Ik overdacht mijn fouten en zag gewoon dat alles was fout gegaan door het feit dat ik aan de verkeerde kant stond. Het ligt aan de mentaliteit. Iemand die tegen de vrijheid vecht heeft veel te verliezen. Iemand die zijn vrijheid is ontnomen en vecht voor die vrijheid, heeft weinig te verliezen. Bovendien heb je aan de goede kant geen personen die je omwille van je rang verraden.'

'Weet je het heel zeker?' vroeg Geoffrey.

'Ik ben oud, maar zeker niet vergaan. Na meer dan tien jaar niks anders doen dan voedsel verbouwen, voedsel verstouwen, slapen en denken, heb ik zin om iets met mijn leven te doen.'

'Alright. Je zit erin. Maar als je je bedenkt mag je er zo weer uit.'

'Ik zal jullie niet teleurstellen,' zei Kragok.

De Secret Service zat het mee. Ze hadden, zonder al te veel moeite, genoeg rekruten gevonden en ze hadden er nog een voor de boeg. Maar zijn de laatste drie rekruten wel echt te vertrouwen? Fiona Fox, degene die de Freedom Fighters had verraden en voor het grootste deel van haar leven tegenover de Freedom Fighters had gestaan. Miles Prower, de anti-versie van Tails... kan die überhaupt een heldendaad doen, want hij is tenslotte het tegenovergestelde van Tails. Kragok the Echidna... de wrede en brute leider van het Dark Legion. Hij vermoorde zijn vader om samen met Lien-Da Grandmaster te worden van het Dark Legion. Zouden deze drie werkelijk naar de goede kant zijn gegaan? We zullen zien... want de reis is nog lang niet klaar. En Mobius is nog maar het begin. In de ruimte zullen ze met de Bem en een oude vijand te maken krijgen. En welk effect zal een verjongingsmachine teweeg brengen op het team... lees het allemaal in de volgende hoofdstuk van de Royal Secret Service.


	51. Bezoek van de Demolix

**Bezoek van de Demolix:**

De Demolix zijn wat van plan... Maar nu de Freedom Fighters hulp hebben van de Metal Busters zal het de Demolix niet meevallen. Maar met robots bij zich kan het nog een interessante strijd worden. Lees alles!

'Vinden we ook,' zei Gee, een van de Metal Busters. Ze keek naar Nack die de groep rondkeek.

'Wie is die gast, Alley,' vroeg Cole the Pig, in de groep bekend als Marentte.

Alley begon in het kort alles aan zijn teamleden te vertellen.

'En nu hebben ze ons gevraagd of we hen konden helpen.'

'Natuurlijk doen we dat.'

Alley, Speedy's broer, glimlachte.

'Ik wist dat jullie ermee zouden instemmen.'

De walkietalkie van Nack begon te kraken:

'Hallo... hier Sally. Waar blijf je?'

'Ik kom er zo aan, Sally. Geduld!' zei Nack.

Hij richtte zich tot de groep en zei:  
'Je hoort het... de prinses wacht.'

Ze liepen de schuilplaats uit.

'Ik dacht,' zei Nack tegen Alley,' dat ze in een verlaten boerderij leefden.'

'Ach... Wat is het verschil,' zei Alley.

Ondertussen, bij Bark en Antoine, degenen die op dit moment wacht liepen noordelijk van de schuilplaats:

_'Dit is geen doen. Door die maïs zie je nog geen vijf meter voor je uit,' _dacht Antoine. Hij liep door het maïsveld. Naast hem liep de altijd stille Bark. Zijn witte vacht weerkaatste hier en daar wat doffig het zonlicht. Behalve het geluid van de wind die door met de maïs speelde, was er geen niks te horen. Antoine was geïrriteerd. Zijn knie deed pijn, zijn werk werd onmogelijk gemaakt door de lange maïs en zijn partner zei niks. Aan de ene kant was dat wel een bevel van Sally, maar zo wordt het wel heel erg saai. De lucht zag er goed uit. Grote witte wolken dreven met de wind mee, die nu en dan een krachtige ruk gaf. Dat was ook wel aangenaam in de hitte. Een maïsstengel kraakte onder zijn voet. Antoine keek automatisch naar beneden, maar zag nergens een geknapte maïsstengel.

_'Zal Bark wel zijn geweest,' _dacht Antoine.

Maar het moment erna voelde hij dat iemand een hand voor zijn mond sloeg. Een knie werd in zijn rug geduwd en de hand duwde zijn hoofd naar achteren. Hierdoor was hij gedwongen om achterover op de grond te vallen. Door een vluchtige blik naar opzij zag hij dat Bark hetzelfde onderging. Antoine werd op de grond geduwd. Iemand verscheen boven hem en rolde hem op zijn rug. Antoine probeerde zijn zwaard te bereiken die in zijn schede stak, maar toen hij bijna het heft vasthad, werd zijn hand met een voet tegen de grond aangetrapt. Ondanks de hand was zijn schreeuw duidelijk te horen. Alletwee zijn handen werden nu vastgepakt. Nu hij op zijn buik lag, had hij geen hand meer voor zijn mond, maar nu duwde iemand zijn hoofd de grond in. Hij gromde en probeerde zijn handen uit de greep van zijn tegenstander te krijgen. Met een grote ruk schoot zijn linkerhand los. Meteen greep hij de arm die zijn hoofd tegen de grond drukte en duwde hem weg. Zijn andere arm kon hij nu ook losrukken. Hij rolde weg naar opzij, zodat hij in de maïs belandde. Hij krabbelde snel op en sprong weg en verschool zich in de maïs. Maar zijn ontsnapping was niet van lange duur. Hij voelde plots een harde klap tegen zijn achterhoofd. Zijn ogen gaven geen goed zicht meer. Zwarte vlekken schoven voor zijn ogen en langzaam verloor hij het bewustzijn.

'Ik heb hem!' riep iemand achter het bewegingloze lijf van Antoine. Het was een sterk gebouwd jachtluipaard. Zijn blonde haar hing overal waar het hangen kon en was duidelijk uit model. Over zijn blauwe t-shirt had hij een groene jas en daaronder had hij een beige, gescheurde broek te zien. Daar weer onder had hij rood-witte schoenen. Aan zijn handen had hij grijze, vingerloze handschoenen. Enkele littekens liepen evenwijdig aan elkaar over zijn linkerwang en boven zijn rechteroog had hij ook een litteken dat de ronding van zijn oog volgde om bij zijn wang te stoppen. Zijn staart had meerdere littekens en het einde van zijn staart ontbrak. Hij had een gedisciplineerd karakter en had vele jaren in het leger gediend, voor hij voor drugshandel oneervol was ontslagen.

'Waar ben je, Patrick? Dat verdraaide maïs zit in de weg en ik... b-b-... HATSJOE!'

De onbekende persoon niesde vreselijk hard.

'...allergisch voor maïs,' maakte hij zijn zin af.

'Hierzo, Ailouru.'

Enkele maïsstengels werden weggeduwd en bruine ocelot kwam tevoorschijn. Tussen zijn oren vielen drie plukken wit haar naar voren. Een paarse bodywarmer, zwarte handschoenen en grijs-witte schoenen maakten het plaatje compleet.

'Ik haat, ik haat, ik haat MAÏS!' riep hij.

Patrick rolde even met zijn ogen en zei:

'Dat kan minder hard. Waar zijn Hyou, Iris en Patricia?'

'Achter me. Ze binden de wachten vast.'

'Da 's gebeurd,' zei een ander. Een luipaard kwam tevoorschijn uit de hoge maïsstengels.

'Ach... Wat heb je toch weer een pech, Ailouru. Goed voor je dat die Freedom Fighters je zo te pakken nemen,' zei hij met een sarcastische toon.

'Houdt je mond!' riep Ailouru. Meteen daarna moest hij niezen.

'Hahaha. Probeer jij maar eerst de jouwe te houden. Dan zien we daarna wel weer...'

'Hng... Als we die Freedom Fighters hebben krijg je er van langs, Hyou,' zei Ailouru tandenknarsend. 'En dat zal je zeker niet bevallen.'

Ailouru probeerde zijn woede in te houden. Ailouru en Hyou zaten elkaar steeds weer in de haren en dan was het meestal Hyou die de eerste opmerking maakte.

'Gasten... geen ruzie maken nu,' zei een groene kat. Ze had bruin, lang haar met enkele plukken die tussen haar oren naar voren staken. Een paars topje, donkergroene handschoenen en bruine bergschoenen waren de enige attributen die ze aanhad.

'Patricia blijft hier op die sukkels letten. Wij gaan verder.'

De drie anderen knikten en liepen verder.

Maar Antoine en Bark waren niet de enigen die wacht liepen... en dat wisten de Demolix ook. Meer naar het westen liep een tweede wacht, bestaande uit Claws en Amy:

Claws en Amy hadden het heel wat gezelliger. Amy had voor hun vertrek eten meegenomen en dat kwam nu van te pas. Al etend liepen ze heen en weer door het gebied dat zij moesten bewaken.

'Wat is dit?' vroeg Claws, terwijl hij een opengevouwde boterham naar Amy stak.

Amy keek naar het voedsel, haalde haar schouders op en zei:  
'Geen idee. Sally smeert het altijd op haar brood en ik vindt ook niet verkeerd. Ik heb het woord kastanje wel eens horen vallen, maar zeker weten doe ik het niet.'

'Hm,' zei Claws ten teken dat hij het begrepen had, alvorens hij zijn tanden zette in het onbekende broodbeleg. Hij bromde goedkeurend na de eerste hap.

'Dit is zeker niet verkeerd. Ik ga die Sally eens vragen wat dit precies is. Zoiets hebben wij hier niet... denk ik.'

'Sst... Ik hoorde volgens mij iets.'

'Weet je...'

'Sst...'

'Oké, oké,' fluisterde Claws nu.

Amy greep haar hamer erbij. De befaamde hamer die haar maar een enkele keer in de steek had gelaten. Ze keek uit haar ooghoeken achter zich en zag tot haar grote verbazing een leeuwin vanuit de maïs op haar afsluiten.

'Laat het niet merken... op 6 uur,' zei Amy, terwijl ze listig haar horloge voor Claws' snufferd hield als afleiding om niet te laten merken aan de leeuwin achter hen wat ze bedoelde. Maar de leeuwin was niet de enige die hem snapte.

'Huh?' zei Claws niet begrijpend.

Ze pakte haar hamer, draaide zich om en gaf de sluipende leeuwin een klap die ze haar leven lang niet meer zou krijgen.

'Daar dus,' zei Amy, terwijl ze naar Claws keek.

'Oh... zo,' zei Claws, nu snappend wat Amy bedoelde.

Veel tijd om meer te zeggen had hij niet. Voor hem doken plots twee anderen op en vielen hem tegelijkertijd aan.

'De eerste kon hij tegenhouden, maar de tweede ging voor zijn voeten en hoe zou hij die kunnen tegenhouden als hij twee handen nodig had voor de eerste. De tweede trok Claws onderuit en kreeg bijna het volle gewicht van Claws op zijn hoofd. Amy zag dat Claws in moeilijkheden was en sloeg de eerste weg. De tweede dook onder haar hamer door en greep het handvat vast, zodat Amy niet meer kon zwaaien.

'Blijf met je vieze, vuile fikken van mijn hamer af, half doorgedraaide tijger!' schold Amy de tijger voor haar uit.

'Wie noem je hier vies en vuil, egel!' riep de tijger.

Amy gaf de tijger een trap in zijn maag. Hij verloor grip op de hamer en na een tweede trap op dezelfde plek, was bijna alle lucht uit zijn longen geperst. Hij liet los en zakte op de grond, wanhopig naar adem happend.

'Zijn dit nou die o zo sterke Demolix? Pfff... Dat kan mijn moeder nog beter.'

Claws stond op en begon op de tijger neer te staren.

'Die jongen is niet ouder dan een jaar of twaalf. Net zoals die ander die me aanviel. Wat doen die twee bij deze bende?'

'Laten we dat gaan vragen,' zei Amy.

'Ik heb een beter idee. We binden deze grapjassen vast en waarschuwen dan HQ.'

'En waar wilde meneer het touw vandaan halen? Het enige wat we hier hebben is maïs en stengels en ik weet zeker dat men nog in geen duizend jaar daarvan touwen gaat maken en kan maken.'

'Maar we kunnen ze toch niet zomaar laten liggen?'

'Hé... volgens mij is onze jonge rebel op adem gekomen. Nu hij genoeg adem heeft om te praten, zal hij het vast willen verspillen aan een uitleg, is het niet?' zei Amy terwijl ze haar hamer vervaarlijk boven de tijger heen en weer slingerde.

'Ga jij even die andere twee bij elkaar sprokkelen. Dan hebben we tenminste zekerheid dat we niet zometeen worden overvallen,' zei Amy tegen Claws.

Claws knikte en liep weg. Ze richtte haar aandacht weer op de tijger.

'Mag die hamer weg?' vroeg deze.

'Wat jammer nou dat ik daar geen zin in heb. Ik vindt het helemaal geschikt zo.'

'Ik niet.'

'Wat wou je er aan doen? Hem kapot slaan?'

De tijger bromde iets en zei:  
'Ik zeg toch niks.'

'Dat had ik nou nooit gedacht,' zei Amy sarcastisch. 'Kijk eens hier. Je hebt twee keuzes... De eerste is simpel... je biecht alles op. Da 's de makkelijkste. Je kan natuurlijk ook de andere manier nemen. Maar ik wed dat je dan snel toch voor de eerste gaat kiezen.'

'Ik vertel niks.'

'Claws?'

'Ja?' klonk het vijf meter verder weg.

'Hoe ver ben je?'

'Niet ver. Ik weet wel dat die leeuwin nodig op dieet moet.'

'Jij ook,' zei Amy plagerig terug.

Amy richtte zich weer tot de tijger.

'Zeg me je naam!'

'Ik zeg niks.'

'De moeilijke weg, zeg je... Laten we eens testen hoe goed je kan zwemmen. Ik heb gehoord dat er dichtbij een fantastisch mooi meer is.'

'Wat denk je... dat ik niet kan zwemmen?'

'Alle tijgers kunnen zwemmen. Dat weet iedereen. Ik vraag me alleen af hoe lang het duurt voordat een tijger moe begint te worden. En je bent niet de enigste hier. Anderen zullen maar wat graag willen vertellen om niet met wat water in confrontatie te komen.'

De tijger zuchtte.

'Oké, oké... Je hebt gewonnen. Wat wilde je weten? O ja... mijn naam. 't Is Thomas. Thomas the Tiger.'

'Hoe oud ben je?'

'16.'

'Serieus!'

'14.'

Amy keek hem streng aan.

'Over vijf maanden.'

'Dat dacht ik al.'

'Waarom vraag je het dan?'

'Kan ik het gesprek op gang krijgen.'

Ze lachte een klein beetje.

'Mijn volgende vraag. Wat doe jij als 13-jarige tussen al dat gespuis.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Waarom wel?'

'Waarom niet?'

'Zeg eens... ik ben degene die hier de vragen stelt en ik waardeer het niet als men me niet serieus neemt. Dan wordt mijn hamer boos en...'

'Serieus... sla het dreigen over en begin met zinnige vragen.'

'Heb ik niet... Daar hebben we Sally en Sonic voor en die zijn er momenteel niet, zoals je briljante ogen kunnen zien.'

'Briljante... ogen?'

'Ga niet doordenken... nog geen seconde... nog niet in je dromen.'

'Jou in mijn dromen hebben zou een nachtmerrie zijn.'

'HÉ! Ik ben de enige hier die mag dissen en bovendien is die mop nog ouder dan de knuppel van m'n prehistorische voorvader.'

'Hahaha. Wat grappig,' zei Thomas met een verveeld gezicht.

Claws kwam achter Amy tevoorschijn en legde een bewusteloze leeuwin naast haar neer.

'Die had je goed geraakt,' zei Claws.

'Ik mis nooit. En ik raak altijd goed. Er ligt er daar ook een.'

Amy wees voor haar uit. Claws zuchtte en sjokte naar de aangewezen plek.

'Even serieus,' zei Amy tegen Thomas,' wat zijn jullie plannen?'

'Waar lijkt het op? We zijn hier niet naartoe gekomen uit verveling. De andere wachten worden ook overvallen.'

'Door wie?'

'Wat denk je zelf. De andere Demolix natuurlijk.'

Amy richtte haar hoofd op en riep:  
'Claws! Heb je dat ook gehoord?'

'Vast niet. Vertel me het laatste nieuws.'

'Ze zijn Antoine en Bark ook aan het overvallen.'

'Da 's niet best.'

'Nee. Maar wat doen we nu? Iemand moet de rest toch waarschuwen?'

'Dat doe ik wel... nadat ik hiermee klaar ben.'

Claws sleepte een lynx richting Amy en veegde zijn voorhoofd af toen hij klaar was.

'Zorg jij voor deze heren en dame?'

Amy knikte. Claws draaide zich om en liep de maïs in op weg naar HQ.


	52. Een nieuwe ontdekking

**Een nieuwe ontdekking:**

De vorige keer kreeg de leider van een deel van het Phantom Legion een harde toespraak van Knuckles die hem aan het denken had gezet. Hij scheen in te zien waar hij al die tijd mee bezig was geweest. Ondertussen kregen de phantoms versterking.

'Waar is die luiwammes!' riep een hooggeplaatst phantom door het kamp van de phantoms.

'Eh... Als ik mag...'

'Zeg op!' riep de opperphantom.

'Onze leider had enkele vijanden gevangenen en die zijn eh... losgebroken. Ze hebben hem nu als gevangene.'

De phantom keek angstig naar de opperphantom. En die zag er niet al te vrolijk uit.

'Die sukkel! Hij moest het weer eens verpesten!' zei de opperphantom.

Langzaam verlieten de andere phantoms de plaats waar de opperphantom stond, bang voor een afranseling.

'Waar is dat kamp van die Freedom Fighters?' vroeg de opperphantom aan de groep phantoms.

'Bij het graf van Estah Yad, de dappere Echidna-krijger,' zei een van de phantoms.

'Mooi. Ik heb een plan.'

'Waarom!' riep de aanvoerder van de Echidna-indianenstam. 'U had nooit het kamp mogen verlaten! NOOIT!'

'Ik deed wat ik dacht dat goed was. En we hebben nu een gevangene.'

'De einden heiligen het doel niet, Knuckles. Dan kan iedereen in z'n uppie naar hun kamp gaan met de hoop er iets goeds van te maken. We moeten alles samen bespreken. Je hebt nog geluk dat je leeft. En waar is die gevangene nu.'

'In mijn tent.'

'Breng hem meteen hier.'

'Wat wilt u met hem doen?'

'Wat er altijd met een vijand wordt gedaan. Ze verdienen de dood.'

Knuckles schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik begrijp heel goed dat u boos bent op hem, maar hij is om te praten. Als we hem aan onze kant hebben staan, hebben we een groot voordeel.'

'Phantoms moet je nooit vertrouwen. Dat weet je.'

'Deze wel. Hij is nooit gephantomoniseerd geweest. Hij is door Dr. Phantom persoonlijk gemaakt en heeft dus een geweten. Alle leiders zijn zo. Hij heeft de mogelijkheid om voor de vrijheid te kiezen.'

'Ik kan een phantom die los in mijn kamp loopt niet vertrouwen. Ik eis zijn dood.'

'En ik eis genade.'

'GENADE! Die moordenaar heeft duizenden krijgers laten ombrengen en jij vraagt om genade te hebben? Als ik u niet beter kende had ik u meteen naast hem aan de martelpaal gezet.'

'En toch vraag ik om genade.'

Het opperhoofd keek ontevreden.

'Goed. Ik geef hem genade,' gromde hij. 'En nu wil ik even alleen zijn.'

Knuckles draaide zich om en liep de tent uit, zichzelf stilletjes prijzend over zijn succes. Hij keerde terug naar zijn eigen tent. Hij was toch wel benieuwd wat de phantom in de tussentijd had gedaan. Hij ging zijn tent in. Op de grond zat de opperphantom.

'Al tot een beslissing gekomen?'

De opperphantom stond op en knikte.

'Ik zie in dat je gelijk hebt,' zei de opperphantom met gebogen hoofd.

'Ik heb om genade gevraagd bij het opperhoofd en na wat praten heb ik hem overgehaald je te sparen.'

De opperphantom richtte zijn hoofd op en zei:

'Meen je dat!'

Knuckles knikte.

'Denk je dat je wat voor ons kunt betekenen?'

'In welk opzicht bedoel je dat?'

'In alle opzichten. Hoe denk je dat je ons kunt helpen?'

De opperphantom wilde antwoorden, maar een bekende stem riep zijn naam buiten de tent:

'Knuckles? Ben je hier?'

Julie-Su stapte de tent in.

'Hey, Julie-Su. Wat is er?'

'Niks eigenlijk. Wie hebben we daar. Onze gelukkige phantom.'

'Hij staat aan onze kant.'

'Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?'

Knuckles was stil.

'Ik wil je even alleen spreken.'

'Wat is er, Julie-Su. Waarom wilde je me spreken?' vroeg Knuckles toen ze even later twintig meter van het kamp verwijdert stonden.

'Je... je bent de laatste tijd heel anders. Eerst ga je zonder toestemming weg, vervolgens neem je een opperphantom mee terug en daarna smeek je het opperhoofd om genade te hebben met hem... Dat is niet de Knuckles die ik ken. Wat zou het je boeien. Waarom zou je überhaupt een opperphantom meenemen, terwijl dat alleen maar een last is bij een ontsnapping?'

Knuckles keek naar de lucht die bedekt was met enkele wolken.

'Ik snap het ook niet. Het is alsof iets me aanstuurt. Alsof ik een rol moet spelen in een toneelstuk dat niet bij me past...'

'Er zijn hier heel veel vreemde dingen. Ik weet niet wat de oorzaak is, maar ik heb zo'n gevoel dat Dr. Phantom hiermee te maken heeft.'

'Dr. Phantom? Hoe zou hij jou kunnen besturen, terwijl hij in Phantomopolis zit.'

'En toch heb ik het gevoel dat die Dr. Phantom veel machtiger is dan we denken. Ik heb een slecht voorgevoel bij die gozer.'

Julie-Su zuchtte en keek naar de grond.

'Ik ook. Iedereen is aan het veranderen. Tails heb ik nog nooit op zo'n manier gezien en Ray is ook aan het veranderen.'

'Iets of iemand heeft alle touwtjes in handen. Iemand speelt een spelletje met ons. Met deze hele wereld. Alsof diegene uit verveling deze planeet in problemen heeft gebracht. En ik geloof dat Dr. Phantom daar voor verantwoordelijk is.'

Julie-Su schudde haar hoofd.

'Waarom zou hij ons dan niet meteen doden.'

'Omdat het spelletje dan over is.'

Knuckles keek bedenkelijk.

'JS... ik denk dat Dr. Phantom nooit de intentie heeft gehad om deze planeet in het ongeluk te storten, maar om te zien wat voor weerstand de bewoners zouden bieden.'

Julie-Su keek hem aan.

'Hoe kom je daar nou bij.'

'Ik weet het niet. Iets in me zei dat dit wel eens zo kon zijn.'

'Dat bedoel ik nou,' zei Julie-Su. 'Dat is toch niet normaal?'

'Ik weet het niet. Iedereen heeft zoiets, maar het voelt alsof een ander het me influisterd. Zo ook bij al die andere momenten waar ik niet mezelf was.'

Knuckles ging tegen een boomstam zitten.

'Weet je, Knux. Je zou nog wel eens gelijk kunnen hebben. Het is toch best wel raar dat de koning ons er op uit zond en niet de Monians. Die zijn toch immers sterker met hun metalen onderdelen?'

Dat zette Knuckles aan het denken.

'Je hebt inderdaad gelijk. Ik ben er nu van overtuigd dat er iemand een stom spelletje met ons speelt.'

'Jep. En volgens mij is het heel goed voorbereid. Waarom zou de koning persoonlijk in een ruimteschip meegaan die toevalligerwijze landde op Mobius, precies in de nabijheid van New Mobotropolis. En waarom zou hij daarna in de Caveyard een schuilplaats bouwen als hij daar bijna geen reden voor zou hebben.'

'Hij heeft alles zorgvuldig opgezet en laat het balletje nu in zijn eigengemaakte baan rollen.'

'Maar dat betekent dat we hulpeloos zijn. Ik geloof niet dat die Dr. Phantom zichzelf zou laten verliezen.'

'We moeten uit zijn controle, of hoe je het ook wilt noemen, breken. We moeten een gat maken in zijn zelfgemaakte baan maken, zodat we onze eigen gang kunnen gaan.'

'Misschien wel, maar nu niet,' zei Julie-Su.

Knuckles keek haar vragend aan.

'Waarom niet?'

'Die Dr. Phantom wil dat wij hem confronteren. Hij laat ons in leven zolang we er nog niet zijn. Denk maar na. Wat als Tails niet was gekomen met Emily, degene die met haar medische kennis Mighty had kunnen redden? Wat als we geen hulp hadden gehad van de Echidna-indianen? Hij laat ons in leven. Zodra we daar zijn, moeten we losbreken, maar tot die tijd moeten we zijn spelletje meespelen.'

Knuckles keek ontevreden.

'Het voelt niet goed dat iemand over mijn lot bepaald. Ik wil zelf kunnen bepalen wat ik doe.'

'Tja... Ik ook, maar ik denk dat dit het beste is.'

'Laten we teruggaan. Ik moet mijn gesprek met die phantom afmaken. Die wordt er langzamerhand gestoord van dat ik steeds weer wegga.'

In Phantomopolis zat een duister figuur naar een scherm te kijken waarop deze scène ook was afgelopen. Het licht van het scherm was het enige dat het gezicht van de vreemdeling verlichte. Zwart, achterover gekamd haar, een zonnebril en een pikzwarte huid waren alsnog de enige dingen die je kon zien. De rest van lichaam was in duister gehuld.

'Je zit er dichtbij, Knuckles. Ik ben niet de enigste die je bestuurt, maar dat scheelt niet veel.'

Hij gromde wat onverstaanbaars en drukte op en knop. Het grote scherm floepte uit. Het duistere figuur liep naar een deur en liet de kamer voor wat het was.


	53. Frontline INTERLUDE

**Frontline (INTERLUDE):**

De vorige keer dat we de Downunda Freedom Fighters, de Renderrus Reven Freedom Fighters, de Jail Squad en de Dustpark Freedom Fighters volgden kwamen we heel wat meer te weten. De gehele gevangenis was overvallen en bijna de gehele groep was gevangen genomen. De overgeblevenen stuitten op een geheimzinnige bende. Kunnen ze de bende aan hun kant krijgen. En zullen ze het voor elkaar kunnen krijgen, voordat het te laat is voor hun vrienden.

De groep met ontsnapte Freedom Fighters stond nog steeds tegenover de baas van deze geheimzinnige bende. De baas had net een grote uitleg gegeven en nu zat iedereen de grote hoeveelheid nieuwe informatie te verwerken. Behalve Colin en Staphano, die deze informatie al wisten. En het was dan ook Colin die een nieuw onderwerp begon

'Jongens... we moeten maar eens gaan bedenken hoe we de rest gaan bevrijden.'

Allemaal schoten ze uit hun gedachten en keken Colin aan.

'We weten niet eens waar ze worden gevangen gehouden.'

'Hopeloos,' zei Barby.

'Laten we daar later over praten. Voorlopig moeten jullie nieuw onderdak hebben,' zei de baas onverwachts.

Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan.

'U geeft ons onderdak?'

'Wat denk je dan? Ik ben geen sadist! Bovendien kennen jullie het geheim van de bende en die wil ik liever niet verder verteld hebben.'

'Maakt u zich daar maar geen zorgen voor. Al zou het mijn dood worden, vertellen doe ik het niet,' zei Tank.

'Mooi. Zulke mensen mag ik. Volg me naar jullie nieuwe huis.'

Twee uur later zaten Tank, Barby, Jurio, Colin, Walt, Staphano en Will in een grote woonkamer van een appartement in een grote flat die er van de buitenkant onbewoonbaar uitzag, maar van de binnenkant bewoonbaar was te noemen.

'Jongens... wie heeft een plan?' begon Walt.

Niemand antwoordde.

'Zoals verwacht,' zei Will.

'Plan of geen plan, we moeten opschieten. Kunnen we niet vragen of deze bende ons kan helpen?' suggereerde Barby.

'Weinig kans, maar je zou een kans kunnen hebben bij de nieuwe baas,' zei Colin.

'Waarom hebben we dat niet meteen gevraagd?' bedacht Jurio.

'Kweenie. Iedereen was veel te veel bezig met informatie verwerken, denk ik.'

Will en Staphano knikten.

'Waarom ga je het niet vragen?' vroeg Tank aan Staphano.

'Ik wist dat iemand dat aan me zou vragen. Ik ben al onderweg.'

Hij stond op uit zijn stoel en liep de deur uit.


	54. The Forgotten Tails

**The forgotten Tails:**

We zijn weer terug op Mobius... maar niet bij de Royal Secret Service. Nee... we zitten in hartje Downunda. En in Downunda vinden we een persoon van wie iedereen dacht dat hij verdwenen was, opgelost: Tails. Nee... niet de echte Tails. Zijn dubbelganger.

Bij de opening van een grot, diep, diep in het Downunda Gebergte, het enige gebergte in Downunda, staat een silhouet leunend tegen de zijwand. De laatste keer dat hij in de aandacht stond, was toen hij de echte Tails vond. Toen kwam hij erachter dat hij niks ander was dan Chaos Energy. Maar hij leefde nog. Hij was niet verdwenen. Hij was alleen weggeteleporteerd. Sindsdien had hij hier geleefd, nadenkend over de goede tijd. Hij was sindsdien ook geen levende ziel meer tegengekomen. Het enige wat hij was tegengekomen was een Wing Dingo. Hij had zijn kans gegrepen en de Wing Dingo bewusteloos geslagen en opnieuw geprogrammeerd. Sindsdien was deze Wing Dingo, Paul McCoy, zijn beste vriend. Voedsel had hij niet nodig. Hij was immers gemaakt van Chaos Energy. Maar zelfs een homp Chaos Energy heeft behoefte aan meer dan alleen slapen en wakker zijn. Want dat was wat hij als enigste kon doen. Als hij zelfmoord zou kunnen plegen, zou hij dat allang hebben gedaan. Maar hij was Chaos Energy. Zoiets kan niet sterven. Hij haatte zijn leven. Zijn vriend Paul, die een Artificial Intelligence was, en dus zelf na kon denken, had de laatste tijd steeds meer gezegd tegen hem, dat hij zichzelf gewoon bekend moest maken, maar dat wilde hij niet. Wat zou Sonic wel niet van hem denken. En de echte Tails. Achter hem kwam Paul naar hem toe.

'Ben je weer aan het nadenken?'

Tails knikte.

'Het is het enigste wat ik kan doen.'

Paul zuchtte.

'Waarom ga je niet...'

'Nee. Ik ben veel te bang voor de confrontatie. Sonic heeft het best, beter zelfs.'

'Probeer dan in ieder geval ergens anders naartoe te gaan. Jij bent Chaos Energy en ik een robot, maar allebei hebben we toch wel behoefte aan iets te doen hebben.'

Tails zuchtte.

'Je hebt een voorstel, neem ik aan.'

'Soort van. Ik weet dat je de oude tijden met Sonic mist, de tijden waarin je Freedom Fighter was. Waarom ga je niet solo. Of duo, met mij.'

'Tegen wie. Eggman is weg, en de Iron Dominion is gevallen. Het is nooit vrediger geweest op Mobius.'

'Hier wel.'

Tails keek hem vragend aan.

'Wat bedoel je daarmee?'

'Je weet toch dat je me in contact hebt gebracht met NICOLE?'

'Dat is zo. Dan weet ik tenminste wat er daar aan de hand is. Heb ik tenminste nog iets om te doen. Laatste tijd heb ik het niet gecheckt.'

'Ik wel. Bijna alle Freedom Fighters zijn niet meer op deze planeet.'

Tails keek Paul aandachtig aan.

'Niet meer hier? Waar zijn ze?'

'Volgens de rapporten van Geoffrey St. John, die hij al twee maanden opmaakt, zijn de Freedom Fighters naar een planeet genaamd Monius, waar Dr. Eggman controle over heeft genomen. Sonic en de rest vechten nu tegen hem samen met Freedom Fighters van die planeet.'

'Dus je denkt dat ik daar maar eens naartoe zou gaan en op solo-avontuur moet gaan.'

'Nou... nee.'

'Wat is je plan?'

'Je kunt als een soort beschermengel dienen voor Tails of een van de andere Freedom Fighters. Met je Chaos Powers is het een makkie om buiten zicht te blijven en toch iemand te beschermen.

Tails zuchtte en keek Paul aan met een schaarse glimlach die langzamerhand groter werd.

'Je weet ook van geen ophouden, hè.'

'Is dat een ja?'

'Ik denk het. Ik ben het zat hier. Ik heb actie nodig. En beschermengel zijn vindt ik wel een leuke baan.'

'En misschien ontdekt hij je op een dag en maken jullie het goed,' zei Paul hoopvol.

'Nog niet in de miljoenen jaren die ik zal leven.'

Paul zuchtte.

'In ieder geval heb ik weer iets om naar uit te kijken,' zei hij.


End file.
